Duelo de pasiones
by Lucy Arya Whitlock Tonks
Summary: El valiente Lord Carlisle de Cullen necesitaba con urgencia de una mujer sensata que cuidara de sus hijos huérfanos y le mantuviera alejado de la tentación carnal. Mientras tanto, la joven Bella soñaba con un príncipe encantado que la librara de su mezquina familia. Ambos contraen matrimonio, pero ninguno de los dos encuentra lo que buscaba. (adaptación)
1. Argumento

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**En caso de que alguien llegue a ver esta historia publicada de algún otro lado, agradecería que me lo dijera y la quito. Solo me gusto la historia y por lo cual decidí adaptarla.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

_**También advierto que la historia es de una pareja no canónica, así que leen advertidos.**_

_**Espero que esta historia les agrade.**_

**Argumento**

El valiente Lord Carlisle de Cullen necesitaba con urgencia de una mujer sensata que cuidara de sus hijos huérfanos y le mantuviera alejado de la tentación carnal. Mientras tanto, la joven Bella soñaba con un príncipe encantado que la librara de su mezquina familia. Ambos contraen matrimonio, pero ninguno de los dos encuentra lo que buscaba. Bella se siente como una intrusa en el castillo, con un apuesto marido que no la quiere en su lecho. Pronto descubrirá que no es la indiferencia lo que anida en el corazón del impetuoso guerrero, sino un deseo tan poderoso que acabará por derribar todos los muros, una pasión tan ardiente que ningún río podría apagarla.

**ENTRE EL ARDOR DE LA BATALLA**

Aceptar una oferta de matrimonio era la única manera que tenía Bella de escapar de su detestable familia. ¿Cómo adivinar que lord Carlisle, su guapo marido, era ya dos veces viudo y padre de una caterva de chiquillos, legítimos y naturales, de los que ella tendría que cuidar? Decepcionada y herida, convencida de que no guarda ningún atractivo para su esposo, Bella se rebela. Con feliz asombro, descubrirá que su enemigo cuenta con armas secretas y es capaz de convertir la rendición en el mayor de los placeres.

**Y LA DULZURA DE LA RENDICIÓN**

Lord Carlisle de Cullen, el más temible guerrero de Inglaterra, no sabe cómo enfrentarse a sus indomables retoños. La única solución es buscar para ellos una madre, una mujer sensata que sepa educarlos, pero que sobre todo no suponga para él una tentación carnal que le lleve a aumentar la familia. Decidido a mostrarse frío y distante, encarga a su fiel colaborador que le traiga la mujer adecuada... Y así aparece Bella, la joven más atractiva, sensual y deliciosa que Carlisle ha visto jamás.

_**Aviso, esta historia tiene 34 capítulos, incluido el prologo y ya es costumbre, subiré todos los capítulos él día de hoy.**_

_**Bien si desean, pueden darme la opinión, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	2. Prólogo

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**Prólogo**

_**Inglaterra, 1347**_

Lady Bella de Bedlington había estado esperando este momento durante toda su vida. Apretaba con fuerza la mano de su padre y apoyaba el peso ahora en un pie, ahora en el otro, tan excitada que tenía miedo de orinarse encima.

Por fin, después de seis años de deseos y oraciones, iba a tener una mamá para ella sola.

Miró a su padre de reojo. Estaba tan guapo como el rey Edward en persona, tan alto y erguido en el patio del castillo, con la túnica adornada con una pelliza, atada con un cinturón escarlata. La pelliza podría estar raída y la vaina de la espada deslustrada, pero Bella se había deslizado hasta su regazo y le había peinado la barba de color cobrizo sólo unos segundos antes de que el trompetazo de un heraldo anunciara la llegada del carruaje de su prometida.

— ¿Papá? — le susurró entre dientes mientras esperaban que el carruaje y su séquito de caballeros subieran el serpenteante camino colina arriba.

— ¿Sí, princesa? — respondió, inclinando la cabeza.

— ¿Amarás a lady Victoria como amabas a mi mamá?

— Nunca amaré a otra mujer como amé a tu mamá.

Conmovida por la añoranza agridulce de su expresión, Bella le apretó la mano. Él respondió con un guiño poco convencido.

— Pero el rey estará satisfecho si me caso con una viuda rica como Victoria. Su señor murió en la misma batalla en la que perdí mi brazo bueno. Así que ella necesita un marido con título nobiliario y yo necesito aún más la generosa dote que le proporcionará el rey. — Balanceó su manita hacia delante y hacia atrás—Piensa en lo maravilloso que será disfrutar del favor del rey otra vez, Bella. Tu barriguita no volverá a gruñir como un oso. Habrá caza fresca en la mesa cada noche. No tendremos que volver a vender ninguno de los tesoros de tu madre. Sólo con las ganancias de la madera de los bosques de Victoria nuestros cofres rebosarán durante años.

Bella intentó parecer entusiasmada, pero no le importaban en lo más mínimo los beneficios de la madera ni los cofres rebosantes. Ella sólo esperaba que la señora Victoria necesitara una niña pequeña tanto como ella necesitaba una mamá. No habría sido capaz de soportar las largas ausencias del castillo de su padre durante los últimos meses, de no haber sabido que estaba cortejando a su nueva madre.

Sus ansias de tener una madre eran el único secreto que no había compartido con él. A decir verdad, la mayor parte del tiempo estaba contenta de ser la niñita de papá. Contenta de coserle los desgarrones de sus calzas raídas con puntadas chapuceras. Contenta de reñirle cuando salía sin la capa en un día de invierno, cuando nevaba, y de derretirle el hielo de la barba a besos cuando volvía. Contenta de reírse de satisfacción cuando él la llamaba «su princesa» y le revolvía los rizos oscuros de su pelo. Nunca le había importado que en su potaje de alubias hubiera más potaje que alubias, siempre que pudiera dormirse en sus brazos después de que le hubiera leído una historia de la Biblia manuscrita que había pertenecido a su madre. Era el único libro que su padre se había resistido a vender.

No era hasta después de haberse acurrucado frente al fuego, sobre una estera de paja y rodeada por los sabuesos del castillo, que sus pensamientos empezaban a vagar con la idea de lo agradable que sería tener una madre que le acariciara el pelo y le cantara una nana mientras se dormía.

Volvió a estirar la mano de su padre.

— ¿Me querrá la señora Victoria?

— Por supuesto, cariño. ¿Cómo podría alguien no querer a la princesita de papá?

Pero esta vez papá no la miró y le apretó la mano con tanta fuerza que casi le hizo daño.

Con una punzada de duda, Bella se alisó la falda de lana de su vestido con la mano que le quedaba libre. Ella misma se lo había hecho con retales de tela cortados de un vestido de su madre. Había trabajado a la luz de las velas hasta que los ojos le ardían y los dedos agarrotados se le agrietaban y sangraban. Deseando impresionar a su nueva mamá con sus habilidades con la aguja, había cosido una cadeneta de rosas alrededor del cuello cuadrado. Aunque el viento que azotaba desde el norte anunciaba nieve, Bella prefirió temblar de frío antes que esconder su labor bajo un manto descolorido.

Alzó la barbilla, animada de pronto por una corriente de tozudo orgullo. Papá tenía razón, por supuesto. ¿Cómo podría alguien no quererla? Pero cuando el espléndido carruaje cruzó con gran estruendo el puente levadizo, y entró en el patio exterior acompañado por una docena de caballeros que portaban estandartes, el pánico se apoderó de ella. ¿Qué pasaría si todos sus esfuerzos no fueran suficientes? ¿Qué pasaría si ella no daba la talla?

El carruaje cubierto se detuvo con suavidad. Bella se quedó boquiabierta al ver la magnificencia de los damascos bordados de las cortinas, y las ruedas de color crema y dorado. Seis corceles de un blanco inmaculado patearon y movieron las cabezas, pavoneándose de sus crines trenzadas. Las campanillas ensartadas en las riendas de piel sonaban en una alegre fanfarria.

— La señora Victoria tiene una maravillosa sorpresa para ti — le susurró papá al oído.

La puerta del carruaje se abrió con un chirrido. Bella contuvo la respiración, deslumbrada por la visión de un airoso tobillo; una manga resplandeciente adornada con piel de marta; un pelo rubio platino recogido con una redecilla.

Cuando la señora Victoria acabó de salir de su capullo de seda, el corazón de Bella dio un brinco. Su nueva mamá era incluso más bonita de lo que se había imaginado.

En su cabeza bailaban imágenes de todas las cosas apasionantes que harían juntas: cantar en canon y recitar poemas para su papá en las heladas noches de invierno, hilar lino en la rueca que había permanecido silenciosa y solitaria en el desván desde la muerte de su madre, recoger plantas medicinales en los delantales de sus vestidos cuando la suave bruma verde de la primavera llegara deslizándose sobre los prados.

Cuando la dama inclinó la cabeza y obsequió a papá con una sonrisa radiante, Bella imaginó que iba a estrujarla contra su regazo perfumado y casi se desmaya.

Avanzó un paso sin darse cuenta, pero se detuvo en seco cuando algo salió tropezando del carruaje detrás de su nueva mamá. Al principio pensó que se trataba de un perro, una de esas criaturas peludas, de nariz chata que tanto gustaban a las damas nobles. Pero cuando se incorporó y se sacudió la melena de pelo rubio platino para lanzarle una mirada desafiante, se dio cuenta de que era una niña.

Bella retrocedió. Parecía que la señora Victoria no iba a necesitarla. Ya tenía una niña propia. Los ojos se le abrieron aún más cuando un segundo cuerpecillo rechoncho salió con dificultad detrás del primero. Esta vez era un niño, con las mejillas sonrosadas y las piernas regordetas como morcillas.

Su confusión aumentó cuando un tercer niño siguió al anterior, y después un cuarto. Tenía que esforzarse para no perder la cuenta. Tres, cuatro, cinco. Cada uno de ellos era tan rubio y robusto como la señora Victoria, aunque sin la gracia de ésta. Se arracimaron alrededor de su madre como una camada de lobeznos blancos, gimoteando y gritando, y tropezando con la cola del vestido.

— ¡«Teno» sed, mamá!

— ¡Yo «teno tueño»!

— ¡Tengo pipí!

— ¿Por qué hemos tenido que venir a esta casa en ruinas? ¡Quiero irme a mi casa!

Las súplicas y peticiones fueron interrumpidas por un grito que llenó de terror el corazón de Bella.

— ¡Papá Charlie!

El mayor de los chicos soltó la falda de su madre y se dirigió hacia el padre de Bella. Su grito fue como una trompeta que llamara a la batalla, y en un momento un pequeño ejército cargó a través del patio.

Bella se plantó ante ellos con las piernas separadas, pero los niños simplemente la echaron a un lado antes de rodear a su padre, saltando arriba y abajo y aclamándole.

— ¡Papá «Chalie»!¡Papá «Chalie»!

Tuvo que coger a tres en brazos antes de desaparecer bajo sus pisotones. El niño y la niña más mayores, que parecían tener la misma edad que Bella, se colgaron de su cuello, mientras que el resto se agarró de sus brazos y piernas.

Su madre fue tras ellos. Llevaba un bulto envuelto en pieles en sus brazos y sonreía con indulgencia.

— Te han echado de menos, Charlie, y yo también. — La voz de la señora era clara y dulce, como la nata antes de ser batida, y el corazón de Bella se contrajo de anhelo. Se puso de puntillas para intentar ver lo que había en el bulto que llevaba su madrastra. Quizá se tratara de la maravillosa sorpresa que había mencionado su padre.

Mientras hacía malabarismos con su carga, pasándola del brazo débil al fuerte para que no se le cayera ningún niño, papá se inclinó hacia delante y fregó la mejilla de Victoria con un beso.

— Espero que hayáis tenido un viaje agradable, milady.

— Ni por asomo tan agradable como lo que confío que me aguarda al final de él.

Bella esperaba que su nueva mamá se diera cuenta de su presencia, pero la mirada hambrienta de la mujer seguía clavada en su padre Finalmente fue papá quien le dirigió una mirada apenada.

— Bella, te dije que tu madrastra tenía una sorpresa para ti. Ya no tendrás que volver a malgastar tu tiempo hablando con amigos imaginarios. Ahora tendrás hermanos y hermanas de verdad para jugar con ellos

Los niños dejaron de gritar de golpe, y reinó el silencio, sólo roto por un bebé que se chupaba el dedo ansiosamente.

Cinco pares de ojos de hielo la examinaron. Ninguno de los hijos que había llevado Victoria llevaba vestidos infantiles. Todos vestían como adultos en miniatura, con ropa de lana cruda, adornada con brocados dorados. El mayor incluso llevaba una pequeña espada, en una vaina con incrustaciones de rubíes y esmeraldas. Y todos tenían el pelo rubio y sedoso, que les colgaba perfectamente liso, sin rastro de los molestos rizos que siempre habían incordiado a Bella.

Se le encogió el estómago cuando se vio a sí misma a través de esos pares de ojos claros y escrutadores: una niña boba vestida con los harapos de una mujer muerta, y con un bordado de nudos en el escote que en vez de rosas parecían ortigas.

La niña mayor apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de papá y batió sus pestañas de un rubio casi blanco.

— Nunca había visto un pelo tan negro, mamá. ¿Se revuelca en las cenizas?

— Querrás decir en el estiércol del establo. Por eso tiene la piel tan oscura y áspera — dijo su hermano resoplando.

Papá frunció el ceño y miró al niño que tenía en brazos.

— Te advierto, muchacho, que no consentiré...

— No te burles de tu hermanastra, Stefan — interrumpió Victoria con suavidad— La pobre criatura no puede evitar su aspecto.

— Bella no parece un nombre cristiano—dijo la niña, mirándola todavía con recelo—¿Es pagana?

Bella había sido el apodo que le había puesto su padre desde que se quedara dormida bajo las ramas colgantes de un sauce cuando era un bebé, y su padre y los habitantes del castillo la habían estado buscando hasta la mañana siguiente.

Antes de que pudiera aclarar que su verdadero nombre era Isabella, la risa baja y gutural de lady Victoria la interrumpió.

— Por supuesto que no es pagana, Lauren. Su madre era francesa.

La sonrisa de la mujer no vaciló, pero entornó los ojos levemente, y eso confirió un aire malevolente a su mirada. La sangre de Bella se le heló en las venas.

— Los franceses mataron a nuestro padre en la guerra—dijo Stefan fríamente, mientras acariciaba la empuñadura de su espada en miniatura con su mano regordeta.

Bella se apretó contra la pierna de su padre e intentó volver a cogerle de la mano.

— Ahora no, Bella — le espetó su padre, que hacía muecas de dolor mientras luchaba por desembarazarse de los dientes a medio salir de un bebé que le mordía la oreja, y al mismo tiempo intentaba que su brazo débil no cediera bajo el peso de Stefan—¿No ves que sólo tengo dos manos?

Bella retiró la mano y se sonrojó. Su padre nunca la había reprendido en aquel tono.

— No hagas pucheros, querida. No es nada decoroso. Aquí tienes algo para mantener tus manitas ocupadas — ronroneó su madrasta.

La mujer lanzó el bulto peludo que sostenía a los brazos de Bella. Esta ni siquiera le echó un vistazo, porque no podía apartar los ojos de Victoria, que cogió a su padre del brazo y lo dirigió con firmeza hacia el castillo. Los niños los siguieron con pasitos errantes. Lauren se inclinó sobre el hombro de papá y le sacó la lengua a Bella. Papá le dirigió una última e impotente mirada antes de que todos desaparecieran en las sombras del gran salón.

Bella podría haber permanecido allí todo el día, confusa y afligida, si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que un extraño calor se extendía por la parte delantera de su vestido. El bulto empezó a retorcerse. Se le abrieron los ojos de espanto cuando un mechón de pelo rubio platino Peterado a una calva rosada asomó lentamente por una abertura en el bulto de piel. La cara de duendecillo arrugado se volvió de color carmesí antes de dejar caer la cabeza hacia atrás y empezar a llorar con unos gritos que partían el alma y las orejas.

Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que sostenía a otro de los cachorros de su madrastra. Y sólo entonces oyó las risas sarcásticas de los caballeros de Victoria, que se golpeaban unos a otros con el codo y la señalaban. Sólo entonces se percató de qué era exactamente lo que estaba empapando su precioso vestido y goteando en sus zapatos.

Esforzándose por no unir sus propios gritos a los del bebé, Bella levantó la barbilla y dirigió una mirada severa a los hombres que sonreían.

— ¿Qué hacéis ahí embobados? ¿Nunca habíais visto a nadie orinarse encima de una dama?

Los caballeros se pusieron firmes, reprimiendo las risas, mientras Bella se recogía el dobladillo empapado de la falda y se dirigía al castillo, intentando no tambalearse bajo el peso del estridente bulto.

_Los hijos son una herencia del Señor. Los niños, una recompensa suya. Como las flechas en las manos del guerrero son los hijos nacidos en nuestra juventud. Bendito aquel cuya aljaba está llena de ellos._

Salmo 127 La sagrada Biblia

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	3. Capítulo 1-32

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**Capítulo 1**

Inglaterra, 1360

Sir Carlisle el Audaz corría precipitadamente por los oscuros pasillos de piedra del castillo. El sudor se le escurría cejas abajo y el corazón le latía desbocado en el pecho como un tambor de guerra. Dobló la esquina a toda prisa y se escondió en el hueco de una ventana hundida en el muro, luchando por calmar la ronca respiración que no le permitía escuchar si se acercaban sus perseguidores.

Durante un instante bendito, hubo silencio. Después oyó el implacable golpear de sus pies contra el suelo, seguido de los gritos salvajes que presagiaban su suerte.

La mano temblorosa se dirigió instintivamente a la empuñadura de la espada, antes de que recordara que el arma sería inútil contra ellos. Estaba indefenso.

Si cualquiera de los hombres que habían peleado a su lado contra los franceses durante los últimos catorce años hubiera visto el escalofrío de terror que recorrió su voluminoso cuerpo en aquel momento, habría dudado de sus propios sentidos. Le habían visto escalar la pared de un castillo sin más ayuda que sus manos, esquivando el aceite que caía ardiendo del cielo como si se tratara de fuego del infierno. Le habían visto bajar de un salto de su caballo y correr en medio de una lluvia mortal de flechas, para recoger a un hombre caído en combate sobre su hombro y llevarlo a un lugar seguro. Le habían visto romper la hoja de una espada francesa contra su propio muslo, sin asomo de vacilación a causa del dolor, y después usar esa misma espada para acabar con el hombre que le había atacado. Para deleite del rey Edward, se sabía que algunos de sus enemigos habían depuesto las armas y se habían rendido sólo ante el rumor de que sir Carlisle se hallaba en el campo de batalla.

Pero nunca antes se había enfrentado a un adversario tan formidable, tan carente de piedad y de compasión cristiana.

Mientras pasaban en estampida por delante de su escondite, se encogió contra la pared, mientras movía los labios silenciosamente en una oración, para que Dios, que siempre había estado a su lado en las batallas, le rescatara.

Pero en el mes que había transcurrido desde que se firmara el armisticio con los franceses, parecía que hasta Dios le había abandonado. Los aullidos de triunfo que llegaron a sus oídos parecían provenir del propio Lucifer.

¡Había sido descubierto! Demasiado aterrorizado para pensar en las consecuencias, salió disparado, deshaciendo el camino que acababa de seguir. Los diablos estaban casi encima suyo, tan Peterados a sus talones que podía sentir su aliento chamuscando la parte posterior de su jubón. Subió las escaleras de caracol, con la esperanza de llegar al refugio de la torre norte antes de que lo alcanzaran y lo despedazaran como una jauría de perros callejeros. La puerta de madera apareció ante él. Se abalanzó sobre el pestillo de hierro y empujó, rezando para que su mano sudada no resbalara. Algo le agarró por el tobillo. Durante un instante que le heló los huesos, temió que todo estuviera perdido. Entonces la puerta se abrió.

Cruzó el umbral de una sacudida, desembarazándose al mismo tiempo de aquello que lo sujetaba, y de un portazo cerró la puerta tras de sí. Sólo cuando la tranca de la puerta cayó pesadamente en sus soportes metálicos, se atrevió a desplomarse contra la puerta y aspirar una gran y entrecortada bocanada de aire. Los rabiosos gritos que exigían que se rindiera fueron en aumento hasta que se detuvieron en seco.

— Por favor, Señor— murmuró, deseando no perder todavía el favor de su viejo aliado— , eso no. Cualquier cosa menos eso.

En el pasado había soportado cuatro meses en una mazmorra de Calais, encadenado a una húmeda pared de piedra, con piojos y ratas como única compañía. Cuando sus carceleros le daban gachas rancias para alimentarle, saboreaba cada bocado y luego pedía repetir. Después de que lo hubieran estirado en el potro de tortura, dejó a todos sorprendidos al echarse una siestecita. Cuando le marcaron la carne con un hierro ardiendo, se había tragado los gritos de dolor y se había reído en sus caras. Pero ni siquiera su carcelero más diabólico había conseguido idear una tortura tan cruel, tan capaz de acabar con la voluntad de un hombre y hacerle suplicar piedad como...

— ¿Papá?

Carlisle gimió en medio de una agonía mortal. Y otra vez, el suave ceceo de un ángel:

— ¿Papá? ¿No «zaldráz» a jugar con «nozotroz»?

Carlisle juró por lo bajo. Muy propio de ese astuto demonio de Seth el enviar a su hermana de seis años a negociar una tregua. Ningún otro de sus hijos era tan bonito o tan dulce como la pequeña Esme Alice.

¿O era Alice Esme? Carlisle luchó por recordar la cara de su hija, pero no pudo pasar de una vaga idea de ojos azules como la niebla y unos rizos dorados. Según el padre Humphries, el sacerdote del castillo, se parecía a su madre. Carlisle se sintió avergonzado al darse cuenta de que había estado ausente del castillo durante tanto tiempo, que tampoco podía recordar de manera precisa el aspecto de su segunda esposa.

— Márchate, cielo — susurró junto a la puerta— Papá ya no quiere jugar más. — Odiaba el tono de súplica que aparecía en su voz, pero no podía evitarlo.

— «Zólo» «queremoz» que «zeaz» «nueztro» poni. Te «prometemoz» que no «volveremoz» a atarte.

— Ni tiraremos más pimienta en tu yelmo — se unió otra voz esperanzada.

— Ni volveremos a quemarte la barba — gorjeó un tercero. Mientras Carlisle se acariciaba lo que le quedaba de barba, el coro de súplicas llegó a un cresciendo con el «Por favor, papá» de Esme Alice.

Carlisle hizo acopio de fuerzas para resistirse a la lastimera cantinela.

— ¡Fuera de aquí! — rugió— Papá tiene asuntos importantes de los que ocuparse.

— Más importantes que nosotros, sin duda. Mear sobre las pulgas, por ejemplo.

Carlisle apretó los labios al reconocer en el resentido gruñido la voz de su hijo mayor y heredero. De la boca de Seth, de trece años, salían palabras más sucias que un retrete. Carlisle ardía de ganas de agarrar al muchacho por su mugriento pescuezo y reprenderlo por su insolencia. Pero para eso habría tenido que abrir la puerta.

La voz de Seth se animó.

— ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Vamos a usar los fuelles para rellenar los embutidos del cocinero con aceite de quemar!

Las quejas alicaídas de los más pequeños se convirtieron en alaridos de alegría mientras Seth y sus secuaces bajaban las escaleras a la carrera, como si fueran una camada de hijos de Satanás.

Cuando por fin sus pasos se alejaron, Carlisle se apoyó en la puerta, deshecho por lo indigna de la situación. Él, lord Carlisle el Audaz, señor de Cullen, orgullo de los ingleses y terror de los franceses, estaba prisionero en su propio castillo, cautivo de un ejército de mocosos.

Sus mocosos.

Sacudió la cabeza, pero lo único que consiguió fue levantar una nube de pimienta que salía de su pelo. Cuando su ataque de estornudos se calmó, se levantó todo lo alto que era, descansó la mano en la empuñadura de la espada y su mandíbula se contrajo en una mueca capaz de helar la sangre a cualquier enemigo. No era propio de él rendirse sin pelear. Decidido a encontrar la manera de demostrar a su rebelde descendencia que se había equivocado de hombre contra quien luchar, se dirigió a la ventana, abrió la contraventana de un golpe y con un rugido llamó al mayordomo.

Cuando un jadeante sir Harry llegó a lo alto de las escaleras, en respuesta a las tormentosas llamadas de su señor, se sorprendió al encontrar la puerta cerrada y barrada.

Preocupado por el silencio que reinaba en el interior, acercó los labios a la puerta.

— ¿Señor?

— ¿Estás solo? — le respondió un susurro salvaje. Miró por encima de un hombro, después del otro.

— Del todo.

La puerta crujió al abrirse. Un brazo musculoso salió disparado por la abertura, lo arrastró hacia dentro y volvió a cerrar y barrar la puerta tras de sí.

Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de tomar aliento antes de volver a quedarse sin él, al ver la tremenda expresión de su señor. Carlisle tenía las piernas en tensión, y el pecho le subía y bajaba mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza. El cabello oscuro le caía a ambos lados de la cara en una maraña salvaje, y enmarcaba unos ojos enrojecidos de furia. Pero lo más sorprendente era el estado de su negra barba. O de lo que quedaba de ella. Harry se inclinó hacia su mandíbula e inspiró. No era su imaginación. Su amo, en verdad, olía a humo.

— Santo Dios. ¿Os han atacado? — Harry miró asustado a su alrededor— ¿Hay un enemigo acechando dentro de los muros del castillo?

— Sí — replicó Carlisle, ceñudo— , diez, para ser más exactos. Armados sólo con su ingenio y sus súplicas.

— ¿Diez? — Harry frunció el ceño y después asintió cuando entendió a qué se refería—Ah, queréis decir los niños.

— ¿Niños? — resopló Carlisle— Esa palabra es demasiado amable para esa prole del demonio. Si no le hubiera contado los dedos de los pies yo mismo cuando aún era un bebé, te ordenaría que registraras a Seth hasta encontrarle la cola, el tridente y las pezuñas.

— Supongo que están un poco descontroladas — dijo el mayordomo, prudente, conteniendo una sonrisa—Quizás es tan sólo la exuberancia natural de la juventud.

¿Exuberancia? ... Malevolencia, diría yo. — Carlisle se dejó caer en una silla y barrió la mesa con el brazo, dejando esparcidos diversos pergaminos y levantando una nube de polvo—

¡Maldita sea esta horrible paz! ¡Ojalá la guerra contra los franceses hubiera durado cien años!

Harry suspiró con melancolía, ya que él deseaba lo mismo. Si Edward no hubiera firmado el tratado de Brétigny, Carlisle y él estarían sentados en una tienda de algún distante campo de batalla, brindando por su última victoria. Después de años de ser camaradas, el final de la guerra les había forzado a asumir los papeles de amo y vasallo. Temía que su capacidad para ser mayordomo de una propiedad tan grande como Cullen fuera tan dudosa como la de su señor para ejercer de padre cariñoso de un puñado de mocosos.

De un soplido Harry sacó el polvo a una copa antes de servirle a Carlisle un poco de cerveza de la jarra de barro que había en la mesa con la intención de calmarle un poco los ánimos. Por si no funcionaba, se sirvió un poco para él.

— Habéis estado en una campaña tras otra desde que no erais más que un niño vos mismo. Quizá lo único que necesitan es un poco de disciplina.

— No lo entiendes — Carlisle se inclinó sobre la mesa y bajó el tono de voz hasta convertirla en un ronco susurro como si estuviera confesando un terrible pecado— : No me tienen miedo.

Harry tuvo que sentarse en la chimenea y tomar un generoso trago de cerveza para digerir aquella sorprendente revelación. Había luchado al lado de Carlisle durante más de trece años, y todavía no había encontrado a un hombre que no retrocediera de miedo cuando Carlisle se incorporaba hasta su altura máxima, o levantaba la voz algo más que un murmullo. Aquella misma mañana un muchacho había salido del gran salón hecho un mar de lágrimas sólo porque le había enseñado los dientes y le había deseado un buen día.

— En cualquier caso, no podéis pasaras el resto de la vida encerrado en esta torre — dijo Harry pensativo— Tal vez tendríais que conseguir que os tuvieran miedo.

— ¿Y cómo sugieres que lo haga? ¿Los arrojo a las mazmorras? ¿Los amenazo con cortarles las cabecitas? — Carlisle se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana, derramando cerveza por el borde de la copa a cada furioso paso que daba. Intrigado por los gritos de alegría que el viento llevaba hasta allí, Harry fue tras él.

En el patio situado a sus pies reinaba el caos. La angelical Esme Alice estaba muy ocupada llenando pieles vacías de intestino para embutidos con aceite de quemar. Mientras tanto, dos de sus hermanos habían capturado a uno de los pajes más jóvenes y lo sostenían agarrado por los tobillos encima de un pozo.

— ¡Seth! — gritó Carlisle, asomándose a la ventana— ¡Suelta a ese muchacho ahora mismo!

Antes de que pudiera retractarse de su poco afortunada elección de palabras, un chapoteo y un grito sordo llegaron a sus oídos desde el pozo.

Mientras un escudero iba corriendo a rescatar al muchacho que había caído al pozo, Seth dirigió una reverencia aduladora hacia la torre y gritó:

— Siempre es un placer cumplir vuestras órdenes, señor.

— Esto es la maldición de Cullen. Mi pobre padre, que era un canalla despiadado, engendró diecisiete hijos legítimos y treinta y seis bastardos, dos de ellos en su lecho de muerte. Uno creería que el lema de la familia es «Creced y multiplicaos» en vez de «Conquistar o morir» — gruñó Carlisle por lo bajo.

Harry no necesitaba que le recordaran que su amo había sido uno de esos bastardos. Si no se hubiera granjeado el favor del rey gracias a su resuelta lealtad y a su valor en combate a la tierna edad de diecisiete años, Carlisle seguiría siendo un soldado sin dinero, en vez de señor de una de las posesiones más ricas de su padre. Carlisle se la había arrebatado a su legítimo hermano mayor con la más sincera bendición del rey. El y el resto de sus hermanastras habían huido a uno de los castillos de su padre situados más al sur, al oír que Carlisle el Audaz, uno de los jóvenes caballeros más aguerridos y de más confianza de Edward, había reunido un ejército y se estaba preparando para marchar sobre Cullen.

Carlisle miró a Harry desesperadamente.

— Dios debe de estar castigándome por mi lujuria. Es mi único defecto. Nunca he sido aficionado a las bebidas fuertes, ni me dejo llevar por la furia, ni tomo el nombre de Dios en vano.

— No podéis cargar con toda la culpa por la existencia de vuestros hijos, señor. Vuestras dos esposas os adoraban. Incluso cuando intentabais darles un respiro en vuestras atenciones, ellas se deslizaban en vuestra cama en mitad de la noche e insistían en cumplir con sus deberes maritales. — Dirigió a Carlisle una mirada que expresaba a la vez compasión y un poco de envidia—Es esta condenada cara vuestra, a la que las damas no pueden resistirse.

— Si al menos hubiera nacido con una cara ordinaria, como tú... — dijo Carlisle, meneando la cabeza y suspirando.

Harry, que se consideraba más que pasablemente guapo, con su bigote erizado y su cabeza cubierta de fuerte pelo marrón, dirigió a su amigo una mirada ofendida, antes de captar el guiño malicioso en los ojos de Carlisle.

— Dado vuestro atractivo, señor, este tal vez sea sólo el comienzo de vuestra prole. Después de todo, sólo tenéis treinta y dos años. ¡He oído de hombres que han tenido hijos a edad tan tardía como los setenta y cinco!— respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

— Dios no lo quiera. Antes me castraría yo mismo — dijo Carlisle estremeciéndose.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Una sombra de pánico cruzó la cara de Carlisle.

— Pregunta quién es antes de abrir. Seth es más astuto que el Príncipe Negro — dijo, refiriéndose al hijo del rey Edward, que había sido tan hábil que había tomado como rehén al rey francés en Poitiers— . Podría ser una trampa.

Harry obedeció.

— Es Siobhan señor.

Cuando Carlisle asintió, abrió la puerta, detrás de la cual la arrugada niñera irlandesa sostenía un bulto que no paraba de retorcerse. Carlisle apuró el resto de su cerveza antes de esconder la cara en la mano y murmurar:

— Santo Dios bendito, otro no.

— Me temo que sí, milord — dijo Siobhan, entrando apresuradamente en la torre— Es el segundo en quince días. La encontré en una cesta en la puerta de la casa del portero.

— ¿Traía esta alguna nota?

— No señor, sólo una manta y urticaria por todo el cuerpo.

Aunque Carlisle se mantuvo firmemente a distancia, Harry no pudo resistirse a retirar la raída manta para echar un vistazo. La cara del bebé estaba aún más arrugada que la de Siobhan.

Harry frunció el ceño, perplejo.

— Pero si esta criatura no puede tener más que unas semanas. No estabais en Gascuña con Edward cuando...

— Que vayan al pueblo a buscar una nodriza, Siobhan — le interrumpió Carlisle como si no hubiera oído nada— . Y dile al sacerdote que la bautice y le ponga un nombre. La pobre criatura por lo menos merece un nombre. — Apuntó con el dedo a la radiante niñera— . Pero que no sea Alice. Ni Esme. Ya tenemos tres Alices, una Esme y una Esme Alice. Eso confundiría a cualquier hombre.

— Sí, milord — respondió Siobhan, haciendo una torpe reverencia. Cuando se dio la vuelta para marcharse, la niña empezó a moverse inquieta. La niñera se la puso al hombro, canturreando suavemente en gaélico. La niña se calmó como si hubiera caído bajo el embrujo de algún encantamiento, y empezó a hacer alegres burbujas de baba y, a arrullar como una paloma.

Carlisle las vio marchar con una curiosa expresión en la cara.

— Quizá lo que necesitan mis hijos no es la mano firme de un hombre — dijo con aire distraído— , sino la mano delicada de una mujer.

— Siobhan es una mujer — señaló Harry.

— Sí, pero se está haciendo mayor. — Una sombra de melancolía pasó por el rostro de Carlisle— Y todavía no se ha inventado un toque más delicado que el de una madre.

Cuando se giró para dirigir a Harry una mirada penetrante, cualquier rastro de ternura había desaparecido de la cara de Carlisle. Sus rasgos severos volvieron a adquirir la expresión implacable que siempre tenían cuando estaba preparando una campaña... o una emboscada.

Harry dio instintivamente un paso atrás, temiendo ser su objetivo. Su miedo quedó justificado cuando Carlisle empezó a acecharle, con una sonrisa depredadora en sus labios.

— En verdad, Harry, creo que serías el hombre ideal para encontrar una madre para mis hijos.

— ¿Yo? — Harry retrocedió hasta la mesa, haciendo que la jarra de cerveza se tambaleara— P... pe... pero señor, ¿no sería más prudente que escogierais vos mismo a vuestra esposa?

Carlisle barrió sus objeciones con un movimiento de la mano.

— No tengo criterio en lo que se refiere a las mujeres, sólo locura. Si de mí dependiera, volvería a elegir otra rolliza belleza perfumada como Esme o Alice. Antes de que pudiera librarme del embrujo de su perfume, volvería a estar rodeado por una nueva camada de mocosos para aterrorizarme.

Se dirigió hacia el otro lado de la mesa y empezó a examinar los pergaminos desperdigados hasta que encontró un trozo en blanco. Sumergió la punta de una pluma de ave en el tintero y empezó a escribir furiosamente.

— Se rumorea que el rey estará en Windsor, revisando la renovación del castillo. Si autoriza mi petición, tendrás total autoridad para elegir una novia por mí, arreglar los esponsales con la familia y hacer los votos sagrados ante un sacerdote.

El pánico de Harry fue en aumento.

— ¿Queréis que me case con vuestra esposa?

Carlisle dejó de escribir y le dirigió una mirada exasperada.

— Por supuesto que no. Sólo quiero que ocupes mi lugar mientras se leen las amonestaciones y el sacerdote bendice la unión. — Selló la misiva con una gota de cera derretida, y después se levantó para entregar de un palmetazo en la mano el pergamino a Harry— Cuando vuelvas a Cullen con mi esposa, ya estará todo arreglado. Estaré casado con esa mujer a los ojos tanto de Dios como del rey. — Palmeó a su amigo en el hombro. Harry intentó no tambalearse—Dejo mi futuro en tus manos, amigo mío. Lo que necesito es alguna criatura dócil y maternal, que no suponga ninguna tentación para mis apetitos.

Harry ocultó el pergamino en su cinturón, suspirando derrotado. Sabía mejor que nadie que no había manera de disuadir a Carlisle una vez que había tomado una decisión.

— Dado que vuestra fama como uno de los favoritos del rey ha llegado a todos los rincones del reino, no creo que sea un gran desafío encontraron una esposa.

— Puede que el desafío sea mayor de lo que imagináis. Maté a mis primeras dos esposas — dijo Carlisle arqueando una ceja oscura.

— Aunque en realidad no fue culpa vuestra, señor.

Carlisle volvió a dirigirse hacia la ventana y se quedó mirando hacia el patio, con las manos a la espalda. Una risa infantil llegó flotando hasta sus oídos, inocente y melancólicamente dulce. La expresión de Carlisle se suavizó, delatando la desesperación que se ocultaba debajo de su mal genio.

— Encuéntrala por mí, Harry. Encuentra a una mujer que ame a mis hijos como si fueran suyos.

Cuando Harry vio la preocupación contenida del amigo más fiel que había conocido nunca, una oleada de lealtad asaltó su corazón.

La encontraré, señor. — Hincó la rodilla y llevó la mano a la empuñadura de la espada— Lo juro por mi vida.

**Capítulo 2**

Carlisle iba a matarle.

Harry avanzaba penosamente a través del bosque cubierto de musgo, mientras guiaba a su exhausta montura e imaginaba taciturnamente qué horrorosa forma tomaría su muerte. Ser atravesado por la espada de su señor sería demasiado misericordioso. Se merecía, por lo menos, un baño lento en una tina con aceite hirviendo, ser devorado lentamente por las ratas de la mazmorra, o una cita a medianoche con el verdugo encapuchado. Quizá podría pedirle a Carlisle que clavara su cabeza en una barbacana como advertencia para otros jóvenes caballeros que pudieran ser lo suficientemente estúpidos para aceptar una petición imposible como aquella.

— ¿Señor? — se atrevió a preguntar uno de los soldados que se afanaba detrás de él— Es la cuarta vez que pasamos al lado de ese roble.

— Me temo que estamos perdidos — dijo el otro.

— Perdido — murmuró Harry, todavía atrapado en su crudo ensueño—Sí, todo está perdido.

El solo hecho de poner un pie delante del otro parecía estar acabando con el resto de sus fuerzas. Él y sus hombres habían estado peinando la campiña inglesa durante dos meses. Habían visitado todas las casas nobles desde Windsor a Gales con hijas en edad casadera, pero todavía no había podido encontrar una novia apropiada para su señor. A pesar de la pesimista predicción de Carlisle, no habían faltado padres dispuestos a lanzar a sus hijas en brazos de su señor. Pero si la mayor era demasiado dulce y bella, la menor era demasiado antipática y fea. Si una confesaba que no le gustaban los niños, otra se frotaba el vientre y prometía dar a Carlisle muchos hijos varones que honraran su casa. Había albergado esperanzas cuando encontró a la hija de un conde que tenía una cintura ancha y un bigote más poblado que el suyo, hasta que ella le tocó la rodilla por debajo de la mesa de caballete, batió sus ojos sin pestañas y graznó que era una pena que un hombre joven y viril como él no buscara esposa. La espeluznante visión de Carlisle aplastado bajo sus macizos muslos lo había hecho huir del palacio de su padre en mitad de la noche.

Un suspiro de derrota escapó de sus pulmones. La alfombra de hojas que crujía bajo sus pies pronto estaría cubierta por las primeras nieves del invierno. No le quedaba otra opción que regresar a Cullen y confesarle a Carlisle que había fracasado. Tal vez no estaría tan mal con la cabeza bajo el brazo.

Tropezó, llamó al alto y miró a su alrededor, a la luz tenebrosa del bosque. No pudo seguir evitando por más tiempo lo que sus hombres estaban tratando de decirle. Estaban perdidos, y ya debía hacer un buen rato que lo estaban. Los viejos árboles se alzaban sobre ellos con esplendor misterioso, y sus coronas otoñales de hojas doradas y escarlatas difuminaban la luz de modo caprichoso. Justo enfrente de ellos vio un claro en el follaje. Primero pensó que era una ilusión por las sombras, pero luego le llegó el débil eco de una risa muy aguda que le llamó la atención.

Los hombres que le acompañaban retrocedieron, intercambiando miradas dudosas.

— Yo desenfundaría la espada, si fuera vos, señor—le advirtió uno de ellos—Podría ser un duende del bosque.

— O un hada — sugirió el otro, marcando sobre su pecho la señal de la cruz.

— Sí—dijo el primero—A esas descaradas hadas les gusta llevarse a los mortales a sus guaridas subterráneas y robarles su semilla.

Harry resopló.

— Probablemente nos mandarían de un empujón a buscar a nuestro amo. Carlisle podría poblar un reino de hadas entero.

Hincó una rodilla en el suelo, separó los relucientes helechos y descubrió un prado enmarcado entre luz y sombra. Sus pequeños habitantes corrían y daban volteretas sobre la hierba alta y marrón con feliz despreocupación, pelo rubio y pies ligeros. A primera vista, Harry pensó que realmente habían ido a parar a algún reino de hadas. Pero entonces una de las criaturas tropezó con una raíz y se cayó, y sus gritos de rabia le demostraron que era mortal.

Antes de que Harry pudiera ni siquiera plantearse ir a rescatar al chico, una pastora se separó del juguetón rebaño de niños y se acercó al cordero caído. Mientras recogía al vociferante niño en su regazo, la curiosidad de Harry fue en aumento. Entornó los ojos para ver mejor, pero no pudo distinguir sus rasgos. Aunque se movía con la gracia y la rapidez propias de la juventud, su vestimenta no daba ninguna pista acerca de su edad. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una gorra de lana roja y un vestido gris con un delantal, como los que solían llevar las sirvientas.

No fue su aspecto lo que le llamó la atención, sino la curva protectora de sus hombros mientras acunaba al niño contra su pecho. Estaba demasiado lejos para oír su voz, pero podía imaginarse las palabras cariñosas que debía de estar canturreando para calmar los sollozos del niño.

Harry se sentó sobre los talones. Tal vez había estado buscando en dirección equivocada. Después de todo, Carlisle nunca le había dicho que su esposa debiera ser de origen noble. ¿Por qué no obsequiarle con una joven Siobhan, una campesina tímida y robusta que estaría encantada de cuidar de su indomable prole, y no abrumaría a su amo y señor con peticiones de ningún tipo?

Una sonrisa se extendió lentamente por su cara. Los soldados se acercaron, observando alarmados su aturdida cara. Uno de ellos movió una mano delante de su cara. Harry ni siquiera pestañeó.

— ¿Qué ocurre, señor? ¿Habéis visto una aparición?

— Sí, la he visto. La respuesta a todas mis plegarias. — Mientras los hombres intercambiaban una mirada perpleja, la sonrisa de Harry se suavizó—Una Madona.

Estuvo tentado de guiar a su caballo directamente colina abajo hasta el prado, pero tuvo miedo de asustar tanto a la muchacha como a los niños que cuidaba. Probablemente sería más sencillo buscar el pueblo o castillo más cercano. Seguramente allí alguien podría decirle quién era ella y dónde vivía.

Volvió a separar los helechos, incapaz de resistirse a echar una última ojeada a su hallazgo antes de irse. Mientras observaba, el pequeño se escabulló de su regazo y se encaramó por el retorcido tronco de un manzano. Ella se puso de pie y se plantó debajo del árbol con los brazos extendidos, para cogerlo si le fallaba una mano o le resbalaba un pie. Pudo ver la gran extensión de sus caderas, que le daban un aspecto claramente dócil.

Harry suspiró esperanzado mientras se levantaba y buscaba a tientas las riendas del caballo, pudiendo oír ya en su cabeza la dulce y melosa música de su voz..

— Si no bajas de ese árbol ahora mismo, maldito duende, subiré yo y te echaré abajo.

— No lo harás.

— Sí lo haré.

— No lo harás. — Una manzana medio podrida salió disparada de entre las ramas y golpeó a Bella en la sien. Los demás niños dejaron escapar una risa burlona.

Apretando los dientes, Bella puso un pie en un hueco del árbol, preparándose para cumplir su amenaza. Aullando como un gato atrapado, James, de diez años, empezó a deslizarse tronco abajo. Cuando ya casi había llegado al suelo, el pie se le enganchó en la falda de Bella y volvió a caerse por segunda vez aquel día.

El llanto del niño, tan agudo, le producía dentera. Mientras intentaba decidir si lo volvía a recoger y consolar o lo estrangulaba, James se sentó.

— Me ha tirado.— Tragó saliva y las mejillas regordetas se le pusieron más coloradas que las manzanas que Bella había guardado en los bolsillos de su delantal— . Bella me ha tirado. Voy a decírselo a mi papá.

Kristie, de ocho años, pateó en su defensa, con la rubias trenzas erizadas de indignación.

— He visto cómo te tiraba. Es una chica fea y odiosa, y yo también voy a decírselo a papá.

— Y a mamá — chirriaron al unísono las gemelas de nueve años—Se lo diremos a mamá. A lo mejor la manda a la cama sin cenar otra vez.

Sin inmutarse ante la cantinela que le era tan familiar, Bella se limitó a apoyarse en el tronco del árbol, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y entornó los ojos. Mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se extendía sobre su cara, los niños se quedaron callados. Incluso James dejó de lloriquear.

— Ojalá me manden a la cama sin cenar — dijo suavemente— Así, pronto tendré un hambre feroz. Entonces saldré arrastrándome de mi cama en mitad de la noche buscando comida. — Deliberadamente bajó la vista hasta la blanca barriguita que asomaba por debajo del dobladillo de la túnica de James. Después se pasó la lengua por el borde de sus relucientes dientes— Algo rollizo, tierno y suculento...

Mientras su voz iba bajando de tono hasta convertirse en un gruñido, James se incorporó de un salto, gritando de terror. Su hermano y sus hermanas le siguieron, gritando a todo pulmón mientras se dispersaban por el prado, huyendo hacia el santuario que representaba el castillo.

Bella se apoyó contra el árbol, muerta de risa. Cuando se calmó, se deslizó hasta el suelo y cogió una de las manzanas que guardaba en el delantal, saboreando la felicidad de un hecho tan poco habitual como era estar sola. No encontraba el sentido a seguir rogando y camelando, razonando y amenazando, ya que todos sus esfuerzos para conseguir que sus hermanos y hermanas se comportaran, quedaban frustrados por la indulgencia de su madrastra.

Hundió los dientes en la piel crujiente de la manzana recordando la ilusión con la que había esperado el nacimiento de James. Después de tres años de hacer de niñera de sus consentidos hermanastros, finalmente iba a tener un hermano o hermana de su propia sangre. Pero Victoria había aprovechado la ocasión para vomitar más veneno en el oído de su padre. Cuando Bella se había acercado a la cama para echarle un vistazo a su nuevo hermano, Victoria había aprovechado para recordarle a su marido que era ella y no la madre de Bella la que había cumplido con el sagrado deber de darle un hijo varón.

Bella le dio otro mordisco a la manzana. James había sido un bebé dulce y de buen carácter, igual que los otros tres bebés que nacieron después. Pero el cariño natural que sentían hacia ella se vio pronto empañado por el desdén con que la trataban sus hermanastros. El abismo que se abría entre ellos era demasiado grande para que lo cruzaran sus bracitos regordetes.

Ellos eran robustos, ella era delgada. Ellos eran rubios, ella morena. Ellos tenían ojos azules, ella los tenía del gris tempestuoso de una tormenta en el mar. Sangre sajona corría helada por sus venas, mientras que las de ella hervían con la sangre caliente y apasionada de los franceses. Ellos eran queridos, ella era...

Bella lanzó lejos la manzana a medio comer. De pronto había perdido el apetito. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no era la princesita de papá. Desde el momento en que Victoria llegó a Bedlington, había depuesto a Bella con la ambición implacable de una reina dispuesta a conseguir que su heredero suba al trono.

Al principio Bella había estado demasiado aturdida para aceptar la derrota. Cuando intentaba subir al regazo de su padre, lo encontraba ocupado por Lauren, colgada de su cuello o por un satisfecho Stefan. Cuando se moría de ganas de escuchar un cuento, intentaba introducirse en el círculo de niños que se arracimaban alrededor de las rodillas de su padre. Justo cuando papá alargaba un brazo para acercarla a su lado, la mano de Victoria se posaba en su hombro como una araña pálida.

— Ya eres demasiado mayor para estas tonterías querida — le susurraba Victoria, y el meloso veneno de sus palabras paralizaba a Bella de modo más efectivo que su mano cortante— ¿Por qué no subes a ver si Jane necesita que le cambien los pañales?

Bella se marchaba del gran salón con el rabo entre las piernas, lanzando una última mirada anhelante a su padre por encima del hombro. Más de una vez hubiera jurado que veía su propio pánico reflejado en los ojos de su padre. Abría la boca, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, los niños de Victoria se lanzaban sobre él como un enjambre y reclamaban toda su atención. Con el tiempo, las palabras no pronunciadas se habían hinchado hasta convertirse en un silencio tan ensordecedor que nunca más podría romperse.

A veces Bella deseaba no ser capaz de recordar aquella época en que su padre la quería. Tal vez entonces no perdería el tiempo soñando que alguien volvía a quererla de aquel modo. Tenía clavado aquel anhelo muy adentro, incluso más adentro que el deseo de disponer de una simple hora de libertad para ella sola.

Seducida por aquel sueño agridulce, apoyó la cabeza contra el tronco. Mientras sus ojos se cerraban, la cara de su padre se transformó en la cara de otro hombre. _«Su príncipe», _como lo había bautizado cuando era lo bastante joven y estúpida para creer en esas fantasías.

Su pelo era tan oscuro y brillante como el azabache, su mandíbula fuerte, y sus cejas, finas. No importaba de qué color fueran sus ojos, mientras brillaran de amor por ella y sólo por ella. Él no la amaría únicamente durante una dulce y breve temporada. La amaría para siempre. Bella no podría decir cuánto tiempo había pasado en aquel prado, oyendo sus susurros en el viento que movía la hierba, sintiendo su roce en la caricia de la brisa. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había fruncido los labios a la espera de un beso imaginario hasta que la primera gota de lluvia que cayó sobre ellos hizo que tanto su príncipe como sus sueños se desvanecieran.

Se incorporó despacio y se alarmó al darse cuenta de que la brisa se convertía en un fuerte viento. Tal vez fuera ya demasiado mayor para que la enviaran a la cama sin cenar, pero no tenía ninguna duda de que Victoria podía inventarse formas más sutiles de castigarla por su rebeldía. Volvió a colocarse un mechón de cabello extraviado dentro de la gorra. La última vez que se había atrevido a desafiar a su madrastra, Victoria la había amenazado con cortarle los indomables rizos.

Ajustándose el delantal para que las manzanas no se le cayeran de los bolsillos, Bella se apresuró a cruzar el prado hasta el castillo que una vez había llamado su hogar.

Bella se precipitó en la cocina mohosa y lóbrega sólo instantes antes de que el caprichoso chaparrón se transformara en un auténtico diluvio. Esquivó el chorro de agua que caía a través de una grieta del techo y sintió un escalofrío al darse cuenta de que nadie había mantenido el fuego encendido. A juzgar por la chimenea fría y el asador desierto, tal vez no sería ella la única en irse a la cama sin cenar. Tal vez no sería mala idea conservar alguna manzana en el delantal.

Los gastos de Victoria estaban dejando a su padre en la ruina. Los cofres rebosantes con los que soñaba cuando se casó con la rica viuda, se habían convertido en un exiguo goteo. Mientras ella pudiera llevar pieles y joyas, y vestir a sus niñitos con lana y seda, a Victoria no le importaba en absoluto que las defensas del castillo se estuvieran cayendo a pedazos ni que los soldados y campesinos estuvieran abandonando a su padre en busca de un amo más próspero y generoso.

La ira del rey ya haría tiempo que se hubiera desatado sobre ellos de no haber sido por los dos matrimonios que Victoria había arreglado entre sus dos hijas mayores, Lauren y Chelsea, y dos ricos barones. Los continuos lloriqueos de las esposas habían conseguido que los barones accedieran a pagar los impuestos del castillo, cantidad que ni las amenazas ni los matones de Victoria habían conseguido reunir.

Quizás Bella y su padre eran pobres antes de que se casara con Victoria, pero por lo menos se tenían el uno al otro. Ahora lo único que había entre ellos eran reproches y silencios tensos.

Bella empezó a subir las escaleras de caracol, esperando pasar desapercibida en la galería que dominaba la gran sala y llegar al dormitorio que compartía con sus hermanas antes de que su madrastra le saliera al paso. Esperaba oír a James balbuceando una lista detallada de sus pecados. Lo que no esperaba en absoluto era oír el sonido austero de voces masculinas.

Bella se acercó agazapada a la barandilla de la galería y echó un vistazo entre el humo de las velas de sebo. Para su sorpresa, no había ni un niño a la vista en el gran salón. Tres extraños estaban de pie enfrente del estrado elevado donde Victoria insistía en recibir a todos los visitantes. Papá se sentaba encorvado en una silla con dosel. Su pelo antaño rojizo dorado, se volvía cada vez de un gris más apagado. Sus hombros, antaño orgullosos, se inclinaban bajo el peso de las deudas y exigencias de su mujer. Victoria estaba reclinada a su lado en un banco dorado, presidiendo la suciedad del salón.

El hombre que estaba hablando llevaba las espuelas doradas propias de los caballeros.

— Si no se puede arreglar una dote ahora mismo, estoy seguro de que mi señor estaría deseoso de aportar una generosa cantidad por la novia.

— ¡Qué barbaridad! No quiero ni oír hablar de ello — gritó papá, golpeando el brazo de la silla.

— ¿Exactamente cómo de generosa? — preguntó Victoria, apoyando una mano pálida sobre la manga de papá. El extraño dejó de mirar a papá para escudriñar a la madrastra de Bella, mientras el grueso bigote se le movía al tratar de ocular la risa.

— Suficientemente generosa. Mi señor ya tiene la bendición del rey. Está muy ansioso por cerrar el trato.

— Ah, pero ella es muy valiosa para nosotros — dijo Victoria antes de que papá pudiera hablar.

Bella se abrazó a la barandilla. Sólo podían estar hablando de los esponsales de la hija más joven de Victoria de su primer matrimonio. ¡Pero Jane aún no había cumplido los catorce! Victoria debía de estar realmente desesperada si estaba considerando la posibilidad de ofrecerla al mejor postor. En justicia, Bella sabía que debería alegrarse de librarse de ella. Después de haberse orinado en sus zapatos hacía ya tantos años, la mocosa no había dejado de infligirle multitud de indignidades. Bella se llevó una mano al estómago. Tal vez la punzada que notaba allí era sólo envidia por la buena suerte de Jane. Seguro que no iba a echar de menos a esa malcriada mocosa descarada.

Librándose de la mano de Victoria, papá miró con el ceño fruncido al caballero, lleno de sospechas.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué vuestro amo la quiere tan desesperadadente?

Bella se inclinó hacia delante para oír mejor la respuesta del caballero, pero justo entonces notó que algo húmedo se deslizaba por su nuca.

— ¡Eeecccsl — gruñó, reconociendo que se trataba de una ávida lengua masculina.

Se dio la vuelta e hizo retroceder a su asaltante hacia las sombras.

— Te sugiero que guardes esa víbora en tu boca antes de que te la arranque de raíz.

Su hermanastro se rió entre dientes y levantó una ceja con presunción.

— Ah, ¿Por qué tendría que guardarla en mi boca si la tuya es mucho más dulce?

La brillante y espesa mata de pelo rubio y los protuberantes músculos de Stefan podían hacer que las sirvientas del castillo se desmayaran, pero para Bella seguía siendo el mismo niño presuntuoso que se había burlado de ella sin piedad desde su primer encuentro. Sólo que ahora llevaba una espada mucho más larga.

— Incluso la más dulce de las bayas puede envenenarte — respondió, poniéndose en jarras.

— Creo que esta baya en concreto ha salido un poco descarada — dijo entornando sus pálidos ojos azules y señalando hacia el salón con la cabeza— Antes de que tu opinión sobre ti misma siga mejorando, te recuerdo que este misterioso caballero está ofreciendo un precio para llevarte a su cama como si no fueras más que una ramera del pueblo.

Bella se quedó demasiado sorprendida para ofenderse con el insulto.

— ¿A mí? — Se llevó una mano al pecho, traicionada por un sentimiento de sorpresa— ¿Este señor me quiere a mí como esposa?

La sonrisa de Stefan se oscureció y frunció el ceño.

— No hace falta que pongas esa cara de carnero degollado. Mamá nunca te dejará marchar.

El sentimiento de milagro se desvaneció cuando Bella se dio cuenta de que sus palabras eran ciertas.

— Por supuesto que no lo hará. Si no, tendría que encontrar a otra niñera para sus mocosos.

Incapaz de escuchar cómo su padre echaba del castillo al joven y formal caballero, Bella se dirigió hacia su dormitorio. Stefan se le puso delante, bloqueándole el paso.

— Mamá no te entregaría a otro hombre porque sabe que te quiero para mí.

Bella retrocedió. Su hermanastro nunca se había atrevido a ser tan descarado. Se obligó a devolverle la sarcástica mirada con el mismo descaro.

— Bien, pues me temo que no podrás tenerme. Aunque no haya lazos de sangre entre nosotros, somos hermanos. El rey nunca permititía que nos casáramos.

Stefan la cogió por los hombros con tanta fuerza que le hizo daño, mientras su voz se convertía en un gruñido ronco.

— ¿Quién ha hablado de matrimonio?

Mientras él se pasaba la lengua por el labio inferior, como si saboreara anticipadamente un jugoso trozo de carne, Bella casi se arrepintió de haberle tomado el pelo a James. Se obligó a esperar hasta que la brillante punta de su lengua estuvo sólo a una pulgada de sus labios abiertos antes de murmurar:

— Te advertí que guardaras esa víbora lejos de mí.

De una sacudida se libró de sus brazos, y después le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna. Él se dobló sobre sí mismo, soltando un juramento. Antes de que se recuperara, Bella salió corriendo hacia la derecha y después hacia la izquierda, movida por un impulso primitivo de huir. Su dormitorio ya no le parecía un refugio, sino una trampa. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se precipitó escaleras abajo hasta el gran salón, y se detuvo de golpe entre las sombras que proyectaba la galería.

— Es una suma tremenda, Charlie — decía Victoria justo en ese momento, con un brillo soñador que enmascaraba un poco el resplandor avaricioso de su mirada—Suficiente para pagar los impuestos de los próximos dos años.

— No quiero oír hablar del tema, mujer. No venderé a mi propia hija.

Deseando escapar de un futuro tan poco atractivo como la sonrisa burlona de su hermanastro, Bella salió de las sombras y su voz resonó como una campana:

— ¿Y por qué no, papá? No sería la primera vez.

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio a su dócil Madona entrar decididamente en el gran salón, con los hombros preparados para la batalla.

Entornó los ojos para verla mejor en la oscuridad, porque el humo de las velas de sebo le hacía llorar. La ordinaria gorra de la muchacha se había deslizado hacia un lado, lo que proyectaba una sombra sobre sus rasgos.

Todavía no acababa de creerse su buena suerte. El ángel misterioso no había resultado ser una vulgar mozuela de pueblo, sino la hija solterona de un barón venido a menos. Probablemente ya haría tiempo que se habría resignado a vivir el resto de su existencia como una carga para su familia. Sin duda sería dócil y estaría encantada de complacer a un poderoso señor como Carlisle. Sobre todo porque Carlisle alabaría la fealdad que la volvía repugnante a ojos de otros hombres.

Harry miró de reojo hacia el techo, donde las telarañas ondeaban en lugar de los animados estandartes que debían de haber adornado las vigas en otra época. Probablemente también estaría agradecida de ser rescatada de ese lugar. Desde que se habían acercado, él y sus hombres habían quedado horrorizados por el desagradable hedor del foso lleno de hierbas. La lluvia se filtraba con fuerza a través de grietas en el techo y bajaba por las desvencijadas paredes de piedra formando arroyos. Los juncos viejos que tenían bajo los pies estaban llenos de huesos roídos y de excrementos de perro, tanto frescos como secos.

Mientras la muchacha avanzaba hacia el estrado, Harry le dejó paso galantemente, e indicó a sus hombres que hicieran lo mismo. Esperaba que la llegada de la muchacha intensificara las bravatas de su padre, pero el anciano empezó a jugar con los pliegues de su capa, evitando cuidadosamente mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, chiquilla?

— Ya no soy ninguna chiquilla, papá. Si lo fuera, no estarías aquí discutiendo mis esponsales con estos extraños.

— El asunto no es de tu incumbencia — respondió él señalándola con un dedo.

— Todo lo contrario. Me incumbe y mucho. No pude decir nada cuando me arrojaste a una vida de servidumbre a cambio de la aprobación del rey y de la dote de Victoria. Tal vez tendrías que permitirme elegir a mi próximo señor.

Volvió la espalda a su padre que seguía balbuceando, y se dirigió hacia Harry. Pareció dudar un momento. Aunque en la oscuridad casi no podía adivinar su expresión, Harry no pudo evitar sentirse impresionado por la dignidad de su postura. Apretaba los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo, y elevó la barbilla con orgullo.

— ¿Decís la verdad, señor? ¿Vuestro amo me quiere como esposa? ¿De veras me quiere a mí?

Recordó el anhelo que había visto en la cara de Carlisle cuando este le había encargado encontrar una madre para sus hijos. Harry afirmó con la cabeza y dijo suavemente:

— Sí, señora. Él os quiere más de lo que podáis imaginar.

Elevó la barbilla un poco más.

— Entonces me tendrá.

Harry no pudo ocultar una sonrisa, sin prestar atención al gruñido de su padre, a la risa triunfal de su madrastra, ni a la disimulada exclamación de rabia que salió de la galería del primer piso.

La muchacha se llevó las manos a la espalda para desatarse el delantal. Mientras se desprendía de la prenda arrugada, una lluvia carmesí de manzanas cayó al suelo. Una fue a parar a la punta de la bota de Harry, pero él no se dio cuenta.

Su sonrisa se había helado en su cara cuando ella se desprendió del abultado delantal. Con los ojos como naranjas, su mirada viajó arriba y abajo por su cuerpo esbelto y de pecho erguido, siguiendo el gracioso camino de sus manos mientras se elevaban por encima de su cabeza para librarse de la gorra roja. Sacudió la cabeza y liberó una nube brillante de rizos negros como el azabache antes de dejar al descubierto unos dientes blancos como perlas en respuesta a la sonrisa de Harry.

Pero la sonrisa de Harry se desvaneció. Gruñó en voz alta.

Carlisle iba a matarle.

**Capítulo 3**

— ¿Pierna de cordero, señora?

Bella apartó la vista de la ventana del carruaje para echar un vistazo al enorme pedazo de carne que sostenía sir Harry.

— No, gracias — murmuró.

La expresión esperanzada del caballero desapareció, y se sintió tentada de aceptar. Pero sus manos temblaban, sentía un hormigueo en el estómago y no quería arriesgarse a manchar su precioso vestido nuevo ni siquiera con una gota de grasa.

Mientras sir Harry ahondaba de nuevo en el cesto de comida aparentemente sin fondo que había comprado en el último pueblo por donde habían pasado, Bella se estiró la falda, maravillándose de la falta de huellas de deditos fangosos en sus pliegues de terciopelo afelpado verde. Sabía que no era una belleza como Lauren o Jane, pero arreglada de esa manera, casi podía imaginarse que lo era. No se había sentido tan feliz desde aquel remoto día en que Victoria había llegado a Bedlington para casarse con su padre.

Bella sonrió, divertida por la ironía. Hoy era ella la que se balanceaba en un espléndido carruaje tirado por seis preciosos corceles. Era ella la que iba escoltada por un séquito de caballeros que llevaban pendones ondulando al viento, adornados con el estandarte de su señor: un magnífico ciervo rojo rampante sobre un fondo dorado. Era ella la que corría hacia los brazos del hombre que la había hecho su esposa. Su corazón latía al mismo ritmo que los cascos de los caballos mientras se inclinaba hacia la ventana para abrazar con la vista aquella fresca tarde de otoño.

Al viajar hacia el norte, habían dejado atrás los inmensos árboles del bosque de Bedlington, que habían cedido el puesto a las onduladas colinas y a los escarpados riscos de Northumberland. Un atisbo de nieve adornaba un pico lejano.

— ¿Dulce de higo? — Sir Harry se inclinó hacia delante para pasarle el dulce debajo de la nariz, como si quisiera tentarla con su rico aroma de nuez moscada.

Ella movió la cabeza, suavizando su negativa con una educada sonrisa.

Volvió a meter las manos en el cesto, murmurando algo que sonó curiosamente como: _«Colgará mi cabeza en el gran salón, seguro». _El mundo entero de Bella se inclinó cuando el carruaje empezó a subir colina arriba por el camino sinuoso y con fuerte pendiente. Se echó hacia atrás en el asiento y se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha de su capa adornada con piel, temblando en parte de alegría y en parte de aprensión.

Todo lo que sabía del misterioso señor que era ahora su esposo era que se trataba de un hombre generoso. Tan pronto como el mayordomo le había hecho llegar la noticia de que ella había accedido a convertirse en su esposa, envió no sólo el carruaje y los caballeros, sino también un carro cargado con dos pesados cofres llenos a rebosar de exquisitos vestidos de terciopelo, seda y damasco; media docena de zapatos de la piel de gamuza más suave y varios frascos de perfumes preciosos y especias raras.

La visión de toda aquella abundancia esparcida por el gran salón había hecho que Victoria se volviera verde de remordimiento, Stefan verde de celos y Jane verde de envidia. Victoria se había lamentado enormemente de no haber pedido un precio más alto, mientras Stefan se ponía de muy mal humor y Jane subía corriendo las escaleras gritando que Bella le había quitado al hombre que debía haber sido su marido.

Bella acarició los flecos de visón que colgaban de las mangas de su vestido, sonriendo con ironía. Si no hubiera sido por la extravagancia de su marido, habría llegado al castillo con sus escasas pertenencias atadas en un hatillo al final de un palo. Tal vez pensaba que ella era del tipo de mujer que se dejaba conquistar por la caricia de la seda en su piel o por el aroma embriagador de la mirra. Esperaba que él estuviera contento al comprobar que su afecto podía conseguirse por mucho menos, sólo con su devoción.

— ¿Un dulce?

— No — dijo Bella bruscamente, cada vez más asombrada por la insistencia del caballero— No tengo ni pizca de hambre.

Su rechazo hizo que el grueso bigote del caballero languideciera de desánimo. Por primera vez Bella siguió el recorrido de sus pestañas y este la llevó hasta su vestido. Lo miró, interrogadora, y se dio cuenta de que le iba muy grande, como si hubiera sido confeccionado pensando en otra mujer. Ella siempre se había sentido insignificante, al lado de sus robustos hermanos. Stefan se había burlado de ella muchas veces, diciendo que era tan huesuda como una vara de sauce y mucho más nudosa. Quizá lord Carlisle prefiriera una muchacha robusta, ancha de caderas y con pechos tan rollizos como los prometedores senos de la joven Jane.

_«La pobre niña no puede evitar su aspecto.» _El murmullo compasivo de Victoria resonó tan claramente, que a Bella no le hubiera sorprendido encontrar a su madrastra colgada del techo del carruaje como alguna malevolente arpía.

Todavía impresionada, cogió el dulce de la mano del caballero y se lo tragó de un solo bocado. Pareció tan satisfecho que también aceptó el dulce de higo que este tímidamente le ofreció. Pero cuando rescató la pierna de cordero de la cesta y se la ofreció, ella perdió de golpe el poco apetito que pudiera tener.

Sus dudas volvieron a hacerla sentir como la niña que tiraba de la mano de su padre.

_«¿Me querrá la señora Victoria?_»

_«Por supuesto, cariño. ¿Cómo podría alguien no querer a la princesita de papá?»_

Una vez fue tan ingenua que se creyó una mentira como aquella. Si se había vuelto a engañar, tendría toda una vida por delante para arrepentirse de su temeraria decisión.

— Contadme más cosas acerca de lord Carlisle — pidió—Me habéis explicado todo lo referente a su valor en combate y a su devoción al rey y a la patria, pero aún no sé qué clase de hombre encargaría a otro que le escogiera novia.

Sir Harry le dio un pensativo mordisco a la pierna de cordero.

— Un hombre prudente.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Quizá no era ella la que tenía algún defecto, sino su esposo.

— ¿Acaso es — se inclinó hacia delante en el banco, casi sin atreverse a expresar sus sospechas en voz alta— ... mal parecido?

Sir Harry casi se atraganta con el pedazo de cordero.

— Yo no diría exactamente eso.

Bella encontró su respuesta poco reconfortante.

— ¿Quedó desfigurado en la guerra? ¿Perdió algún miembro? ¿Un ojo? — Ocultó un escalofrío— ¿La nariz?

El bigote del caballero se movió como si estuviera reprimiendo un estornudo.

— Os aseguro, señora, que lord Carlisle regresó de Francia con todas sus partes vitales intactas.

Bella frunció el ceño y se preguntó qué partes serían vitales para un hombre.

— ¿Y qué hay de su temperamento? ¿Es amable? ¿Es un hombre justo? ¿O es dado a jurar y a sufrir violentos ataques de ira?

— Mi señor sería el primero en aseguraras que no es hombre dado a la bebida, a la ira incontrolada ni a la blasfemia — dijo Harry parpadeando.

Bella se reclinó en su asiento y cruzó las manos en el regazo.

— Supongo que una mujer no puede pedir más a su marido.

Y sin embargo quería más. Mucho más. Una visión efímera de su príncipe flotó delante de sus ojos y le provocó una agridulce punzada de anhelo. Nunca volvería a oír el eco de su risa. No volvería a probar el dulce sabor de sus besos imaginarios. Había llegado el momento de cambiar sus sueños de niña por un hombre forjado de carne y sangre, nervios y huesos. Cerró los ojos para despedirse de su príncipe con un suspiro melancólico.

Estaba decidida a convertirse en una buena esposa para el tal lord Carlisle. No importaba si era viejo o achacoso, si tenía el labio leporino o si estaba desfigurado a causa de las batallas libradas por el rey o por la patria. Si él estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle su total devoción a ella y sólo a ella, ella haría lo mismo por él.

Fortalecida por su decisión, Bella abrió los ojos. O por lo menos creyó que lo hacía. Pero la visión que contempló por la ventana del carruaje la convenció de que debía estar soñando.

Un castillo parecía flotar sobre el acantilado que dominaba las resplandecientes aguas del río Tyne. No se parecía en nada a la destartalada fortaleza de su padre. Graciosas torres redondas apuntaban hacia las nubes, coronadas por tejados cónicos de pizarra gris. Un muro almenado abrazaba el macizo palacio, como si se tratara de una cortina de piedra.

Bella parpadeó. Porque ¿quién, aparte de un príncipe, podría vivir en tan majestuosa morada? No se dio cuenta de que había formulado esta última pregunta en voz alta hasta que sir Harry le respondió:

— Vos, por supuesto.

Desvió su mirada asombrada hacia el caballero. Su sonrisa tensa hizo que un escalofrío de presentimiento le recorriera la espalda.

— Porque esa majestuosa morada es Cullen, y vos, querida, sois su nueva señora.

— ¡El carruaje se acerca! ¡El carruaje se acerca!

Cuando el grito del vigía resonó desde la torre de vigilancia, seguido del trompetazo ensordecedor de un cuerno de caza, Carlisle bostezó y estiró sus largas piernas sin intención de moverse de la silla. Durante la pasada semana, Seth lo había engañado dos veces con una treta similar. Cuando salió de la habitación la primera vez, resbaló con las tablas cubiertas de mantequilla y cayó escaleras abajo. Si la pared no hubiera frenado su caída, habría podido desnucarse. La segunda vez que el cuerno sonó, se lo tomó con más calma. Bajó con pies de plomo las escaleras, mirando antes de doblar las esquinas, hasta que el cerdo engrasado que Esme Alice había atraído hasta el gran salón con un puñado de bellotas salió a la carrera entre sus piernas y lo derribó.

Había resistido muchos sitios durante la defensa de las propiedades del rey en Guienne y en Poitou, pero nunca había tenido que enfrentarse a uno tan prolongado ni tan implacable. Desde que Harry partiera a buscar una madre para sus hijos, Carlisle había llevado la mayor parte de sus asuntos desde la torre, y sólo se había atrevido a abandonar su santuario cuando era noche cerrada y los niños dormían.

Una mañana, cuando estaba a punto de amanecer, se había deslizado en el laberinto de habitaciones interconectadas que compartían, y los había encontrado a todos hechos un ovillo como una camada de cachorros en una enorme cama con dosel. Sobre el pecho de Seth se extendía el pelo dorado de Esme Alice, que aún tenía el pulgar entre sus pequeños labios rosados. Un débil ronquido salió de la boca abierta de Seth. Estudiando las mejillas pecosas y la nariz chata de su hijo, Carlisle sacudió la cabeza, maravillado de que un rostro tan angelical pudiera ser capaz de tantas diabluras.

El sentimiento de impotencia que le atormentaba era totalmente ajeno a su naturaleza. Sabía todo lo necesario para ser un guerrero, pero no sabía nada acerca de la paternidad. ¿Cómo podía ser que fuera capaz de mandar una legión de doscientos de los hombres más poderosos y aguerridos del rey, y en cambio no pudiera engatusar a un muchachito escuálido para que cumpliera la orden más sencilla?

Estaba a punto de colocar en su sitio un mechón despeinado del cabello castaño del muchacho, cuando Esme Alice abrió sus ojos de color azul brumoso.

— ¿Papá? — murmuró—¿Eres un «fantasma»?

— No, preciosa — susurró— Sólo un sueño.

La niña cerró los ojos y volvió a dormirse con un suspiro satisfecho, y Carlisle salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido.

El grito del vigía no se repitió. Carlisle se acomodó más profundamente en su asiento y apoyó la barbilla en el pecho, esperando poder echar un sueñecito. El sueño se había convertido en un premio esquivo desde que se dedicaba a deambular durante la noche, rondando, por su propio castillo como si fuera un fantasma sitiado.

Cuando sonó un golpe en la puerta, se puso en pie de un salto, cogiendo la espada instintivamente.

— ¡Señor, señor! — gritó Siobhan, y su acento irlandés quedó amortiguado por la gruesa puerta de roble— ¡Vuestro estandarte ha sido avistado en la carretera que viene del sur a menos de una legua de aquí! ¡Es vuestra dama!

Su dama. Divertido por la idea, Carlisle depuso la espada lentamente. No había tenido una dama que pudiera llamar propia desde que Alice había muerto, hacía ya seis años.

Podía oír a la vieja niñera cloqueando con impaciencia mientras retiraba el sólido banco que había usado para bloquear la puerta y levantaba el travesaño. Siobhan estaba en el rellano, retorciendo el delantal entre sus manos nudosas.

— ¡Es vuestra dama, señor! ¡Por fin llega!

Carlisle cogió rápidamente su jubón color borgoña del respaldo de la silla y se lo puso encima de la camisa. Mientras sus largos dedos luchaban con los botones de marfil de la túnica perfectamente entallada que se acampanaba ligeramente a la altura de las caderas, deseaba estar poniéndose la cota de malla, la coraza y el yelmo para entrar en combate, en vez de salir sin armadura ni armas a recibir a su nueva esposa. Miró anhelante su espada, sabiendo lo vulnerable que se sentiría sin sentir su peso familiar en la cadera.

— ¿Se ha reunido a los niños para que reciban a su nueva madre, tal como ordené?

— Sí, señor. A todos. Incluso los bebés. — Siobhan le sonrió, temblando de alegría ante la idea de tener de nuevo a una dama en el castillo. Había adorado a sus dos primeras señoras, y le había dolido tanto como a Carlisle cuando habían muerto, tan jóvenes y de manera tan trágica.

Se colgó una cadena de plata trenzada alrededor de las caderas, y se arregló un poco el pelo.

— Supongo que debo pasarles revista antes de que llegue. Un guerrero nunca envía a sus hombres a la batalla sin darles unas cuantas palabras de consejo y aliento.

— Sí, y seguro que estarán ansiosos de vuestros consejos, milord — prometió Siobhan.

Un hombre menos cauto hubiera estado dispuesto a creerla, pensaba Carlisle mientras recorría la distancia que le separaba del patio interior, mirando a los niños reunidos en el recinto amurallado. De hecho formaban ya algo muy parecido a una fila. Siobhan trajo a los más pequeños de la tropa y los entregó a miembros del servicio, haciendo malabarismos. Del más grande al más pequeño, los niños miraban al frente sin atisbo de nerviosismo ni risitas entre ellos. La inocencia de sus rostros hizo que Carlisle se sintiera realmente inquieto.

Aunque Seth parecía igual de inocente que sus hermanos, el cuervo con las alas entablilladas que estaba posado en su hombro miraba a Carlisle fijamente, y la cola del animal que salía del cuello de la túnica del chico se movía con inquietud.

Carlisle decidió prudentemente que era mejor no hacer preguntas sobre el origen del animal, así que cruzó las manos a la espalda y se inclinó para olisquear el cuello sucio del muchacho rubio y esbelto que había al lado de este.

— Y ¿cuándo fue la última vez que te bañaste, joven Benjamin?

El muchacho contó con los dedos.

— Menos de quince días. Pero yo no soy Benjamin, señor. — Le dio un codazo al muchacho macizo que estaba a su lado, lo que provocó un ahogado «ay»—Él es Benjamin.

— Hmmmmm... — Carlisle ocultó su disgusto dedicando una mirada ceñuda a Benjamin. El chico tenía piernas robustas, y el cabello liso Y grueso de color canela, lo que le daba el aspecto de alguien que llevara un cuenco de barro en la cabeza.

— ¿Así que tú eres Benjamin?

— Sí, señor.

— No hace falta que me llames señor. Puedes llamarme papá.

— Sí, señor.

Carlisle suspiró. Le empezaba a doler la cabeza. No podía presentar a los niños correctamente a su cariñosa nueva madre si no era capaz de recordar sus nombres.

Salió del apuro con una convincente mentira.

— Antes de entrar en combate, es habitual que todos los hombres que luchan bajo mi estandarte griten su nombre. ¿Os gustaría probarlo?

Los niños se inclinaron hacia delante y giraron el cuello hacia la derecha, buscando al muchacho que dirigía sus filas. Este se encogió de hombros de mala gana, y después obedientemente gritó:

— ¡Seth!

Los otros siguieron su ejemplo.

— ¡Eric! ¡Esme! ¡Benjamin! ¡Edward! ¡Garrett! ¡Esme Alice! ¡Emy! ¡Emily! ¡Jasper!

Los dos bebés añadieron un «gu gu» y un gorgorito. Siobhan le dedicó a Carlisle una sonrisa tan desdentada como la de los bebés

— Estos dos pequeños ángeles se llaman Peter y Kate.

Carlisle encogió su nariz. El dolor de cabeza era ahora más fuerte, y acompañado de palpitaciones en la sien, y sin embargo, aún no era capaz de reconocer a sus propios hijos entre un montón de extraños. Por todos los demonios, ellos eran un montón de extraños.

Intentó una sonrisa.

— Buen intento. ¿Qué os parece si lo volvemos a intentar?

— Claro, estúpido — murmuró Seth— No tenemos nada mejor que hacer.

Carlisle le miró con los ojos entornados.

— ¿Qué has dicho, muchacho? — El chico le devolvió una sonrisa de querubín.

— He dicho que será un placer.

Antes de que Carlisle pudiera hacer frente a su insolencia, un poderoso trompetazo del cuerno del vigía contagió un temblor de excitación por todo el patio.

El sonido de las cadenas fue seguido por el crujido del rastrillo de la puerta exterior, al subir rechinando pulgada a pulgada. El tintineo musical de las espuelas y el rítmico golpear de los cascos anunciaban la llegada del carruaje.

Carlisle se colocó en la fila entre Benjamin y Esme, prefiriendo estar entre sus tropas. Cuando el séquito de caballeros se dispersó y el carruaje finalmente se detuvo, se estiró el jubón e intentó alisarse una barba que ya no tenía. Aún no se había acostumbrado a su mandíbula afeitada, pero dada la tendencia alarmante de su barba a incendiarse siempre que su descendencia estaba cerca, había decidido acostumbrarse.

No era una persona dada a ponerse nerviosa. Pero Siobhan se dio cuenta de su inquietud y le puso el bebé más pequeño en los brazos. Carlisle no se habría sentido más aterrorizado si le hubieran puesto en los brazos una cabeza cortada. Intentó sostener a la criatura con el brazo estirado, pero cuando empezó a retorcerse, se lo puso debajo del brazo como si fuera una de esas vejigas secas de cerdo que sus escuderos lanzaban con la mano o con el pie durante horas.

Exasperada, Siobhan rescató al fardo envuelto en mantas, y se lo colocó limpiamente en el hueco del brazo.

— No os inquietéis, milord — canturreó en voz baja, mientras se ponía de puntillas para pellizcarle la mejilla—Todavía no he conocido a ninguna muchacha que pueda resistirse a un tipo fornido con un bebé en brazos.

Carlisle abrió la boca para replicarle que la última cosa que deseaba era una esposa que lo encontrara irresistible, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Un escudero ansioso ya se había abalanzado sobre el carruaje para abrir la puerta, y había dejado al descubierto un pie esbelto calzado con un zapato de piel de gamuza.

**Capítulo 4**

Cuando la puerta del carruaje se abrió, Bella titubeó, y miró insegura a sir Harry.

— Tal vez no debería haberme comido toda aquella pierna de cordero, querida. Será mejor que paséis delante. Yo os seguiré — dijo Harry reclinándose en el asiento.

Bella respiró hondo y con cautela sacó un pie del carruaje. No sería propio caerse a los pies de su marido como un saco de cebada. Dio gracias porque la amplia capucha de la capa le cubriera el rostro, y mantuvo la vista fija en el empedrado del suelo mientras descendía del carruaje, jurándose que no vacilaría cuando viera su cara por primera vez, sin importar lo deformada o repugnante que fuera. Sólo cuando estuvo firmemente plantada sobre sus dos pies se atrevió a mirar arriba. Y arriba. Y arriba.

A la cara de su príncipe.

Bella sofocó un grito de asombro, convencida por segunda vez en aquel día de que estaba soñando. Un sueño más dulce y encantador que cualquiera de los que había tenido anteriormente.

Pero ni siquiera en sueños hubiera podido imaginar un hombre como el que estaba frente a ella. A ella nunca se le hubiera ocurrido dibujar esas ligeras arrugas alrededor de su boca, ni sombrear su barbilla con aquella mera insinuación de barba. Un rostro que había recibido el beso del sol, que le había marcado débiles surcos en la frente y le había oscurecido la piel hasta volverla de color dorado profundo. Su pelo azabache no era brillante y lustroso, sino de seda cruda, tornasolada con algún hilo de plata y cortado justo por encima de los hombros. En las profundidades de sus ojos, de color azul de medianoche brillaban tanto el humor como el ingenio, y un esquivo hoyuelo en su mandíbula derecha servía para enfatizar el sesgo dulce pero resentido, de su boca.

No era esbelto, como lo había imaginado, sino ancho de espaldas y musculoso. Su mandíbula prominente la avisó que que no se trataba de ningún muchachito que se contentaría con robarle besos castos, sino de un hombre que no descansaría hasta obtener todo lo que ella pudiera ofrecerle.

Su hombre.

Aturdida por sus pensamientos, bajó la mirada. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que sostenía algo en los brazos. Tal vez otro regalo para ella. Algún tesoro costoso, sin duda, como prenda de su afecto.

Bella se retiró la capucha de la cara, levantó la cabeza y le sonrió.

Cuando Carlisle bajó la vista hacia la belleza encapuchada que era ahora su esposa, sólo un pensamiento atravesó la niebla de deseo que se apoderó de él.

Iba a matar a Harry.

Si no hubiera tenido las manos ocupadas, probablemente habría echado a un lado a la mujer y habría sacado a aquel cobarde del carruaje cogido por el cuello. Pero en aquel momento sólo podía mirarla paralizado por el horror.

Una sencilla cadena rodeaba su frente, aunque esa delicada banda de oro era un esfuerzo valiente, pero vano, de domesticar la nube de rizos oscuros que rodeaban su cara. Tenía la boca pequeña. Su labio superior era un poco más carnoso que el inferior, la forma ideal para que un hombre pudiera sostenerlo entre sus dientes justo antes de besarla. Sus ojos, de pestañas oscuras, eran grandes y grises, aunque no fue su aspecto lo que le conmocionó, sino lo que vio dentro de ellos. Durante su vida había visto a bastantes mujeres mirándole, tan saciadas de placer que apenas tenían fuerzas para murmurar su nombre, pero nunca había visto a ninguna mujer que le mirara como si fuera la respuesta a todas sus plegarias. Era una mirada convincente y preocupante a la vez.

Carlisle abrió la boca para darle la bienvenida a Cullen.

— ¿«Erez» tú mi mamá?

Carlisle cerró la boca. La pequeña Esme Alice había roto filas y miraba hacia arriba a la recién llegada.

— ¿«Erez» tú mi mamá? — repitió la pequeña, agitando sus rizos dorados mientras estiraba la manga de la capa de la mujer.

La mirada de Bella descendió lentamente hacia la niña. Parpadeó con rapidez como si no pudiera acabar de comprender lo que veía. Antes de que pudiera pensar una respuesta, Seth dijo desdeñosamente:

— Claro que no es tu mamá. Tu mamá está muerta.

Los ojos de Esme Alice se llenaron de lágrimas. Emy, de cinco años, le dio golpecitos en el hombro para consolarla, aunque su propio labio inferior empezó a temblar.

— No llores, Esme Alice. Al menos tú tuviste una mamá. Emily, Jasper y yo nunca tuvimos mamá.

— Eso es porque sois bastardos — les informó Edward alegremente— Igual que Peter y Kate.

Garrett lo miró ceñudo, con sus pequeñas manos apretadas formando puños.

— No llames bastarda a nuestra hermana, bestia.

— No hay nada vergonzoso en ser un bastardo — dijo Benjamin con franqueza— Vos sois un bastardo, ¿verdad, señor?

— Sí, hijo, eso es lo que soy — murmuró Carlisle viendo cómo la expresión de su esposa pasaba de la admiración a la confusión, y de esta, al horror. Mientras ella se daba cuenta de la magnitud de la hilera de niños que reñían entre ellos, empezó a sacudir la cabeza como si se despertara de un sueño.

O empezara una pesadilla.

A pesar de los intentos de Emy por consolarla, Esme Alice empezó a sollozar ruidosamente. Los gemelos de cuatro años, Margerv y Jasper, rompieron a llorar por solidaridad, formando un coro lastimero más propio de una tragedia griega que de la farsa en la que la vida de Carlisle, antaño ordenada, se estaba convirtiendo.

Garrett rompió filas para darle un empujón a Edward.

— Mira lo que has hecho, zoquete. Les has hecho llorar a todos.

— Yo no les he hecho llorar—protestó Edward, devolviéndole el empujón—Esme Alice lo hizo.

Mientras el larguirucho Eric, de doce años, se interponía entre ellos, empezaron a llover golpes, adornados por gruñidos e insultos. El cuervo de Seth levantó el vuelo, agitando sus alas entablilladas y graznando como loco. Algo pequeño y peludo se deslizó por los pantalones del muchacho hasta el suelo, y se encaramó al vestido de Emy, que empezó a chillar. Benjamin recibió uno o dos golpes lo suficientemente fuertes para hacerle tambalear, pero se mantuvo mirando al frente obedientemente, como único eslabón de la cadena destrozada. El estoicismo del muchacho le hizo recordar a Carlisle que él era igual a su edad. El bebé que sostenía Siobhan se unió a la guerra de llantos, chillando a todo pulmón y agitando los puños en el aire.

Tan sólo el bebé que sostenía Carlisle se mantenía felizmente ajeno a los gritos y aullidos que amenazaban con volverlos a todos sordos

— ¡Silencio todo el mundo! — rugió

Por primera vez desde que regresó de la guerra los niños le obedecieron, y se hizo un silencio tan completo que pudo oírse el aleteo del cuervo cuando volvió a posarse en el hombro de Seth, y el murmullo superficial de la respiración de su esposa.

Le pareció que estaba a punto de salir corriendo. Las palabras de Siobhan le volvieron a la mente:

_«Todavía no he conocido a ninguna muchacha que pueda resistirse a un tipo fornido con un bebé en brazos»._

En un intento de animar a su afligida expresión, arrojó el fardo con el bebé en sus brazos.

— Mis hijos y yo deseamos daros la bienvenida a Cullen, señora

Ella retiró la manta y se quedó mirando la suave perfección de la cabeza del bebé. Su mirada era tan fría como las cenizas del fuego de la noche anterior.

— No, gracias — dijo finalmente, devolviéndole el bebé— Ya he comido.

Barriendo el suelo con la cola de la capa, se dio la vuelta, subió al carruaje y cerró la puerta en las narices de su marido. Carlisle se quedó mirando, pasmado, el ciervo tallado en la puerta del carruaje. No fue hasta que oyó a los niños reírse con disimulo, que se dio cuenta de que el calor que se iba extendiendo por sus ingles no tenía nada que ver con la chispa de deseo que su esposa había encendido en sus riñones, sino que estaba causado por el bebé desdentado que le sonreía desde su nido de mantas.

**Capítulo 5**

Bella estaba sentada en el banco del carruaje con la espalda muy rígida. Con las manos fuertemente apretadas sobre el regazo, miraba al frente. Hacía mucho rato que no se movía. No se había movido ni siquiera cuando un brazo musculoso cubierto de vello oscuro había abierto la puerta, y tras agarrar la túnica de sir Harry, había sacado de un estirón al aterrado caballero del carruaje. Bella había medio esperado que la sacaran con la misma falta de ceremonia, pero parecía que su nuevo esposo se contentaba con dejarla sola.

«Sola.» Era su destino estar siempre rodeada de mucha gente, y sin embargo, sola. Los latidos de su corazón llegaban, sordos y cavernosos, a sus oídos, como un recordatorio burlón de lo despreocupadamente que lo había entregado a un extraño. Un extraño que, por lo que parecía, no tenía más necesidad de su corazón que su madrastra.

Aunque las voces en el exterior del carruaje se habían convertido en susurros y después en silencio absoluto, sus ecos de querubín todavía resonaban en su cabeza:

— _¿Eres tú mi mamá?_

—_Claro que no es tu mamá. Tu mamá está muerta._

—_Al menos tú tuviste una mamá. Nosotros nunca tuvimos mamá. _

—_Eso es porque sois todos bastardos._

Bella sacudió la cabeza para acallar las voces. Mientras ensalzaba las virtudes de su señor, sir Harry se había olvidado de mencionar que algunas de las conquistas de sir Carlisle habían sido de naturaleza amorosa.

¿Cuántos hijos había engendrado aquel hombre, por el amor de Dios? ¿Diez? ¿Doce? ¿Veinte? No se había despertado del aturdimiento hasta que él le había entregado al más pequeño de sus hijos, con una sonrisa brillante, como si esperara que ella apretara al bebé contra su pecho y se desvaneciera de deleite maternal. Él nunca sabría que no era el suave arrullo del bebé lo que había hecho que sus piernas temblaran, sino el rudo encanto de su sonrisa. Una sonrisa que hacía promesas y las rompía en el mismo traicionero instante.

— _Vos sois un bastardo, ¿verdad, señor? _

— _Sí, hijo, eso es lo que soy._

Su apenada confesión debería haberla puesto sobre aviso. No era ningún noble príncipe que le ofrecía su corazón, sino un ogro malvado al mando de un malhumorado ejército de enanos.

Bella se llevó una mano a sus rizos negros como el hollín, mientras recordaba su expresión horrorizada en el momento en que ella se había retirado la capucha de la cara. En ese momento, él debía de tener un disgusto tan amargo y profundo como el suyo.

— ¿Señora?

Bella se sobresaltó, pero la voz suplicante no era la de un hombre ni la de un niño, sino la de una mujer, con un cantarín acento irlandés.

— He preparado vuestra habitación, por si deseáis entrar.

Bella levantó la cortina y miró hacia fuera. Una figura encorvada se silueteaba contra las sombras de la noche. Pensó con desesperación que no podía quedarse en el carruaje para siempre. Tampoco podía pedir que la devolvieran a un hogar donde nadie le daría la bienvenida. Su padre nunca permitiría que desafiara los deseos de Victoria, y su madrastra nunca devolvería el oro de lord Carlisle.

Si huía a Bedlington, Victoria sin duda la empaquetaría, la montaría a lomos de un caballo y la entregaría directamente a los brazos de su marido. Incluso ahora, la idea de estar unida a un hombre como él le provocaba un escalofrío que le bajaba por la espalda.

— Vamos, muchacha — canturreó la mujer— , no tenéis nada que temer de nuestro señor.

Bella abrió la puerta y abandonó su refugio, aunque en su corazón sabía muy bien que la mujer estaba equivocada.

Mientras la encorvada anciana guiaba a Bella por los anchos y enlosados pasillos del castillo, le dedicó una desdentada sonrisa por encima del hombro.

— No hace falta que te disculpes por tu timidez, muchacha. Después de casarme con mi querido Liam, Dios conceda el descanso entero a su cachonda alma, le llevó dos días y tres jarras de cerveza convencerme para que saliera de debajo de la cama. Para entonces yo estaba demasiado borracha para hacer nada más que quedarme estirada con las faldas por encima de la cabeza. — Le guiñó el ojo a Bella con picardía— Aunque no pareció importarle mucho.

Sacudió la cabeza para intentar librarse de la imagen de lord Carlisle violando su cuerpo insensible, y siguió subiendo detrás de la anciana por la escalera de caracol, iluminada por gruesas velas de cera de abeja, colocadas sobre las vigas de piedra.

— No podéis culpar a un hombre de estar ansioso por probar las mercancías de su nueva esposa. Pero no tenéis por qué asustaros, muchacha. Es delicado como un cordero, sí señor, a pesar de que digan que es capaz de arrancar la cabeza de un hombre con una sola mano.

Bella tragó saliva, al imaginarse a lord Carlisle violando su cuerpo insensible y sin cabeza.

— Sí, y si alguien sabe cómo satisfacer a una dama, ese es nuestro señor.

— Parece que ha practicado bastante — dijo Bella secamente. Siobhan se detuvo en el descansillo, y atrajo a la muchacha hacia sí con una garra huesuda, como si fueran dos chiquillas compartiendo confidencias.

— Se rumorea que es tan potente que puede hacerle un hijo a una mujer sólo con mirarla fijamente a los ojos — Bella se estremeció.

— Entonces procuraré esquivar su mirada cuando esté cerca.

La mujer se puso a reír ruidosamente y su cara se llenó de arrugas, como si fuera una manzana seca.

— Semejante voto sería más fácil de cumplir si el muchacho no fuera tan lindo.

Bella no encontró ninguna respuesta adecuada, ya que la mujer tenía toda la razón. Sus pasos se hicieron más pesados al subir un segundo grupo de escaleras de caracol. Parecía que su prisión iba a estar en una de las torres. Se había imaginado una celda espartana, o quizás un jergón de paja a los pies de alguna de las cunas de los bebés, idéntico al que tenía en Bedlington. Cuando Bella, a instancias de Siobhan, abrió la puerta que se encontraba al final de las escaleras, se quedó sin respiración durante unos segundos.

Desde el mismo instante en que llegó a Bedlington, Victoria había tomado posesión de todos los tesoros que papá todavía no había vendido. Había despojado las paredes del gran salón de los pocos tapices que quedaban, y los había colgado sobre su cama. Bebía el aguamiel en los cálices de plata que antaño se habían usado para consagrar los santos sacramentos en la capilla. Dormía con el cinturón incrustado de perlas que había pertenecido a la madre de Bella. Con el paso de los años, Bella había olvidado lo seductor que puede resultar el lujo.

Las paredes enyesadas del cenador estaban cubiertas con mantos de seda de color púrpura. El suelo de madera de los mejores abetos noruegos estaba sembrado de ramitas fragantes de hinojo y de menta.

El fuego crepitaba alegremente en el vientre de una chimenea abovedada, con cubierta de piedra.

Su cama no era ningún jergón de paja, sino una gran cama con dosel, del que colgaban cortinas de lino bordado. Lo más asombroso de todo era la ventana ojival que se abría en el grueso muro. A diferencia de la estrecha tronera que había visto en el descansillo, no estaba cubierta por toscas contraventanas de roble, sino con cristal, un tesoro tan preciado y escaso que Bella nunca había soñado con verlo en toda su vida.

Parecía que la habitación había estado preparada para una princesa consentida. O para una novia amada. Cuando Bella vio su propio reflejo sorprendido en el cristal, tuyo que resistir el impulso de empezar a dar vueltas y vueltas como una niña atolondrada.

— Espero que la estancia sea de vuestro agrado, señora — dije Siobhan, sonriendo— Fue la cámara de lady Alice, y de lady Esme anteriormente. — La anciana se santiguó— Dios las tenga en su gloria.

La alegría despreocupada de Bella se desvaneció.

— ¿Lady Alice y lady Esme?

— Sí, las dos primeras esposas del señor. Tan dulces y encantadoras como ángeles, sí señor. — Sacudió la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua— El pobre muchacho siempre se ha sentido culpable por sus muertes prematuras.

— Sin duda — murmuró Bella por lo bajo. Seguro que habían muerto echando al mundo a sus hijos en aquella misma cama.

Las palabras de la anciana cubrieron la acogedora habitación con un paño mortuorio. La precoz Jane y sus hermanas casadas a veces hablaban sobre hombres que medían el vigor de su virilidad por el número de hijos que podían engendrar. Hombres que veían a sus esposas como simples campos de cultivo que debían ser arados a conciencia v de manera repetida hasta que su semilla enraizaba. Quizá su lord Carlisle era uno de esos hombres. Tal vez no la había traído para que fuera una esclava de sus hijos, sino una esclava de sus apetitos insaciables. Sus pensamientos debieron ser evidentes para Siobhan, ya que la rodeó con un brazo y le dio un corto apretón.

— Si os sentís tentada de esconderos bajo la cama, como hice yo, muchacha, recordad que lord Carlisle no necesitará una jarra de cerveza para engatusaros y haceros caer en sus brazos. Se dice que no hay muchacha que pueda resistirse a sus encantos.

— Eso es precisamente lo que me da miedo — susurró Bella, pero la mujer ya se había ido, dejándola sola, a la espera de satisfacer los deseos de su señor.

— Dame una buena razón para que no te estrangule — exigió Carlisle por doceava vez mientras andaba arriba y abajo por la torre norte, mirando fuera de los redondeados muros como un ciervo acorralado.

— Soy vuestro único oponente digno en el ajedrez — sugirió Harry esperanzado.

Carlisle le dirigió una mirada glacial.

— Te he ganado las últimas once veces que hemos jugado.

— Pero os ha llevado más de cinco tiradas.

— Sólo porque me dabas lástima. Una debilidad a la que no pienso sucumbir en este momento.

— Es una pena — dijo Harry con tristeza, hundiéndose más en la silla, como si deseara, con esa patética postura, convertirse en un blanco más pequeño para la ira de Carlisle.

— Te envié para que encontraras una mujer poco atractiva, dócil y maternal, que se convirtiera en una madre para mis hijos, y me traes una... una... — Carlisle farfulló y se detuvo, sin palabras para describir la exquisita criatura que había emergido de las profundidades forradas de piel de la capucha. Al recordar sus vivos rasgos y la nube de cabello negro que los enmarcaban, su voz se volvió a la vez más suave y más ronca— : ¡Una diosa!

— Una diosa no, una Madona — protestó Harry—Deberíais haberla visto con sus hermanos y hermanas. Era la imagen misma de la ternura y la devoción. Desde el momento en que le puse los ojos encima, supe que acogería a vuestros hijos con los brazos abiertos.

— Sí, eso es exactamente lo que hizo. — Carlisle se golpeó el pecho por encima de su fina camisa de lino— Por eso voy arriba y abajo llevando sólo la camisa y las calzas, mientras las sirvientas intentan limpiar el pipí de mi mejor jubón.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro de derrota.

— Cuando la vi por primera vez, llevaba una gorra. Y manzanas.

Carlisle se dio la vuelta para mirar a su mayordomo, preguntandose si el hombre habría perdido la cabeza.

— Cuando por fin pude verla con claridad, era demasiado tarde, El trato estaba hecho. Ella había desafiado a su propio padre para comprometerse con vos.

— Así que preferiste desafiarme a mí al aceptar sus votos

Era una afirmación, no una pregunta, así que Harry sabiamente guardó silencio.

— Vos habríais hecho lo mismo — murmuró, con voz casi inaudible momentos después.

Carlisle lo miró fijamente. Harry se atrevió a sostenerle la mirada.

— Si hubierais visto el modo despiadado en que su familia la trataba mientras esperábamos a que se leyeran las amonestaciones, habríais hecho lo mismo. Su padre la ignoraba. Su madrastra la despreciaba. Sus hermanos y hermanas le daban órdenes como si fuera una esclava. Y su hermanastro... — Harry sacudió la cabeza y apretó la boca hasta formar una severa mueca—No me gustaba en absoluto la expresión de su cara cada vez que le ponía los ojos encima.

El pensar en un tesoro tan delicado y tan maltratado, hizo que Carlisle sintiera ganas de darle un puñetazo a la pared. Hizo que deseara marchar sobre el tal Charlie de Bedlington y quemar su fortaleza hasta los cimientos. Hizo que ansiara golpear a aquel lascivo hermano suyo hasta que pidiera clemencia.

— ¿La Peteraban?

— Creo que no. Era su alma la que estaba dañada por su falta de amabilidad, no su carne. Dañada, pero no rota.

Carlisle había visto un atisbo de esa alma cuando ella le había devuelto a la pequeña Emy y le había cerrado la puerta del carruaje en las narices. Durante la guerra, se había acostumbrado a que todo el mundo se apresurara a obedecer sus órdenes, así que casi había sentido ganas de aplaudirla por su desafío.

Debería haber seguido su instinto de guerrero y haber llevado la armadura a su primer encuentro. El yelmo para protegerse de su belleza, y la coraza para proteger su corazón.

Se peinó el pelo con los dedos.

— Confié en ti para que me encontraras una esposa que no me tentara a dejarla encinta, y me traes una mujer que no me deja pensar en otra cosa. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pasará antes de que su cuerpo empiece a madurar con mi semilla? ¿Quince días? ¿Una semana? ¿Una noche?

Harry se animó.

— Tal vez podríais considerar un voto de celibato. Sin duda Dios lo consideraría un sacrificio impresionante, mucho más grato a sus ojos que si os hubierais casado con alguna corpulenta pescadera bigotuda.

Carlisle plantó las dos manos sobre la mesa y se inclinó sobre el mayordomo.

— Si quieres conservar tu lengua, tal vez podrías plantearte un voto de silencio.

Harry cerró la boca de golpe. Carlisle se incorporó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

— Me temo que sólo existe una manera de deshacer este maldito entuerto en que me has metido. — Se dirigió hacia la puerta pero no la abrió hasta que una mirada furtiva hacia el exterior le convenció de que los niños debían estar ya dormidos.

— ¿Adónde vais? — preguntó Harry.

— A informar a mi novia de que se ha cometido un tremendo error. A decirle que debemos pedir a Edward una anulación antes de que se consume la unión.

Harry se incorporó hasta su metro setenta y cinco de altura.

— No puedo soportar la idea de que vuelva a vivir en medio de aquella miseria y negligencia. Si no la queréis, desearía convertirla en mi esposa.

Carlisle intentó imaginarse a Harry acariciando la cremosa piel de su esposa, Harry pasando sus dedos por sus rizos azabaches, Harry haciéndole cosquillas con el bigote en aquel delicioso labio superior. No podía imaginarse cuál era su expresión en aquel momento, pero el mayordomo dio un temeroso paso atrás.

— Aprecio tu noble oferta, Harry, pero nunca sería capaz de pedirte que hicieras un sacrificio tan terrible— El sarcasmo desapareció de su voz, que se volvió sombría de pesar—Si lady Bella no desea regresar a casa de su padre después de que haya sido concedida la anulación, la escoltaré hasta la abadía de Wayborne. Es el único refugio adecuado para una mujer así.

El sólo pensamiento de que alguien tan deseable como Bella dedicara el resto de su vida a la virtud era doloroso para Carlisle, pero preferible al pensamiento de que otro hombre pudiera disfrutarla.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, Harry dijo muy suavemente:

— ¿No fuisteis vos quien dijisteis que cuando regresara a Cullen con una mujer, ella sería vuestra esposa a los ojos de Dios?

Carlisle dudó, ya que el reproche de su amigo através de su escudo de resolución como la hoja delgada de una misericordia.

— En ese caso, lo único que puedo hacer es rezar para que Él me perdone por lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

Bella nunca se habría imaginado que podría llegar a echar de menos los gimoteos de James o las órdenes imperiosas de Jane, pero mientras exploraba el dormitorio, el silencio, tan poco familiar para ella, la puso nerviosa. En otro tiempo había deseado silencio y soledad, poder disponer de algunos momentos preciosos para pensar y soñar. Ahora que estaba sola por fin, tenía miedo de hacer cualquiera de las dos cosas.

Una mirada curiosa detrás de las cortinas no ayudó a aliviar sus temores. El cobertor de piel de marta cebellina había sido retirado Y las sábanas de hilo estaban salpicadas de aterciopelados pétalos de rosa, lo que confirmó sus más negras sospechas. Lord Carlisle no pensaba perder el tiempo. Iba a dejarla encinta.

Se quitó la capa con un movimiento de hombros y levantó la servilleta de hilo de la mesa. Un pastel de carne picada, servido en vajilla de plata, estaba todavía tibio. Mordisqueando su corteza desmenuzada, se dirigió hacia un hueco cubierto con cortinas y descubrió que no se trataba de un orinal, sino del lujo decadente de un auténtico retrete. El trono, digno de una reina, estaba equipado con un asiento de madera y rodeado por manojos de paja fresca. Casi no pudo resistir el infantil impulso de inclinarse sobre el pozo oscuro y gritar «Hola».

Enfrente de la cama había un armario ornamentado. Bella tragó el último trozo de pastel y se dirigió hacia allí. El ciervo rampante tallado en la puerta parecía mirarla impúdicamente. Su potente cornamenta parecía amenazar a cualquier doncella que se atreviera a traspasar sus límites para descubrir los secretos que guardaba.

— Qué milagro que lord Carlisle no eligiera un ciervo en celo para su escudo — murmuró sombríamente.

Mientras el armario se abría con un crujido se preparó para lo que pudiera aparecer, y no le habría extrañado mucho encontrar los huesos desmenuzados de la última esposa de lord Carlisle. Pero su interior forrado de seda sólo contenía un peine de plata y una camisa de dormir, de una gasa tan fina que podían verse los dedos extendidos a través de dos capas del tejido.

Su sola existencia invitaba a acariciar. Pero cuando Bella se llevó la camisa hacia el pecho, para probar si le iba bien de largo, no fueron sus manos las que vio acariciando la camisa, sino las manos de un hombre, con el dorso sombreado de vello, rizado y oscuro.

Mientras maldecía su vívida imaginación, dejó caer la camisa y se alejó del armario precipitadamente. El talón se le enganchó en una tabla que sobresalía, tropezó y atravesó las cortinas de la cama. El colchón de plumas se la tragó de un solo bocado. Los muelles de piel del armazón de la cama crujían desenfrenadamente mientras Bella luchaba por escapar antes de que lord Carlisle descubriera que había caído directamente en su trampa perfumada.

Los pasos decididos de Carlisle sólo aminoraron la velocidad al llegar al pie de la escalera de caracol de piedra que llevaba a lo más alto de la torre sur. La consternación que había sentido al tener que enfrentarse a los niños no era nada comparada con el pánico que le roía las entrañas en aquel momento. Había desafiado al macabro espectro de la muerte sin pestañear tantas veces, que ya no llevaba la cuenta, pero la idea de tener que enfrentarse a una jovencita esbelta le llenaba las palmas de las manos de sudor frío, y hacía que su corazón latiera fuertemente de terror.

No tenía tanto miedo de ella como de sí mismo. Cada vez que se había tomado un breve respiro de la guerra y había subido esos escalones para visitar el lecho de alguna de sus esposas, un bebé había nacido nueve meses más tarde. Por mucho que le mortificara admitirlo, en ese aspecto era igual que su padre. Ningún señor de Cullen había sido nunca capaz de tocar a una mujer sin dejarla encinta. Y Carlisle temía que si tocaba a esta mujer, ya no iba a ser capaz de parar.

Subió las escaleras, decidido a explicarle a lady Bella que su mayordomo había cometido un terrible error, aunque bien intencionado. Acababa de llegar al último rellano cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y su novia salió disparada de la habitación.

Carlisle la cogió instintivamente, deseando evitar que tanto ella como él cayeran rodando escaleras abajo. Mientras la cogía, ella levantó la cabeza, y él se encontró mirándola profundamente a los ojos de largas pestañas.

Él ya esperaba que se sobresaltara. Lo que no se esperaba es que profiriera un chillido que le helara la sangre en las venas, y que lo mandara tambaleándose hasta la pared, mientras soltaba a su vez un grito inhumano.

**Capítulo 6**

Bella se alejó del imponente extraño que era ahora su marido, con el eco de su propio grito todavía resonando en el estrecho hueco de la escalera.

Incluso mientras apartaba la mirada y se cubría el vientre con una mano, sabía que estaba siendo absurda. Tenía diez hermanos. No era tan idiota como para creer que un hombre podía dejar encinta a una mujer sólo con mirarla a los ojos. Y, sin embargo, ¿cómo explicar aquella punzada que había sentido en su vientre en el preciso momento en que sus ojos se habían encontrado?

Lanzó a Carlisle una mirada de soslayo. Sólo llevaba puesta una camisa de hilo color marfil, con un cinturón para que se acampanara sobre sus delgadas caderas, un pantalón negro y botas de piel de becerro. La camisa desabrochada dejaba al descubierto un oscuro triángulo de pelo en el pecho, y con las manos en las caderas parecía casi capaz de cometer una brujería semejante. Bella siempre había creído que los ojos azules eran fríos y sin alma, pero los ojos de este hombre ardían de pasión, especialmente cuando arqueaba las alas de cuervo de sus cejas sobre ellos, como si fueran imponentes nubes de tormenta.

— ¡Por todos los santos, mujer! — rugió— ¿Intentáis romper vuestro cuello o el mío?

Bella retiró la mano del vientre y la colocó sobre su palpitante pecho, sin mirarle a la cara.

— Lo siento, señor. Me asustasteis. — Carlisle se retiró el pelo de la cara.

— No tanto como vos me asustasteis a mí. ¿Adónde ibais con tanta prisa? ¿Hay fuego en la torre? — dijo entornando los ojos— ¿Acaso ese travieso hijo mío ha vuelto a tirar un pote hediondo en la fosa del retrete?

Avergonzada por haberse asustado tanto a causa de un colchón de plumas y un nido de pétalos de rosa, sacudió la cabeza

— Es una costumbre que tengo, me gusta salir a tornar el aire de la noche. Sólo iba a dar un paseo por las almenas.

— ¿Sin capa? — dijo Carlisle levantando la ceja izquierda.

— ¡Qué tonta!—respondió Bella viendo una oportunidad de escape—Voy a buscarla

Salió disparada hacia la habitación, pero Carlisle la siguió y con su desafiante mirada la avisó de que no tenía la más mínima intención de permitir que le volvieran a cerrar la puerta en las narices por segunda vez aquel día.

Cuando Bella le cedió el paso de mala gana para que entrara, ambos tuvieron que pasar sobre las pieles azabache que cubrían el suelo. La mitad de las cortinas de la cama se habían roto, Ni dejaban a la vista sábanas arrugadas y almohadones desparramados.

Carlisle se acercó a la cama muy despacio y arrancó del colchón una blanca pluma de ganso que parecía ser una prueba infalible. La puso delante de sus ojos para examinarla.

— Si fuera de naturaleza más celosa, estaría tentado de mirar debajo de la cama y ver si alguno de mis escuderos más audaces está escondido por aquí.

— Eché un sueñecito — mintió Bella— Me muevo mucho cuando duermo.

— Ya me he dado cuenta—Se agachó para recoger un pétalo de rosa caído y sacudió la cabeza— Siobhan ha vuelto a las andadas. Cuando no está haciendo de gallina clueca con los niños que más la necesitan, la mujer es una descarada defensora de lo romántico.

— Un rasgo que vos no compartís, ¿me equivoco?

Al incorporarse, se le cayó el pétalo arrugado de la mano.

— Soy un guerrero, señora, no una sentimental anciana irlandesa.

El descaro de su mirada provocó otro hormigueo en el vientre de Bella. Era como si un montón de diminutas mariposas batieran las alas contra una fuerte brisa.

— Estoy segura de que dejé la capa por aquí — murmuró Bella, aturdida, mientras buscaba su capa debajo de la desordenada ropa de cama.

Carlisle frunció el ceño. No podía evitar darse cuenta de que Bella seguía rehuyéndole la mirada. En su anterior encuentro no se mostró tan tímida. Tal vez estaba arrepentida de su atrevimiento y tenía miedo de miedo de su represalia.

Cuando por fin le dirigió una temerosa mirada, él se apoyó contra uno de los postes de la cama y la obsequió con la sonrisa inútil que nunca fallaba cuando quería tranquilizar a las muchachas tan tímidas.

Pero con Bella obtuvo el efecto contrario. Palideció como si la hubiera golpeado, y frunció el ceño mirando al suelo. Carlisle, perplejo, le sujetó la barbilla con la mano y ladeó la cara de Bella hacia él. Si no hubiera cerrado los ojos, quizás él habría sido capaz de resistir la tentación de acariciar con su pulgar el suave capullo de rosa de su labio inferior.

— ¿Por qué tembláis de esta manera, señora? — murmuro— ¿Tengo un semblante tan fiero que os encogéis de terror sólo con mirarme?

Bella abrió los ojos. Carlisle descubrió satisfecho que en ellos no había miedo, sino desafío, brillando en lo más profundo.

— Tal vez lo único que me pasa es que estoy apunto de caer bajo el hechizo de vuestra leyenda. Después de describirme vuestra costumbre, bastante horrible, de arrancar cabezas humanas con una sola mano, vuestra sirvienta me avisó de que podíais dejarme encinta solamente con mirarme a los ojos.

— ¿Y vos la creísteis? — dijo Carlisle levantando una ceja. Bella se puso tensa.

— La verdad es que no. En contra de lo que pueda parecer por mi comportamiento en estos momentos, no soy tan inocente.

— Bien. Porque os aseguro que tendría que usar las dos manos para arrancar una cabeza humana. — Cuando Bella esbozó una sonrisa, añadió— : En lo que respecta a dejaros encinta, nunca sería capaz de tamaña gesta con sólo una mirada. Tendría que ir seguida de un guiño o... — sus ojos se dirigieron por voluntad propia hacia su boca— quizás incluso un beso.

— ¿Os burláis de mí, señor?

— Jamás — dijo suavemente.

Cuando Carlisle se dio cuenta de que su pulgar se dirigía otra vez hacia sus labios, como si deseara forzar la sonrisa que sus bromas no habían conseguido, la soltó. Caminó por la torre, pisoteando con sus botas los pétalos de rosa caídos.

¿Cómo iba a hacerlo para no herir su orgullo?, se preguntó. ¿Cuál sería la mejor manera de informarla de que no estaba destinada a ser su esposa, sino la esposa de Cristo?

Se dio la vuelta para mirarla a la cara.

— Me temo que Siobhan ha hablado antes de hora, señora, va que no puedo dejaras encinta de ninguna manera.

Los labios de Bella se curvaron en una sonrisa breve pero radiante.

— ¿Habéis recibido alguna herida grave? sir Harry me aseguró que habíais regresado de la guerra con todas vuestras partes intactas. Bueno, todas vuestras partes vitales intactas — frunció el ceño en un intento de mostrar solidaridad, pero sin poder evitar una tímida mirada hacia abajo. Carlisle sintió que se endurecía, como si ella lo hubiera acariciado con algo más que con los ojos—Por supuesto, tal vez sir Harry no considera que...

Carlisle levantó la mano para detenerla antes de que le diera otra buena razón para asesinar a su mayordomo.

— Os aseguro, señora, que mis partes vitales están no sólo intactas, sino también en su mejor momento— _Mejor de lo que habría deseado_, pensó ceñudo, agradecido por el corte ancho de su camisa.

Una inconfundible mueca de desilusión apareció en la cara de Bella. Carlisle se acercó para observarla más de cerca.

— Sois una criatura absolutamente desconcertante. Nunca me había encontrado con una mujer que retrocediera de horror ante la idea de llevar a mi hijo en su vientre.

— Es obvio — murmuró Bella, con una sonrisa de arrepentimiento bailándole en los labios.

— ¿Debería ofenderme o sólo sentir curiosidad? ¿No creen la mayoría de las mujeres, al igual que la Iglesia, que la procreación es la finalidad divina del matrimonio?

— Si eso es así, señor, vos debéis de ser un hombre muy devoto.

Carlisle quedó desconcertado. No esperaba que el ingenio de su esposa fuera tan irresistible como su belleza.

— Supongo que los niños pueden ser considerados una bendición — añadió— , pero hay mujeres que se casan por otras razones: seguridad, rango, riquezas. — Bajó la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada sensual— Amor.

— Yo no sé nada sobre el amor, señora, solamente sobre la guerra — soltó con un gruñido desdeñoso Carlisle.

— Debéis de haber amado a lady Esme y a lady Alice

Él arrugó la frente.

— Sentí un gran afecto y mucha ternura por mis dos esposas. Las escogí porque poseían todas las virtudes que un hombre admira en una mujer, y me esforcé por ser el marido más devoto posible. Pero ¿amor? — Sacudió la cabeza—El amor es una aflicción que sufren los idiotas Y los muchachos.

— Vos fuisteis muchacho una vez.

— Y un idiota también.

Bella apartó la mirada de su cínica sonrisa. Acercó las manos a las llamas que ardían en la chimenea, pero su alegre crepitar no consiguió hacerla entrar en calor.

— Hemos hablado de las razones que puede tener una mujer para casarse. ¿Qué hay de los hombres? — Se volvió para mirarlo de frente—¿Cuáles son vuestras razones, señor?

Ahora le tocó el turno a Carlisle de apartar la mirada. Caminó hacia la ventana y se volvió, acariciándose la barba incipiente que sombreaba su mentón.

— No era precisamente una esposa lo que estaba buscando.

Bella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

— Es lo que se suele encontrar, cuando un hombre se promete a una mujer y su mayordomo se presenta ante el sacerdote y hace los votos en su lugar.

— Ya estoy al corriente de todo eso. Pero lo que yo necesitaba desesperadamente era una madre. No para algún hijo aún por venir, como os puede haber hecho creer Siobhan, sino para los hijos que ya tengo. Alguien que los cuide.

— En ese caso, supongo que elegisteis a la mujer adecuada — dijo Bella, intentando no mostrar amargura en su voz—He criado a mis diez hermanos.

— Eso me aseguró mi mayordomo. Pero debo confesar que cuando envié a sir Harry para que me buscara una esposa, esperaba que regresara con alguien menos..., bueno, más...

Carlisle nunca había tenido ninguna dificultad en gritar instrucciones a sus hombres, pero la elocuencia lo abandonó ante Bella, que lo miraba sin parpadear.

— Alguien que no fuera tan... tan...

— ¿Como yo? — apuntó ella.

— ¡Exacto! — gritó él, con una gran sonrisa de alivio.

— ¿Estáis sugiriendo que no somos adecuados el uno para el otro?

Aunque la expresión de Bella sólo dejaba al descubierto un mínimo reproche, el alivio de Carlisle se transformó rápidamente en consternación. Con la intención de suavizar un poco la torpeza de sus palabras, le cogió las manos entre las suyas.

Y las palabras se le helaron en la boca.

Si no hubiera estado mirando el exquisito rostro de Bella, habría asegurado que estaba sosteniendo las manos de una campesina. Ásperas y agrietadas, tenían casi tantos callos como las suyas. Bella debió de leer el fantasma de la lástima en sus ojos, ya que retiró las manos enseguida, pero mantuvo la mirada con un orgullo tan inquebrantable como el que Carlisle había encontrado alguna vez en el campo de batalla.

Se dio cuenta en ese momento de que no iba a ser capaz de asestar aquel orgullo un golpe mortal. No podía enviarla de vuelta a casa sin su consentimiento, ni encerrarla detrás de los muros de un convento. Durante unos instantes le asaltó la idea de permitir que Harry se la quedara como esposa, pero su mente rechazó la imagen de Bella en los brazos de su mayordomo antes de que pudiera acabar de formarla.

Carlisle no se había ganado una reputación como maestro de la estrategia en el campo de batalla y en el ajedrez sin haberla ganado. Tal vez pudiera encontrar la manera de hacerla creer que ella podía decidir su propio destino. Si pudiera provocarla de alguna manera para que fuera ella la que le rechazara, podría marcharse de Cullen con su orgullo tan intacto como su inocencia.

Sólo le llevó unos momentos de cálculo mental, enmascarados por un inocente parpadeo, planear su campaña. Si quería eliminar a la reina de su rival en el tablero, sólo tenía que enviar a su ejército de peones para que llevaran a cabo un ataque.

Con quince días en compañía de sus hijos, Bella subiría las escaleras de su torre rogándole que la liberara de sus votos. Entonces él adoptaría el papel de marido herido, y la halagaría con sus protestas apasionadas antes de aceptar de mala gana pedir la anulación a Edward.

Carlisle volvió a coger las manos de Bella entre las suyas con una suavidad difícil de resistir.

— Todo lo contrario, señora. Sólo estoy sugiriendo que voy a daros algún tiempo para que os familiaricéis con los niños

— ¿Con los niños? — repitió con desmayó

— Y conmigo, naturalmente — añadió Carlisle rapidamente. Pero aún no había acabado de pronunciar aquella mentira, que ya lo estaba lamentando. No podía aspirar a conocerla en el único sentido que deseaba: el sentido bíblico. Desesperado por escapar antes de que alguna palabra cariñosa o alguna caricia descuidada lo delataran, se llevó una de sus callosas manos a los labios y le plantó un galante beso. — Disculpadme por entreteneros, señora. Es tarde y debéis de estar exhausta por el viaje. Os dejaré con vuestros sueños.

Ya casi había acabado de cerrar la puerta, cuando escuchó la respuesta de Bella, tan suave que pudo habérsela imaginado.

— Es demasiado tarde para eso, señor.

**Capítulo 7**

Bella estaba convencida de que la despertarían los impacientes gritos de algún bebé hambriento antes del amanecer. Estaba segura de que se arrastraría para levantarse de la cama y tropezaría al ir a ciegas hasta la cocina del castillo, donde repartiría cucharadas de gachas de avena tibias a los mocosos de lord Carlisle. Tenía la certeza de que pasaría el día soportando sus aullidos y esquivando sus patadas cuando les negara el menor capricho.

También suponía que sus sueños iban a estar tan vacíos como su corazón, pero un extraño desconocido, más parecido a un fantasma que a un príncipe, invadió sus sueños, le rozó los labios con los suyos y desapareció entre la niebla.

Bella rodó hasta quedar apoyada sobre la espalda. Gimió al notar que con el movimiento se sumergía aún más en una nube de perfume de rosas. Un calor dorado se extendió sobre su cara, y se imaginó que la nube había dejado el sol al descubierto. Abrió los ojos de golpe. Los rayos del sol penetraban a través del vidrio de la ventana de la torre, reprochándole con su brillo de media mañana que aún estuviera en la cama.

Vio que habían dejado un cuenco de barro encima de la mesa. También un aguamanil, del que se desprendían volutas de vapor, que se ondulaban alrededor de una pila de toallas de hilo.

Dio un salto y quedó de rodillas en medio de la enorme cama. De un golpe se apartó un pétalo de rosa de la punta de la nariz. Tal vez no era el grito de un bebé hambriento lo que la había despertado, sino el aullido de rabia de lord Carlisle al descubrir que su novia era una perezosa desvergonzada que pretendía dejar morir de hambre a sus preciados hijos.

En aquel momento, la puerta se abrió de golpe y entraron dos escuderos que cargaban un gran baúl. Se llevó rápidamente la sábana a la barbilla, y los ojos se le abrieron como platos cuando vio que el mayor de los muchachos dejaba caer su extremo del baúl.

— ¡Cuidado con mis dedos! — se quejó su compañero con la respiración entrecortada— Sólo tengo diez.

El muchacho larguirucho se dio un golpe de cortesía en la melena sudorosa.

— Mil perdones por interrumpir vuestro descanso, señora, pero acaba de llegar el carruaje de Bedlington y lord Carlisle pensó que tal vez necesitarais vuestros vestidos. Date prisa, Rob — gritó el muchacho, señalando la puerta con la cabeza—Queda otro por subir.

Rob gruñó y se frotó la parte baja de la espalda.

— Tal vez deberíamos usar un poni para acarrearlo hasta aquí.

Cuando se fueron, Bella bajó a gatas de la cama y se dirigió hacia el baúl, preguntándose por qué sería tan pesado. Su madrastra había tenido tiempo de sobras para saquear sus tesoros más valiosos. Bella había supuesto que llegarían a Cullen con tan sólo algunas hebras de hilo y una nube de polvo. Mientras buscaba el cierre de cuero, escuchó un ligero crujido en el interior.

Se quedó quieta y acercó la cabeza para escuchar, pero no oyó nada más amenazador que su propia respiración. Dejó a un lado las fantasías y volvió a buscar el cierre.

Y oyó cómo desde dentro alguien escarbaba con tanta violencia, que ni la más fuerte de las fantasías podría habérselo imaginado. Bella tropezó mientras retrocedía, en un intento de poner la máxima distancia entre ella y el baúl. Estaba temblando. ¿Y si una de aquellas enormes ratas que tenían su guarida en el foso de Bedlington había conseguido entrar en el baúl?

Miró a su alrededor buscando un arma, y se decidió por los restos de un tronco chamuscado que rescató de la chimenea, ya fría. Se acercó sigilosamente al baúl y abrió el cierre con mucho cuidado.

Los arañazos cedieron. Bella ya estaba tragando aire para poder soltar un suspiro de alivio, cuando la tapa del baúl se abrió de golpe con mucho estruendo. Bella gritó pero se mantuvo firme, y levantó el arma improvisada por encima de su cabeza.

Una melena despeinada de pelo rubio platino apareció ante sus ojos, lo que la hizo retroceder con un tipo diferente de horror.

— ¡Jane! — Bella bajó el tronco lentamente, aunque lamentando no haberla golpeado con él cuando había tenido la oportunidad. Jane estornudó dos veces y escupió un puñado de pelo antes de levantar una pierna bien formada para salir del baúl.

— ¿Dónde encontraría lord Carlisle a estos patéticos debiluchos? Cualquiera diría que estaban llevando un jabalí al asador.

— Una buena jabalina estás hecha — respondió Bella, mientras miraba las exuberantes caderas de su hermanastra con envidia. Lanzó el tronco de nuevo a la chimenea y puso las manos sobre sus estrechas caderas— ¿Me explicarás cómo has ido a parar a este baúl? ¿Te caíste en él mientras mirabas, embobado, tu reflejo en el agua?

Jane soltó una risita mientras se ponía en pie tambaleándose.

— No seas boba. Fue Stefan quien me escondió aquí dentro.

— ¿Stefan? — Una fea sospecha estaba empezando a florecer en la mente de Bella.

— Así es. Y te aseguro que el bandido me podía haber hecho un agujero para respirar mucho mayor.

— O mucho más pequeño — murmuró Bella, mientras Jane estiraba su pálido cuello de cisne para ver mejor la habitación.

En un acto reflejo, Bella alcanzó el espejo de mano que había sobre la mesa y se lo entregó a su hermanastra. Sabía mejor que nadie lo orgullosa que se sentía Jane de su cabellera, que le llegaba por debajo de las caderas. Ella había sido la encargada de cepillarla quinientas veces antes de acostarse cada noche.

Mientras Jane se pasaba los dedos por el pelo para deshacer un enredo, y se pavoneaba ante su adorada imagen en el espejo, Bella golpeaba el suelo con el pie con impaciencia.

— ¿No te parece que tu madre va a estar un poquito disgustada cuando descubra que has desaparecido?

Jane llevó el espejo hacia abajo para admirar el amplio escote que su corpiño de corte cuadrado dejaba a la vista.

— Una vez que Stefan le haya explicado nuestro plan, estoy segura de que estará demasiado ocupada maravillándose de nuestro ingenio para echarme de menos.

Bella sabía de sobras que lo que más le gustaba a Jane en este mundo era un público que la escuchara, así que le sugirió:

— ¿Por qué no me explicas vuestro plan, y así yo también podré maravillarme de vuestro ingenio?

— En realidad es bastante simple. He venido a presentarme ante tu rico señor. En el mismo momento en que ponga sus ojos sobre mí, se dará cuenta de que se ha casado con la hermana equivocada. Entonces tú regresarás con Stefan y yo ocuparé el lugar que me corresponde en la cama de lord Carlisle — olvidándose de su reflejo, Jane estudió el rostro de Bella con una perspicacia impropia de su edad— A menos que ya lo hayas ocupado tú.

Bella, que sólo llevaba puesta la diáfana camisa de dormir que había encontrado en el armario, se sintió al descubierto ante la mirada escrutadora de su hermanastra. Jane se dirigió a la cama y retiró las pieles, lo que dejó las inmaculadas sábanas al descubierto.

— ¡Qué curioso! — observó Jane—Aunque esta noche tenía que ser la primera que pasaras en los brazos de tu esposo, aquí no se ha vertido ni una gota de sangre virginal.

Jane se volvió y avanzó hacia Bella. Esta no se encogió mientras Jane pasaba una uña coralina sobre su mejilla.

— ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Marcas de lágrimas. Pobre Bella. ¿Es posible que hayas tenido que llorar hasta dormirte, sola, en tu noche de bodas?

Bella apartó la mano de Jane de un golpe.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que cualquier hombre desearía tener a una chiquilla en su cama?

— Mejor una chiquilla que una vieja bruja. Si mamá se hubiera dado cuenta de lo rico que era este señor tuyo, nunca lo habría malgastado en alguien como tú.

Las palabras no le hubieran hecho tanto daño si no fueran tan ciertas. Bella se quedó observando a Jane durante un rato antes de decirle suavemente:

— Te olvidas, hermanita, de que tu madre no es nadie aquí.

Encontró uno de sus vestidos en el baúl, se lo puso encima del camisón y se ató fuertemente los lazos de ambos lados. Después se dio la vuelta y avanzó hacia la puerta.

— ¿Adónde crees que vas? — preguntó Jane.

— A solicitar una audiencia con mi marido. A informarle de que te has escapado de casa y a insistir en que te devuelvan a Bedlington sin demora. Te dejo elegir si prefieres viajar en el baúl o a caballo.

Bella abrió la puerta con ímpetu.

— Bella, espera.

Aunque el temblor en la voz de su hermanastra debió haberla prevenido, Bella gruñó cuando, al girarse, se encontró con los enormes ojos azules de Jane inundados de lágrimas. Bella seguía siendo igual de vulnerable que siempre ante el suplicante temblor de aquel labio inferior, que conocía desde que Jane era un bebé con cara de querubín.

Jane bajó la tapa del baúl y se desplomó sobre él. Toda su arrogancia salió de ella con un suspiro de desesperación.

— Sólo accedí a tomar parte en este plan descabellado de Stefan porque intentaban que yo ocupara tu puesto. Mamá siempre ha defendido a los hijos de tu padre más que a nosotros, y como tú te has ido, sólo quedo yo para cuidarlos. — La mirada implorante de la muchacha podía haber derretido un bloque de granito—Por favor, no me envíes de vuelta allí, Bella. Si despilfarro mi juventud cuidando a los hijos de mamá, ¿qué hombre me querrá?

Bella sabía perfectamente de qué estaba hablando Jane. No podía enviarla de vuelta para que corriera el mismo destino del que había logrado escapar por los pelos. Y, a decir verdad, Bella se sentía un tanto ansiosa rodeada de tantos extraños. Por lo menos, aunque no siempre fuera una compañía agradable, Jane sería una cara familiar.

— De acuerdo, puedes quedarte. Pero sólo — añadió Bella severamente—si prometes comportarte y hacer todo lo que yo te diga.

Jane cruzó la habitación a la carrera y se abalanzó sobre Bella. La abrazó, y sus ojos brillaban entre las lágrimas.

— ¡Oh Bella, eres tan buena! Por supuesto que haré todo lo que digas. Siento haber dicho esas cosas tan horribles. Estaba celosa porque has conseguido cazar a un viejo barón que no tiene nada mejor que hacer con su oro que prodigarlo contigo. Con un poco de suerte, se morirá pronto y todo esto será nuestro.

Al oír pasos que se acercaban, Bella luchó por desembarazarse del excesivo abrazo de su hermanastra.

— Ya sólo nos queda por resolver un problema. ¿Qué voy a decirle a lord Carlisle sobre ti?

Mientras Bella la empujaba hacia el baúl, y la idea de meterla dentro y cerrar la tapa volvía a cobrar fuerza, Jane seguía hablando alegremente:

— Fui muy mezquina al envidiarte. Como le dije a Stefan, cualquier hombre que esté deseando casarse con una mujer a la que no ha visto nunca debe de ser feo como un duende. Sin duda fue una bendición que no viniera a tu cama anoche. — Un escalofrío la recorrió— ¿Te lo imaginas echando su pestilente aliento en tu cara? Seguro que los pocos dientes que le quedaban deben de ser amarillos y afilados, y estoy. segura de que debe estar tan viejo y arrugado que...

Antes de que pudiera acabar de detallar los horribles defectos del esposo de Bella, él en persona apareció en la puerta, llevando el segundo baúl sobre su musculoso hombro como si no pesara más que una pluma de ganso.

**Capítulo 8**

— Disculpadme por perturbar vuestra intimidad, señora — dijo Carlisle con su rica voz de barítono— , pero al pasar por el patio me encontré con dos mozalbetes que discutían acerca de cuál de los dos se merecía el privilegio de traeros esto.

A Bella no le hubiera costado nada liberarse de las garras de Jane en aquel momento. Los brazos de su hermanastra habían perdido toda su fuerza y se habían quedado tan flojos como su mandíbula. Su mirada viajó desde la punta de las botas de piel que abrazaban sus pantorrillas musculosas, hasta el azul índigo de sus ojos y la seda revuelta de su cabello oscuro.

— Muy ga...galante de vuestra parte, milord. — Bella tartamudeó, mientras esperaba con terror el momento en que la mirada de Carlisle se iluminara ante la visión de Jane. Cuando quedara boquiabierto y él se diera cuenta, tal como había predicho Jane, de que se había casado con la hermana equivocada.

Pero, para su sorpresa, la mirada de Carlisle pasó a través de la muchacha como si fuera invisible. Mientras dejaba el baúl en el suelo, un espléndido desfile de músculos se hizo patente bajo el brocado verde jade de su jubón.

— ¿Y quién demonios es esta moza? — La pregunta no vino de Carlisle, como Bella había temido, sino de Siobhan, que había aparecido en la puerta con dos bebés dormidos atados a su jorobada espalda.

— Es mi... mi... — llevada por una repentina y malvada inspiración, dijo de golpe— Mi doncella.

La boca de Jane se abrió un poco más, pero Bella la pellizcó con fuerza para recordarle su trato.

— Su nombre es Jany — dijo Bella malévolamente, sabedora de cómo odiaba su hermanastra ese diminutivo.

Mientras Siobhan se dirigía arrastrando los pies hacia uno de los baúles y empezaba a desempaquetar las cosas, dijo con recelo

— Qué extraño, no la vi por ninguna parte ayer noche.

— Es que viajaba en... — Bella se aclaró la voz— con el equipaje. Es un auténtico tesoro, totalmente entregada a sus tareas, ¿verdad querida?

Jane respondió a la presión de Bella asintiendo, aturdida. Carlisle le dirigió una mirada indiferente.

— ¿Qué le sucede a la chiquilla? ¿Es muda?

Al recordar todas las ocasiones en que la charla incesante de su hermanastra había hecho que deseara asfixiarla con una almohada, Bella se echó a reír.

— No exactamente.

La chica no estaba acostumbrada a que la ignoraran. El menor movimiento de sus rubias pestañas había atraído siempre a cualquier hombre que se encontrara en su radio de acción, y lo había hecho caer en una especie de sueño amoroso. Antes de que Bella tuviera tiempo de arrepentirse de haber soltado el brazo de su hermanastra, esta se dirigió hacia Carlisle con parsimonia y le hizo una reverencia tan profunda que la dejó boquiabierta ante una bragueta que no parecía necesitar almohadillado.

Su voz se convirtió en un ronroneo gutural

— Será un privilegio serviros, señor. — Su voz se convirtió en un ronroneo gutural—Sólo tenéis que decirme en qué forma puedo claros más placer... um, quiero decir, puedo serviros mejor.

Carlisle se aclaró la garganta y apartó la vista del rebosante escote antes de dirigir a Bella una mirada divertida.

— Tu devoción es loable, mi niña, pero la mejor manera en que puedes servirme es sirviendo a tu señora.

Bella la cogió por un codo y la empujó hacia el otro baúl.

— Ya has oído a lord Carlisle. Sé buena chica y búscame los zapatos.

Jane tropezó, se incorporó y miró a Bella fijamente.

— ¿Se los traigo con las manos o en la boca, su alteza?

— Con lo que más necesite estar ocupado — respondió Bella. Jane se inclinó sobre el baúl, moviendo el trasero de forma descarada delante de lord Carlisle.

Si este notó algo extraño en su conversación, prefirió ocultarlo tras una sonrisa impávida.

— Como hace un día tan cálido, señora, los niños han decidido salir a comer en el prado, fuera de las murallas. Estoy seguro de que les encantaría gozar de vuestra compañía.

— ¿Nos acompañaréis vos? — preguntó Bella, y se arrepintió de haberlo preguntado antes de que las palabras acabaran de salir de su boca

Una expresión que pudo haber sido de pesar cruzó la cara de Carlisle.

— Me temo que no. Tengo algunas cuentas que revisar con mi mayordomo — Sin añadir nada más, hizo una leve reverencia y se fue. Jane se incorporó, apretando los zapatos de Bella contra su pecho y mirando con aire soñador hacia la puerta vacía.

— No me extraña que lloraras ayer noche. Ninguna mujer debería dormir sola con un hombre así bajo su techo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Siobhan murmuró algo en un dialecto tan cerrado que Bella sólo pudo entender algo como _«descarada ramera»_ y _«deberían darle una lección»._

Bella le quitó los zapatos de las manos.

— Tienes toda la razón, Siobhan. Jany es una chiquilla fogosa, y cuando la dejan sola, suele meterse en líos. Cuando haya acabado de ayudarte a deshacer el equipaje, ¿por qué no te aseguras de que... — Bella tamborileó sobre sus labios fruncidos mientras pensaba, y al ver las uñas que Jane le había ordenado que pintara con una capa de brillo coralino hacía tan sólo unos días, dijo— friegue el retrete?

Mientras Bella bajaba con ligereza las escaleras, la acompañó la agradable melodía del grito de furia de su hermanastra.

Carlisle estaba mirando por la ventana de la torre norte cuando Bella cruzó el patio, con la cabeza alta y la sombra de una sonrisa jugando entre sus labios. Su nombre le hacía justicia, pensó Carlisle con tristeza, admirando el suave balanceo de sus esbeltas caderas. Tenía un aspecto tan delicado, que hubiera jurado que la brisa más suave podía romperla en dos.

Cuando pasó por debajo del arco de la garita del guarda y empezó a cruzar el puente levadizo, tuvo que apretar los dientes para no soltar un grito de aviso. Enviarla a enfrentarse con sus hijos sin armadura ni armas era como azuzar a un gatito contra una jauría de perros rabiosos.

Aunque mejor perros rabiosos que un lobo hambriento, se recordó a sí mismo para acallar su conciencia.

Se arrepentía de haber irrumpido en su dormitorio aquella mañana, pero había temido que ella sospechara alguna cosa si él no salía de su torre en todo el día. Aunque ni siquiera la presencia de aquella pequeña e impertinente sirvienta, ni de la ceñuda Siobhan, habían evitado que le asaltaran unos terribles deseos de retenerla en aquella cama deshecha y cubierta de rosas.

Reprimiendo un gruñido, Carlisle cerro la puerta de un golpe, y quedó preso en aquella lóbrega oscuridad. Su torre cada día se parecía más a aquella mazmorra de Calais. Pero no tenía más remedio que dejar a un lado su libertad, hasta que Bella le reclamara la suya. Ni siquiera se atrevía a pasar las interminables horas entre medianoche y el amanecer rondando por el sombrío laberinto del castillo. No con Bella durmiendo en aquella lujuriosa cama con dosel, con la nube de sus rizos esparcidos sobre los almohadones, con su piel perfecta como una fruta madura, que desprendía el perfume de los jazmines al anochecer. Era una tentación que ni un monje podría resistir.

Y aunque por el tipo de vida que llevaba pudiera pensarse lo contrario, él no era ningún monje. Sus primeros siete hijos habían sido concebidos y habían nacido en aquella misma cama. Había engendrado a Seth en su noche de bodas a la tierna edad de diecinueve años. Fue la única noche que él y Esme compartieron antes de que el rey Edward lo reclamara a su lado para reforzar sus ejércitos en Francia. Había regresado diez meses más tarde para encontrar a su radiante esposa esperándole en el patio, con un duendecillo pecoso en los brazos. Orgulloso y asombrado, Carlisle tuvo apenas tiempo de contar los dedos de las manos y de los pies de su hijo, antes de que Esme se lo entregara a Siobhan, lo cogiera de la mano y lo arrastrara escaleras arriba hasta aquella misma cama. Se había marchado del castillo a lomos de su caballo la mañanas siguiente, dejando a Seth en su cuna y a Eric bien resguardado en el vientre de Esme.

Carlisle se desplomó sobre un sillón y colgó una de sus largas piernas en el brazo del mueble. Hubo un tiempo durante el cual hubiera soñado convertirse en un auténtico esposo para una mujer como Bella. Pero todo aquello había cambiado hacía cinco años, cuando los pecados del padre habían recaído sobre el hijo.

Carlisle se incorporó y el recuerdo agridulce fortaleció su resolución. Durante el tiempo que Bella pasara en Elsimore, él iba a manternerse alejado de su lado.

Mientras avanzaba a grandes zancadas por el prado con la cara ladeada hacia el cielo para absorber mejor el calor del sol y la ligera brisa que jugaba con su pelo, se sintió conmovida por una emoción que no había sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo: la esperanza.

No tenía nada que ver con la divertida indiferencia que Carlisle había mostrado hacia su bella hermanastra, se dijo a sí misma con convicción. Sólo se trataba de la bendición de un veleidoso día otoñal, que había elegido coquetear con los placeres del verano antes de rendirse al helado abrazo del invierno. Sus pasos se hicieron más largos al atravesar la hierba alta y seca y, antes de darse cuenta, se había recogido las faldas y estaba corriendo. Nunca le habían permitido correr en Bedlington, a menos que estuviera persiguiendo a un niño o cumpliendo las órdenes de su madrastra. La pura y dulce sensación de libertad del movimiento hizo que su corazón brincara de felicidad.

Hasta que, al llegar a lo alto de una colina, diez caritas ceñudas se volvieron hacia ella y se encargaron de recordarle que su libertad no era más que una ilusión.

Bella se detuvo en seco. Los hijos de Carlisle estaban esparcidos por un prado poco inclinado. Algunos tenían las gordezuelas piernas cruzadas. Otros estaban tumbados boca abajo, con la barbilla apoyada en las manos. En el centro había una cesta rebosante de tartas, nueces, dátiles y manzanas, sobre la alfombra de hojas caídas. No parecía que los niños sufrieron por su negligencia. Tenían un aspecto rollizo, de niños bien alimentados, aunque Bella tenía sus dudas sobre si la roña incrustada en los pliegues de su piel rosada se iría en un solo lavado, por muy fuerte que frotara.

— ¿Qué tenemos aquí? — exclamó, luchando por infundir una nota de falso entusiasmo a su voz— Me recuerda sospechosamente a una banda de duendes.

No consiguió animar la severa expresión de sus rostros con esta broma, ni tampoco romper el silencio que había caído sobre ellos como una losa. Continuaron mirándola como si fuera un gusano verde que hubiera salido arrastrándose del interior de una manzana. La expresión más dura era la del chico pecoso que estaba sentado en lo alto del nudoso tronco de un viejo roble. Llevaba un cuervo con un ala astillada subido a su hombro, y un gato con la oreja rota y un dorado de mirada malevolente recostado en su regazo.

— Vos, señor, debéis de ser su rey — se aventuró Bella, inclinándose en una reverencia exagerada—Siempre hay que inclinarse en presencia de la realeza, ¿sabéis?

El muchacho y el gato la miraron con el mismo desprecio. El gato movía la cola perezosamente; el cuervo inclinó su cabeza lustrosa y sus ojos, que eran como dos gotas brillantes, hicieron que Bella se sintiera como un trozo de carroña particularmente tentador.

Bajó el volumen de su voz hasta convertirla en un murmullo, aunque lo suficientemente alto para que los demás niños pudieran oírla:

— Si no logro mostraros el debido respeto, podéis decidir si queréis que me lleven a las mazmorras, o gritar: «¡Que le corten la cabeza!».

Una chispa malvada iluminó los ojos verdes del muchacho, a quien nada hubiera complacido más. Pero continuó apretando los labios en actitud rebelde. Bella suspiró y se volvió hacia la greñuda rubita que estaba sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas debajo del árbol.

— Si aquel guapo muchacho es el rey de esta banda de duendes, tú debes ser la princesa de las hadas. Pero ¿dónde están tus alas? — Inspeccionó atentamente los hombros de la niña, frunciendo las cejas con consternación fingida— ¿Te las has dejado debajo de la cama?

La niña se cubrió la boca con la mano, pero no pudo evitar que se le escapara una alegre carcajada.

— Esme Alice — rugió su hermano desde el árbol. Avergonzada por la reprimenda de su hermano, Esme Alice agachó la cabeza y murmuró:

— Lo «ziento», Seth.

— Parece que el rey es un tirano — murmuró Bella, mientras Seth se desembarazaba del cuervo y del gato, saltaba de la rama y aterrizaba sobre sus pies como si él mismo fuera un gato.

Seguro que se arrepintió de la maniobra casi al instante ya que tuvo que levantar un poco la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. Pero su enfado no fue suficiente para detenerle. Se acercó más a ella y se pavoneó de manera inconscientemente idéntica a la de su padre.

— Su Alteza está disgustado. — Bella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, imitando su postura— ¿Tal vez me concederá la gracia de decirme qué he hecho para ofenderle?

— Casarte con nuestro padre — respondió sencillamente el chico, tratando de ensanchar sus estrechos hombros— Hemos estado sin madre durante mucho tiempo, y no necesitamos una ahora. Yo ya cuido de mis hermanos y hermanas. No necesitamos ninguna madre — escupió las palabras como si estuviera pronunciando algún insulto— que meta sus narices en nuestros asuntos.

— ¡Eso!

— ¡Es verdad!

— ¡No necesitamos ninguna mamá!

Los demás niños se unieron a su hermano, poniéndose de pie para enfatizar su apoyo. Un niño gordito de unos nueve años, con el pelo rojizo aunque sin brillo y los ojos marrones pero tímidos fue el último en levantarse.

Bella no se dejó intimidar por esta muestra de unidad:

— Vuestro padre cree que sí.

— ¿Y cómo va a saber él lo que nosotros necesitamos? — preguntó Seth con un bufido—Si ni siquiera recuerda nuestros nombres. Nuestro padre preferiría estar en cualquier parte de Francia cortando cabezas y lamiéndole las botas al rey, antes que pasar una sola tarde con nosotros.

A Bella no le impresionó tanto la insolencia de las palabras del muchacho, como el casi imperceptible temblor de su barbilla.

— No deberías hablar así de tu padre — dijo Bella con suavidad—Si no se preocupara por vosotros, nunca se habría casado conmigo.

La confesión le hizo daño, pero la hizo igualmente, esperando suavizar con ella el orgullo herido del chico. Una sonrisa desagradable se dibujó en los labios de Seth.

— Hemos oído que te compró, igual que hacen los soldados cuando arrojan sus monedas para darse un revolcón con la vieja Sue, abajo, en el pueblo.

Su descaro provocó las risas disimuladas de sus hermanos, excepto la del niño de la mirada tímida. Bella notó cómo su propia sonrisa se desvanecía pero hizo un esfuerzo por dominarse.

— Mi papá no podía pagar una dote, así que vuestro padre pagó una cantidad como prenda por el matrimonio. Es una costumbre muy antigua, pero del todo honorable.

Seth se encogió de hombros mostrando indiferencia.

— ¿Por qué tendría que pagar por algo que puede conseguir gratis cada vez que lo desee? — Señaló con la cabeza hacia tres de sus hermanos más pequeños— Emy y los gemelos son la prueba de que no hay una sola mujer en todo el pueblo que no dé la bienvenida a mi padre en su cama.

No fue de ninguna ayuda para el orgullo de Bella descubrir que aparentemente, Carlisle encontraba irresistibles a todas las mujeres, excepto a su esposa. Mientras se desvanecía la sonrisa de la cara, los niños se apiñaron unos contra otros, como si temieran que fuera a abalanzarse sobre ellos en un ataque de rabia.

En lugar de eso, lo que hizo fue inclinarse hacia delante, hasta que su nariz casi tocó la pecosa nariz de Seth, y decirle en voz baja:

— Tal vez tengas razón. Tal vez en lugar de una madre, lo que necesitas es que te enseñen buenos modales.

Se dio la vuelta en redondo, se recogió las faldas y emprendió el camino de regreso, colina arriba. Cuando ya casi había llegado a la cresta, sonó la voz de Seth, que la dejó helada.

— Cualquiera que sea el precio que mi padre haya pagado por ti, siempre será más de lo que vales.

Bella podría haber respondido a la pulla, de no ser porque, en algún lugar profundo de su corazón, sentía que el chico podía tener razón. No podía hacer nada más que seguir caminando, con la cabeza alta, hasta que dejara de oír el eco burlón de la risa de Seth.

Cuando Bella llegó a su habitación, cansada, a última hora de la tarde, se encontró a Jane sumergida hasta su impertinente nariz en una bañera de agua con aroma de mirra.

La boca de su hermanastra ya se estaba moviendo antes de salir fuera del agua.

— ¡Oh, Bella! ¡Gracias a Dios que eres tú! Por un momento pensé que era aquella bruja cruel que volvía para torturarme. ¿Puedes creer que me hizo sacar el agua del pozo para mi propio baño? Me parece que me habría escatimado el agua si no le hubiera dicho que el baño era para ti.

— Pobrecilla. Me duele que sufras tanto — dijo Bella fríamente recordando todas las veces que Jane le había ordenado cargar escaleras arriba con cubos de agua hirviendo, en la alta torre de Bedlington.

Se dirigió hacia el armario, dispuesta a renunciar al baño hasta el día siguiente. Lo único que deseaba era meterse en la cama cubrirse con las pieles hasta la cabeza, y aparentar que aquel día nunca había existido.

— ¡Mira mis uñas! — reclamó Jane, mostrándoselas a Bella por encima del borde de la bañera forrada de tela— Están destrozadas. Por supuesto, en parte es culpa tuya, por haberle dicho a aquella vieja arpía que me hiciera fregar el retrete. Tenías que haberla oído cacareando de alegría cada vez que oía romperse una uña— Sus labios se fruncieron en un puchero de reproche—No tenías por qué ser tan mezquina. Si iba a interpretar el papel de tu doncella, me pareció adecuado mostrarle mi lealtad a tu señor.

— Por el modo en que te arrojaste a sus pies, hubiera jurado que era el papel de amante el que querías representar — respondió Bella, mientras sacaba una camisa limpia del armario.

Jane dejó escapar un suspiro encandilado.

— Estaría satisfecha con pasar sólo unos momentos gloriosos en compañía de un hombre como él.

Bella se sacó el vestido por la cabeza.

— Eso sería más tiempo del que he pasado yo con él. Lord Carlisle ha estado todo el día encerrado en sus aposentos con sir Harry, mientras yo paseaba sola por el jardín, rezaba sola en la capilla y cenaba sola en el gran salón.

Aunque lo más desconcertante había sido la peculiar sensación de que no estaba sola. Aunque no había visto a los hijos de Carlisle más que de refilón desde su desastroso encuentro en el prado aquella mañana, se había dado la vuelta más de una vez durante aquella jornada interminable, convencida de que había visto algo moverse por el rabillo del ojo, o de que había oído el eco fantasmal de una risa. Era como ser perseguida por una banda de espíritus invisibles a través de un castillo encantado.

Mientras Bella se ponía la camisa limpia por encima de la cabeza, Jane se levantó sin una pizca de pudor. El agua se escurría por su piel como si se tratara de alguna diosa pagana emergiendo del mar. Incapaz de soportar la visión de aquella rosada perfección, Bella sacó una toalla de hilo del armario y se la tiró a su hermanastra por encima de la cabeza.

Jane la utilizó para secar su cascada de pelo rubio.

— Te aseguro que cenar sola en el gran salón es mejor que tener que tragar un tazón de caldo frío y una torta de avena rancia de pie en las cocinas. Aunque debo confesar que no hay un lugar mejor para ponerse al corriente de todas las chafarderías. — Mientras se envolvía con la toalla y salía de la bañera, le lanzó a Bella una mirada de soslayo— ¿Es verdad lo que cuentan sobre lord Carlisle? ¿Es verdad que ha engendrado doce hijos?

Bella frunció el ceño, contando niños con los dedos, hasta que se le acabaron las dos manos

— Supongo que sí.

— ¿Quieres oír algo realmente delicioso ? — preguntó Jane— Algunos de los hijos de lord Carlisle son de baja cuna parece que poco después de que lady Alice muriera, empezaron a llegar bebés en cesta al castillo. Se cree que son el fruto de los devaneos de lord Carlisle con algunas de las muchachas del pueblo. De momento ya ha recogido a cinco.

Bella conservó una expresión tranquila.

— Parece que lord Carlisle no hace distinciones entre sus hijos, sin importarle sin son de alta o baja cuna. Me parece digno de admiración. La mayoría de los hombres ni siquiera se molestan en reconocer a sus bastardos, y mucho menos los acogen en sus casas.

— Tal vez le parezca que no sería justo negarlos, cuando él mismo es un bastardo. — Jane se tapó la boca con la mano— ¿Te lo dijo, no?

— Por supuesto que me lo dijo — le espetó Bella, incapaz de soportar la compasión de su hermanastra— Sólo que pensé que se refería a su temperamento, no a las circunstancias de su nacimiento. — Bella se dirigió hacia la cama. Jane se desprendió de la toalla antes de entrar por el lado opuesto de la cama.

— Ya están cruzando apuestas, sabes, sobre cuánto tiempo tardarás en quedarte embarazada. — Le dirigió una mirada de soslayo al vientre—Como tu señor pasó a hacerte una visita ayer noche, algunos de ellos rumorean que ya lo estás.

Bella se habría permitido el lujo de reírse, aunque fuera con amargura, de no haber sido por las formas pequeñas y oscuras que se transparentaban claramente a través de la sábana.

— Siobhan — murmuró, sacudiendo la cabeza— . Tal vez esa loca sentimental pronto se dará cuenta de que hará falta algo más que un puñado de rosas para meter a su señor en mi cama.

Cansada de ocultar su dolor, Bella retiró la sábana. Todavía estaba preguntándose por qué los pétalos de rosa habían empezado de repente a chirriar, cuando el primer grillo salió disparado, dándole a Jane en plena nariz.

En lo alto del castillo, en el refugio de la torre norte, sir Harry buscaba desesperadamente una maniobra que salvara a su reina de crueles pezuñas del caballo de Carlisle, cuando un grito que helaba la sangre rompió el agradable silencio.

— ¡Santo Dios! — gritó Harry, poniéndose en pie de un salto— Suena como si hubieran matado a alguien.

Los gritos iban en aumento, agudos, femeninos y acompañados por algún chillido histérico y un peculiar ruido, como de alguien que golpeara el suelo. Harry esperaba que su compañero cogiera su espada y saliera corriendo hacia la puerta, pero Carlisle no le prestó la menor atencion a la interrupción.

— Es tu turno.

Harry volvió a sentarse despacio, buscando a tientas la torre con la mano aún temblorosa. Deslizó la pieza hasta la casilla vecina y se dio cuenta, incluso antes de que Carlisle tuviera tiempo de decir «jaque mate», de que había dejado a la reina a la merced del agresivo caballo, al mismo tiempo que dejaba al rey indefenso ante la embestida de uno de los peones más astutos de Carlisle.

Aunque Carlisle cobró su pieza sin dudarlo, acariciando la reina delicadamente tallada entre sus dedos pulgar e índice, no consiguió disfrutar de la victoria.

Porque a diferencia de Harry, él sabía que el juego no había terminado. Acababa de empezar.

**Capítulo 9**

Carlisle era libre.

Libre para celebrar torneos y entrenarse con sus caballeros bajo el sol de otoño, tan brillante que cegaba sus ojos. Libre para entrenar a su guarnición de soldados bajo las nubes de algodón que flotaban por el cielo de un azul cortante. Libre para galopar sobre los rastrojos de sus campos ya cortados en su potente semental. Libre para sentarse cada noche a la cabecera de la mesa del gran salón rodeado de los rostros angelicales de sus hijos.

Nunca se había sentido tan miserable.

Habría podido disfrutar de su libertad, de no haber tenido Bella que pagar por ella. Ahora que los niños habían descubierto un blanco más atractivo para sus travesuras, se apresuraban a obedecer cada orden que su padre daba, tras murmurar «Sí, papá», «No, papá» o «Como desees, papá», con la afectada humildad de los falsos santos, al mismo tiempo que llenaban el armario, la cama o el baño de Bella con tantos gusanos enormes, roedores y reptiles, que podían haber competido con cualquiera de las plagas que Moisés mandó sobre Egipto.

Carlisle se obligó a cerrar los ojos ante sus diabluras, intentando convencerse de que cada humillación recibida por Bella serviría para que ella decidiera rechazarlo, y el orgullo de su esposa quedaría así a salvo.

Cuando vertieron tanta pimienta en su estofado que estornudó doce veces seguidas, Carlisle comentó lo sabroso que estaba y le dio un pañuelo para que se secara los ojos. Cuando soltaron al cerdo favorito de Esme Alice en su dormitorio Carlisle se comportó como si no oyera los angustiosos chillidos del animal, llegando al extremo de pasar distraídamente por encima de la bestia mientras Bella y su ceñuda sirvienta lo conducían a los establos a través del gran salón. Cuando lanzaron un bote fétido por la chimenea de su habitación, él ignoró el acre olor a sulfuro que quedó impregnado en su cabello durante días.

Después de la primera noche, ya no hubo más gritos. Incapaz de soportar el tenso silencio, Carlisle se escondía entre las sombras del patio y esperaba hasta que Bella abría los postigos y, tapándose la nariz con los dedos, arrojaba los huevos podridos que Seth había colocado en sus zapatos. Más de una vez tuvo la sensación de que notaba su mirada acusadora buscándole en la oscuridad, como si pudiera notar su presencia.

La desesperación de Carlisle fue en aumento cuando se cumplieron quince días de estancia de Bella en el castillo, y de su boca no había salido ni un murmullo de queja. Las nieves del invierno no tardarían en llegar. Si se veía forzado a pasar las largas y oscuras noches de invierno en su compañía, estaba seguro de que la primavera traería a su vuelta un nuevo bebé.

Una mañana fría y soleada, estaba desayunando, rodeado por las caras angelicales de sus hijos, cuando Siobhan entró resueltamente en el gran salón y, de un golpe, dejó caer la madera de trinchar de Carlisle en la mesa.

— Me temo que esta mañana se ha acabado la miel, señor. Tendréis que comeros el pan seco. — Le lanzó una mirada ceñuda bajo sus pobladas cejas— Espero que no os atragantéis.

Mientras Siobhan salía a grandes pasos del salón para volver a la cocina, Carlisle intercambió una mirada irónica con Harry. Se había visto obligado a confiar en su mayordomo, pero los demás habitantes del castillo seguían desconcertados por su desconsiderado comportamiento con su esposa. Incluso sus caballeros y soldados, que nunca se habrían atrevido a cuestionar su autoridad en el campo de batalla, habían empezado a murmurar entre ellos y a lanzarle miradas de desaprobación. Si Bella no lo repudiaba pronto, podía llegar a encontrarse ante una verdadera rebelión en sus filas.

Carlisle sólo había podido dar un mordisco al pan cuando Bella hizo su aparición en los anchos escalones de piedra que descendían hasta el gran salón. Durante un momento creyó que, efectivamente, iba a atragantarse. El ruido que hizo al tragarse el pan se oyó en toda sala que había quedado en silencio absoluto, al volverse todas las miradas tanto de caballeros como de escuderos o de pajes, hacia la escalera.

Parecía que el misterio de la miel desaparecida había quedado resuelta Doradas gotas de miel caían por el pelo de Bella y se enganchaban a su cuello y a sus hombros, cubriendo su piel de alabastro con un reluciente velo ambarino. Carlisle tuvo que reprimir una repentina y absurda tentación de subir corriendo escaleras arriba para quitarle la miel a lametones.

Mientras descendía laboriosamente, las zapatillas se enganchaban al suelo. En ese momento, Siobhan salió de la cocina. La anciana, horrorizada, se llevó las manos a la cara, y la bandeja de barro que llevaba se estrelló contra el suelo.

— ¡Jesús, María y José, muchacha! ¡Parecéis un espíritu!

Seth intercambió una mirada de soslayo con Garrett y Edward, su sonrisa triunfal no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre quién había colocado el pote de miel sobre la puerta de Bella. Carlisle tuvo que sujetarse con fuerza al borde de la mesa para no meter de un golpe la cabeza de su hijo en su tazón de gachas.

El silencio atónito se hizo aún mayor al llegar Bella al otro extremo de la mesa y quedarse allí de pie. Perfectamente consciente de que todos en el salón, desde el caballero más fornido hasta el paje más pequeño, estaban conteniendo la respiración a la espera de su reacción, Carlisle se metió otro trozo de pan en la boca.

— Buenos días, Bella. Espero que hayáis pasado una buena noche.

Ella no respondió. Simplemente lo miró desde el otro extremo de la mesa, y el amargo reproche que asomaba a sus tormentosos ojos grises le informó de que finalmente había ganado la partida. Por fin había conseguido que su esposa lo despreciara. Lo extraño del caso era que, mientras ella le daba la espalda y volvía a subir trabajosamente las escaleras, con la cabeza dolorosamente alta, Carlisle no sintió ninguna emoción por el triunfo, tan sólo un abrumador sentimiento de derrota.

Bella caminaba arriba y abajo por la habitación mientras se serraba otro rizo Peterajoso. Cuando finalmente consiguió arrancarlo, lo agitó como si fuera una bandera de guerra. La miel hubiera podido lavarse con relativa facilidad, pero sus torturadores habían sido tan diabólicos que la habían mezclado con resina.

— ¡Lord Carlisle el Audaz! ¡El Audaz! Nunca me había encontrado con alguien tan miserable, cobarde, pusilánime...

— Miedica — añadió Jane con entusiasmo. — Miedica, despreciable...

Cuando Bella volvió a quedarse sin palabras, Jane le quitó la daga de la mano y la empujó suavemente hacia un taburete.

— ¿Por qué no me dejas terminar a mí? Si sigues así, lord Carlisle el Audaz estará casado con lady Bella la Calva.

Bella se dejó caer en el taburete, sujetando con los puños apretados los Peterajosos pliegues del vestido.

— No hace falta que sufras mucho por eso. No seguiría casada con ese desgraciado ni aunque fuera el último hombre sobre la faz de la tierra y la supervivencia de la humanidad dependiera de que yo llevara en mi vientre a uno de sus monstruosos hijos.

— Te entiendo perfectamente — dijo Jane, mientras la despojaba de otro rizo cargado de miel y resina— Lo que no comprendo es por qué les has dejado llegar tan lejos. Yo habría exigido que encerraran a esos horribles ogros en las mazmorras la primera vez que tiraron un cubo de hollín por la chimenea.

— ¿Y darles a esos monstruos la satisfacción de saber que había ido corriendo a contarle el chisme a su padre? No, gracias. Además, he aguantado cosas peores de Stefan y Lauren. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando clavaron mis zapatos al suelo? ¡Mientras los llevaba puestos! — Bella suspiró con tristeza al ver caer otro rizo viscoso al charco que se estaba formando en su habitación— Supongo que esperaba que, con el tiempo, Carlisle acudiera en mi ayuda montado en su caballo para acabar con los dragones malos, como si fuera un caballero o un... un...

Jane se inclinó sobre su hombro, con una traviesa sonrisa bailándole en los labios.

— ¿Un príncipe?

Bella se volvió para mirar boquiabierta a su hermanastra.

— A veces te oía hablar con tu amante imaginario cuando creías que yo dormía — confesó Jane— Una vez incluso te vi besarte la mano como si fuera él.

— ¡Descarada entrometida!

Bella se abalanzó hacia ella, pero Jane se retiró de un salto, manteniendo la daga fuera de su alcance. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que sentía la cabeza extrañamente ligera.

Se llevó una mano vacilante hacia la cabeza, desprovista de rizos.

— Es una sensación bien curiosa. Mi pelo no ha hecho más que humillarme desde el día en que nací. Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo aPeterada que me sentía a él.

Mientras revisaba orgullosa su obra, Jane le dio un espejo a Bella. Esta lo levantó despacio hasta la altura de su cara, y se encontró con una extraña que la miraba desde el otro lado. Una extraña con el pelo erizado alrededor de la cabeza como si fuera un arrugado jabalí acorralado, y con unos enormes ojos como los de los hurones amaestrados que solían dar vueltas de campana en el gran salón de Bedlington en los viejos y prósperos tiempos.

Jane se enroscó uno de sus largos rizos dorados alrededor del dedo mientras se inclinaba para captar su propia imagen al lado de la de Bella.

— Te favorece bastante. Hubieras sido un guapo muchacho.

Los ojos de Bella se agrandaron hasta convertirse en círculos lívidos dentro de su cara pálida. Dejó caer el espejo de un golpe y se levantó de un salto. Jane también dio un salto atrás.

— ¿Adónde vas?

— Al acabar con el maldito dragón con mis propias manos. — Bella caminó hacia la puerta, con la cara pálida, pero la expresión resuelta. Jane trotó a su lado, levantándose las faldas bien arriba para evitar la miel que todavía había esparcida por el suelo.

— Si ya no quieres a lord Carlisle, ¿puedo quedármelo?

Cuando Bella se volvió hacia ella al llegar a la puerta, una sonrisa mordaz curvaba sus labios.

— Con mis bendiciones.

El eco de los pasos enfadados de Bella aún resonaba cuando Jane salió disparada hacia el armario. De uno de los chiribitiles tallados en la puerta cogió una cremosa hoja de vitela, una pluma y una botella de tinta.

«_Querido Stefan _— garabateó a toda prisa— _Estarás encantado de saber que Bella ha dado su bendición a mi unión con lord Carlisle. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo que te avise para que te reúnas conmigo en Cullen_.»

Jane firmó y rubricó su nombre con una floritura. Ya sólo tenía que engatusar a alguno de esos escuderos que, como abejorros, le juraban amor, para que llevara la carta a Bedlington. Mientras sostenía la cera de sellar sobre la llama de una vela para derretirla, luchó por ignorar un sentimiento de culpabilidad. De hecho, no estaba exactamente traicionando a su hermanastra. Sólo intentaba no caer en desgracia con su hermano.

Cuando Jane le dio un golpecito a la cera escarlata, ésta cayó sobre el pergamino, sellando sus secretos en el interior.

La espada plana golpeó de lleno la cabeza de Carlisle, que cayó al suelo. Cuando se sentó con esfuerzo y se sacó el yelmo, se encontró a Harry mirándole desde arriba, incrédulo. Mientras sacudía la cabeza para hacer desaparecer el silbido que resonaba en sus oídos, aceptó de mala gana la mano enguantada que Harry le ofrecía, y permitió que le ayudara a incorporarse.

Las docenas de caballeros y soldados que se habían reunido aquella mañana para entrenarse le miraban con el mismo asombro que Harry. Nunca habían visto a su señor perder en ninguna competición de fuerza o destreza, y no sabían si debían celebrar la victoria de Harry o caer sobre él con las espadas en alto.

— Excelente esfuerzo — dijo Carlisle con voz áspera mientras le daba a su mayordomo un golpecito en la espalda— Muy meritorio — Los hombres intercambiaron dudosas miradas antes de exclamar un «hurra» que sonó un poco falso.

— G... gracias, señor — balbuceó Harry, aunque parecía que hubiera preferido estar en el castillo calculando impuestos.

Mientras la siguiente pareja de combatientes se movía en círculo, con las espadas dispuestas para el ataque, Carlisle se apoyó en la valla que rodeaba el campo de batalla cubierto de arena.

Harry fue hacia él.

— Espero que me perdonéis — dijo con timidez, entre el sonido metálico de las espadas y los roncos gritos de ánimo—No era mi intención deshonraros.

— Yo solo me basto para deshonrarme. Ya lo he demostrado esta mañana. — Carlisle se pasó el antebrazo por la frente para secarse el sudor—Me habría merecido que me cortaras la cabeza de un tajo, que la empaparas de miel y que Siobhan la hubiera llevado a mi esposa en una madera de trinchar. Habría sido una sabrosa venganza para ella — Harry utilizó un pañuelo para secarse el sudor a su vez.

— Me alivia mucho comprobar que todo ese odio va dirigido contra vos mismo, y no contra mí.

Al recordar la mirada que Bella le había dirigido antes de abandonar el gran salón, Carlisle murmuró:

— Mi odio es sólo una sombra del suyo.

— Ah, pero la dama no sabe que vuestro abandono fue motivado por el más puro de los motivos.

— Y nunca lo sabrá. Se irá de Cullen creyendo que soy un infeliz sin sentimientos, demasiado frío y despiadado para defender a mi dama contra una banda de niños rebeldes.

Quince días atrás, el desprecio de Bella tal vez no le habría preocupado. Pero en aquel momento, mientras recorría con la vista las tropas que se entrenaban en el campo de hierba y llegaba hasta donde sus hijos estaban celebrando su propio torneo, su mirada carecía de toda expresión.

Eric y Garrett galopaban el uno frente al otro, con Esme Alice y Emily colgadas de sus espaldas. Las niñas agarraban con fuerza lanzas improvisadas con sus manos regordetas. Ya que nadie había conseguido, ni siquiera con provocaciones, que Benjamin se levantara o caminara más deprisa que un pato, este se nombró a sí mismo heraldo, y anunciaba cada vez que alguien era derribado, haciendo sonar un cuerno de caza de marfil, viejo y desafinado. Al presenciar cómo el chiquillo recibía una patada accidental en la cabeza sin tambalearse, Carlisle se maravilló de su fortaleza. Cuando se cansaron de ese juego, Seth se puso uno de los yelmos viejos de Carlisle, y empezó a desafiar a sus hermanos uno por uno. No se trataba de ninguna proeza, ya que le sacaba la cabeza y los hombros incluso al más alto de ellos.

Carlisle se sintió tentado a desafiar al arrogante chico en persona, pero justo en ese momento, un murmullo recorrió las filas. Supo antes de darse la vuelta que aquel era el momento que estaba esperando. El momento en que, por fin, podría cantar victoria.

Pero mientras Bella avanzaba hacia él, lo único que sintió fue terror. Ya había decidido con anterioridad que aceptaría cualquier castigo que ella decidiera infligirle, pero cuando vio la carnicería que habían hecho con su cabello, supo que ni un quejido saldría de su boca si ella le quitara la espada de la mano y se la clavara en el corazón.

Con la ropa manchada y el cabello esquilado, lo normal era que tuviera un aspecto ridículo. Y sin embargo, daba la impresión de ser una reina rehén, despojada de su corona, pero no de su majestad. Mientras se acercaba, Carlisle se dio cuenta de que, las frías cenizas grises que creía ver en sus ojos, eran en realidad ascuas camufladas, que habían sido atizadas por su ira hasta convertirse en llamas ardientes.

Los hombres abrieron, de manera instintiva, un pasillo entre ellos, mientras Carlisle se separaba de la verja y se ponía en jarras para recibir el golpe. Ella pasó por delante de él sin dedicarle más atención que una mirada llena de desprecio.

Sin habla, Carlisle se dio la vuelta para contemplar cómo descendía hacia el grupo de niños. Estos abriendo mucho los ojos se dispersaron. Todos, menos Seth, que acababa de barrer de un golpe las piernas de Edward con una rama gruesa y le había hecho caer. Mientras Edward se escabullía a toda prisa para ponerse a salvo, la carcajada triunfal de Seth inundó el silencio ominoso que seguía a Bella como una estela.

— ¿Quién quiere ser el siguiente? — gritó, con el yelmo de Carlisle, demasiado grande, inclinado sobre una oreja— ¿Quién será el siguiente patán que desafíe a sir Seth el Invencible?

— Creo que me gustaría probar a mí — dijo Bella con suavidad, quitándole la rama de un tirón. Antes de que pudiera ver por la ranura del yelmo quién era su nuevo contrincante, ella le asestó un sonoro golpe que le hizo tambalearse y caer de rodillas.

Carlisle acababa de recibir un golpe parecido, así que no le hubiera costado mucho solidarizarse con su hijo, pero lo que sentía en realidad eran unas tremendas ganas de reír.

— ¡Eh!—gritó Seth con un quejido sordo—No puedes golpearme cuando no miro. ¡No es justo!

El muchacho se quitó el yelmo. Su expresión ceñuda se transformó al ver el ángel vengador que estaba sobre él, con las puntas de cabello que le quedaban brillando al sol como un halo alrededor de su cabeza. La expresión de Bella no daba a entender que bromeaba, así que, después de comprobar de un rápido vistazo que sus hermanos le habían abandonado, empezó a retroceder a toda prisa, sobre los codos y los talones.

— ¿Justo? — repitió Bella con desprecio, mientras le acorralaba— ¿Justo? ¿Qué sabe un matón como tú de justicia? Ya conozco a los de tu calaña. Disfrutas abusando de los más débiles, pero cuando se trata de pelear justo, no eres más que un cobarde llorica.

Cuando Bella cogió al chico por una oreja y lo puso en pie de un estirón, Carlisle se preguntó cómo había podido pensar que Bella era delicada.

— ¡Esme Alice, Eric, Garrett, ayudadme! — bramó Seth cuando Bella empezó a arrastrarlo hacia el castillo.

Sus hermanos y hermanas permanecieron acurrucados detrás de un espino. Incluso su mascota, el cuervo al que acababan de retirar el entablillado del ala, echó a volar, graznando de preocupación al oír la voz de Seth convertirse en un grito furioso. Su cara se puso tan colorada que casi no se le veían las pecas. Bella siguió adelante, sin más opciones que seguirla o perder la oreja por el camino. Al acercarse a Carlisle, los gritos del muchacho se mezclaron con gemidos que hubieran partido el corazón más endurecido.

— ¡Papá, oh, papa, sálvame! Seré bueno. ¡Te juro que lo seré!

Bella se detuvo justo enfrente de Carlisle, y con la mandíbula tensa y la mirada directa le desafió. Ella no sabía que, en ese momento él hubiera sido incapaz de negarle nada.

— ¿Puedo tener unas palabras con vuestro hijo, señor?

Seth se agarró con fuerza al acolchado que Carlisle llevaba sobre la armadura para protegerla.

— ¡Por favor, no dejes que me lleve, padre! ¡Está loca!

Carlisle se inclinó hacia su hijo y le dijo al oído:

— En futuras contiendas, sir Seth el Invencible, te recomendaría que eligieras a tus contendientes con más cuidado. — Extendió la mano hacia el castillo y le dijo a Bella — Adelante — siguió adelante, arrastrando tras de sí a un Seth incrédulo. Los pajes más jóvenes, que eran los que más a menudo sufrían los abusos de Seth, fueron los primeros en romper el atónito silencio. Salieron corriendo alegremente detrás de ellos, y lanzaron al aire regocijados vítores. Los soldados se unieron a ellos, contribuyendo al estrépito con sus propios gritos de aprobación.

Harry le puso una mano a Carlisle en el hombro.

— ¿Qué demonios está haciendo?

— Algo que hubiera deseado poder hacer yo hace tiempo — murrnuró Carlisle.

Con un movimiento se libró de la mano de Harry y se unió a la procesión, tan impaciente como los demás por saber qué destino había elegido Bella para su hijo. Al entrar en el patio, los sirvientes salieron en bandada de los edificios circundantes para ver lo que pasaba. El Jasperenero, al que las abejas habían picado en la nariz cuando Seth volcó las Jasperenas, empezó a aplaudir. También aplaudió el cerero, al que habían sumergido en su propia tinaja de sebo cuando Seth se colocó a hurtadillas detrás de él y gritó: «¡Uh!». Las criadas, que habían tenido que volver a lavar todas las sábanas después de que Seth arrojara grandes bolas de barro contra la colada recién tendida, lanzaron gritos de alegría.

Una oleada atronadora de aplausos sacudió el patio cuando Bella empezó a ascender las escaleras, con el vociferante muchacho todavía bien sujeto, hasta alcanzar la plataforma de madera donde se hallaban las horcas.

Carlisle empezó a abrirse camino entre la multitud, temeroso de que realmente ella pudiera estar pensando en colgarle. Pero Bella siguió arrastrándolo hasta dejar atrás las horcas, los cepos y, el poste de los azotes. Finalmente se detuvo enfrente de la picota para dedos, que se usaba normalmente para castigar a borrachos inofensivos, ladronzuelos e hijos de campesinos revoltosos.

Bella obligó a Seth a ponerse de rodillas y después le introdujo los dedos en los agujeros tallados en el travesaño. Tras colocar sobre sus nudillos un segundo madero, apretó el cierre con un ademán triunfal.

Carlisle sonrió. Había elegido bien. Aunque el encierro de Seth no era doloroso físicamente, sin importar cuanto se retorciera o chillara, no podía liberar sus dedos de los pequeños agujeros.

Cuando Bella se incorporó, su mirada se encontró con la de Carlisle, por encima de la multitud que la aclamaba. Este se llevó la mano a la frente, en señal de reconocimiento de su triunfo. Ella extendió su vestido al hacer una reverencia burlona, tan elegante en la victoria como lo había sido en la derrota. Carlisle apartó la mirada y se dirigió a la torre norte, decidido a retirarse antes de que ella pudiera capturar algo más que uno de sus peones.

**Capítulo 10**

Bella hundió los dientes en la manzana que acababa de confiscarle a un paje cuando este estaba a punto de lanzársela a Seth en la cabeza. El muchacho y sus compañeros se dispersaron rápidamente después que Bella les hubo desarmado, dando patadas al suelo y protestando porque les privaban de lanzar manzanas y coles podridas al malhumorado prisionero.

Cuando el sol empezó a esconderse tras la torre oeste, y el frío se hizo más intenso, el resto de la multitud se dispersó también, aburrida del monótono espectáculo que ofrecían Seth, que miraba ferozmente a Bella, y Bella, que alegremente le ignoraba. Pronto se quedaron los dos solos en el patio, y su silencio quedaba enfatizado por los distantes acordes musicales y sonidos de alegría que llegaban desde el gran salón.

El cuervo de Seth, subido al siniestro brazo de una horca, parecía más dispuesto a meter la cabeza debajo del ala y dormir un poco que a sacarle los ojos a Bella.

Bella estaba sentada con la espalda apoyada en el poste de los azotes, y con la falda doblada sobre las piernas estiradas. Desde el rabillo del ojo, vio cómo la hambrienta mirada de Seth seguía el rastro de una gota de zumo de manzana que resbalaba por su barbilla.

— ¿Te apetece un mordisco? — preguntó Bella, sosteniendo la manzana debajo de su barbilla.

El chico le mostró los dientes, para advertirla de que preferiría arrancarle el cuello de un bocado. Ella se encogió de hombros.

— Me imagino que tus hermanos y hermanas, a esas horas, estarán disfrutando de algunas granadas bien hermosas y de pasas azucaradas. Si quieres unirte a ellos, lo único que tienes que hacer es pedir disculpas.

— Prefiero pudrirme aquí.

Bella lanzó el corazón de la manzana bien lejos mientras intentaba esconder una sonrisa de satisfacción. Eran las primeras palabras que pronunciaba desde que sus aullidos de furia se habían convertido en un silencio de enfado.

— Creo que eso se podría conseguir. Aunque sospecho que tu padre protestaría cuando los buitres empezaran a arrancarte la carne Peterada a los huesos.

— ¡Ja! Se alegraría de librarse de mí.

— ¿Por qué dices una cosa así? — preguntó con dulzura. Seth ya no la miraba fijamente, sino que miraba hacia adelante, y su mandíbula pecosa estaba tan apretada que dolía sólo de mirarla.

— Porque es la verdad. No se preocupa por mí, ni por ninguno de mis hermanos o hermanas. Sólo le interesan la guerra y el rey.

Una vez que había abierto las puertas, nada parecía capaz de detener aquel torrente de palabras.

—Durante la guerra, teníamos que conformarnos con las visitas que nos hacía de vez en cuando. Nos traía un saco de regalos, nos revolvía el pelo, nos decía que éramos muy buenos y que nuestras madres habrían estado muy orgullosas de nosotros si estuvieran vivas. Cuando volvió a casa para quedarse, pensé que las cosas iban a cambiar. Todos lo creímos. Pero se encerró en aquella torre y no nos hizo ni caso, sin importar lo que hiciéramos. — Le lanzó una mirada triste— Entonces llegaste tú.

Bella hubiera querido desaparecer, pero se vio forzada a observar impotente cómo la mandíbula del muchacho empezaba a temblar.

— Tú, con tus grandes ojos grises y tu suave cabello negro. Vimos cómo te miraba aquel día en el patio, y supimos que nunca nos querría a nosotros si tenía a alguien como tú para amar.

Una lágrima cayó por la mejilla del chico. Apretó la cara contra la madera, pero no pudo hacer nada para ocultar los sollozos que sacudían sus hombros, aún estrechos. Bella también inspiró una temblorosa bocanada de aire. Así que sus diabluras no eran malvadas ni maliciosas como las de Stefan o Lauren, sino un intento desesperado de llamar la atención de su padre. Y más que su atención, lo que reclamaban era una prueba de su amor. Ella sabía muy bien lo infructuosa que podía resultar una búsqueda como aquella.

Bella se abalanzó sobre el cierre de hierro de la picota, y lo abrió con tanta determinación que se rompió una uña. Al levantar el travesaño pensó por un momento que Seth huiría, pero este se derrumbó y quedó sentado en la plataforma, con la cara escondida en el hueco de uno de sus brazos.

Bella deseó poder consolarlo, igual que tantas veces había consolado a James o a Kristie. Resistió la tentación llevándose las rodillas al pecho y abrazándolas. Se mantuvo allí sentada en silencio mientras él lloraba, con la mirada fija en el ópalo escarchado que formaba la luna al empezar a asomar tímidamente por detrás de las murallas del castillo.

Esperó a que él se secara la nariz con el dorso de la mano, y después eligió la manzana menos estropeada de entre su montón de provectiles requisados, y se la ofreció.

Él frunció el ceño, receloso.

— Tal vez sea una malvada madrastra, pero esta manzana no está envenenada, si es eso lo que temes.

— Supongo que no podría culparte si lo estuviera — confesó mansamente, cogiendo la manzana y dándole un jugoso mordisco— No después de eso tan horrible que le hemos hecho a tu pelo.

— Volverá a crecer con el tiempo. Espero — Bella se abrazó las rodillas con más fuerza, y pensó que cuanto antes hiciera su propia confesión, menos penoso le resultaría— No es necesario que me consideréis una rival, Seth. Aunque vuestro padre es lo bastante noble como para respetar sus votos, ha dejado claro en todo momento que estaba muy disgustado con la elección de sir Harry. — Dirigió la mirada hacia la luna— Nunca me querrá.

— Oh, ahora ya lo sabemos — dijo Seth alegremente, mientras mordisqueaba el corazón de la sustanciosa manzana— Fue él quien nos dio la idea de quitarte de en medio.

Bella volvió rápidamente la cabeza para mirarle.

— ¿Así que fue él?

— Sí. Al principio sólo pensábamos gastarte un par de bromas, pero cuando Garrett subió al tejado para tirar un bote pestilente por la chimenea de la torre, oyó a papá decirle a sir Harry que la mejor manera para conseguir que te fueras era que pasaras el mayor tiempo posible con nosotros.

Bella se sintió como si fuera ella quien hubiera recibido el golpe en la cabeza. Ya sabía que Carlisle se había arrepentido de casarse con ella, pero no sospechaba que estuviera tan ansioso por quitársela de encima como para utilizar a sus propios hijos para alejarla de su lado.

— No hace falta que te ofendas tanto — dijo Seth, lanzando lo que quedaba de manzana por encima de su hombro— Nosotros tampoco nos sentimos muy halagados.

Bella frunció el ceño.

— No, supongo que no.

— Pero por lo menos, entendimos mejor lo que Edward había oído la noche que llegaste a Cullen. Edward es un poco zoquete para espiar, así que en aquel momento no le hicimos caso.

— Y ¿qué fue lo que oyó Edward aquella noche? — preguntó Bella, aunque estaba casi segura de que no quería saberlo.

— Bueno, estaba mirando por la mirilla de la pared de la torre norte...

— ¿La mirilla?

— Sí, es un pequeño agujero en el mortero que conecta con la pared del pasadizo secreto — dijo Seth encogiéndose de hombros, como si vivir en un castillo plagado de pasadizos secretos y dotado con mirillas fuera la cosa más normal del mundo para él— La mayor parte de las habitaciones del castillo tienen una. Siobhan nos contó que nuestro abuelo las había hecho construir para espiar a sus huéspedes femeninas cuando se desvestían, y después las llevaba a escondidas a su habitación cuando su esposa ya dormía.

Bien, pensó Bella. Eso explicaba la inquietante sensación de ser observada, y las risitas fantasmales que la perseguían cuando se quedaba sola.

— ¡Menudo miserable viejo verde que estaba hecho vuestro abuelo! Supongo que tendré que advertir a Jany que empiece a ponerse una camisa para dormir.

— ¡Oh! ¿Es necesario? — se le escapó a Seth, sin poder disimular su consternación. Todavía le quedaban modales para ponerse colorado bajo la fría mirada de Bella— En cualquier caso — añadió rápidamente, bajando la cabeza— Edward estaba mirando por la mirilla cuando oyó decir a sir Harry que hacer voto de celibato sería mucho más agradable que casarse contigo o con cualquier otra vieja y gorda esposa con bigote. Papá no parecía dispuesto a dejar las mujeres para siempre, así que sir Harry se ofreció para quedarse contigo. Papá le dijo que sería injusto pedirle que hiciera un sacrificio tan terrible.

Bella dio un respingo. ¿Es que no iban a acabar nunca los insultos que tenía que aguantar por parte de la traidora lengua de ese malvado?

— Entonces papá habló de un convento. Él y sir Harry estuvieron de acuerdo en que era el único lugar adecuado para una mujer como tú — Bella hubiera dado otro respingo si le hubieran quedado fuerzas. ¡Un convento! Carlisle la encontraba tan repugnante que iba a encerrarla en un convento. Iba a condenarla a una vida de piedad y celibato. Nunca llegaría a conocer los besos de su príncipe ni los de cualquier otro hombre. Nunca conocería sus besos.

Seth la miró fijamente a la cara. Estaba pálida y quieta, y un asomo de pánico afloró a los verdes ojos de golfillo del chico.

— ¿No vas a llorar, verdad? No soporto ver llorar a las chicas. Prefiero que me vuelvas a Peterar en la cabeza.

— No — dijo Bella con tranquilidad, poniéndose en pie— No voy a volver a darte en la cabeza. Y no voy a llorar.

No pensaba derramar ni una lágrima más por culpa del traidor de su esposo. De igual manera, no pensaba gastar ni un minuto más de su tiempo intentando ganar el amor de un hombre tan tacaño con su cariño, que ni siquiera lo gastaba con sus hijos. Ya había derrochado demasiadas lágrimas y demasiado tiempo luchando por un amor que no podía recibir libremente y tampoco ganar.

Una oleada de rabia la inundó, y limpió la sangre que las heridas recientes habían provocado en su corazón. Las viejas heridas cicatrizaron. Iba a utilizar esas cicatrices en la lucha que se le presentaba por delante. El silencio helado de Bella puso nervioso a Seth.

— No dejes de llorar por mi culpa — balbuceó Seth— Llora todo lo que quieras si eso te hace sentir mejor. Ya me taparé los oídos con los dedos.

— Sólo estaba recordando algo que mi padre me dijo una vez — dijo Bella antes de que tuviera tiempo de hacerlo.

— Y ¿qué te dijo? — preguntó Seth.

De un estirón puso al chico de pie. Quedó colgando de sus garras, cautivado en contra de su voluntad por la tormenta de malevolencia que se estaba fraguando en sus ojos. Bella le dio un apretón de mano antes de inclinarse hacia él y susurrar:

— Todo lo que hace falta para que dos enemigos se conviertan en aliados es un enemigo común.

**Capítulo 11**

Cuando Carlisle salió de su torre la mañana siguiente, el día extraordinariamente primaveral que hacía le aligeró el paso. Se sentía casi igual que los días después de alguna clamorosa victoria sobre los franceses. Era una sensación bien curiosa. Si hubiera ganado el combate de ayer, la petición de anulación ya habría sido enviada a la corte del rey Edward, y Bella estaría de camino a la abadía de Wayborne.

Echó los hombros hacia atrás y bajó saltando las escaleras, mientras silbaba los primeros compases majestuosos de El poder triunfando sobre el mal. Al entrar en el gran salón, esperaba encontrar a una modesta aunque coqueta Bella que fuera el centro de atención, y a su lado, un Seth arrepentido, y el resto de los niños, sumisos y obedientes, comiendo en silencio, acobardados por el escarmiento que Bella le había dado a su travieso hijo. Pero la mesa principal estaba vacía, y en su superficie de roble sólo quedaban algunas migas desperdigadas.

El silbido de Carlisle murió en su boca. ¿Y si Bella se había marchado a pesar de todo? ¿Y si se había ido para castigarle por su indiferencia? Inspeccionó la sala de arriba abajo, sin importarle las miradas curiosas que le lanzaban los caballeros y escuderos, a los que servían atareados pajes.

Siobhan salió de las cocinas, con uno de los bebés colgando de su espalda. Carlisle lo miró con atención, pero no pudo distinguir si se trataba de la pequeña Peter o la pequeña Kate.

— Y ¿dónde está lady Bella? — le preguntó fingiendo poco interés.

Siobhan se encogió de hombros, lo que provocó un alegre eructo en el bebé.

— Habrá salido con los chiquillos a alguna parte, supongo, señor. Engulleron sus gachas y salieron disparados como alma que lleva el diablo.

— ¿Bella también engulló sus gachas?

— Sí, creo que fue la primera en acabar. Era ella la que les decía que se apresuraran.

Carlisle frunció el ceño. Un hombre como Dios manda se sentiría satisfecho de que su nueva esposa y sus hijos se estuvieran llevando tan bien, y sin embargo, las palabras de Siobhan le inquietaron. Se sacudió de encima la sensación negativa, diciéndose a sí mismo que era absurdo. Lo que tenía que hacer era estar satisfecho ante la perspectiva de pasar un día de briosos combates y con sus hombres. Ahora que Bella había puesto fin al reinado del terror de Seth de una vez por todas, era libre para dedicarse a entrenar a sus hombres con las ganas de antes.

Se sirvió un pedazo de pan moreno de la bandeja de un escudero y se dirigió hacia la puerta, donde casi tropezó con un con un montón de alimentos apilados en el suelo.

— ¡Siobhan! ¿Qué significa esto?

Siobhan se acercó apresuradamente, con una radiante sonrisa desdentada en su boca.

— Son tributos para vuestra señora, milord. Regalos para agradecerle que haya metido a Seth en cintura. — Fue señalando los artículos uno por uno—El Jasperenero ha enviado una docena de jarras de miel. El cerero una caja de velas de cera. El carnicero un jamón salado. El tejedor de esteras una...

Carlisle levantó una mano para que callara.

— Muy bien, Siobhan. Creo que ya lo he entendido.

Frunció el ceño ante aquella abundancia. Nunca nadie le había enviado regalos, excepto aquellos que le correspondían por ser amo y señor en los días de fiestas ceremoniales. No estaba seguro de cómo se sentía al respecto de ese homenaje a su esposa. Especialmente porque se suponía que era él el que debía estar cubriéndola de regalos extravagantes: una toca de seda para coronar sus rizos recién cortados, una delicada cadena de plata para colgarla alrededor de su cuello de alabastro, una lágrima brillante de rubí que se acomodara entre sus redondos y suculentos...

— Gak.

— ¿Hmmm? — murmuró Carlisle, todavía sumergido en su ensueño.

— Gak — repitió el bebé, que escabulléndose de los brazos de Siobhan, le dio un puñetazo en la nariz con su puño rosado y diminuto. Carlisle retrocedió. El bebé se echó a reír alegremente. Carlisle le devolvió una mirada triste y sacudió la cabeza. Si no se apartaba de ellos, iba a ser sólo cuestión de tiempo que los pechos redondos y suculentos de Bella tuvieran que alimentar a una criatura idéntica a ésta. Después otra, y otra... Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

— Lo siento, señor — dijo Siobhan, nuentras luchaba por recomponer el fardo que sostenía al bebé— Esta pequeña siempre se me escapa

— No pasa nada — respondió Carlisle, dándole un pellizco al bebé en la nariz— Sospecho que sólo intentaba avisarme de un peligro del que no debo olvidarme.

Cuando Carlisle llegó al campo de entrenamiento, su modo de andar había recuperado la energía del día casi primaveral. La sola idea de luchar, ya fuera en una batalla real o ficticia, le hacía correr la sangre por las venas. La nariz se le ensanchó al aspirar el aroma de almizcle del cuero y el sudor de los caballos. Sólo en el campo de batalla estaban las reglas del juego bien definidas. Sólo en el campo de batalla se le permitía emplear tanto su ingenio como su fuerza bruta para derrotar al enemigo. No tenía que preocuparse de que alguno de los hombres rompiera a llorar si le gritaba, o de que un golpe descuidado hiriera los sentimientos de su oponente en vez de su cabeza.

El campo de arena estaba ya abarrotado de hombres que sostenían combates informales a espada, o luchas cuerpo a cuerpo poco entusiastas. El tañido del acero se apagó cuando él cruzó las filas, respondiendo a los deferentes «milord» y a las inclinaciones de cabeza que le dirigían sus hombres con una sonrisa. Todavía echaba de menos la camaradería de la guerra, donde la necesidad y la desesperación los había convertido a todos en hermanos, ya fueran señores, vasallos o los sirvientes más humildes.

Un escudero larguirucho salió a grandes zancadas de los establos que rodeaban el campo de entrenamiento al ver acercarse a su señor.

— ¿Qué va a ser hoy, señor? ¿Os traigo la espada o la lanza? — Carlisle lanzó una mirada alrededor, calibrando a sus hombres.

— ¿Qué decís vosotros, hombres? ¿Celebramos una justa?

Un grito de entusiasmo acogió sus palabras. Ninguno de ellos podía resistirse al desafío de controlar entre los muslos más de mil libras de carne de caballo en tensión. Tampoco al de desmontar del caballo a su rival más reciente, fruto de sus constantes puyas y disputas de poca monta.

Algunos de ellos se atrevieron incluso a lanzar una mirada especulativa a su señor. Sin duda se acordaban de la sonora derrota que Harry le había asestado el día anterior. Carlisle reprimió una sonrisa. Hoy no lo encontrarían con la defensa tan baja. El escudero volvió a toda prisa de los establos, haciendo malabarismos con la lanza, el escudo y el yelmo.

— Afloja el paso, muchacho, antes de que te empales. — Carlisle alargó una mano para detener al chico en pleno vuelo— O me empales a mí.

Inclinó la cabeza, para que el escudero le colocara el yelmo. Cuando lo hizo, Carlisle se vio envuelto en una sofocante nube blanca. Buscó el yelmo a tientas, se lo sacó y sacudió la cabeza. La harina salió volando en todas direcciones.

El escudero retrocedió torpemente, paralizado por el horror.

— ¡Oh, señor! — Era imposible determinar si estaba rogando a su señor celestial o al terrenal— No he tenido nada que ver. Lo juro. — Carlisle se sacudió la harina de los ojos y la boca, sabiendo que debía estar agradecido de que no hubiera sido pimienta ni miel. Alguien se rió con disimulo entre la multitud.

— ¡Silencio! — gritó, y tras arrebatarle la lanza al chico la clavó violentamente en el suelo. El arma se plegó lentamente sobre sí misma, hasta que la parte superior quedó colgando por un trozo astillado de madera.

— Tal vez sea por eso que su esposa ya no lo espera — murmuró uno de los hombres— Su lanza se ha vuelto floja.

Una inevitable oleada de risas recorrió las filas.

Carlisle tiró al suelo la lanza rota y recorrió las filas con una mirada asesina. Al instante se pusieron firmes y se tragaron las risas. Sintió un pinchazo en la nuca y se volvió, para examinar el prado salpicado con algunos árboles que se extendía a su espalda. No podía librarse de la sensación de que estaba siendo observado por ojos invisibles. ¿Fue una risa de mujer lo que oyó o se trataba simplemente del eco burlón del viento?

— ¿Deseáis que os t...t...traiga un yelmo limpio y una lanza nueva, señor? — balbuceó el escudero.

Al darse cuenta de que el pobre muchacho estaba a punto de molarse las calzas, Carlisle resistió el primer impulso de responderle a gritos.

— Tráeme tan sólo mi caballo, hijo — respondió apretando fuertemente los dientes—Es todo lo que necesito.

Ya no sentía ningún deseo de justar. Lo único que quería era escapar de las miradas compasivas de sus soldados y los comentarios furtivos.

Carlisle se mantenía firme y atento, con las manos a la espalda, mientras esperaba el regreso del escudero. Sus hombres intercambiaban miradas nerviosas, pero sólo uno de ellos se atrevió a aclararse la garganta. El terrible silencio se fue haciendo cada vez más tenso hasta que fue roto por un tintineo de campanas, tan etéreo y delicado que Carlisle volvió a escudriñar el prado, casi seguro de que algún grupo de hadas andaba retozando entre las setas.

El tintineo se intensificó cuando el escudero salió de los establos, conduciendo al blanco semental que Carlisle había montado en más batallas de las que podía recordar.

La Muerte Galopante, como lo habían bautizado los franceses. Desde sus más de dos metros de altura, había avanzado como una inexorable guadaña entre las filas enemigas, rasgando la más negra de las noches, como si se tratara de luz de luna molida.

Pero eso era antes. Antes de que alguien entretejiera cintas rosas en su sedosa cola y en sus crines, y le hubiera colgado un arnés de campanas de plata en su cuello. A cada penoso paso del animal, las campanillas tintineaban alegremente. Al final, el semental se detuvo ante Carlisle. Bajó su poderosa cabeza avergonzado y, en ese momento, una corona de crisantemos se le deslizó sobre una ceja, así que sólo pudo mirar a Carlisle con uno de sus ojos marrones, con una expresión conmovedora.

Carlisle acarició la nariz aterciopelada del animal, sabiendo exactamente cómo se sentía en aquel momento.

— Sólo lo dejé en el establo un momento, señor, lo juro — balbuceó el escudero—No puedo imaginarme quién puede haber hecho algo tan terrible. .

— Yo tampoco. — El caballo se estremeció y, asustado por el repentino estruendo del arnés, se soltó de las manos. del tembloroso escudero. Carlisle sujetó las riendas y, de un movimiento, se montó sobre el caballo— Pero lo averiguaré.

Golpeó suavemente los flancos del caballo, que se puso al trote. Sólo había recorrido unos cuantos metros cuando la silla se desplazó hacia un lado, y Carlisle cayó de culo. El impacto fue tan fuerte que le castañetearon los dientes. Una nube de harina se levantó de su cabeza.

Se quedó allí sentado durante un buen rato. El caballo tuvo tiempo de dar una vuelta al campo y después volver y darle un empujoncito en el hombro. Carlisle palpó las cinchas de cuero que colgaban de la espalda del semental. No habían sido cortadas. Las habían desgastado hasta el punto justo, para que se rompieran en el momento en que alguien montara al caballo. Especialmente si se trataba de alguien con su estatura y su peso.

Cuando Carlisle se puso en pie, todos los hombres dieron un involuntario paso atrás. Un gemido lastimoso se escapó de la garganta del escudero.

Carlisle caminó hasta ellos, de nuevo con las manos a la espalda.

— Hoy — gritó, y su rica voz de barítono silenció todos los murmullos— voy a enseñaros la lección más dura que todo guerrero, sin importar lo valiente que sea, debe aprender antes de ir al frente.

Los hombres intercambiaron miradas expectantes y estiraron el cuello.

— Cómo hacer una graciosa retirada. — Carlisle les dedicó una breve reverencia y se dirigió hacia el castillo, sacudiéndose la arena y la hierba del trasero mientras caminaba.

Carlisle recorría su habitación en la torre norte de un lado a otro, sintiéndose casi tan frenético como la noche en que Harry había regresado a Cullen con su nueva esposa. En aquel momento, lo único que deseaba era perderla de vista. En este momento, lo único que deseaba era encontrarla. Se detuvo ante la ventana contra su voluntad, atraído hasta allí por el brillo infernal que se elevaba desde el patio.

Una hoguera chisporroteaba y escupía irritantes nubes de azufre hacia el cielo nocturno. Un grupo de mocosos se divertía danzando a su alrededor, y sus sombras siniestras constituían un inquietante contraste con las risas divertidas que se elevaban hasta sus oídos. Aunque la fiesta del Samhain había tenido lugar el primero de noviembre, hacía ya quince días, Carlisle hubiera jurado que su descendencia había declarado una fiesta pagana propia, una fiesta decadente para rendir homenaje al dios de los niños traviesos.

Alguien golpeó a la puerta con mucha urgencia, como un reflejo de su propia desesperación.

— Daos prisa, señor. Soy Harry.

Carlisle tuvo que retirar tres sillas, una mesa y un banco antes de poder desatrancar la puerta y permitirle el paso a su mayordomo. Sir Harry entró tambaleándose en la torre, abriéndose paso a través de la improvisada barricada. Su atractiva cara estaba sucia de hollín, y tenía el lado derecho del bigote chamuscado.

— ¿Dónde diablos está? ¿Por qué no la traes contigo? — inquirió Carlisle, mientras le alargaba una copa de agua. Harry se hizo con la copa y la vació.

— No está en ninguna parte — dijo con voz áspera— La he buscado por todos los lugares posibles. Incluso entre — un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo— ellos.

Carlisle le señaló el bigote con un dedo antes de alargarle una segunda copa de agua.

— ¡Oh! — exclamó Harry, y aprovechó el agua para lavarse ese lado de la cara.

— ¿Crees que puede haber escapado? — El corazón de Carlisle dio un vuelco con un pánico que no tenía nada que ver con la tiranía de su descendencia— ¿Es eso lo que están celebrando los niños?

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

— La han visto por el castillo durante todo el día. Pero cada vez que enviaba a un sirviente a buscarla, había vuelto a desaparecer. Es de lo más irritante.

Carlisle volvió a acercarse a la ventana. Echó un vistazo a la carnicería que había tenido lugar y la desesperación se hizo más intensa.

— Ya viste cómo manejó a Seth. Necesito sus consejos. Estoy seguro de que ella es la única que puede ayudarme a poner fin a estas terribles diabluras.

En aquel preciso momento, una flecha entró por el hueco de la ventana de la torre. Se detuvo al clavarse en la contraventana de madera, y las plumas de su parte posterior le hicieron cosquillas a Carlisle en la nariz.

— ¡Nos atacan! — gritó Harry, que se puso de cuatro patas y se arrastró hacia la puerta— ¿Alerto a la guardia?

— No..., todavía... no — respondió Carlisle, mientras arrancaba el pedazo de pergamino que estaba sujeto a la temblorosa flecha. Mientras estudiaba la misiva, Harry se puso en pie.

— ¿No deberíais alejaros de la ventana, señor? — Al ver que Carlisle ignoraba su tímida propuesta, se puso de puntillas y alargó el cuello, pero ni aun así consiguió leer por encima del hombro de Carlisle— ¿De qué se trata?

— De una lista de peticiones.

— ¿Peticiones? ¡Oh, santo Dios! Vuestros enemigos han capturado a lady Bella, ¿verdad? La deben retener como rehén. Y ¿qué es lo que piden? ¿Oro? ¿Joyas? ¿Armas? ¿El propio castillo?

Carlisle le entregó el pergamino, con la cara totalmente inexpresiva. Mientras Harry lo acercaba a la luz de la antorcha, Carlisle volvió a la ventana y empezó a buscar en la oscuridad, con los ojos entornados.

— Esto es un galimatías. — Harry frunció el ceño mientras examinaba el papel arrugado—Granadas con miel y pastel de higo para desayunar, comer y cenar. Baño sólo una vez al mes. No irse a la cama hasta medianoche. Pero si estos son los delirios de un loco. O... — Levantó la cabeza, empezando a comprender—De un niño.

Carlisle no le prestó atención. Parecía haber encontrado lo que estaba buscando. Una sonrisa enigmática le bailaba en los labios.

— Entonces, esto es otra diablura de los niños, aunque la verdad, me parece muy peligrosa. Pero lo que no acabo de comprender es su última petición — dijo Harry— La que exige tu rendición incondicional.

— Ah, pero pronto lo entenderás — respondió Carlisle, atrayéndolo hacia la ventana.

Harry forzó la vista, intentando ver algo entre el humo y las sombras. Al principio creyó, igual que le había pasado a Carlisle, que la esbelta figura que se silueteaba contra las llamas retorcidas era Seth. Sólo cuando las llamas crecían, se podían distinguir las suaves curvas que llenaban sus pantalones de montar y su túnica, y la oscura corona de rizos de su cabeza. Lady Bella miraba con valentía hacia la ventana, sin hacer el más mínimo intento de esconder el arco que sostenía en la mano, ni el desafío que se leía en su mandíbula.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, a medio camino entre el asombro y la diversión.

— Será mejor que diseñéis un nuevo plan de batalla, señor, ya que vuestra dama se ha unido al juego.

Carlisle se agarró fuertemente con las manos al alfeizar de la ventana.

— Esto no es ningún juego, amigo mío. — Se dio la vuelta, y los ojos le brillaban con una excitación que Harry no había visto desde que el rey Edward firmara el tratado con los franceses—Esto lo tengo claro. Esto es la guerra.

**Capítulo 12**

Durante el segundo día del sitio, Carlisle caminaba a grandes zancadas por el patio de armas, supervisando las ordenadas filas de su guarnición. Los soldados, que sir Harry había reunido para que escucharan las órdenes, miraban fijamente al frente, y la severa disposición de sus mandíbulas le aseguraba que habían entendido la gravedad de la operación. Los peones de Carlisle se habían pasado al servicio de la reina negra, así que no le quedaba otra opción que enviar a sus caballeros a la batalla.

— No os equivoquéis, hombres — les dijo, mientras les miraba con gravedad—Este castillo está siendo atacado por un enemigo mucho más astuto y despiadado que cualquiera de los ejércitos con los que hemos combatido anteriormente. No os podéis permitir subestimarlos. Carecen de honor o piedad de ninguna clase.

Los hombres que habían sido enviados a escalar la torre sur el día anterior asintieron, porque sabían de qué hablaba. Mientras ascendían, se habían encontrado con una mocosa de pelo dorado que les empujó las escalas con un palo en forma de horca. Todavía estaban frescas las heridas en los traseros y en el orgullo.

— Nunca os pediría que tomarais parte en una campaña tan peligrosa si no sintiera que este reino del terror tiene que acabar pronto y de una vez por todas.

Los guardas del castillo, que habían sufrido la humillación de que les robaran la catapulta ante sus narices, y la usaran para bombardearlos con excrementos frescos de vaca, se estremecieron y asintieron. Desde aquel momento, sus compañeros los rehuían, y cuando ya no era posible, respiraban sólo por la boca para evitar el mal olor.

— Debemos aprender a pensar como ellos. Aprovecharnos de sus debilidades. Debemos intentar dejar al descubierto sus puntos más vulnerables y... — Carlisle se perdió en sus pensamientos, imaginándo se cómo serían los puntos más vulnerables de Bella bajo su ruano. Cuando siguió andando, su voz se había vuelto más ronca— Debemos estar dispuestos a usar todas las armas a nuestro alcance para explorar sus más profundos, más oscuros y más secretos o... — Volvió a quedarse en silencio, imaginándose hacia dónde se dirigiría su mano después de haber acariciado la suavidad de terciopelo de los puntos más vulnerables de Bella.

Harry se aclaró la garganta, para hacerle volver a la realidad. Un hombre, que había sido guarda en la guarnición de Carlisle durante once años, dio un paso al frente.

— ¿Debo entender, señor, que el objetivo principal de nuestra campaña es someter a los peones?

— Diría que no, sir Eleazar — respondió Carlisle—Vuestro principal objetivo es capturar a su reina.

Los hombres intercambiaron miradas inseguras. Las cejas canosas de sir Eleazar se alzaron de asombro.

— ¿Tenemos alguna posibilidad de vencer?

Sus ojos siguieron a los de Carlisle, que levantó la cabeza y miró hacia la torre sur. La bandera roja y dorada, que había ondeado orgullosamente sobre los muros del castillo desde que Carlisle se lo arrebatara a su hermanastro hacía ya trece años, colgaba del revés. En vez de alzarse sobre las patas traseras hacia el cielo, el ciervo rojo dirigía la pata hacia el suelo, y una etérea rama de sauce atravesaba su poderoso corazón.

Los labios de Carlisle se curvaron en una sonrisa implacablemente tierna, una sonrisa que habría hecho que incluso el más valeroso de sus enemigos suplicara una oportunidad de rendirse.

— ¡Traédmela!

Bella se escondió entre las sombras de la torre. A pesar de los rayos de sol que se colaban por su ventana, temblaba. Casi deseaba que tuviera una contraventana de madera para cerrarla de golpe. El vidrio de su ventana le parecía demasiado frágil para protegerla del calor primitivo que desprendía la mirada de Carlisle.

Aunque no podía oír las órdenes que daba a los soldados reunidos en el patio, no tenía dificultad en adivinar su naturaleza. La determinación de Carlisle estaba escrita en su postura de un modo tan preciso como el lema pintado en el armario detrás del ciervo rampante: «Conquistar o morir». Levantó la barbilla. Si no conseguía conquistarla con su indiferencia, menos lo conseguiría con su enemistad.

Se dio la vuelta, con las manos en las caderas, para supervisar sus propias filas. A diferencia de los hombres de Carlisle, no formaban en filas ordenadas, ni miraban al frente con los hombros echados hacia atrás. Por el contrario, estaban desperdigados por la habitación, cada uno de ellos absorto en la tarea que Bella les había encomendado. Esa concentración se rompía a menudo a causa de algún ataque de risa o de algún empujón cuando discrepaban sobre algún asunto. Aún no era mediodía y Bella ya había tenido que intervenir para detener dos combates a puñetazos y secar un torrente de lágrimas malhumoradas. Estas últimas, de Jane, que no estaba de acuerdo en estropear sus delicadas manos tallando las patas de una mesa para convertirlas en flechas.

Bella lanzó una irónica mirada hacia el cielo. Aquellas gentiles damas, Esme y Esme Alice, se levantarían gritando de sus tumbas si pudieran ver lo que Bella y los niños estaban haciendo con su elegante dormitorio.

Garrett y Edward habían roto los paños de seda púrpura de las paredes y los estaban usando para confeccionar atrevidos fajines que llevarían sobre las túnicas. El bello suelo de madera de abeto noruego presentaba numerosas cicatrices, provocadas por Eric y Benjamin, que habían arrastrado todos los muebles superfluos y los habían empujado escaleras abajo, para crear una improvisada barricada. Esme y Esme Alice habían hecho tiras con los cortinajes de la cama, y estaban preparando vendas. Aunque nadie había sufrido ningún percance más grave que clavarse una astilla o pelarse una rodilla al huir de los hombres de Carlisle, Bella creía que debían estar preparados.

Los más pequeños habían roto el colchón y estaban sacando grandes puñados de plumas, que iban a ser usadas en una diabólica conspiración que Seth aún estaba perfilando, y que incluía una tina de brea y una guarnición de soldados dormidos. Los niños no necesitaban cama. Preferían dormir envueltos en mantas en el suelo, igual que los soldados a los que jugaban a imitar.

La noche anterior, Bella la había pasado con ellos. Sintió algo extrañamente confortable en estar rodeada por sus cuerpecitos cálidos. Al acostarse en la oscuridad, oyendo sus variados ronquidos, bufidos y respiraciones fuertes, se había dado cuenta de que estaba viviendo una experiencia que se había negado desde hacía mucho tiempo: se estaba divirtiendo.

Garrett y Edward empezaron de repente a pelearse a causa de uno de los paños de la pared. Bella se dirigía a separarlos cuando Seth salió tambaleándose del armario.

Bella había quedado muy sorprendida al descubrir que su propio armario era una puerta de acceso a los pasadizos secretos que Seth le había descrito aquella fatídica noche en el cadalso. Las mirillas y los pasadizos repartidos por todo el castillo les habían permitido ir y venir sin ser descubiertos. Tal vez Carlisle fuera un genio de la estrategia, pero aún no tenía la menor idea de cómo Bella y los niños estaban al corriente de todos sus planes de batalla prácticamente antes de que acabara de elaborarlos.

La boca de Bella se arqueó en una sonrisa apretada. Quizá si hubiera pasado más tiempo en casa con sus hijos y menos tiempo satisfaciendo sus ansias de guerra y mujeres, estaría al tanto de los pasadizos que sus hijos llevaban recorriendo desde que andaban a gatas.

La cara de Seth había perdido su expresión pálida y malhumorada. El cuervo lanzó un triunfal graznido cuando el muchacho se inclinó en una exagerada reverencia.

— El capitán de la guardia informando.

Esme, de diez años, dejó de hacer jirones los cortinajes el tiempo suficiente para lanzarle a su hermano una resentida mirada.

— No sé por qué tienes que ser siempre tú el capitán de la guardia.

— Porque soy el mayor.

— No, no lo eres. Yo soy la mayor. — Jane se puso en pie, con la nariz aún roja por su acceso de llanto. Tenía la misma edad que Seth, pero le sacaba la cabeza, y a su lado parecía una princesa amazónica.

Él trató de levantar la nariz para alcanzarla, pero su mirada no pudo ver más allá de sus pechos palpitantes. Sus mejillas pecosas se volvieron escarlatas.

— No puedes ser capitán de la guardia. Sólo eres una criada. Y una niña.

Bella se aclaró la garganta intencionadamente. Seth apartó la mirada del pecho de Jane y se puso todavía más colorado.

— Lo siento, Bella. Pero tú no eres una niña. Eres nuestro comandante — Su pecho huesudo se hinchó—Y he venido a traerte nuevas de gran importancia.

Jane abrió mucho los ojos mientras los demás niños se apiñaban alrededor, ávidos de novedades.

— Procede — ordenó Bella, haciendo un regio ademán con la mano.

Seth echó una nerviosa mirada hacia atrás, como si temiera que algún espía de su padre pudiera salir de un salto del armario.

— Estaba escondido en el pasadizo justo detrás del hogar de la cocina, esperando encontrar el momento propicio para apoderarme de una liebre del asador, cuando he oído a una de las criadas decir que pap... — su expresión se endureció— que el enemigo acababa de ordenar que todas las provisiones debían guardarse en la bodega de las especias, donde estarán guardadas bajo llave. — Seth hizo una pausa para crear un efecto más dramático—Planea dejarnos morir de hambre.

Todos los niños dieron un respingo a la vez, pero fue Benjamin el que dejó escapar un lamento lastimero que llegó al corazón de Bella. El tímido muchacho era capaz de soportar cualquier agresión física sin inmutarse, pero la perspectiva de quedarse sin comida hacía palidecer de terror sus regordetas mejillas.

Bella le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros, llevada por un fiero afán protector. Kristie o James se hubieran deshecho de su abrazo, pero Benjamin se acercó aún más. ¿Qué clase de monstruo era capaz de dejar morir de hambre a sus propios hijos? Pensó con amargura. Parecía que su marido iba a ser un príncipe después de todo. Un príncipe de las tinieblas.

— No tengas miedo, cariño — le tranquilizó Bella, mientras le acariciaba el pelo de color canela —Encontraremos algo de comer. Te lo juro.

La mirada esperanzada del muchacho se encontró con la del cuervo posado en el hombro de Seth. Seth acarició las lustrosas plumas del pájaro y devolvió la mirada a su hermano.

— Tal vez tendríamos que comerte a ti. Así tendríamos de sobras para una temporada.

Antes de que Bella pudiera reprenderle, Edward la interrumpió:

— No tendremos que comernos a nadie. Esperaré a que las palomas vayan a dormir a las almenas esta noche. En cuanto se queden dormidas, me colocaré detrás y las golpearé en la cabeza con una maza. — Edward acompañó toda la explicación con mímica. Garrett se balanceó bajo el impacto de la imaginaria maza, y después se desplomó hacia atrás, con los dedos agarrotados como garras.

— No pienso comerme una asquerosa paloma — se quejó Jane— Mi constitución es demasiado delicada.

— No me pareciste tan delicada ayer, cuando engullías aquel pastel de carne de alondra que te traje — le recordó Seth, que se ganó a cambio una mirada desdeñosa.

Bella luchó por esconder su propio desagrado.

— Es una idea estupenda, Ed. Podemos asarlas aquí mismo en el hogar. Emily y Jasper pueden hacer girar el asador.

Los dos gemelos de cuatro años sonrieron radiantes de felicidad, por haber sido incluidos en la aventura. La expresión de travieso malévolo desapareció de la cara de Seth, que se transformó curiosamente en una expresión sobria.

— Hay algo más que deberías saber, Bella.

Los niños dejaron de agitarse nerviosamente y se quedaron callados y en silencio. Un presentimiento atenazó la nuca de Bella.

— Habla.

— Mi padre les dijo a los soldados que, en caso de que pudieran derrotarnos, había sólo una cosa que deseaba.

— Y ¿de qué se trata?

— De ti.

Esas dos palabras bastaron para hacerla temblar hasta la médula. Los niños intercambiaron miradas sorprendidas, con los ojos vidriosos por el terror.

— Hemos oído contar qué hace papá con los prisioneros que captura — susurró Esme.

— Es verdad — añadió Eric sombríamente—Hay quien dice que les corta las cabezas, las ata a una cuerda y se las cuelga de la silla de montar.

— Otros dicen que los arroja a un agujero oscuro y profundo, y los cubre con porquería — añadió Garrett— Mientras todavía están vivos.

— Yo he oído que los hierve en una gran olla — comentó Edward alegremente— , y después les chupa el tuétano de los huesos. — Se llevó un hueso invisible a la boca y empezó a sorber.

Esme Alice salió disparada y se abrazó a la pierna de Bella.

— Oh Bella — lloriqueó— , ¿y «zi» papá te come entera?

Bella acarició los bucles de Esme Alice, más para esconder el temblor de su propia mano que para consolar a la chiquilla. No quería que la niña se enterara que hay castigos más diabólicos que un hombre puede infligir a una mujer.

— Si te toma como rehén — declaró Jane, adoptando una noble pose que no acabó de esconder el dardo de su lengua atravesando sus labios rosados y perfectos— yo me ofreceré para ocupar tu lugar.

— Nos pagará para que te llevemos de vuelta — se rió Seth. Antes de que Jane pudiera golpearle en la oreja, Bella dijo:

— Es un gesto que te honra, Jany, pero no será necesario.. Lord Carlisle tendría que capturarme primero. Y no tengo ninguna intención de permitírselo. — Consiguió que su sonrisa pareciera audaz— Es sólo cuestión de tiempo que vuestro malvado padre se vea forzado a rendirse.

— Y cuando se rinda — preguntó Seth ansiosamente— ¿qué vas a hacer tú con él?

Después de contemplar el expectante círculo de cabecitas sedientas de sangre que la rodeaban, se dio cuenta de que no tenía la menor idea.

Durante el cuarto día del sitio, Bella y Seth estaban acurrucados en el pasadizo secreto oculto en la torre norte. Para que pudieran ver los dos a la vez a través del estrecho agujero oculto en la piedra, tenían que apretar sus mejillas fuertemente una contra la otra.

A pesar de la acogedora gracia de la habitación que Carlisle había preparado para ella, parecía que él había estado viviendo con rigor espartano desde que volvió a Cullen. Las paredes de su torre mostraban la piedra desnuda, sin rastro de los coloristas tapices distribuidos por el resto del castillo. Las ventanas estaban cubiertas sólo por las contraventanas, que golpeaban entre sí a cada intimidadora ráfaga de viento. La mesa y las sillas estaban llenas de fajos de pergamino arrugados y, sobre todo, de un verdadero arsenal de armas: la cabeza oxidada de una antigua hacha de batalla, una ballesta tan grande que hacían falta dos hombres para manejarla, mazas, escudos y al menos media docena de espadas, con sus mortíferos filos pulidos hasta brillar.

Carlisle ni siquiera se permitía el lujo de una cama. Prefería dormir en un colchón de paja bajo una de las ventanas. Por lo menos, debería ponerlo delante de la chimenea, pensó Bella irritada, ahora que las noches eran tan frías. Aunque la verdad es que la mitad de las veces ni siquiera se molestaba en encender el fuego, y dormía acurrucado bajo una fina manta. Era como si asociase la comodidad con la debilidad, y se negara a permitirse ni siquiera la más mínima.

— Aquí viene— siseó Seth, clavándole un codo en el costado en el momento en que se abrió la puerta de la torre. Bella se frotó las costillas.

— Esperemos que sir Harry esté con él y así podamos enterarnos de lo que tiene preparado para mañana.

Bella no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo se sentiría si Carlisle llevara a una mujer tras él. Una de las mujeres del pueblo, por ejemplo, que le habían acogido en sus lechos y habían tenido a sus hijos. Pero cuando la puerta se cerró, comprobaron que estaba solo.

Mientras atrancaba la puerta y seguidamente se dirigía hacia la ventana, Bella observó que su modo de andar carecía de su pavoneo habitual. Carlisle echó un triste vistazo a los pergaminos esparcidos sobre la mesa. Después se rascó la nuca con dificultad. Casi parecía que deseaba que alguien lo hiciera por él. Abrió las contraventanas Y se quedó mirando las estrellas. Con cada suspiro silencioso absorbía una bocanada de helado aire nocturno. Bella se preguntó si estaría suspirando por alguna de sus esposas perdidas, o quizá por aquella mujer que le había enseñado cuando era una criatura inocente que el amor era tan sólo una aflicción, y que era mejor despreciarlo que sufrirlo.

Cuando cerró las contraventanas y empezó a desabrocharse pesadamente los botones del jubón, Seth se echó atrás sobre los talones, bufando de enfado.

— Ya podemos marcharnos. Aquí ya no hay nada que ver. — Bella no estaba tan segura de eso. Cuando Carlisle se sacó el jubón, su flexible masa de músculos provocó en ella una extraña languidez que se extendió por brazos y piernas, y la privó tanto de la fuerza como del deseo de levantarse.

— Ve tú por delante — murmuró, con el ojo todavía enganchado a la mirilla—Creo que sería prudente que le observe un poco más. Para descubrir sus debilidades.

Pero cuando Carlisle se sacó la camisa de hilo por la cabeza y la arrojó descuidadamente a un lado, y después apoyó el pie en un banco para sacarse las calzas, Bella tuvo que admitir que no parecía tener ninguna. Incluso a la débil luz de la vela, era evidente que su poderoso pecho estaba perfectamente complementado por poderosos muslos y poderosas pantorrillas, todo ligeramente cubierto de pelo oscuro.

— Como quieras Pero no dejes que te capturen — dijo Seth encogiéndose de hombros.

Mientras el chico se alejaba a cuatro patas, Bella estaba demasiado mortificada para admitir que ya había sido capturada. Capturada por el dulce brillo cobrizo de su piel a la luz de la vela, por los rizos de pelo oscuro que cubrían su pecho, por la dulce melancolía de su expresión.

Estaba tan cautivada por esa leve vulnerabilidad en medio de todo aquel poder, que tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que había acabado de desnudarse, excepto por un trozo de lino no más ancho que uno de los vendajes que había confeccionado Esme Alice. Los ojos de Bella se abrieron de alarma cuando él le dio un golpe ausente para que cayera al suelo. En el preciso momento de caer al suelo, él le dio la espalda y se dirigió desnudo hacia el colchón, donde se estiró con la gracia de un magnífico ejemplar de animal masculino que no sabe que está siendo observado.

No fue hasta que se dio la vuelta y quedó de espaldas a ella, y se hubo tapado con la manta hasta las caderas, que Bella fue capaz de desenganchar el ojo de la mirilla. Se desplomó contra la pared. Tenía la boca completamente seca, y jadeaba, como si hubiera sido ella la presa en vez del predador.

Mientras Bella esperaba a que se le normalizara la respiración y a que sus extremidades recuperaran las fuerzas, se quedó temblando al darse cuenta de que no había descubierto la debilidad de Carlisle, sino la suya.

**Capítulo 13**

Durante el quinto día del sitio, Carlisle se mantuvo al acecho en las sombras de la despensa, y su enfado iba en aumento mientras escuchaba el desvergonzado crujido de la rata que había bajado las escaleras minutos antes de que él llegara.

Ya no podía negarlo por más tiempo. Había un traidor entre ellos. Sus sospechas se habían visto confirmadas aquella misma tarde, cuando un apenado sir Eleazar le había llevado el informe a la torre.

— Es tal como sospechabais, señor — reveló el canoso y viejo caballero—En el último recuento hemos echado a faltar dos quesos, seis lonchas de tocino, cinco barras de pan de cebada, un barril de pescado salado y un jamón ahumado.

— ¡Lo sabía! — exclamó Carlisle, golpeándose con un puño triunfal la palma de la otra mano— Esos niños consentidos tenían que haber levantado la bandera blanca la primera noche que pasaron sin su pastel de higo. Era imposible que hubieran repelido nuestros ataques durante tres días si no hubieran obtenido comida de alguna parte. — Contempló fijamente al caballero con una mirada severa—O de alguien.

Sir Eleazar dio un involuntario paso atrás.

— La bodega de las especias ha estado cerrada todo el tiempo, señor, tal como ordenasteis. Nadie puede haber entrado, excepto los que tienen la llave. ¿Queréis que aposte un centinela?

Carlisle se acarició la barbilla mientras ponderaba las palabras del anciano.

— No será necesario. Me ocuparé del asunto yo mismo.

Cuando el caballero se dio la vuelta para retirarse rápidamente, Carlisle se fijó en algo que colgaba de su cabeza.

— ¿Qué es lo que te cuelga del pelo?

— Es una pluma de ganso, milord — admitió. Intentó sacársela de un golpe, pero la suave pluma estaba bien sujeta a sus mechones grises por un Peterajoso grumo de brea.

— La casa de la guardia sufrió un asalto la pasada noche, mientras el centinela dormía.

La avergonzada confesión del anciano hizo que Carlisle se sintiera todavía más dispuesto a encontrar al traidor a toda costa. El crujido que venía del fondo de la bodega cesó de repente. Al golpe sordo de la puerta al cerrarse siguió, al cabo de poco, el furtivo sonido metálico de una llave abriendo la puerta. Carlisle se apretó contra la pared y apoyó la mano en la empuñadura de la espada.

Su presa empezó a bajar las escaleras, canturreando una canción irlandesa desafinada que Carlisle conocía a la perfección. De entrada se le abrió la boca de asombro, pero enseguida la cerró, y dibujó una sonrisa sardónica. Esperó hasta que el intruso pasara ante él para salir de su escondite en las sombras y decir:

— ¿Hambrienta, Siobhan?

La asustada anciana soltó un grito y se volvió hacia él, al tiempo que dejaba caer todo lo que había escamoteado. Carlisle empujó con el pie un huevo roto.

— Gracias a Dios que no llevabas a alguno de los bebés. — Examinó las pérdidas, chasqueando la lengua de pena por los trágicos restos mortales de varios pasteles de carne, una tajada de buey en salazón y un saco de manzanas— Soy un desconsiderado. Parece que he estropeado tu cena.

La boca de la vieja se frunció en un puchero que hubiera hecho a Esme Alice sentirse orgullosa.

— Mi madre siempre me dijo que tenía un apetito endiablado.

— Endiablado, sin duda — dijo Carlisle levantando una ceja— Aunque hubiera creído que incluso el más voraz de los apetitos se habría saciado con dos quesos, seis lonchas de tocino, cinco barras de pan de cebada, un barril de pescado salado — su voz subió de volumen hasta convertirse en un trueno— y un jamón ahumado.

Siobhan tendió sus brazos marchitos en señal de rendición.

— Vamos — gimoteó—Llamad a los soldados. Cargadme de cadenas y arrojadme a las mazmorras. Os prometo que iré en silencio. Que dejaría que me coman las ratas es lo que merezco por llevar suministros de contrabando al enemigo. — Se secó la nariz con la puma del delantal— Soy una anciana. No iba a vivir mucho más de todos modos.

Carlisle miró al cielo, exasperado por el teatro que hacía la mujer

— No seas ridícula. No tengo ninguna intención de llevarte a la mazmorra por haber alimentado a mis hijos. De hecho, no te culpo por ponerte de su parte en este conflicto. Después de todo, tú eres la que los has criado durante todos estos años que pasé en la guerra.

— ¿Los niños? — repitió Siobhan, y su pose de sufridora cambió instantáneamente por una actitud fiera— Les he enseñado a defenderse por sí mismos desde que nacieron. Sólo el pequeño Edward ya podría alimentarlos durante meses cazando palomas. — La anciana se incorporó hasta su altura máxima, lo que situó su moño más o menos a la altura del pecho de Carlisle, y le amenazó con un dedo—No lo he hecho por vuestros hijos. Lo he hecho por ella.

— ¿Ella? — repitió Carlisle débilmente, temiendo ya la respuesta de Siobhan.

— Sí, ella. Vuestra dama. Es del lado de esa pobre muchacha que me pongo, y ya os digo que no soy la única. Después de ver el modo despiadado en que la habéis tratado, la mayoría de las mujeres del castillo piensan como yo.

— Supongo que eso explica porque mis jubones vuelven de la lavandería sin botones.

Siobhan ladeó la cabeza, y sus ojos como cuentas la hacían parecerse mucho al cuervo de Seth.

— ¿Recordáis la noche en que nos conocimos?

— Me gustaría olvidarla. — Carlisle se frotó la sien con la palma de la mano— Me golpeaste en la cabeza con una tetera de hierro.

La noche en que Carlisle se había apoderado de Cullen, él y sus hombres habían logrado abrirse camino a través de las desanimadas defensas de su hermano sin apenas un rasguño. Pero al entrar en las cocinas, Carlisle había sido derribado por un espíritu que aullaba. La espada se le cayó de la mano y se encontró sentado en el suelo, apretándose las orejas con las manos, para acallar aquel zumbido que le martirizaba. Siobhan sacudió la cabeza.

— Los que llevábamos en Cullen el tiempo suficiente para recordar lo que vuestro padre había hecho, estábamos seguros de que arrasaríais el castillo y nos mataríais a todos. Cuando os aporreé con aquella tetera, estaba temblando hasta los pies. Sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo que recuperarais la sesera y me cortarais la cabeza

— Tal como yo lo recuerdo, mujer, eras tan fresca y descarada como ahora. Golpeaste el suelo con el pie y me acusaste de haber abollado un pote estupendo.

En aquel momento, Carlisle había dejado caer la cabeza hacia atrás y se había reído a carcajadas. Sonrió al recordarlo.

— Nunca olvidaré cuando te arrodillaste, me pusiste la cabeza en tu regazo y me arrullaste diciendo: _«Pobre muchacho, te he vuelto estúpido del golpe, ¿verdad?»._

— Y cuando reclamasteis el castillo para vos — añadió Siobhan— , ¿quién fue la que habló en vuestra defensa? _«Es un bastardo por nacimiento»_, les dije, _«pero no por naturaleza, como ese malvado hermano suyo.»_

El hermanastro de Carlisle había sido un tirano despótico, igual que lo había sido su padre y, en realidad, la mayor parte de los habitantes del castillo se alegraron de librarse de él.

— Nunca me hubieran aceptado como señor con tanta facilidad si no hubieras sido mi paladín.

Siobhan asintió con la cabeza, como una santurrona.

— Siempre os he puesto por los cielos por vuestra amabilidad y gentileza hacia vuestras dulces esposas. Y en todos estos años, nunca me habéis dado motivo para lamentar mi lealtad o para avergonzarme de vos. — Levantó un dedo tembloroso a la altura de su cara— Hasta ahora.

Carlisle a duras penas pudo resistir el impulso de bajar la cabeza como si fuera un paje arrepentido. Casi prefería perder el favor del rey que soportar uno de los discursos de Siobhan. Su mortificación aumentó cuando se dio cuenta de que el labio inferior de la anciana empezaba a temblar.

— Me averguenzo de vos. Dejar que esos mocosos se rieran de la pobre muchacha, que lo único que quería era ser una buena esposa para vos. Cuando pienso en la cara de la pobre niña cuando entró en el salón toda llena de miel, y lo único que hicisteis fue mirarla con aquella sonrisa satisfecha... Me recordó a lo que vuestro padre hubiera hecho, sí, eso es.

La cara de Siobhan se llenó de arrugas justo antes de empezar a llorar. Cuando Carlisle intentó consolarla, se echó el delantal por encima de la cabeza y salió corriendo por el pasillo oscuro, llorando desconsolada.

Cuando el último eco de sus sollozos se hubo apagado, Carlisle se derrumbó contra la pared, muy conmovido. Había intentado no perpetuar el legado de su padre, pero el viejo parecía perseguirle por los rincones.

Carlisle había sentido mucho que su padre no hubiera vivido lo suficiente para poder notar el hierro de la espada de su hijo en el cuello, cuando le hubiera reclamado que le entregara todas sus posesiones. Se había escapado de aquel trago al morir en los brazos de una criada rolliza, en mitad del fragor de la contienda amorosa. Se rumoreó que la criada había dicho que el viejo cabrón cachondo estaba igual de tieso muerto que vivo. Su leyenda no hizo más que crecer cuando la criada dio a luz a su último bastardo.

Aquellos bastardos estaban desperdigados por toda Inglaterra. Carlisle no podía mirar a los ojos a cualquier persona, incluso al más humilde de los aldeanos, sin pensar que tal vez estaba hablando con alguno de sus hermanos o hermanas.

Se apartó el pelo de la cara con los dedos. Tal vez Siobhan no tuviera tan mal concepto de él si supiera lo que le estaba costando no caer en los mismos pecados que su padre.

Carlisle siempre se había sentido orgulloso de luchar con honor en el campo de batalla, pero si tenía intención de acabar con este conflicto, no podía permitirse luchar limpio. Los ojos se le empequeñecieron al fijar la vista en el pasillo por donde había desaparecido Siobhan. Parecía que Bella había encontrado una devota aliada en sus filas. Tal vez no era demasiado tarde para que él encontrara un aliado en las suyas.

Durante el sexto día del sitio, Jane levantó la parrilla de hierro que cubría el techo del retrete, sacó la cabeza y miró a ambos lados. Después de asegurarse de que no había soldados en las murallas, se levantó las faldas y trepó hacia la libertad, aspirando grandes bocanadas del aire helado que azotaba las almenas.

No hubiera podido soportar ni un minuto más en compañía de aquellos mocosos maleducados. Si se quedara, sería capaz de estirar del pelo a Esme Alice hasta dejarla calva. O hacerle tragar a Edward una de sus medias para que dejara de charlar un rato.

Caminó deprisa por las almenas, llevada por su enfado. Seth era el más insoportable de todos, siempre dándole órdenes como si fuera ya señor del castillo, en vez de simplemente un escuálido muchachito de su misma edad. Además, últimamente su voz había desarrollado una extraña tendencia a romperse cuando ella se acercaba, lo que le hacía croar como una rana justo cuando, mas altanero pretendia ser.

Pero si ayer mismo él le había ordenado que ella se había visto forzada a sentarse encima de él para reducirle, hasta que Bella la llamó a gritos, y se dio cuenta de que había olvidado durante un satisfactorio momento que aquella pelea no era propia de su dignidad.

¡Y Bella! ¿Quién podía entender a su hermanastra? Jane suspiró y sus pasos se hicieron más lentos, hasta convertirse en un distraído vagar. Si lord Carlisle quisiera conquistarla a ella, se rendiría en sus brazos y en su cama sin un grito de protesta.

— ¿Jany?

El ronco susurro llegó hasta sus oídos, y le provocó un escalofrío que no tenía nada que ver con la fresca brisa que acariciaba su piel. Se envolvió con más fuerza en la capa, mientras el objeto de sus perversas fantasías aparecía lentamente de detrás de una chimenea. Con un instinto femenino muy desarrollado para su edad, se dio cuenta enseguida de que no se encontraba frente a lord Carlisle, el guerrero, sino frente a lord Carlisle, el hombre. El hombre que había engendrado una docena de hijos en sólo Dios sabía cuántas mujeres. El hombre que podía empuñar su encanto de la misma forma despiadada con que empuñaba su espada.

Dio un cauteloso paso atrás, preparándose para huir. La sonrisa seductora y la mano extendida de Carlisle cortaron su retirada de forma más efectiva que una guarnición entera de soldados. Los oscuros ojos azules del señor del castillo brillaban de buen humor.

— No tienes nada que temer, chiquilla. Contrariamente a lo que tu señora te pueda haber dicho, no soy tu enemigo.

Jane lo miró parpadeando de admiración, deseando más, que nunca contarle la verdad. Que ella no era la sirvienta de Bella, sino su hermana. La hermana a quién él hubiera debido jurar sus votos y su amor desde el primer momento. Pero en el último instante, un maldito sentimiento de fidelidad hacia Bella la detuvo. Sin embargo, esa misma lealtad no le impidió humedecerse los labios con la lengua ni retirarse la capucha de la cara, para que su pelo plateado volara con la brisa. Después de todo, pensó, aplastando una punzada de culpabilidad, Bella había dicho que se lo regalaba.

— ¿Cómo podría estar asustada ante vos, señor, que sólo me habéis mostrado amabilidad? — ronroneó, mientras se aflojaba la capa para dejar al descubierto su pecho. Carlisle, divertido, hizo descender una mirada hasta sus senos para recompensarla por sus esfuerzos

— ¿Tenéis algún mensaje para mi señora?

— Oh, tengo varios mensajes para vuestra señora. — Su boca, entreabierta en un dulce puchero, se apretó, lo que provocó otro leve estremecimiento en Jane— . Pero soy lo suficientemente paciente para esperar hasta que pueda entregárselos con mis propios labios.

— Entonces, ¿por qué me habéis asaltado? — preguntó casi sin aliento, saboreando el sonido de esa palabra en sus labios.

— Porque quiero proponerte una tregua. — Se inclinó hacia ella y le guiñó el ojo— Sólo entre nosotros dos.

— ¿Nosotros dos?

Cuando él asintió, ella miró furtivamente hacia atrás. Sería muy propio de Garrett o Edward salir por la trampilla del retrete y descubrirla conversando con el enemigo. Al notar su reticencia, Carlisle se retiró hacia la chimenea y le hizo una señal con el dedo para que lo siguiera

Jane dudó, dividida entre la fidelidad que sentía hacia la mujer que la había criado, y el irresistible hoyuelo que acababa de aparecer en la mejilla de lord Carlisle.

**Capítulo 14**

Durante el séptimo y último día del sitio, Bella se encontraba a gatas en un túnel oscuro de la segunda planta del castillo, intentando recoger las flechas que se le habían caído a su hermanastra por tercera vez.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa esta noche, Jane? Estás más nerviosa que un conejo asustado.

Jane miró azarada por encima del hombro, mientras intentaba encontrar las flechas con las manos tan temblorosas que las dispersaba todavía más. Bella colocó la última flecha en la aljaba, y después se la entregó de nuevo a su hermanastra.

— Si no fuera porque sé que no es así, pensaría que somos nosotras las que estamos a punto de sufrir una emboscada.

La aljaba se volvió a escapar de las temblorosas manos de Jane, y las flechas cayeron sobre los pies de Bella. Esta respiró hondo antes de dirigirle a su hermanastra una mirada exasperada.

— Lo siento — susurró Jane, con una actitud extrañamente arrepentida.

Cuando Bella volvió a agacharse para recoger las flechas, sus manos estaban casi tan temblorosas como las de Jane. Al acabar de llenar la aljaba, la colgó de su propio hombro, junto al arco de Seth, y siguió avanzando por el túnel. Habían salido a practicar incursiones parecidas durante la pasada semana, pero ninguna tan importante como la que estaban preparando. Esa noche no iban a bombardear la guarnición con brea y plumas, ni iban a tirar un pote pestilente por la chimenea del gran salón. Esa noche iban a golpear en pleno corazón de las defensas de Carlisle.

El único corazón que poseía ese hombre, pensó Bella amargamente mientras Jane la adelantaba. Extrañamente, la idea del ataque era de Jane. Ella había sido la que había señalado que, aunque la torre de Carlisle era aún más impenetrable que la suya, ya que no tenía ninguna entrada secreta, el camino que él seguía para llegar a la torre no lo era. Si se situaban en algún punto de su ruta nocturna, sería posible atraparle. Una vez que tuvieran a Carlisle a su merced, sus hombres no tendrían otra opción que deponer las armas y rendirse.

La idea de tener a Carlisle a su merced hizo que la piel de Bella se erizara con una extraña mezcla de terror y placer. Jane estaba palpando la pared.

— Aquí — dijo, metiendo los dedos en una ranura poco profunda—Tiene que ser esta.

— ¿Estás segura? — susurró Bella.

Su hermanastra se lo demostró haciendo deslizar un panel del revestimiento de la pared, y metiendo la cabeza en el pasillo iluminado a la luz de las antorchas. Bella la siguió. Miraron a un lado y a otro.

El estrecho pasillo parecía estar especialmente diseñado para sus propósitos. Bella sólo tenía que esconderse en una de las ventanas hundidas en el muro, mientras que Jane se ocultaría detrás de la puerta de roble que había al final del pasillo. Cuando Carlisle hubiera cruzado la puerta, Bella se plantaría ante él, apuntándole con el arco y la flecha, y le ordenaría que se rindiera.

A Bella le hubiera gustado tener a Seth y a Eric cerca para que le arrojaran una red por encima en aquel momento, pero no podía arriesgarse a que alguno de ellos resultara herido en la refriega que probablemente vendría a continuación. No se hacía ilusiones de que Carlisle fuera a rendirse sin presentar batalla. Por eso, Jane saldría en aquel momento de detrás de la puerta y le golpearía en la cabeza con un saco de arena que llevaba atado a la falda.

Antes de que cada una tomara posiciones, Jane cogió la mano de Bella y se la estrujó, igual que cuando era una niña pequeña.

— Ten cuidado, Bella. Júrame que lo tendrás.

Emocionada por su preocupación, Bella le devolvió el apretón y una sonrisa alentadora.

— Es lord Carlisle el que debe tener cuidado esta noche.

Cuando Jane se hubo acurrucado detrás de la puerta, Bella se sentó en el ancho alfeizar de la ventana y dobló las piernas. Preparó una flecha, rezando para no dispararse en un pie antes de que Carlisle apareciera. La luna estaba oculta por la niebla, tras las rejas de la ventana sin contraventanas, lo que la mantenía entre las sombras. No se podía hacer otra cosa que esperar, mientras la tensión hacía que sus nervios estuvieran tan tirantes como su arco.

Oyó aproximarse unos pasos. Eran pasos pesados pero veloces, que sólo podían pertenecer a un hombre. Bella contuvo la respiración, pero aun así tenía miedo de que él pudiera oír los latidos de su corazón, que le martilleaban los oídos. Se forzó a esperar hasta que él hubiera pasado la puerta donde se encontraba Jane, la única posibilidad de escapar a la trampa que le habían preparado, antes de ponerse en pie y quedar cara a cara ante el enemigo, por primera vez desde que se había enterado de su. traición.

— Rendíos o disparo—gritó, con la voz más firme que las manos— ya que no puedo dejaros pasar.

La mueca de Carlisle intimidaba mucho más que un gruñido. Hubiera sido mucho más fácil despreciarle si hubiera nacido con cuernos y cola, en vez de unos brillantes ojos azules y un hoyuelo en la mejilla.

— ¿Qué deseáis que os rinda, señora? ¿Mi espada o mi corazón?

Bella sofocó la risa que le provocaron sus palabras, todavía sin saber si desdeñar o admirar tan desenfrenada arrogancia.

— Vuestro corazón, aunque sin duda muy valorado por algunas de esas hembras que maúllan en vez de hablar, no tiene ningún valor para mí. Es vuestra espada lo que quiero.

— Entonces es mi espada lo que tendréis. — Sacó el arma de su tunda y la depositó en el suelo entre ellos, antes de señalar el arco con la cabeza— ¿No pensaréis disparar contra un hombre desarmado, verdad?

— No, a menos que me dé una buena razón. — La manera de rendirse de Carlisle la ponía nerviosa, pero el honor la obligaba a bajar la flecha que apuntaba a su pecho hasta el suelo.

— Debo confesar que siento un poco de curiosidad — dijo Carlisle—Ahora que soy vuestro, ¿qué planeáis hacer conmigo? ¿Pediréis un rescate a mis hombres? ¿Me arrojaréis a mis propias mazmorras? — Arqueó una de aquellas diabólicas cejas, y el brillo de sus ojos aumentó— ¿O tal vez me encerraréis para vuestro disfrute personal?

Bella volvió a levantar el arco. Ese movimiento no tuvo ningún efecto sobre él. Empezó a avanzar hacia ella. El primer instinto de Bella fue retroceder, pero la visión de Jane, que salía arrastrándose de detrás de la puerta, le infundió valor.

Sacudió la cabeza, un movimiento que estaba empezando a disfrutar ahora que se iba acostumbrando a sus enérgicos rizos.

— Os repito que será un placer aceptar vuestra rendición.

— Ah, pero a veces rendirse puede ser un placer tan dulce para el vencedor como para el vencido. — Siguió avanzando, y su sonrisa era tan tierna que Bella dio un involuntario paso atrás. Si Jane no actuaba pronto, se vería forzada a dispararle o a rendirse.

Ya estaba casi sobre ella cuando Jane echó hacia atrás el saco de arena. Bella tuvo que morderse la lengua para reprimir el absurdo impulso de gritarle que tuviera cuidado. Retrocedió cuando el saco golpeó la cabeza de Carlisle con un ruido sordo. Se desplomó como una losa.

Jane miró a Bella por encima de su cuerpo derrumbado, blanca de terror.

— ¡Oh, Dios santo, creo que lo he matado!

— No seas ridícula — dijo Bella bruscamente, dejando a un lado el arco y arrodillándose a su lado— Según lo que dijo Siobhan, es casi insensible al dolor. Estoy segura de que sólo está aturdido. — Lo sujetó con fuerza por el jubón y lo hizo rodar sobre su espalda, gruñendo por el esfuerzo.

La vulnerabilidad de Carlisle con la boca entreabierta quedaba enfatizada aún más por las oscuras pestañas que acariciaban sus mejillas. Una punzada de tristeza sacudió el corazón de Bella.

¿Cuántas veces había soñado con su príncipe reposando tan dulcemente como Carlisle ahora? ¿Cuántas veces se había imaginado cómo sería retirarle un mechón de cabello de la frente antes de inclinarse un poco más y suavemente presionar su boca con...?

Ya se estaba inclinando sobre él con los labios entreabiertos de manera instintiva, cuando Jane exclamó:

— ¿Está muerto?

— No — dijo Bella asustada y con los dientes apretados—No está muerto. Sólo está... dormido.

Jane empezó a retroceder hacia el pasadizo secreto.

— Iré a buscar a Seth. Él sabrá lo que hay que hacer.

Bella se sentó sobre los talones, mirando a su hermanastra con recelo.

— Esta misma mañana has dicho que Seth era un idiota, incapaz de encontrarse el culo con las dos manos.

Jane se encogió de hombros, y sus ojos bailaban entre Carlisle y el pasadizo.

— Quizás haya aprendido algo, desde entonces.

— ¡Espera! — gritó Bella, mientras apartaba el panel e introducía la cabeza en el túnel— No te vayas. No me dejes... — el panel se cerró de golpe; su voz se convirtió en un susurro— sola.

La respiración de Carlisle sobre su mejilla le recordó que no estaba sola en absoluto. Volvió a apoyarse en los talones. Había soñado con tenerlo a su merced, pero ahora que lo tenía, no estaba nada segura de que pudiera soportar hacerle daño. Estirado sobre su espalda de aquella manera, con los labios entreabiertos y un brazo colgando, tenía un aspecto tan... noble.

Su respiración se agitó al dirigirle una mirada culpable por encima del hombro. ¿Qué mal podía haber en creer, durante un momento, que él era el hombre con el que había soñado tantas veces?

Le tembló la mano mientras le acariciaba su cabello sedoso, apartándolo de su cara. Aspiró un poco de aire de manera entrecortada, se inclinó hacia delante y rozó los labios de Carlisle con los suyos, con la idea de robar una breve y dulce muestra de lo que pudo haber sido.

Una mano cálida y áspera la sujetó por la nuca. En un instante, ella le estaba besando. Al instante siguiente, él la estaba besando a ella. Pero no tenía nada que ver con el casto sorbo de placer que se había imaginado. La boca de Carlisle se abrió bajo la suya con una hambrienta reclamación, forzándola a rendirse ante cada sedosa y caliente embestida de su lengua. No perdió el tiempo rogándole que se rindiera. Se limitó a bombardear sus defensas y a reclamar el botín que había sido suyo desde siempre.

Él siguió besándola hasta que cualquier atisbo de resistencia desapareció de sus miembros rígidos y de sus puños apretados; hasta que ella no pudo hacer nada más que dejarse caer sobre su pecho, prisionera ansiosa de todo aquello de lo que había intentado escapar.

Cuando Carlisle al fin se apiadó de ella, casi no le quedaban fuerzas para levantar la cabeza. Su pecho subía y bajaba bajo sus senos palpitantes, lo que indicaba que su respiración no era más regular que la de ella.

Bella le miró. Estaba tan sorprendido por su extraño comportamiento como ella lo estaba del suyo. Una sonrisa triunfal curvó los labios que acababan de besarla tan concienzudamente, mientras le apartaba los rizos desordenados de la cara y murmuraba:

— Jaque mate.

**Capítulo 15**

Carlisle se llevó a Bella escaleras arriba, sujetándola por la muñeca con tanta fuerza como si en vez de manos tuviera grilletes de hierro. Con cada uno de sus largos pasos subía dos escalones, lo que obligaba a Bella a trotar tras él de una manera absolutamente indigna, si no quería que la llevara a rastras. Estuvo tentada de plantarse y negarse a continuar, pero sabía que lo más probable es que se la cargara sobre sus anchos hombros como si fuera un saco de comida.

Todavía hervía de indignación al pensar que había sido ella la que había caído en la trampa. Había sido ella la traicionada. La cara de Jane no estaba blanca de miedo, sino de vergüenza. No debería haberse fiado de aquella lagarta. Especialmente con un hombre como Carlisle de por medio.

La puerta de la torre norte se alzó ante ellos. Carlisle le hizo cruzar el umbral y la dejó en el centro de la habitación, mientras él colocaba el travesaño de un golpe, levantaba un pesado banco de madera de roble como si se tratara de un taburete y lo apoyaba contra la puerta. Después de un momento de duda, también arrastró la mesa hasta allí.

El mensaje estaba claro. No había rescate posible. Ni salvación. Ni esperanza.

Carlisle se volvió hacia ella. Su silencio era más terrible que un aullido de rabia. Él era su señor. Ella era su esposa. Si él decidía Peterarla por su desafío, podía hacerlo con las bendiciones tanto del rey como de la Iglesia. Tampoco nadie podía impedir que la encerrara para el resto de su vida, que la enterrara viva en lo más hondo de las mazmorras. Si consideraba que eso le causaba demasiadas molestias, podía arreglar un accidente desafortunado. Podía caerse por la ventana. o en un pozo. Pero ninguno de aquellos terribles destinos era comparable al que ella más temía.

Podría volver a besarla.

Un escalofrío insoportablemente dulce de terror y deseo le recorrió la espalda. Era el único castigo contra el que no tenía modo de defenderse. Si volvía a tomarla en sus brazos, no sólo iba a traicionar a sus camaradas, sino que traicionaría a su propio corazón. Un corazón que había jurado proteger desde el mismo momento en que descubrió que él no tenía ninguno.

La verdad es que si seguía mirándola de aquel modo, ella iba a empezar a balbucear de todos modos. Le confesaría la localización de todos los pasadizos secretos y mirillas escondidas. Admitiría que había sido idea suya adornar la cola de su caballo de batalla con las cintas rosas de Esme Alice. Le confesaría que lo había espiado mientras se desvestía, y no podría ocultar ninguno de los sórdidos detalles de los sueños febriles que la habían visitado desde aquella noche, como castigo por su indiscreción. Bella se mordió el labio inferior, rezando para aguantar en silencio bajo su mirada acusadora.

La acusación que finalmente le echó en cara no era ninguna de las que había esperado.

— ¿Por qué me has besado?

De todas sus ofensas recientes, parecía que el beso era la que más le había dolido. Esta era la única pregunta que Bella se veía incapaz de responder, así que no tuvo más remedio que devolvérsela.

— ¿Por qué me has besado tú?

— Porque, contrariamente a lo que tu conducta pudiera hacer creer, eres demasiado mayor para que te dé una azotaina. — La examinó de arriba abajo—Por lo menos diría que tienes...

— Si tu beso ha sido sólo un castigo, tiemblo al imaginarme qué debes hacer con las mujeres que te ofenden de verdad.

Él dio un paso hacia ella, y la luz de sus ojos aumentó hasta convertirse en un resplandor peligroso.

— ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? — Bella dio un paso atrás.

— ¿Fue con un beso como conseguiste que Jany me traicionara? — Él se encogió de hombros.

— No todas las mujeres consideran que mis besos sean una tortura.

— Si la has tocado, te mataré — exclamó Bella, pronunciando las palabras antes de darse cuenta de que hablaba en serio.

Una sonrisa burlona jugaba alrededor de los labios de Carlisle.

— Los celos te favorecen, señora mía. Encienden un rubor en tus mejillas y una llama en tus ojos.

El inesperado piropo la cogió con la guardia tan baja, que le llevó un momento darse cuenta de que no había negado su acusación.

— No estoy celosa. ¡Estoy horrorizada! ¡Deberías avergonzarte de ti mismo!

Su sonrisa se desvaneció.

— Si hubiera seducido a tu criada, lo estaría. Pero te aseguro que mis gustos carnales no se decantan por niñas precoces. — Se acercó un poco más a ella y empezó a acorralarla— Te atreves a reprenderme por pecados que todavía he de cometer, pero ¿qué hay de tus propias transgresiones? Desde que llegaste a Cullen, has incitado a mis hijos a una rebelión en toda regla. Has endurecido sus corazones para que me odien.

— ¡Yo no he endurecido sus corazones!— gritó ella—¡Tú lo hiciste! Igual que endureciste el mío, con tu falta de atención y tu indiferencia. — Bella se dio la vuelta para huir de su mirada inquisidora, al darse cuenta de que había revelado más de lo que pretendía.

La voz de Carlisle se suavizó mientras la cogía por la barbilla y levantaba su cara hacia él.

— No puedo negar que soy culpable de esos pecados. Pero ya he empezado a arrepentirme de ellos — Incapaz de soportar la burla de su caricia, ella se desprendió de su mano, pero siguió mirándolo con valentía.

— ¿Igual que te arrepentiste de casarte conmigo?

— ¿Por qué no iba a arrepentirme? — replicó con voz ronca, mientras su mano se apretaba en un puño—No he conocido un momento de paz desde que te puse los ojos encima por primera vez.

Bella se puso rígida. Por lo menos le había evitado el trago de tener que soportar verle balbucear alguna negativa o alguna mentira.

— Entonces supongo que lo único que queda por hacer es determinar cuál va a ser mi destino. — Se agachó para apartarse de su alcance y empezó a recorrer la torre a grandes zancadas— Dado que no me encontráis más apetecible que una pescadera gorda y con bigote, tal vez no sea demasiado tarde para reconsiderar aquel voto de celibato. — Le dirigió una mirada de compasión burlona—Pero sería una lástima que tuvieras que dejar de frecuentar a vuestras otras queridas. — Se dirigió hacia la chimenea y regresó—Podrías permitir que sir Harry me tomara como esposa, pero no nos gustaría que el pobre hombre tuviera que hacer un sacrificio tan terrible, ¿verdad? — Se dio la vuelta, mientras chasqueaba los dedos— Ya está. ¿Por qué no me encerráis en un convento para que acabe mis días como una vieja solterona arrugada? Después de todo, es el único lugar adecuado para una criatura miserable como yo.

La boca de Carlisle se había abierto de asombro a la mitad del discurso. Bella se acercó y se la cerró con firmeza.

— No hace falta que te esfuerces en negarlo. Tu propio hijo escuchó toda la conversación.

Él se apartó de ella y colocó las manos encima de la repisa de la chimenea. Por lo menos tenía la decencia de colgar la cabeza de vergüenza, pensó Bella con amargura.

— ¿Por qué tuviste que usar a tus hijos para alejarme de ti? Si querías librarte de mí, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste directamente? No te habría hecho cumplir tus votos a la fuerza. Te habría dejado en libertad.

Carlisle se volvió a mirarla. ¡El muy malvado no lloraba de vergüenza! ¡Se estaba riendo! La risa le llenaba los ojos de arrugas y hacía que el hoyuelo de su mejilla fuera aún mayor.

Furiosa, Bella se dirigió hacia la puerta. La barricada construida por Carlisle se alzaba ante ella. Empujó la mesa con todas sus fuerzas, pero no se movía. Entonces se dio cuenta de que él había llegado por el otro lado y la mantenía fija con sólo una mano.

Cualquier trazo de diversión había desaparecido de su cara. Bella nunca lo había visto tan serio.

— Cuando le dije a Harry que no podía consentir que hiciera el terrible sacrificio de tomarte como esposa, me estaba burlando de él, no de ti.

Bella se dirigió hacia la ventana y miró hacia abajo, midiendo la distancia que la separaba del suelo empedrado. La voz de Carlisle la persiguió, más implacable que sus manos cuando la tocaban, más convincente que sus besos.

— No hice voto de celibato porque sabía que no podría resistir por mucho tiempo una tentación tan dulce como tú.

Viendo que la ventana no era una buena opción, Bella empezó a golpear las paredes, por si encontraba alguna piedra que le abriera un acceso al pasadizo secreto.

— Y casi te hago encerrar en un convento porque no podía soportar la idea de que otro hombre te pusiera las manos encima.

Bella se quedó helada, olvidándose de respirar. Olvidando cómo se respiraba. Se giró lentamente, sintiendo que había entrado en uno de sus sueños.

Pero Carlisle seguía ahí, apoyado contra la mesa, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho como si fueran un escudo. La expresión de su cara le recordó la que había visto en la cara de su padre la última vez que le había revuelto el cabello y la había llamado «su princesa». En parte expresaba añoranza y en parte dolor por alguna pérdida que ya imaginaba, pero que era incapaz de evitar.

Bella avanzó hacia él, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se puso a reír. Carlisle se sintió a la vez desconcertado y encantado por su risa. No era dulce ni cantarina como se la había imaginado, sino profunda y un tanto oxidada, como el sonido de un rastrillo de hierro que no hubiera sido usado durante un largo tiempo.

— Sabía que querrías vengarte de mí — dijo ella, y su risa gutural hizo que él volviera a arder de deseo— pero sin duda esta es una broma más cruel y mezquina que cualquiera de las ideadas por Seth. — Carlisle sacudió la cabeza perplejo.

— La broma debe ser tuya, mi dama, porque no sé de qué estás hablando.

— ¿Crees que soy una completa idiota? Aunque en Bedlington no vivíamos en el lujo como aquí, teníamos espejos. — Se estiró con crueldad de los suaves y oscuros rizos que le enmarcaban la cara—Mi cabello es del color del hollín. Mi piel es tan morena y áspera como la de un duende. Mis piernas y brazos son tan nudosos como las ramas de un sauce. ¡Y mis pechos! — Los sostuvo en las palmas de sus manos—Sólo hay que mirarlos.

Carlisle se aclaró la voz con dificultad. Era imposible no mirarlos, tan seductores como pequeños globos rollizos en sus manos.

Ella los dejó caer, y se los quedó mirando tristemente.

— No hay nada que mirar. La mitad que los de Jany. — Su cara se iluminó con una extraña mezcla de angustia y orgullo—Jany sí que es hermosa. Tiene grandes ojos azules, el cabello largo y muy rubio, y su piel es como la nata recién servida. Si me dijeras que no podrías resistir una tentación tan dulce como Jany, podría creerte.

— ¡Pero si es sólo una niña! — protestó Carlisle—Y no quisiera ser descortés, pero ¿no está un poco... rolliza?

Bella lo miró boquiabierta durante unos momentos.

— Creo que es la cosa más bonita que me han dicho en mi vida — dijo suavemente.

— Hasta ahora — dijo Carlisle, mientras se dirigía resueltamente hacia ella. Bella se mantuvo firme, con la expresión cautelosa, pero también intrigada.

Aunque hubiera habido mil espejos en Bedlington, Carlisle sospechaba que Bella nunca se había visto de verdad. Sólo había visto su imagen deformada, reflejada en la mirada despectiva de aquellos que querían minimizarla. El enfado volvió a invadirle. Tal vez debería replantearse su decisión de no quemar la fortaleza de su padre hasta los cimientos.

Bella se habría sentido alarmada por la fiera expresión de Carlisle si no hubiera estado hipnotizada por el tierno brillo de sus ojos. Se quedó tan quieta como una estatua de mármol, esperando que él la devolviera a la vida al tocarla.

No la defraudó. Su mano le acarició el cabello. Primero enroscó un rizo alrededor de su dedo. Después, mientras le acariciaba el cuero cabelludo con las anchas y toscas puntas de los dedos, Bella tuvo que girar la cara para esconder un suspiro de placer.

— Tu cabello — susurró, y la calidez de su aliento agridulce le acarició el oído— es una nube de la más suave piel de marta. Cualquier hombre desearía enterrar su cara en él. Tu piel ... — murmuró, dejando deslizar la mano para capturar su mejilla— es tan dulce y dorada como néctar calentado al sol. Tus miembros... — le acarició el brazo hasta que sus palmas quedaron unidas, después hizo que sus dedos se entrelazaran, dejándola prisionera de la agradable presión de su cuerpo contra el de ella—son delicados, aunque lo suficientemente fuertes para atraerme hacia tu corazón.

Bella estaba empezando a arrepentirse de su franqueza. No se atrevería, pensó sin aliento, no podía... Pero lo hizo.

Carlisle reclamó sus pechos de modo tan audaz como lo había hecho con el resto de su cuerpo, primero amasándolos sobre el burdo lino de su túnica, después sosteniéndolos en las palmas de sus manos mientras le acariciaba los pezones rígidos con los pulgares. Bella contuvo el aliento, ya que no estaba preparada para el estremecimiento de placer en estado puro que la sacudió. Tampoco lo estaba para la dulce y espesa oleada de deseo líquido que surgió entre sus muslos.

— Y tus pechos... — La voz ronca de Carlisle se oscureció hasta convertirse en un gruñido, más elocuente que cualquier tributo compuesto por algún poeta o juglar. Inclinó la cabeza para imprimir un beso reverente en cada uno de ellos.

Bella trenzó sus dedos en el cabello de Carlisle, forzándole la cabeza. .

— Siempre he pensado que mi boca era bastante... ordinaria — confesó atreviéndose a lanzarle una mirada provocativa.

— Bueno, estabas equivocada — dijo con seriedad, tocándole los labios con la punta de los dedos—Tiene una belleza fuera de lo común

Bella cerró los ojos mientras Carlisle bajaba la cabeza para rozar sus labios con los de él. Esta vez, él prefirió saborearla a pequeños sorbos, moldeando su boca a la de ella, y después le mordisqueó con suavidad el labio superior hasta que fue ella la que deseó ardientemente aquella dulce exageración de su lengua en su boca. Él no la hizo esperar mucho. Ella gimió de placer cuando él se apodero del premio de su boca con caricias rudas y generosas que animaron a su propia lengua tímida a unirse al combate. Ella le sujetó la nuca con su pequeña mano, animándole a acercarse más, incitándole a penetrar más adentro.

Carlisle aceptó la invitación con un gruñido de satisfacción, y la empujó contra la pared. No hizo falta que su cuerpo madurara al entrar en contacto con el de ella. Ya lo había hecho. Para Bella, la sorpreresa de ese descubrimiento no fue nada comparada con la maravilla de descubrir que aquel magnífico hombre, aquel príncipe guerrero, realmente la quería.

La envolvió con sus brazos y la levantó del suela, hasta que la prueba evidente de que todo lo que había dicho era verdad empujó sus piernas. Bella abrió los muslos de manera instintiva, y le entredio la bienvenida de una manera tan vehemente y natural como su boca había hecho con su lengua. La tasca lana de sus medias creó una fricción exquisita, cuando él le sujetó las nalgas con las manos, alzó sus caderas y empezó a fregar su cuerpo contra el de ella.

Carlisle empezó a bajar las medias de Bella por sus estrechas caderas, por temor a derramar su semilla en sus calzas como si fuera un escudero inexperto. Esas caderas ya no volverían a ser estrechas durante un largo tiempo, una vez que su cuerpo empezara a hincharse con su hijo. La imagen hubiera debido llenarlo de pánico. Por el contrario, lo llenó de orgullo.

Murmurando entre dientes un juramento, se separó de ella, que resbaló pared abajo, hecha un ovillo. Se dirigió hacia la ventana y sujetó con fuerza el alféizar de piedra. El glacial aire de la noche no consiguió refrescar la temperatura de su frente.

Sabía que, si se daba la vuelta en aquel momento, no sería capaz de resistirse a la tentación de los labios de Bella, húmedos y entreabiertos, o a la invitación de sus brumosos ojos grises. Tal vez no fuera demasiado tarde para hacerle creer que sus atenciones no habían sido más que un retorcido juego de venganza. Pero incluso mientras pensaba en ello, se daba cuenta de que ella no le creería. En el caso de que su cuerpo no lo delatara, lo delatarían sus ojos. Siobhan siempre le decía que no sabía mentir.

Levantó la vista hacia una estrella en la distancia, despojado de toda defensa que no fuera la verdad.

— Si intentaba alejarte de Cullen no era porque no te quisiera, mi dama, sino porque temía que nunca podría dejar de quererte.

— ¿Y eso sería malo? — preguntó Bella con voz aguda, todavía no repuesta de la admiración que le causaba que alguien la quisiera.

— Eso sería terrible — respondió, y su perfil era más desapacible que el cielo en invierno—Porque cada vez que te tocara, tu cuerpo maduraría con mi semilla.

Bella se quedó sin aliento al darse cuenta de lo mal que lo había juzgado. Cruzó la habitación hasta la ventana, atraída hacia él por una marea de ternura, y posó la mano en su antebrazo.

— No debes permitir que tu dolor y tu sentimiento de culpa te priven de cualquier felicidad futura — dijo suavemente—Después de todo, cualquier hombre sería reacio a acostarse con su esposa, después de que sus dos anteriores esposas hubieran perdido la vida al dar a luz a sus hijos.

Carlisle se giró para mirarla.

— ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

— Nadie tuvo que decírmelo — murmuró Bella, sintiéndose lo suficientemente atrevida para llevar la mano hasta su mejilla— Siobhan me contó que siempre te habías culpado de sus muertes prematuras.

— Por supuesto. Si Esme no me hubiera esperado frente al castillo para recibirme tras la batalla de Guisnes, no habría estado sobre el foso cuando la cadena del puente levadizo se rompió. Y si hubiera estado en casa con mi familia, en vez de arrebatándoles Poitiers a los franceses, nunca hubiera permitido que mi dulce y despistada Alice recogiera flores silvestres en el prado donde los escuderos estaban haciendo prácticas de tiro con arco.

La mano que Bella mantenía en la mejilla de Carlisle cayó sin fuerzas.

— ¿Intentas decirme que ninguna de tus esposas murió de parto?

— Pues la verdad es que sí. Las dos eran sanas y fuertes como yeguas. Habrían estado contentas de tener una docena de hijos míos cada una. — Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, corno si alguien hubiera pasado sobre su propia tumba.

Mientras él empezaba a recorrer la torre de un lado a otro, igual que había hecho ella poco antes, Bella se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana con la mirada vacía.

— La potencia ha sido siempre la ruina de nuestra familia — explicó Carlisle, mientras se peinaba el pelo con los dedos—Mí padre engendró cincuenta y tres hijos antes de morir. Su padre había traído, al mundo sesenta y nueve. Así que ya ves, Bella, no es que no te quiera. ¡Es que no quiero más malditos niños!

Cuando Bella respondió a su grito con un parpadeo a cara, él se arrodilló a su lado, le cogió las manos y la miró a la cara con una expresión tan sincera como la del joven Benjamin

— Así que como ves no puedo darte el único tesoro por el que suspiran todas las mujeres: un hijo propio.

— ¿Es eso lo que crees que quiero de ti?, ¿un hijo? ¿Una criatura llorona que se cuelgue de mi delantal? ¿Un mocoso astuto que gimotee, haga pucheros y coja rabietas cada vez que no consiga lo que quiere? Pero si no puedo soportar a esos monstruos malvados.

Carlisle pareció quedar genuinamente sorprendido.

— Aunque te llevas bastante bien con mis monstruos malvados.

Bella frunció el ceño, perpleja al darse cuenta de que era verdad.

— Bueno, puedo soportar a tus hijos — corrigió— , pero no al resto. Son egoístas.

— Y avariciosos — asintió Carlisle.

— No se están quietos.

— Se mueven como serpientes — añadió Carlisle con una mueca.

— Se quedan siempre con los mejores bocados — señaló ella.

— Son pringosos.

— Y maleducados — espetó ella, levantando el tono de voz.

— Y brutos.

— Y mezquinos — gritó ella.

— Y rencorosos — bramó él. .

Los dos dejaron de gritar a la vez. Sus narices se rozaban, sus bocas se rozaban, su respiración se mezclaba. Se miraron el uno al otro con cautela, al darse cuenta de que, por primera vez, estaban totalmente de acuerdo. También se daban cuenta de que ese acuerdo podía resultar más peligroso que su enemistad.

— Gracias a Dios, Siobhan estaba equivocada — murmuró Bella, incapaz de apartar la mirada de sus ojos— Al menos no puedes dejarme encinta sólo con mirarme a los ojos.

— Haría falta un guiño — asintió él, con seriedad.

— O tal vez incluso un beso — murmuró ella, y sus labios se entreabrieron por voluntad propia.

Bella gimió dulcemente cuando él la cogió entre sus brazos. Carlisle resistió la madura tentación de su boca, y le acarició con sus labios la frente, los párpados, la nariz. La sensación fue tan deliciosa que Bella tuvo que contener un vergonzoso impulso de rogarle que la besara en todos los lugares donde aún no la había besado nadie. Continuó mordisqueándole la comisura de los labios, y un suspiro de puro deleite se le escapó de los pulmones.

Ese suspiro fue toda la invitación que él necesitaba. La inclinó hacia atrás sobre uno de sus brazos, al mismo tiempo que tomaba su boca con un beso tan profundo y dulce, que las rodillas de Bella se doblaron de deseo.

Bella supo por el gruñido agonizante de Carlisle, que él no pretendía dejarla sobre el colchón de paja, que no tenía intención de ponerse encima suyo, ni situar todo el peso de su cuerpo en el nido de sus muslos.

Así que cuando lo hizo, ella no pudo reprocharle nada. Tan sólo pudo colgarse de sus hombros y arquear la espalda contra su cuerpo, dejando su cuello al descubierto para recibir la caricia húmeda y punzante de sus labios.

No fue extraño que confundiera los golpes rítmicos que oía con los latidos acelerados de su pulso. Ni que al oír el sonido de la piedra al caer, creyera que se trataba del muro que rodeaba su corazón, que se estaba desmoronando bajo el tierno asedio de Carlisle.

Pero no había con qué confundir el ruido ensordecedor que siguió a continuación, o el grito agudo de Esme Alice.

—Seth, «ze» la «eztá» comiendo! Haz que «ze» detenga «antez» de que «ze» la trague entera.

**Capítulo 16**

Carlisle salió rodando de encima de Bella, aunque sus instintos guerreros volvieron a la vida un instante demasiado tarde para salvar la situación. Durante un momento de confusión, todo lo que Bella vio fueron pies. Un bosque de pies pequeños y mugrientos, adornados con rechonchos dedos. Su mirada atónita se fijó en los pies que había justo enfrente del colchón. Eran más grandes y estaban más sucios que el resto, pero no estaban tan sucios como para no poder distinguir las pecas que asomaban entre la suciedad.

Siguió el ángulo que formaban esos pies hasta llegar a un arco que le era familiar, sujetado por un par de manos pecosas y con los nudillos blancos. Siguió ascendiendo hasta llegar a un par de ojos verdes casi cerrados, y volvió a descender hasta la flecha que apuntaba directamente al corazón de Carlisle.

De manera instintiva, Bella se cruzó ante el pecho de Carlisle, con los brazos extendidos, y gritó:

— No dispares.

No fue hasta que se fijó en la cara disgustada de Seth, que se dio cuenta de que, no sólo había traicionado a los niños; acababa de traicionarse a ella misma. El muchacho tardó un segundo más de lo que a ella le habría gustado en bajar el arco.

— Tendría que haberle disparado por la espalda mientras se estaba revolcando encima de ti — gruñó Seth.

— Por lo menos, habría muerto feliz — murmuró Carlisle entre su pelo.

Los acompañantes de Seth iban armados de modo similar.

Eric empuñaba una hoz, Esme una esquiladora de ovejas, Edward una maza, Garrett una lezna de herrero, y Esme Alice una horca. Benjamin asía algo que se parecía sorprendentemente a un hueso de jamón, mientras que Emy y los gemelos llevaban un ariete en miniatura entre los tres. Dada la cantidad de polvo que flotaba en el aire, sin duda era el ariete lo que habían usado para abrirse camino hasta el interior de la torre.

— ¿Cómo me habéis encontrado? — preguntó Bella.

Seth guardó la flecha en la aliaba y se echó el arco al hombro. Después, retrocedió un poco y trajo arrastrando a Jane, sonrojada y con la ropa arrugada. Bella habría estado tentada de creer que su hermanastra había sufrido un ataque de remordimiento, si no hubiera visto que llevaba las manos atadas por delante, y que sus quejidos quedaban amortiguados por el pañuelo que le habían atado entre los dientes. Miró a Bella y meneó los dedos en señal de manso saludo.

— Cuando Jane regresó de la misión sin ti, noté que algo iba mal. — Seth le dirigió a la muchacha una mirada presuntuosa— No me costó demasiado sacarle una confesión a la pequeña traidora. Todo lo que tuve que hacer fue pedirle a Benjamin que se sentara encima suyo mientras yo le hacía cosquillas en los pies.

Benjamin bajó la cabeza y Jane volvió la suya en seco. La arrogante mirada con la que Jany fulminó al muchacho era una promesa de venganza.

— Imagínate nuestra alarma cuando nos enteramos de que papá te había tomado — dijo Eric bajando la hoz.

— No quiero imaginármelo — susurró Carlisle, y su risa diabólica hizo que el lóbulo de la oreja de Bella se estremeciera.

Ella le clavó el codo en el estómago, pero fue como si se lo clavara a una roca. Edward blandió la maza en el aire, como si intentara vencer a un enemigo invisible.

— Fui yo quien os encontré. Estaba mirando por la mirilla cuando oí a papá decir que tu cabello era suave como pelo de perro; tu piel, pringosa como algo que se ha quedado al sol todo el día, y que Jany estaba gorda como un cerdo.

La mordaza no consiguió ocultar el grito de enfado de Jane. Bella se sonrojó, más preocupada por lo que Edward podía haber visto que por lo que podía haber oído.

— Es un espía muy elocuente, ¿verdad, mi querida pescadora con bigote? — murmuró Carlisle.

Esme Alice clavó las puntas de la horca en el suelo, con el ceño fruncido.

— «Zi» papá no te «estaba» comiendo, ¿qué hacía «entoncez»?

Bella se levantó del refugio que le prestaba el regazo de Carlisle y se puso de pie con toda la dignidad de la que fue capaz. Era tan consciente de que su túnica estaba arrugada, su pelo desordenado y sus labios húmedos e hinchados por los besos, como lo era de la mirada suspicaz de Seth.

— Tu papá y yo estábamos..., hmm, estábamos...

Carlisle se puso en pie de un salto.

— Negociando una tregua.

— ¿Una tregua? — espetó Seth.

Los demás niños mostraron su disgusto gruñendo. Bella sonrió dulcemente.

— No puedo culpar a vuestro padre por tratar de salvar su orgullo, pero lo que en realidad estábamos negociando era su rendición.

— ¿Mi rendición? — Carlisle miró hacia abajo, buscando sus ojos.

— Si se ha rendido, ¿qué es lo que hay que negociar? — preguntó Seth escéptico.

— Las condiciones, por supuesto. — Bella se atrevió a darle un golpecito amistoso a Carlisle en el pecho— Después de todo, el compromiso es la esencia de la rendición, no es así, ¿señor?

— No sabría decirlo, señora — dijo él con los dientes apretados— Nunca antes me había rendido.

— Me lo imaginaba — murmuró ella—Es por eso que debemos esforzarnos en conseguir que esto resulte lo menos doloroso posible. — Se volvió hacia los niños con los ojos brillantes— Os encantará saber que vuestro padre ha aceptado todas vuestras condiciones.

— ¡Qué demonios he acepta...! — Las protestas de Carlisle se convirtieron en un gruñido cuando Bella le clavó el tacón en los dedos de los pies.

— Pero a cambio — continuó antes de que los niños pudieran explotar en gritos de entusiasmo— él también tiene una petición que haceros. — Tanto Carlisle como los niños contenían la respiración, a la espera de sus palabras— . Quiere pasar más tiempo con vosotros.

— ¿Eso quiere? — preguntó Seth, soltando una carcajada dubitativa.

— ¿Eso quiero? — repitió Carlisle, sin poder ocultar el pánico en su voz.

— Sería un gran privilegio para él — dijo Bella ignorándolos a los dos— si le permitierais compartir vuestras comidas y llevaros a la cama cada noche.

— A medianoche — confirmó Garrett, poniendo a prueba la sinceridad del compromiso de su padre.

— Sí, a medianoche — aprobó Bella.

Jane puso los ojos en blanco cuando vio a todos los niños juntarse en un apretado abrazo y empezar a murmurar y silbar, hasta que el intercambio acabó con una lucha entre Garrett y Edward. Cuando se separaron, fue Esme Alice la que se acercó a Carlisle.

— Queremos una «roza» «máz» — proclamó, con la horca apretada con su manita regordeta como si se tratara de un cetro real. Carlisle dirigió a Bella una mirada cautelosa, antes de descender hasta la altura de los ojos de su hija.

— ¿Y qué va a ser?

— Queremos que «jueguez» con «nozotroz».

Carlisle elevó los ojos al cielo y después rió tristemente.

— Muy bien, princesa. Será un honor cumplir tus órdenes.

Esa palabra cariñosa en labios de Carlisle hizo que el corazón de Bella se contrajera con una añoranza que había esperado no volver a sentir. Cuando él alargó la mano para acariciar los rizos de su hija, tuvo que volver la cara.

Seth la estaba observando, y su mirada era tan afilada y predadora como la de su cuervo. El gesto hosco había regresado a su cara.

— Dime, padre — dijo, mientras cruzaba sus brazos delgados sobre el pecho— ¿qué es lo que va a ganar Bella por sus esfuerzos? Después de todo, ella ha sido la que conseguido persuadirte para que te rindas.

Carlisle se puso rígido y se quedó mirando a Bella durante un largo momento:

— Bella se ha ganado su libertad, si así lo desea — dijo suavemente.

Esme Alice dejó caer la horca y se abrazó a la pierna de Bella.

— ¿No «vaz» a dejarnos, verdad? Me «prometizte» «enzeñarme» a trenzar «cintaz» en la cola de un caballo y a «dizparar» un arco. ¡Oh, Bella, di que no te «iráz»!

Durante un doloroso instante, Bella fue incapaz de decir nada en absoluto. Después cogió a la niña en brazos.

— Al único sitio donde voy a ir ahora es a la cama. Que es donde todos deberíais estar, porque ya son más de las doce.

Ignorando el quejido de protesta de Esme Alice, la lanzó a los brazos de su padre. Carlisle sostuvo a la ceñuda chiquilla con los brazos estirados antes de echársela sobre el hombro. El gemido de Esme Alice se convirtió en risas.

— Bueno, y ahora ¿qué hago con esta mocosa? — preguntó a Bella con los ojos brillantes.

— Cómetela — Bella le sonrió con dulzura y señaló hacia el nuevo pasadizo abierto en la pared—Si lo sigues hasta el piso de abajo, verás que lleva directo a su habitación.

Seth esperó a que su padre y Esme Alice hubieran desaparecido por el agujero, antes de sacar una daga amenazadora de su media.

— Tal vez tú seas una traidora, Jany— dijo, cortando las ataduras de la muchacha— , pero por lo menos no te acuestas con el enemigo. — Se agachó para entrar en el pasadizo, y se despidió de Bella con una amarga mirada por encima del hombro.

Bella suspiró, temiendo haber perdido un buen aliado, aunque quizá fuera mejor así. Como dándose cuenta de su melancolía, Benjamin la cogió de la mano con su regordeta manita.

— No le hagas caso a Seth, señora. Creo que fuiste muy valiente por desafiar a papá en su propia guarida. Estoy seguro de que debe de haber sido terrible para ti acabar en sus garras.

— Sencillamente horrible — murmuró ella pensativa, al acordarse de la delicada presión de las manos de Carlisle contra su carne, el delicioso sabor de sus besos, y la expresión de hambrienta impotencia que había aparecido en su cara al confesarle que la quería.

**Capítulo 17**

Mientras Bella luchaba por salir del castillo por el puente levadizo a la mañana siguiente, las heladas ráfagas de viento azotaban los pliegues de su capa, que se enrollaban en sus tobillos. El día había amanecido frío y despejado, pero la deslumbrante luz del sol no prometía nada más que el recuerdo del verano. Al pasar bajo el arco de la casa del guarda, se puso la capucha y apartó la vista de las miradas curiosas de los soldados. No sería propio de la señora del castillo si la descubrían realizando una misión tan vergonzosa.

Se dirigió hacia el pueblo. Durante el camino tuvo que cambiarse varias veces la cesta de brazo. La cesta llena la hacía caminar más despacio, pero no había querido ir con las manos vacías a territorio extraño. Especialmente porque era ella la que iba a hacer una petición. Había llenado la cesta con algunos de los regalos que los generosos habitantes del castillo le habían hecho: jarras de miel, tajadas de carne salada, velas de cera perfumada que seguramente parecerían el máximo lujo a alguien acostumbrado al rancio hedor del sebo.

Vagó por el laberinto de calles estrechas y sucias, y se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de adónde iba. Se cruzó con un grupo de muchachos eufóricos que pasaron deprisa por su lado y casi hicieron caer la cesta al suelo. Bella agarró al más pequeño de ellos por el brazo.

Sin hacer caso de sus movimientos frenéticos por liberarse, se inclinó y le susurró algo al oído. El chico se sonrojó y señaló hacia una hilera de cabañas idénticas, hechas de cañas pintadas y cubiertas con techos de paja, antes de salir corriendo a reunirse con sus amigos.

Bella estaba intentando decidir cuál de las cabañas sería la que buscaba, cuando la puerta de la última vivienda se abrió de golpe Y un hombre salió dando tumbos a la calle. Tenía la cara colorada y los cordones de los pantalones sin atar. Bella se escondió entre las sombras, sintiendo una extraña sensación al descubrir que había gente que se dedicaba a aquel tipo de libertinaje, mientras la mayor parte de los habitantes del castillo todavía estaban. en la capilla, rezando sus oraciones matutinas.

El borracho se tambaleó en círculos

— Por Dios, mujer, me has dejado tan vacío que ya no sé si voy o vengo.

— Eres tan malo yendo como viniendo. — Se oyó una voz agria de mujer que venía del interior—Así que ya te puedes largar.

La puerta se cerró en la cara del borracho.

— Puta descarada — murmuró. El pobre desgraciado pasó unos cuantos minutos interminables luchando con los cordones que le colgaban antes de alejarse dando bandazos por la calle, todavía lanzando juramentos entre dientes.

Bella esperó hasta que dobló la esquina y desapareció, antes de deslizarse hasta la puerta. Como repuesta a su débil llamada, la mujer que había en el interior gritó:

— A menos que quieras pillar una dosis de sífilis con tu chelín deja que me lave.

— Bien — murmuró Bella, dando gracias por que no hubiera nadie por allí que pudiera ver cómo se sonrojaba—Creo que estoy en la casa correcta.

Tuvo tiempo de cambiarse el pesado cesto de brazo tres veces antes de que una mujer alta y huesuda abriera la puerta. Bella perdió todo rastro de valor ante su mirada suspicaz. Como no encontraba las palabras, le ofreció el cesto cubierto con un pañuelo.

El recelo que asomaba por la cara de la mujer se convirtió rápidamente en desprecio.

— Ya conozco a las de tu clase. Ya os he visto a mi puerta otras veces. Os cubrís con vuestras cálidas capas, salís a escondidas de vuestras cómodas casas, y os cubrís con las capuchas para que sólo Dios sepa que os habéis compadecido de la puta del pueblo. ¡Bien, pues tú y tu caridad cristiana os podéis ir derechitas al infierno, porque no pienso aceptar nada de todo eso!

Le hubiera cerrado la puerta en las narices a Bella, si esta no hubiera colocado el cesto entre la puerta y el marco.

— ¡Por favor, no me eches! No he venido a ofrecerte piedad ni caridad. Soy yo la que necesito algo de ti.

La mujer no daba ninguna señal de ceder. Desesperada por convencerla, Bella se retiró la capucha de la cara.

La mujer se quedó helada, después alzó una mano ausente y rozó uno de los rizos cortados de Bella. Una sonrisa enigmática se prendió de sus labios mientras se apartaba y sacudía la cabeza hacia el interior de la cabaña.

— Que nunca pueda decirse que la vieja Sue no ha querido recibir a la dama de su señor.

El fuego que chisporroteaba en el hogar sucio de cenizas incrustadas reveló que la «vieja Sue» tendría como mucho doce años más que Bella. Con su cintura esbelta y su mata de pelo castaño claro, probablemente había sido lo que la mayor parte de los hombres consideraba una mujer guapa, antes de que el tiempo y el desencanto hubieran grabado al aguafuerte una mueca permanente en sus labios, y hubieran tallado unos huecos adustos bajo sus altas mejillas.

A pesar de la palangana y el trapo colocados sobre un taburete frente al hogar, el olor almizcleño que flotaba en el aire era inconfundible. Bella intentó no dirigir la mirada hacia la cama desordenada, para no pensar en cuántos hombres debían haber buscado placer allí, pero Sue se lo hizo aún más difícil, al dejarse caer a los pies de la cama y reclinarse sobre los codos.

Bella era plenamente consciente de la mirada escrutadora de la mujer. Colocó la palangana en el suelo y se sentó con la espalda rígida en el taburete, después de dejar la cesta a sus pies.

— Así pues, ¿cómo están los nobles habitantes del castillo? — preguntó Sue aparentando indiferencia— ¿Vuestro señor? ¿Sus hijos? — No era la pregunta que Bella esperaba.

— Mi señor y sus hijos están muy bien, gracias. De hecho, ellos son la causa de mi visita — dijo mientras jugueteaba con la manga de su vestido, ya que no conseguía estarse quieta—Ha llegado a mis oídos que eres una mujer con... hmm... algo de experiencia.

Sue arqueó una ceja para animarla a continuar.

— Por lo que esperaba que pudieras enseñarme... — tartamudeó Bella.

— ¿A satisfacer a tu hombre? — probó Sue—No tenéis por qué tartamudear ni poneros colorada. ¿Sabéis? No sois la primera novia que viene a pedirme consejo, ni seréis la última.

— Oh, no creo que mi hombre vaya a ser muy difícil de satisfacer—confesó Bella, sonrojándose todavía más—Lo que estoy buscando es algún sistema de satisfacerle sin acabar con un bebé en mi vientre.

Sue la examinó de arriba abajo durante un momento, después dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y se echó a reír a carcajadas.

— Soy una puta, no una bruja, niña. No tengo pociones ni conjuros para impedir que la semilla de un hombre arraigue en el vientre de una mujer. Especialmente si se trata de la semilla de vuestro esposo.

— No busco una poción, ni un conjuro — dijo Bella desesperadamente— sólo algún consejo sensato. Seguro que debes de practicar algún truco. Si no, esta casa estaría invadida de niños, ¿no?

La sonrisa de Sue se desvaneció. Miró hacia el fuego y agachó la cabeza, como si pudiera oír las risas fantasmales de todos los niños que nunca jugarían allí.

— Sí, supongo que lo estaría — dijo con un hilo de voz.

— Puedo pagarte. — Bella empezó a buscar la bolsa de satén que llevaba en la manga.

Sue se levantó de la cama, y su expresión volvió a endurecerse con una máscara de resentimiento.

— Podéis guardar vuestras monedas, señora. No lo haré. Es un juego demasiado peligroso. Conozco a hombres que han quemado a sus mujeres por menos. No os ayudaré a engañar a vuestro esposo.

— Pero es que yo no pretendo engañar a mi marido. Al contrario, creo que lord Carlisle estará encantado de saber que me estáis instruyendo. ¡Pienso decírselo esta misma noche!

Sue se puso en jarras y parpadeó.

— Lo que cuentan en el pueblo sobre vos es verdad, ¿no? Le declarasteis la guerra a vuestro señor y retuvisteis a sus hijos como rehenes. Estáis loca, ¿verdad?

— Pero ¿me ayudaríais si fuera a un amante a quien intentara burlar? — preguntó Bella, a quien la desesperación había vuelto audaz.

— No os creería — respondió Sue— ¿Por qué querría alguna mujer ser infiel a un hombre como lord Carlisle?

Bella abrió la boca, incapaz de guardar en su interior por más tiempo la única pregunta que se había jurado no hacer

— ¿Lord Carlisle alguna vez...? ¿Vosotros dos habéis...?

Sue se mantuvo en silencio durante un momento eterno. Cuando finalmente respondió, su risa ronca estaba cargada de pesar.

— Puedo arriesgar mis huesos en brazos de un soldado borracho, pero no soy una de esas locas que arriesgan su corazón por un hombre. Los huesos se curan, pero los corazones...

Bella bajó la mirada, para no tener que admitir que ella había sido una de esas locas.

— ¿Lleváis un chelín encima? — dijo Sue alargando una mano. Bella la miro, sorprendida.

— Creí que habías dicho que guardara las monedas.

— Lo hice—replicó Sue, y una sonrisa traviesa transformó su cara agobiada por las preocupaciones— Y voy a enseñarte dónde.

— Cuatrocientas noventa y cinco. Cuatrocientas noventa y siete. Cuatrocientas noventa...

— Oh, Jane — canturreó Bella, interrumpiendo el penoso recitado de su hermanastra— creo que te has saltado una. Tal vez deberías volver a empezar. Por cuatrocientas.

Mientras Jane miraba al reflejo de su hermanastra en el espejo de mano que Bella sostenía, esta dirigió la mirada hacia la escarchada ventana de su habitación. Parecía que la luna ascendía esa noche por el cielo con una lentitud agonizante.

Jane apretó sus dientes blancos como perlas y empezó a pasar de nuevo el cepillo con mango de plata por el pelo de Bella, con tanta fuerza que le dio un malévolo estirón a uno de sus lustrosos rizos.

— ¡Ay! — gritó Bella, levantándose del taburete de un brinco— No sé por qué te enfadas. Cepillar mi pelo quinientas veces es lo menos que te mereces por haberme traicionado ayer noche.

— Cuando acepté entregarte a lord Carlisle, él me juró que no te haría daño. — La mirada petulante de Jane la recorrió de arriba abajo—Y desde luego, no pareces muy afectada por haber sufrido sus torturas despiadadas.

Por una vez, Bella se sintió tentada de darle la razón. Sostuvo el espejo alto, y apenas pudo reconocer los brillantes rizos oscuros, los ojos brillantes y las mejillas sonrosadas de la mujer que le devolvía la mirada. Era como si se viera a través del tierno brillo de los ojos de Carlisle.

Mientras Bella estaba distraída, Jane le arrebató el espejo de la mano. Siempre había tenido muy poca paciencia con la vanidad de los demás. Mientras giraba el espejo de un lado y del otro, examinando su cara, sus pechos y sus afelpadas caderas desde todos los ángulos posibles, su habitual sonrisa de satisfacción se empañó con la sombra de una duda.

— ¿De verdad dijo lord Carlisle que estaba gorda?

— Claro que no — le aseguró Bella. Dado que lo que Carlisle había dicho en realidad había sido rolliza, esperaba que Dios no lo considerara una mentira—Ya sabes que no se puede hacer caso de los galimatías de Edward. Lord Carlisle dijo que eras... una guapa moza, Exacto. — Al ver que la sonrisa triunfal retornaba a la cara de Jane, no pudo resistir añadir— Aunque demasiado inmadura para sus gustos.

Bella se desplomó de nuevo sobre el taburete, ignorando el grito sofocado de furia de su hermanastra.

— Creo que te detuviste en cuatrocientos — sonrió dulcemente— ¿O fueron trescientos cincuenta?

Mientras Jane reanudaba su tarea de mala gana, Bella intentaba estarse quieta. Tendría que estar rendida de cansancio por todo lo que había hecho aquella tarde, pero la excitación le corría por las venas y actuaba como el más potente aguamiel, así que la idea de dormir era impensable. Jane había alcanzado un malhumorado cuatrocientos veintidós, cuando las campanas de la capilla empezaron a sonar, transportando su resuelto ritmo a través de la dulce noche.

Bella se puso en pie de un salto, dejando a Jane con el cepillo levantado, y salió corriendo hacia la puerta.

— ¿Adónde irá con estas prisas? — murmuró Jane mientras las campanas de la capilla daban la doceava campanada.

Carlisle subía penosamente la escalera de caracol, más exhausto que si hubiera pasado el día luchando en Francia. Tenía la cabeza como un bombo, se le doblaban las rodillas y no conseguía desprenderse de aquel dolor que le incordiaba entre las paletillas.

No le extrañaba que le dolieran las rodillas. Se había pasado las dos últimas horas corriendo de cuatro patas sobre las losas del gran salón, mientras Emy, Emily y Jasper hacían turnos para montarse encima de él, agarrarse de su pelo, clavarle sus afilados talones en las costillas y gritar: «Más deprisa, papá, más deprisa». Si las campanas de la capilla no hubieran sonado en aquel momento, se hubiera sentido tentado de encabritarse, lanzar a alguno de los desventurados pequeños jinetes por los aires y salir galopando hacia la libertad.

No le había llevado mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que iba a arrepentirse de haberle prometido a Esme Alice cumplir todas sus órdenes. La niña no era ninguna princesita coronada con rizos de oro, sino una tirana de ojos azules, que hacía que Atila, el rey de los Hunos, pareciera el más caritativo de los gobernantes. Después de sólo un día de jugar con esto y aquello, entendió porque a la mayor parte de sus muñecas les faltaban la cabeza y las extremidades.

Las constantes disputas entre Garrett y Edward aún resonaban en sus oídos. Eric y Esme habían pasado la mayor parte del día con sus naricitas obstinadas apuntando al cielo, para demostrar que, con doce y diez años, eran demasiado mayores y sofisticados para que se pudiera jugar con ellos. Sólo Benjamin, siempre de buen talante, había aplaudido todos los intentos desesperados de Carlisle por entretenerlos. Lo que más le había gustado había sido la falsa guerra. Carlisle había fabricado soldados con manzanas verdes para los cuerpos y ramitas para los brazos y las piernas. El problema se presentó cuando el niño se sintió impulsado a comerse el ejército francés en pleno. Carlisle se estremeció. Había pasado casi una hora aguantando la cabeza del chico sobre un retrete mientras este gruñía y vomitaba toda su miseria.

Por lo menos se había librado del áspero látigo de la lengua de Seth. El chico se había burlado de todos sus intentos por convencerle para que se uniera a su frenética diversión. Carlisle había mirado hacia arriba más de una vez, y se lo había encontrado colgando de las almenas con su cuervo en el hombro, meditando sobre ellos, como si se tratara de una gárgola malhumorada.

Bella había sido incluso más elusiva. Carlisle tan sólo la había visto una vez y de lejos durante aquel día interminable. Antes de que pudiera ir a su encuentro, los gemelos se habían colgado de sus manos y Esme Alice había gritado otra orden a todo pulmón.

Cuando llegó al rellano en lo alto de la escalera bostezó. Lo único que deseaba era tambalearse hasta el colchón y desplomarse. Aunque hacía un frío que se metía en los huesos, renunció a la idea de encender un fuego. El frío rara vez le molestaba. Había pasado demasiadas noches durmiendo sobre el suelo helado, en matorrales de algún bosque francés, para despertarse a la mañana siguiente cubierto por un manto de nieve.

Abrió la puerta de la torre, y aquel débil esfuerzo acabó con sus últimas fuerzas.

El fuerte aroma del humo de leña llegó hasta su nariz, y le sorprendió tanto como el agradable chisporroteo del fuego en el hogar. Un invisible manto de calor lo envolvió. El viento incansable golpeaba en vano, ya que el chocar de las contraventanas quedaba amortiguado por los paños de terciopelo de color borgoña que cubrían las ventanas para impedir la entrada de las corrientes de aire helado. Una alfombra formada por pieles de lobo unidas estaba extendida ante el hogar. Por el suelo de tablas había tomillo y menta fresca esparcidos. Sobre la mesa de roble sólo se veía el juego de ajedrez, con sus soldados formados con precisión militar, y un montón de pergaminos ordenados y atados con cintas. El agujero que sus hijos habían abierto en la pared oeste había sido cubierto por un tapiz dorado y escarlata, donde se describía la escena de un caballero inclinando la cabeza para recibir la tierna bendición de su dama antes de partir hacia la guerra.

Carlisle se frotó los ojos legañosos, preguntándose si quizá por el cansancio se habría equivocado de escaleras. Pero no. Aquella colección de armas, que colgaba ahora amorosamente en la curva de la pared al lado de la puerta, era su propia y querida colección. Levantó una mano distraídamente y deslizó los dedos sobre el filo de la espada que le había entregado el propio rey, al volver triunfante de su encarcelamiento en Calais.

Un débil crujido hizo que dirigiera la mirada hacia la cama de armazón de piel y cuero que había sustituido a su estrecho colchón de paja. Un nido de edredones cubría el mullido colchón de plumas, y de aquel nido emergió una mujer engalanada con un rico vestido de terciopelo verde rodeado de armiño. Una mujer a la que sus rizos cortos y tímida sonrisa daban un aire pícaro que Carlisle no se veía capaz de resistir.

Cuando ella avanzó hacia él, Carlisle no lo dudó. Cogió la maciza espada de la pared, la llevó hasta su pecho y gruñó:

— No des un paso más, señora, o te atravesaré.

**Capítulo 18**

Bella miró a Carlisle con incredulidad. No sabía si echarse a reír o coger uno de los escudos de la pared para protegerse. El brillo salvaje de sus ojos hacía que su mirada fuera aún más peligrosa que la severa determinación de sus rasgos.

Intentó dar un paso hacia él. Carlisle dio un paso atrás, como si incluso los dos palmos y medio de acero helado que había entre su mano y el corazón de ella fueran una defensa insuficiente.

— ¿Has declarado el final de nuestra tregua, señor? — preguntó Bella dulcemente, mientras daba otro paso hacia él.

— No, tú lo has hecho—respondió él rechinando los dientes—Planeando esta emboscada diabólica

Ella avanzó otro paso y se atrevió a apoyar los dedos en el filo de la hoja.

— Al contrario. He venido a deponer mis armas. ¿Por qué no haces lo mismo?

Carlisle la miró con los ojos brillantes que asomaban bajo sus largas pestañas negras como el hollín, mientras ella trazaba con los dedos todo el largo de la hoja de acero hasta llegar a su puño apretado. Si no hubiera sido por el cálido aliento de su respiración, que Bella notaba en su pelo, habría jurado que estaba forjado con el mismo acero inmutable que su espada. Pero sus rígidos dedos se abrieron fácilmente cuando ella los tocó, lo que permitió que lo desarmara con sorprendente facilidad.

Antes de que a Bella se le cayera la pesada espada, Carlisle la cogió con una mano y la volvió a colgar de los clavos de la pared.

— Tendría que haberme imaginado que una espada no bastaría para detenerte. Tal vez debería mandar a alguien a la capilla, para que trajera unos ajos y un crucifijo.

Su expresión era tan sombría que Bella no pudo evitar reír.

— No será necesario. Te aseguro que soy inofensiva.

— No fue eso lo que dijo la serpiente antes de tentar a Eva para que se comiera la apetitosa manzana.

Carlisle se dirigió al armario a grandes zancadas y abrió la puerta de un golpe. Pasó varios minutos revolviendo entre sus cosas y jurando entre dientes, tiempo más que suficiente para que Bella retirara el jarro de cerveza que él estaba buscando de las piedras del hogar donde se estaba calentando. Cuando él, malhumorado, cerró la puerta del armario y se dio la vuelta, se encontró con ella, que sostenía una copa llena a rebosar de la bebida ambarina, y le sonreía.

Sus dedos se rozaron cuando él, de mala gana, aceptó su ofrecimiento y tomó un largo y sediento trago.

— Creí que te había concedido la libertad. ¿Por qué estás aún aquí?

— Me concediste la libertad, si yo la deseaba. Tal vez no la desee.

Él se dirigió hacia el extremo contrario de la torre. La mesa quedaba situada entre ellos, como una barricada.

— ¿Qué deseas entonces, señora? ¿Invadir hasta mi último refugio? ¿Privarme de cualquier posibilidad de escapar de tu sonrisa, de tu aroma? — Su voz se suavizó mientras tocaba una de las cintas de terciopelo que ataba uno de los pergaminos — . ¿Tu roce?

Un cálido hormigueo se apoderó del cuerpo de Bella.

— Tal vez cuando oigas lo que tengo que decirte, no estarás tan ansioso por escapar. Creo que sé lo que te aflige, señor, y creo que he encontrado el remedio. — Él la miró con cautela mientras ella se aproximaba a la mesa. Haciendo acopio de todo su valor, le dijo— ¿Sabías que hay maneras de evitar que un hombre deje encinta a una mujer?

— ¿Como obligarle a pasar el día en compañía de sus hijos?

Bella le dirigió una mirada exasperada. Carlisle se hundió en una silla y colocó las botas sobre la mesa, mientras lanzaba un suspiro de derrota.

— Por supuesto que conozco esos trucos. No soy ningún muchacho inexperto. Pero también sé que sería un pecado que tú y yo los practicáramos.

Bella frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué tendría que ofender a Dios algo así?

— Porque él creó el lecho matrimonial para la procreación, no para el placer.

Dado el historial de su marido, no podía dejar pasar una ocasión así sin desafiarle.

— Y si un hombre elige buscar el placer fuera del lecho matrimonial, ¿no es eso también un pecado? — La expresión de Carlisle era tan dulce e inocente como la de un ángel.

— Fornicar es un pecado venial; evitar la concepción, un pecado mortal.

Bella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

— Empiezo a entender por qué tienes una docena de hijos.

Carlisle apuró su cerveza y apartó la mirada, un gesto curiosamente furtivo en un hombre tan franco como él. Bella caminó arriba y abajo frente a la mesa, pensando con intensidad.

— Si no consumamos nuestra unión, no nos podrán acusar de profanar el lecho matrimonial.

— Sigue hablando... — murmuró Carlisle, llevándose la copa vacía a los labios.

— Por lo tanto, permaneceremos limpios a los ojos de Dios — terminó alegremente, golpeando la mesa con las manos.

Carlisle se aclaró la garganta.

— Espero que no fueras a pedir consejo al padre Humphries para llegar a esta conclusión.

— No precisamente. — Ahora le tocó el turno a Bella de apartar la mirada— Por si quieres saberlo, hice una visita a la puta del pueblo.

Carlisle bajó los pies de la mesa y se quedó sentado, muy rígido.

— ¿Hablaste con Sue? — Durante un momento, a Bella le pareció que su expresión era aún más culpable que la de ella.

— Sí, lo hice. Y fue muy comunicativa — Bella apoyó las manos en el otro extremo de la mesa, se inclinó hacia él y susurró— : ¿Sabías, por ejemplo, que un hombre puede dar placer a una mujer sin tenerlo él mismo? — Carlisle se quedó observándola sin pestañear. Bella suspiró con tristeza— No, supongo que no lo sabías.

Una adorable sofocación empezó a subir por el cuello y la cara de Carlisle.

— No me parece adecuado que el esposo y la esposa hablen de estos temas de manera tan franca. Nunca lo había hecho antes.

— ¿Ni siquiera con Esme o Alice? — La idea pareció horrorizarle.

— Por supuesto que no, ni con Esme ni con Alice. Estos asuntos se tratan en susurros. — Cuando Bella continuó mirándole dubitativa, añadió firmemente— : En la oscuridad, bajo las mantas.— Movió la mano, en un movimiento vago— . Un roce, una sonrisa, un suspiro de satisfacción, es todo lo que hace falta para que un hombre y una mujer se comprendan.

Bella se encogió de hombros, suspiró y se dio la vuelta como para marcharse.

— Muy bien, señor. Mi intención era complacerte, no disgustarte—Antes de que pudiera alcanzar la puerta Carlisle preguntó con brusquedad:

— ¿Qué más te enseñó esa mujer?

Bella se dio la vuelta lentamente, luchando por contener una sonrisa.

— Sue dijo que no quería abrumarme el primer día, así que sólo me contó uno de sus trucos. — Bella buscó en el bolsillo de la falda y sacó una moneda brillante, que colocó ante Carlisle para que la examinara.

— ¿Un chelín? — dijo, levantando una ceja oscura— ¿Y qué piensas hacer con él? ¿Hacerlo desaparecer detrás de tu oreja?

Bella se echó a reír.

— No seas ridículo. Sue me contó precisamente dónde debía colocarme la moneda para impedir que me dejaras encinta. Y la verdad es que no era en la oreja.

Las dos cejas de Carlisle se alzaron cuando vio a Bella sentarse en el borde de la cama y empezar a levantarse la falda. Cuando sus elegantes tobillos quedaron al descubierto, seguidos por las curvas bien formadas de sus pantorrillas, a Carlisle se le resbaló la copa, que fue a parar al suelo. Bella tuvo que menearse un poco para poder retirarse la falda lo suficiente para dejar las rodillas al descubierto. Para aquel entonces, la respiración de Carlisle ya era claramente audible en toda la torre.

Ella le dirigió una mirada tímida de soslayo. Él seguía mirándola, aparentemente hechizado por el hábil movimiento de sus dedos, cuando ella separó las piernas y se colocó la moneda con firmeza... entre las rodillas.

— Ahí — dijo, apretando las piernas con fuerza— Sue me juró que nunca un hombre había dejado encinta a una mujer que sostuviera con fuerza un chelín entre las rodillas.

Todo el aire pareció salir de los pulmones de Carlisle en un único y poderoso suspiro. Los ojos le brillaban divertidos.

— Esta Sue debe de ser una mujer muy sabia.

— Oh, sí que lo es. Me dijo que podrías hacerme lo que quisieras, siempre que no se cayera el chelín.

— ¿Todo? — Si Carlisle hubiera sido un lobo, sus orejas se habrían levantado. Se levantó y rodeó la mesa. Caminó lentamente alrededor de la cama, formando un semicírculo como si fuera un ave de presa. Los cabellos de la nuca de Bella se erizaron— ¿Absolutamente todo?

— Dentro de lo razonable — corrigió Bella, mirándole con nerviosismo.

Su turbación fue en aumento cuando él desapareció de su línea de visión. La cama crujió bajo su peso cuando él se puso de rodillas detrás de ella, hundiéndose profundamente en el colchón de plumas.

El calor de su ronco susurro le bañó la oreja.

— Entonces supongo que no habrá ningún problema si hago esto. — Le pasó la mano bajo los rizos de la nuca y los levantó para dejar al descubierto su carne estremecida bajo la húmeda caricia de sus labios. Bella no pudo evitar gemir, al tiempo que toda la tensión desaparecía de su cuerpo, dejándola tan desarmada como una de las muñecas de trapo de Esme Alice.

El chelín cayó ruidosamente al suelo.

— Lo siento — murmuró ella, poniéndose a gatas para recogerlo. Le lanzó una mirada a Carlisle por encima del hombro, mientras volvía a acomodarse en su sitio— Me temo que esto va a ser mucho más difícil de lo que parecía.

— Ciertamente eso espero — murmuró él, mordisqueándole el sensible lóbulo de la oreja.

Bella luchó por mantener tanto los ojos como las rodillas fuertemente apretados, mientras los labios de Carlisle trazaban con suavidad las líneas de sus sienes, suaves como plumas, la lisa llanura de sus pómulos, la curva vulnerable de su mandíbula... hasta anidar contra el pulso que palpitaba bajo la piel de seda de su cuello.

El deseo de Bella se aguzó por la deliciosa sensación de su boca contra su piel. Giró la cabeza, buscando de manera instintiva poder participar del festín. Pero él sólo la besó en la comisura de los labios, rozándola suavemente con la lengua que ella hubiera deseado atraer hasta las profundidades de su boca. La suave presión que él ejercía sobre sus hombros la mantenía prisionera de ese delicioso tormento.

Hasta que sus manos empezaron a deslizarse hacia abajo, sus pulgares se introdujeron en el arco que formaban las clavículas de Bella y, de aquí, pasaron al corpiño del vestido.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron como platos.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — preguntó, asustada pero a la vez excitada por el inexorable descenso de aquellas manos.

— Solamente lo que me has dado permiso para hacer mi dulce dama — susurró— . Todo. Absolutamente todo.

Él se inclinó sobre su hombro y presionó su mejilla contra la de ella. La excitación de la novedad la recorrió de nuevo, alimentada por la llama que encendían los seductores pinchazos de su barba de pocos días, por el sabor embriagador de la cerveza en su aliento, por el salvaje golpear de su corazón contra su espalda. Los corazones de ambos parecieron saltarse un latido cuando Carlisle, con un suave movimiento, le bajó el corpiño hasta la cintura.

Bella no estaba preparada para recibir aquella oleada de calor que le calentó la piel en el momento en que sus pechos quedaron expuestos a la luz del fuego y a los ojos de Carlisle por primera vez.

Durante una eternidad, pareció que él iba a contentarse sólo con mirar, con bebérsela con sus ojos ardientes. Pero después la rodeó con las palmas de las manos, llenándolas con lo que parecía ser el mayor de los tesoros. Cuando rozó con los nudillos las puntas granuladas de sus senos, su gruñido de satisfacción se mezcló con el gemido de placer de ella.

Bella intentó cerrar los ojos, pero no pudo apartar la mirada de los callosos dedos de Carlisle que estiraban suavemente pero con firmeza de sus pezones distendidos. Un ávido gemido brotó de las profundidades de su garganta. Apretó las piernas con más fuerza, no para sujetar el chelín, sino en un vano intento de mitigar la dulce comezón que sentía entre ellas.

Era el mismo dardo que se había clavado en su vientre la primera vez que sus ojos se encontraron. La misma llama candente que quemaba más, y más profundamente, a cada hábil estirón de los dedos de Carlisle, y que amenazaba con engullirlo todo a su paso.

Cuando Bella ya no pudo resistir más sus besos febriles, presionó sus pequeñas manos contra el dorso de las suyas, amoldándolas a sus pechos. Nunca se hubiera podido imaginar que él interpretara su súplica como una invitación para retirar la mano de debajo de la suya y deslizarla bajo la falda. Ni siquiera cuando su mano empezó a ascender suavemente por su muslo, se imaginó que sería tan audaz como para intentar calmar la herida de aquel dardo él mismo.

Por lo que la conmoción que le causó su dedo índice, grande y tosco, cuando empezó a explorar entre sus sedosos rizos inferiores fue mucho mayor.

Un escalofrío de pura reacción la sacudió cuando él deslizó el dedo en la hendidura que palpitaba entre sus piernas, tan profundamente como se atrevió.

— El chelín, Bella — le recordó, y en su voz resonaba la misma urgencia que crecía dentro de ella—Recuerda el chelín.

Era una tortura exquisita apretar las piernas con fuerza cuando su instinto le rogaba que las abriera, suplicándole que dejara que aquel hombre bañara sus dedos en la cálida miel que manaba del corazón de su femineidad.

Tal vez el chelín pudo impedir que él alcanzara aquella copa rebosante, pero lo que no impidió fue que encontrara el ascua incandescente que se ocultaba entre sus rizos mojados. Él la acarició hasta que se transformó en una llama ardiente, sin usar nada más que el movimiento de su dedo. Bella se debatió y retorció entre sus brazos, pero era imposible huir de aquella dulce locura que palpitaba en su vientre.

Se colgó de sus poderosos antebrazos cuando el placer empezó a invadirla, culminando en una oleada de éxtasis tan fuerte y profunda que no escuchó ni su propio grito, ni el tintineo del chelín al caer al suelo. Carlisle deslizó entonces toda la mano hacia abajo, sujetándola con tanta fuerza que no pudo evitar volver a subir hasta la cresta de otra ola de placer, de las que llegan hasta el alma.

Todavía la sacudían persistentes temblores de deleite cuando él la apretó fuertemente contra su cuerpo y enterró los labios, en su cabello.

— ¡Oh, Dios! — dijo, mientras recuperaba la respiración con pequeños jadeos entrecortados— . Yo nunca... nunca... ni siquiera imaginé... — Se sujetó el corpiño, se lo llevó hasta el pecho palpitante y se giró para mirarle con el ceño fruncido— : ¡Miserable bellaco! Sabías de sobras que era posible dar placer a una mujer sin tenerlo tú mismo.

Carlisle le apartó un rizo mojado de sudor de la mejilla, mientras una sonrisa torcida le avivaba la expresión.

— Complacerte, señora, ha sido uno de los mayores placeres que he conocido. .

El corazón de Bella se ablandó ante esta galante declaración. Apretó su boca contra la de él, y lo besó con apasionado fervor. Cuando Carlisle consiguió finalmente separarse de ella, el tono ahogado de su voz era inconfundible.

— No debes olvidarte del chelín, Bella. Y hay, otra cosa que debes hacer para asegurarte de que tenga éxito.

Ella le miró parpadeando, todavía aturdida por la potente dulzura de su beso.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Marcharte — dijo él con firmeza.

— ¿Marcharme?

— Sí, marcharte. Ahora. En este momento.

Antes de que pudiera recuperar el chelín o el entendimiento, Carlisle la había sacado de la cama, le había puesto el vestido con decisión, igual que si estuviera vistiendo a uno de sus hijos, y la había arrastrado hasta la puerta. Le dio un beso apretado y caliente, que la dejó tambaleándose, antes de sacarla al rellano y cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

Todavía no había llegado a las escaleras, cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo.

— Oh, ¿Bella?

— ¿Hmmm? — murmuró, mientras le dirigía una sonrisa soñadora.

Carlisle se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta. El cabello revuelto y los párpados pesados le daban un aire deliciosamente malvado, como si fuera realmente el sátiro que Bella una vez llegó a creer que era su marido.

— Vuelve mañana por la noche. Tengo unos cuantos trucos de mi cosecha que querría enseñarte.

**Capítulo 19**

Bella se arrebujó en la capa y cruzó el patio a toda prisa, con la esperanza de llegar al puente levadizo antes de que la guardia adormilada se librara de su modorra. Aunque tenía prisa, no pudo evitar mirar de soslayo hacia la torre de Carlisle. Sonrió al imaginárselo ocupando todo el colchón de plumas, con el pelo alborotado y oliendo todavía a sueño. Esperaba que las ascuas del fuego continuaran encendidas cuando se despertase, como un recuerdo de lo que había sucedido entre ellos hacía aún pocas horas.

— ¡Señora, señora!

Bella se llevó la mano a su corazón palpitante cuando Siobhan apareció dando tumbos entre la niebla matutina.

— Santo cielo, Siobhan, creí que eras un espíritu.

La anciana realmente lo parecía. A pesar del frío intenso de la mañana, no llevaba más que un chal raído sobre el camisón blanco. El moño, generalmente bien recogido, se había aflojado, y el pelo le caía en mechones lacios alrededor de la cara. Bella nunca la había visto tan agotada.

— Disculpadme, señora. Os vi pasar desde la ventana de la habitación de los niños, y supe que debía apresurarme si quería alcanzaron. Kate tiene cólico y la dulce Peter no ha Peterado ojo en toda la noche. Cada vez que la pobre criatura se adormila, Kate se despierta berreando, y ahí están las dos de nuevo, llorando sin parar.

Siobhan le entregó a Bella la cesta que colgaba de su brazo arrugado.

— Esperaba que no os importara cuidar de la pequeñina durante un ratito.

Bella dio un involuntario paso atrás.

— Oh, Siobhan, la verdad es que yo...

— Se lo pediría a alguna de las criadas, pero ellas no tienen vuestro toque delicado con los niños.— El labio inferior de la anciana temblaba de una manera tan lastimosa, que Bella temió que se echara a llorar ella también. Bella suspiró.

— De acuerdo, me la llevaré. — Se colgó la cesta del brazo— No será la primera vez que me cargan con un bebé.

— ¡Que Dios os bendiga, señora! — Cuando el grito estridente de otro bebé desgarró el silencio de la mañana, la sonrisa desdentada de Siobhan se convirtió en una mueca. Se alejó hacia el castillo refunfuñando entre dientes, y Bella se quedó sola con su nueva carga.

Bella empezó a atar la funda de la cesta que Siobhan había confeccionado, pero un impulso la llevó a retirar los pliegues para echarle un vistazo a la criatura. Esperaba encontrarla durmiendo, no con los ojos abiertos como platos de curiosidad, la misma curiosidad que había sentido ella segundos antes.

— Bueno, hola ahí abajo — murmuró, sorprendida por la mirada fija del bebé.

La cara rosada de Peter había empezado a mejorar de aspecto. Estaba menos arrugada y tenía una expresión más inteligente. En vez de una vieja marchita, ahora parecía un duende jovial. La cabeza, calva hacía sólo quince días, estaba ya cubierta por una pelusilla rubia. Bella no pudo resistir la tentación de acariciarle la cabeza con los dedos.

Una burbuja de satisfacción se escapó de los labios del bebé, tan alegre y contagiosa que Bella se encontró a sí misma riendo sin saber por qué.

— Eres una cosita muy simpática — le dijo, mientras le pellizcaba suavemente la punta de la nariz.

El bebé soltó la manta y sujetó con fuerza el dedo de Bella. Mientras Bella miraba aquella carita de luna, una ola de ternura agridulce la inundó por sorpresa. No se trataba de un bebé cualquiera. Era la hija de Carlisle. Un bebé que él había creado en el vientre de una mujer sin cara y sin nombre. Una mujer que había conocido su deseo en su plena medida, no sólo una tentadora muestra de él.

Bella volvió a tapar a la niña con la manta, y la cubrió con la funda para protegerla del frío. En otra ocasión, Bella habría sentido lástima por la madre de la pequeña, pero mientras se acercaba al puente levadizo, con la cesta apretada contra su pecho, se dio cuenta de que empezaba a envidiarla.

Cuando Sue abrió la puerta y se encontró con Bella y la pequeña Peter esperando a la entrada, palideció como si hubiera visto un fantasrna. Se quedó mirando la cesta fijamente durante un minuto inacabable antes de desviar la mirada hacia Bella.

— Si no acepté vuestras jarras de miel ni vuestras maravillosas velas, ¿qué os hace pensar que aceptaré esto?

Bella se preparó para el portazo que Sue estaba a punto de darle en las narices, pero en vez de eso, se dio la vuelta y entró en la casa, dejando la puerta abierta. No era exactamente una invitación, pero Bella decidió creer que sí lo era. Al colar la cabeza en la habitación, vio a Sue de pie, de espaldas a la puerta. Se abrazaba fuerte, como si sólo por asomarse a la puerta, se hubiera quedado helada hasta los huesos. Iba descalza y llevaba el pelo suelto, pero la cama estaba vacía.

— Espero que no te importe que haya traído al bebé— dijo Bella alegremente, mientras hacía pasar con dificultad la cesta por la puerta— Siobhan me pidió que la cuidara mientras ella atendía a otro de los bebés de Carlisle.

— Ponla en el hogar — le dijo Sue sin girarse— Así no se quedará helada.

Bella depositó con suavidad la cesta sobre las cálidas piedras del hogar, antes de sacarse la capa y sentarse en el taburete.

— ¿Cómo has adivinado que era una niña? — Sue se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Una niña? ¿Un muchacho? ¿Qué importa? Todos están destinados a una vida de fatigas y disgustos.

Bella soltó una risita.

— ¡No! Carlisle nunca lo permitiría. Aunque sus hijos acaben con su paciencia de mala manera, apuesto que moriría si con eso asegurara su felicidad.

Sue se dio la vuelta, y mostró los labios torcidos en una sonrisa amarga.

— Entonces la criatura puede considerarse muy afortunada de tener un padre así.

— Sí — dijo Bella suavemente, mientras pensaba en su propio padre—Así es.

— ¿Por qué está haciendo esos ruidos? — preguntó Sue, con una expresión curiosamente fiera— ¿Le duele algo? ¿Tiene hambre?

— Está aburrida, casi seguro. — Bella estiró la pierna y movió la cesta con el pie, una habilidad que había perfeccionado mientras hacía malabarismos para poder atender a la prole de Victoria. Los lloriqueos inquietos del bebé se transformaron en risas felices. Le dio una patada a la manta y empezó a jugar con los dedos de los pies.

La tensión de Sue también se calmó. Se hundió a los pies de la cama y miró a Bella con una mezcla de recelo y curiosidad.

— Para ser sincera, no esperaba volver a encontrarte en mi puerta.

— Y ¿por qué no? El truco del chelín tuvo un éxito rotundo.

Los ojos de color avellana de Sue se abrieron de la sorpresa.

— ¿De veras? Vaya, pensé que Carlisle os echaría de la habitación riendo a carcajadas.

Bella se puso rígida antes de responder suavemente:

— Y ¿por qué pensaste eso?

Sue se mordió el labio inferior al darse cuenta demasiado tarde de que había hablado de más. Se encogió de hombros, pero esta vez su indiferencia parecía fingida.

— Sólo fue una pequeña travesura, señora. Una broma inocente.

— Ya, y supongo que la broma fue mi inocencia. ¿O fue mi ignorancia? ¿Has ido contando mi visita por todo el pueblo, para que los aldeanos de Carlisle sepan que la esposa de su señor es estúpida además de loca?

Bella apenas pudo soportar la idea de que Carlisle pudiera estar riéndose de ella también. Que su dulce encuentro no hubiera significado para él nada más que la satisfacción de una virgen. Se levantó del taburete, cogió la capa y se envolvió en ella.

Luchó por mantener la voz serena y las manos firmes mientras sacaba una bolsa de terciopelo de la manga y la arrojaba sobre la cama.

— Espero que sea suficiente para cubrir las monedas que debes de haber perdido mientras te entretenía la idiota del pueblo.

Mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, Sue se levantó de la cama de un salto y siguió sus pasos.

— Así pues, ¿cuál va a ser mi castigo por burlarme de la gran dama de Cullen? ¿Vais a mandar que me cubran con brea y plumas? ¿Que me echen del pueblo? ¿Que me lapiden?

Aunque Sue le lanzó esas palabras fingiendo valentía, Bella pudo sentir su miedo encubierto.

Bella se quedó dudando, con la mano en el pestillo de la puerta.

Había estado privada de poder durante tanto tiempo, que no se le había ni siquiera ocurrido que pudiera dar rienda suelta a algo tan mezquino y satisfactorio como la venganza. Recordó todas las veces que Stefan y Lauren se habían burlado de ella cruelmente, de todas las veces que Victoria la había castigado por ofensas inexistentes, de todas las veces que su padre había apartado la vista para esquivar su mirada suplicante.

Cortó a Sue con una mirada fría y directa.

— No sería justo que te castigara por mis locuras, ¿verdad?

Bella salió de la cabaña sin preocuparse de ponerse la capucha. Aún era temprano y sólo se encontró con algún aldeano por el camino. Respondía a sus miradas curiosas con una mirada desafiante. Ya estaba a mitad de camino, colina arriba, cuando dio un salto de horror al darse cuenta de que se había olvidado a Peter.

Dio media vuelta y echó a correr por las callejuelas sinuosas, con la capa volando al viento. Al doblar la esquina de la calle de Sue, un grito agudo de bebé rasgó el aire. Bella pensó que nunca había oído nada peor, pero de repente cesó, tan bruscamente como había empezado.

La puerta de la casa aún estaba abierta. Bella entró tambaleándose, sin molestarse en llamar. Su miedo se transformó en pánico cuando vio que la cesta estaba vacía.

Si los latidos de su corazón no se hubieran detenido durante un segundo, tal vez nunca hubiera oído el ronco canturreo desafinado. Miró a su alrededor y encontró a Sue sentada a los pies de la cama, mirando hacia el fardo envuelto en mantas que sostenía en brazos. Un fardo que se retorcía y arrullaba, y que al final dejó escapar un sonoro eructo, propio de un corpulento bebedor de cerveza.

Sue levantó la cabeza y regaló a Bella una sonrisa tan atractiva como la de la propia Peter.

— Creo que le gusto de verdad. Se quedó tranquila enseguida que empecé a cantar.

Bella se tambaleó hasta el taburete, se desplomó sobre él, y se secó el sudor con la manga.

— Estoy encantada de saber que os lleváis tan bien. Tal vez podamos cantar las tres juntas, cuando recupere el aliento.

Sue apartó la mirada de la cara del bebé, y su sonrisa se desvaneció. Se levantó y devolvió la niña a los brazos de Bella.

— Disculpadme, señora. Lo olvidé. Nunca debí haberla tocado con estas manos.

Bella estudió la cara herida de la mujer antes de devolverle el bebe.

— Y ¿por qué no? Están limpias y son fuertes, ¿no? Sólo tienes que asegurarte de ponerle una mano bajo la cabeza y otra bajo el cutete, o se desmontará como un lucio de playa.

Sue se quedó unos instantes dudando antes de volver a apretar a la niña contra su pecho. Cuando levantó otra vez la cabeza, el recelo de su mirada había dado paso, a regañadientes, a la admiración.

— He conocido a muchas damas en mi vida, pero a ninguna que mereciera el título. Si todavía lo deseáis, os enseñaré todo lo que queráis saber para complacer a vuestro querido lord Carlisle.

Los labios de Bella se curvaron en una sonrisa pensativa.

— Todo. Quiero saberlo todo.

A mediodía, la niebla matutina se había retirado hacia el río, y los habitantes de Cullen se encontraron con una tarde frescas soleada. Unos tras otros, fueron saliendo todos del castillo, deseosos de disfrutar de todos los momentos de libertad posibles, antes de que las nieves los encerraran tras los altos muros de piedra hasta la primavera.

En el patio resonaban las risas agudas y los pasos veloces de los niños que corrían, mientras que en las filas retumbaba el estruendo de las escaramuzas. Incluso las lavanderas habían sacado las tinas al aire libre, para escapar de las lóbregas lavanderías. Sus macizos antebrazos se movían con energía mientras intercambiaban bromas y chismes. Bella, Jane y Esme Alice avanzaban con esfuerzo hacia el prado, rodeando las filas, mientras arrastraban un muñeco de paja de tamaño natural tras ellas. Bella era consciente de que haber cedido a las continuas súplicas de Esme Alice para que la enseñara a tirar con arco no era lo más inteligente que había hecho en esta vida, pero en contrapartida la ayudaría a pasar las interminables horas que faltaban para que llegara la medianoche. Un dulce escalofrío de anhelo la recorrió de arriba abajo. Gracias a la generosa tutela de Sue, esa noche entraría en la torre de su marido armada con algo más que una sonrisa y un chelín.

— Te estás sonrojando.

Bella dio un salto cuando la acusación de su hermanastra la sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

— No es cierto. Estoy sofocada por el esfuerzo y el calor.

El escéptico bufido de Jane hizo aparecer una nube de vaho en el aire helado.

— Por el calor de tus sueños, a lo mejor. — Se inclinó hacia ella para susurrarle al oído— O tal vez por el calor de algunos sueños va confundidos en realidad, a juzgar por lo tarde que era cuando te metiste en la cama ayer noche.

Bella la miró. Había ciertos inconvenientes en el hecho de dormir con una hermanastra entrometida. Especialmente con una que la conocía tan bien.

Mientras Jane ataba el muñeco a un árbol cercano, Bella condujo a Esme Alice hasta un pequeño promontorio. El arco de la niña era incluso más pequeño que el de Seth. Las flechas, a pesar de tener sus plumas y todo, no eran mucho mayores que dardos. Cuando Bella se arrodilló tras ella, rezó para que la única consecuencia de sus enseñanzas fuera una hilera de muñecos descabezados y sin entrañas, acribillados por agujeros de flecha.

— A mi mamá le «dizpararon» una flecha y «ze» fue al cielo — anunció Esme Alice mientras Bella colocaba la ranura de la flecha en la cuerda, y trataba de colocar los deditos de la niña en el arco.

— Mi mamá también se fue al cielo — le informó Bella.

— ¿También le «dizpararon» una flecha?

— No. Se puso muy enferma cuando nací yo— Bella presionó su mejilla contra la de Esme Alice, mientras afianzaba la mano de la niña bajo la suya—Tal vez nuestras mamás están juntas ahora y nos sonríen desde arriba.

— O tal vez están encogidas de terror — murmuró Jane, mirando la mortífera punta de la flecha.

Confiando en que la niña sujetara el arma con firmeza, Bella se retiró unos cuantos pasos y señaló hacia el muñeco.

— ¿Ves aquel corazón rojo pintado en el pecho? Quiero que apuntes hacia allí. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

Esme Alice asintió. Sus ojos se estrecharon hasta quedarse bizca mientras tensaba el arco. Bella contuvo la respiración, mientras esperaba el silbido revelador.

— Pero ¿qué «paza» «zi» le doy en la cabeza? — preguntó Esme Alice de repente, dándose la vuelta en redondo.

Jane se agachó, y Bella fue hacia la niña y suavemente le quitó el arco de la mano.

— Regla número uno: nunca apartes la vista del objetivo.

— Vaya, mira — murmuró Jane, señalando a las filas, mientras se retiraba del pelo una hoja caída— Ahí está lord Carlisle.

— ¿Dónde? — Bella se dio la vuelta, olvidando por completo que todavía llevaba el arco.

Primero pensó que su hermanastra le estaba tomando el pelo de nuevo, pero no había duda de que el noble porte del hombre que caminaba al lado de sir Harry a lo largo de la cerca era el de su señor. Le sacaba la cabeza y los hombros a su acompañante y a la mayor parte de los hombres que se entrenaban. Cuando inclinó la cabeza hacia sir Harry, el sol se reflejó en su pelo, que brilló como el azabache. Garrett y Edward seguían sus pasos y movían las cabezas, también oscuras y brillantes, en una curiosa imitación de los dos hombres. Cuando Carlisle se detuvo para inspeccionar la armadura de un caballero, Edward chocó contra las piernas de su padre, y se ganó una mirada exasperada.

Bella hubiera creído que Carlisle estaba demasiado ocupado para reparar en ella, de no haber sido por la breve mirada de soslayo que le lanzó, acompañada por el deslumbrante relámpago de una sonrisa.

Finalmente oyó el silbido que había estado esperando. La flecha salió disparada del arco, cruzó el prado y se dirigió hacia la cerca dibujando una limpia parábola.

Todavía estaba inmóvil, helada por la impresión, cuando Esme Alice le estiró de la manga.

— ¡Oh Bella, has disparado a mi papá! ¿Va a irse al cielo él también?

**Capítulo 20**

La última cosa que Bella esperaba que Carlisle hiciera, era arrancarse la flecha del hombro, mirarla sorprendido, y lanzarla por encima del hombro, sin perder el paso. Seguramente sería cuestión de segundos antes de que se derrumbara en un charco de sangre.

Se forzó a salir de su horrorizado aturdimiento, se levantó las faldas y cruzó el prado a la carrera. Saltó sin gracia por encima de la cerca en un punto donde estaba abombada y cayó tambaleándose entre sus brazos.

Un torrente de palabras salió de su boca:

— Oh Carlisle, ¿podrás perdonarme? Olvidé que sostenía el arco, y entonces te vi, y vi como me sonreías, y acababa de reñir a Esme Alice por apartar la vista del objetivo y oh, yo no pretendía dispararte, te juro que no...

Él la sujetó por los codos para tranquilizarla.

— ¿Era tu flecha? Pensé que uno de los pajes había vuelto a fallar el tiro.

Ella le dio unos golpecitos en el brazo.

— ¡Date prisa, milord! Debes estirarte antes que te desmayes.

— ¡Pero si me encuentro bien! — protestó, mientras le lanzaba a Harry una mirada divertida.

— ¡Cómo vas a estar bien! El dolor y la pérdida de sangre te están nublando el juicio.

Bella le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello, intentando estirarlo en el suelo. Su refriega empezaba a atraer las miradas curiosas de los hombres de Carlisle.

— ¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo! — gritó él, mientras se ponía de rodillas sobre la hierba mezclada con arena— No hace falta que me estrangules. Ya me echo yo solo.

Mientras una multitud se agolpaba en torno a ellos, Bella puso la cabeza de Carlisle en su regazo y empezó a acariciarle el cabello con suavidad.

— Así, muy bien. ¿No te sientes mejor ahora?

— Creo que sí — murmuró él, mientras acomodaba su cabeza más profundamente en su regazo.

Harry miró al cielo.

— Os aseguro, señora, que no hace falta que os alarméis. Lord Carlisle ha superado trances peores a manos de...

Carlisle le cortó, aclarándose la garganta.

— Tal vez lady Bella tenga razón. — Dejó que sus ojos se cerraran— Empiezo a sentirme un poco mareado.

Carlisle empezaba a sentir otras cosas también, la mayor parte de ellas centradas en la región de las ingles. Nunca se hubiera podido imaginar que permitiría que sus soldados le vieran estirado todo lo largo que era, con la cabeza en el regazo de una mujer. Pero los murmullos de Bella eran como las persistentes notas de un canto de sirena, dulces y seductores a la vez. Los dones de las mujeres no le eran desconocidos. Había disfrutado ávidamente de los placeres que ofrecen. Pero nunca se había permitido regalarse sus mimos, como si el consuelo de una mujer fuera una debilidad que no podía permitirse.

La voz inexpresiva de Seth atravesó la sedosa tela de araña que Bella había tejido alrededor suyo.

— ¿Qué le ha pasado?

— Bella le ha «dizparado». «Ze» va a ir al cielo.

Carlisle abrió un ojo y se encontró a su hija de pie sobre él, con su cabellera de rizos dorados formando un halo alrededor de su cabeza.

— ¿Me echarías de menos, cariño, si me muriera?

Esme Alice se quedó pensándolo durante un minuto y después se encogió de hombros.

— No lo creo. El cielo no puede «eztar» mucho «máz» «lejoz» que Francia.

— Por lo que a mí respecta, puede irse derecho al infierno.

Bella dio un respingo y los ojos de Carlisle se abrieron como platos para encarar la mirada desafiante de Seth. Garrett y Edward se taparon la boca con las manos para ahogar sus nerviosas risas. Los hombres que se habían reunido alrededor de ellos arrastraron los pies e intercambiaron miradas incómodas mientras esperaban la explosión de ira de su señor.

Carlisle suspiró hastiado.

— Siento desilusionarte, muchacho, pero al único sitio que voy a ir por el momento es a la cama.

— ¿Puedes caminar, milord? — preguntó Bella, mientras le lanzaba a Seth una mirada salvaje—O mando a vuestros hombres que traigan una litera.

— Creo que podré andar. — Carlisle la miró a los ojos y parpadeó, con sus pestañas largas y gruesas— Con tu ayuda.

Ella le sostuvo pasando su delgado hombro bajo el suyo y ayudándole a ponerse de pie. Mientras iban tambaleándose hacia el castillo, sir Eleazar se sacó el casco y se rascó la cabeza canosa.

— Es de lo más extraño. Lord Carlisle no necesitó ayuda aquella vez que salió de aquel foso en Poitiers con una docena de flechas clavadas a la espalda.

— Ni la vez que escapó de aquel calabozo en Calais después de que lo torturaran y casi lo dejaran morir de hambre — añadió uno de sus compañeros.

Sir Eleazar sacudió la cabeza.

— Espero que no se nos vuelva blando. — Harry metió la nariz entre los dos hombres.

— Mientras lady Bella esté por aquí, no necesitáis preocuparos por eso.

Bella siguió sujetando a Carlisle firmemente por la cintura mientras le guiaba por los amplios corredores del castillo, gritando órdenes a todo pulmón, que hicieron que las criadas y los pajes salieran azorados a buscar vendas, agua caliente y una cornucopia de plantas medicinales.

Mientras subían por la escalera de caracol, miró a Carlisle y vio que la estaba mirando con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué sucede, señor?

— No puedo creer que pensara que eras una muchacha discreta.

Bella lo hubiera reprendido por la pulla, de no ser porque en ese momento él se llevó la mano al hombro y soltó un gruñido que ablandaba el corazón. Sólo después de haberlo dejado instalado en su cama, se atrevió a dejarlo solo el tiempo necesario para recoger los suministros que había pedido a los sirvientes desde el quicio de la puerta.

Carlisle estaba apoyado en un nido de almohadones mientras Bella preparaba las vendas, una bacinilla de agua hirviendo y un cuenco de hierbas recién cogidas en un banco al lado de la cama.

— Seth no quería decir eso, de verdad — dijo ella sin mirarlo.

— Y tanto que quería — resopló Carlisle— El chico me odia.

Bella cogió un pellizco de orégano y lo desmenuzó encima del agua, mientras sacudía la cabeza.

— Si te odiara, se mostraría indiferente, no estaría tan furioso contigo.

Carlisle ladeó la cabeza para estudiarla.

— ¿Y cómo es que sabes tanto sobre este rebelde hijo mío?

Ella seguía concentrando toda su atención en doblar las vendas en tiras estrechas y sumergir después la mitad de ellas en el agua.

— Porque hubo una época en mi vida en que yo hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para conseguir que mi padre se fijara en mí. Incluso decirle que se fuera al infierno. — Le dirigió a Carlisle una mirada irónica—O insistir en casarme con un hombre al que nunca había visto.

Una sombra oscureció el rostro de Carlisle.

— Un acto de rebeldía del que sin duda has tenido muchas ocasiones de arrepentirte.

En vez de contestar, Bella dijo calmadamente:

— Vamos a echarle un vistazo a esa herida.

Carlisle hizo una mueca de dolor cuando ella le retiró con suavidad la mano del hombro. Bella frunció el ceño de asombro al ver el lino impecable de su camisa. Le echó un vistazo al otro hombro, y vio que la tela estaba ligeramente rasgada.

Carlisle cambió inmediatamente la mano de lado.

— Debe haber sido un dolor fantasma. Es una sensación muy fastidiosa.

— Sin duda, muy fastidiosa — murmuró Bella, mientras lo examinaba con los ojos entornados por la sospecha. Su piel bronceada no dejaba entrever ni el menor signo de palidez.

Le retiró la camisa del hombro con menos cuidado del que había tenido hasta entonces, pero toda su compasión y su remordimiento regresaron cuando vio la herida arrugada que marcaba su piel suave.

— ¡Oh Carlisle, que poco cuidadosa he sido! — Escurrió una de las vendas y limpió con cuidado una gota de sangre— ¿Podrás perdonarme algún día?

Carlisle dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro.

— Afortunadamente para ti, no soy rencoroso.

Ella intentó bajar la camisa un poco más, pero la fuerte tela resistió el impulso.

— Creo que podría limpiarte mejor la herida si quitáramos esto de aquí. — Sin esperar su respuesta, empezó a sacarle la camisa por encima de la cabeza.

— No creo que sea una buena idea — dijo Carlisle, con la voz amortiguada por la ropa.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. La prenda ya estaba en manos de Bella, que miraba asombrada su pecho desnudo. Fue Dios quien forjó una obra de arte con sus poderosos músculos y sus rizos de pelo oscuro. Y fue el hombre quien intentó destruirla por todos los medios a su alcance.

Cuando ella lo había espiado en la torre, la luz vacilante de la vela le había impedido ver el más conmovedor de sus secretos. Privada de las palabras por la emoción, alargó la mano temblorosa y le acarició con la punta de los dedos la rugosa cicatriz que le recorría el pecho desde el esternón hasta la parte inferior de la cala torácica.

— Esta la gané en mi primer torneo — dijo Carlisle suavemente, mirándola a la cara— Fue una bendición que la lanza sólo me rozara—Todavía muda, resiguió la fina línea que le seccionaba el pezón y le rodeaba el corazón. Después le miró interrogativamente.

— Una daga. El rey Felipe de Francia contrató un asesino que se deslizó en mi tienda mientras dormía, me apuñaló y me dio por muerto. — Una sonrisa amenazadora avivó sus labios—El hombre se quedó de lo más sorprendido cuando fui a visitarle al día siguiente y le devolví la daga.

Entonces ella tocó el hueco redondo que tenía a la derecha del esternón, y seguidamente, otras cicatrices idénticas que tenía a lado y lado del corazón.

— Flecha. Otra flecha. Una flecha más — confesó, haciendo girar los ojos.

Tragó aire de manera entrecortada cuando ella deslizó su mano hacia abajo, rozando la carne ondulada y brillante que le cubría la mitad del abdomen y se ocultaba bajo sus calzas.

— Brea ardiendo — se encogió de hombros— Fue culpa mía. No salté la muralla lo bastante rápido.

Se puso rígido, aunque no protestó, cuando ella le dio la vuelta. Cuando tuvo la espalda de Carlisle ante sus ojos, Bella recobró la voz, aunque en forma de grito sofocado.

La espalda estaba llena de marcas de flechas, mucha más vívidas y numerosas que las del pecho. No fueron esos recuerdos de batallas ganadas y perdidas los que hicieron que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas, sino las protuberancias pálidas que le cruzaban la espalda satinada desde los anchos hombros hasta la parte baja.

Se puso tenso cuando ella recorrió una de ellas de principio a fin.

— Sólo fueron veinte latigazos. Mis carceleros franceses se enfadaron mucho cuando estrangulé a uno de los guardas con el látigo que estaba usando para fustigarme.

Superada por la emoción, Bella le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y apretó la mejilla contra su espalda destrozada, deseando ser capaz de aliviarle de alguna manera con el bálsamo de sus lágrimas.

Carlisle se estremeció y se quedó sin aire en los pulmones. Había nacido con una capacidad casi sobrehumana para tolerar el dolor, y sin embargo, las lágrimas de Bella le produjeron una punzada de pura agonía.

Luchó por ocultarla bajo una carcajada triste.

— No puedo culparte por ocultar la cara. Sé que este cuerpo mío tan maltrecho es una visión espantosa. Ahora entenderás por qué prefería acostarme con mis esposas en la oscuridad. Bajo las mantas.

Los labios de Bella florecieron contra su espalda, y le dejaron suspendido en un punto intermedio entre el dolor y el placer.

— Llevas tus cicatrices como insignias de honor, milord. Son algo hermoso de contemplar.

Carlisle se puso aún más rígido cuando ella besó cada una de sus cicatrices.

— Nunca me imaginé que serías tan cruel como para arrancarme una confesión mediante la tortura — dijo con la voz entrecortada— De acuerdo. Confieso. La herida que me hiciste fue sólo un arañazo. La usé como una excusa para huir de las garras de mis hijos y atraerte hasta mi cama antes de medianoche. Nunca estuve ni siquiera un poco mareado, aunque empiezo a estarlo ahora— murmuró. Sus ojos se cerraron cuando Bella empezó a mordisquearle la poderosa columna muscular que formaba su cuello.

Bella recordaba la primera vez que lo había visto. Cómo deseó en aquel momento poder explorar sus imperfecciones para comprobar que era un ser real. Su príncipe parecía sólo el pálido fantasma de un hombre, mientras acariciaba con sus labios la sombra tentadora de la barba que siempre oscurecía la mandíbula de Carlisle, y aspiraba el aroma picante de su piel. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y las pestañas reposaban sobre sus mejillas. Dejó escapar un gruñido hondo cuando ella le rozó los labios con los suyos.

Los dientes de su príncipe eran perfectos, lo que hacía que la muesca en uno de los dientes de Carlisle fuera aún más tentadora. Recorrió su superficie mellada con la lengua, lo que llevó a Carlisle al borde de la locura. Antes de que pudiera reclamar aquel premio esquivo, ella ya había continuado descendiendo.

El pecho de su príncipe era suave y sin vello, como el de un niño. Bella arañó los rizos espirales de pelo oscuro que poblaban el pecho de Carlisle, y probó su textura crujiente, antes de presionar su boca contra la ancha cicatriz que descendía desde su esternón hasta la última de sus costillas.

Sus labios desgranaron besos húmedos, uno tras otro, deseando dar placer donde antes sólo había habido dolor. Si la respiración entrecortada de Carlisle servía de indicador, estaba sufriendo un poco de cada en aquel momento. Buscó con los dedos la grave ofensa tallada por la daga de aquel asesino. Tembló sólo de pensar que alguien había estado a punto de acallar para siempre el potente corazón que latía bajo su mano. Cuando ella paseó su lengua por el rígido pezón que había sido bisecado por la daga traidora, Carlisle enredó sus manos entre el cabello de Bella, y soltó un juramento que sonó como una plegaria.

Los labios fruncidos de ella acariciaron la carne arrugada alrededor de cada cicatriz de flecha antes de deslizarse hacia abajo, abajo, abajo, hasta llegar a la carne quemada de su abdomen.

Carlisle hubiera jurado que no había tenido ningún tipo de sensación en el área de la cicatriz durante más de una década, pero la sola visión de la sensual boca de Bella al deslizarse sobre su carne destrozada fue suficiente para que empezara a sentir vértigo de puro deseo.

Cuando sus labios suculentos trazaron la cicatriz en su totalidad hasta alcanzar la parte superior de sus calzas, sus músculos se contrajeron presos de una loca excitación. La sujetó por los hombros y la levantó hasta la altura de sus ojos.

— Este es un buen momento para advertirte, señora — gruñó— , de que no llevo un chelín encima.

Una sonrisa audaz y aterciopelada curvó los labios de Bella.

— No vas a necesitarlo, milord, a menos que desees sostenerlo entre tus rodillas.

El recelo de Carlisle se convirtió en asombro cuando ella inclinó la cabeza para dar un estirón con los dientes a la cinta que le sujetaba las calzas.

Sin preocuparse de ponerse los zapatos, Bella salió de la torre y bajó las escaleras.

Metió la cabeza en la primera puerta que encontró. Aunque los niños contaban con varias camas, casi siempre acababan en la gran cama con dosel que compartían Seth, Eric, Garrett y Edward. Pero aquella noche Seth dormía solo, y parecía perdido en la inmensidad de aquella cama. Con la boca abierta, y las pestañas cayéndole sobre las mejillas llenas de pecas, tenía el aspecto de un niño de cinco años, no el de un muchacho de trece. Bella lo tapó delicadamente con la manta, mientras se preguntaba si él tendría algún recuerdo de su madre tapándole.

Cada vez más perpleja, descendió los anchos escalones que conducían hasta el corazón del castillo. No era extraño que vagabundos bebidos y viajeros cansados que buscaban refugiarse del frío se quedaran a pasar la noche después de una tarde de diversión, así que no le extrañó encontrar un montón de cuerpos acurrucados alrededor del fuego.

Lo que sí la asombró fue descubrir que el montón de cuerpos correspondía al señor del castillo y a sus hijos. Reprimió una sonrisa. Parecía que los niños habían perdido su ardua batalla por mantenerse despiertos hasta medianoche. Al igual que su padre.

Carlisle yacía en medio como un gigante abandonado a un sueño profundo a causa de unos polvos mágicos. Emy, Emily y Colín usaban sus muslos musculosos como almohadones. Eric y Esme estaban tumbados en los bancos que lo flanqueaban, mientras que Benjamin, Edward y Garrett se arrebujaban contra su cuerpo. Edward murmuraba mientras dormía, y la boca de Benjamin estaba apoyada contra la oreja de Garrett. Bella rezó para que el muchacho no soñara con algo comestible.

Carlisle mantenía a Esme Alice Peterada a él en el hueco de su brazo. Aunque ella había afirmado que no le importaba que su padre se fuera al cielo o a Francia, lo sujetaba con la mano fuertemente apretada al jubón, como si no tuviera ninguna intención de dejarlo escapar. Cuando ella gimió mientras dormía, el brazo de Carlisle la sujetó con más fuerza, un fornido escudo al que ningún terror nocturno se atrevería a enfrentarse.

Cuando las campanas de la capilla habían tocado las doce, hacía apenas tres horas, Bella hubiera jurado que tenía todo lo que uno puede desear. Pero mientras observaba las cabezas, una oscura y la otra dorada, de padre e hija a través de un velo de lágrimas, descubrió que era como una niña avariciosa, que siempre deseaba más de lo que tenía.

Ya no le bastaba que Carlisle la quisiera. Quería que él la amara. Igual que ella lo amaba a él.

Esa revelación hizo que el corazón le doliera de anhelo. Un anhelo agridulce mucho más fuerte del que jamás había sentido por su príncipe. Hasta aquel momento no había podido entender por qué. Carlisle consideraba el amor como una aflicción. Pero al abandonar el salón silenciosamente, empezó a temblar a causa de una fiebre para la que no existe cura.

**Capítulo 21**

Cuando Bella se despertó a la mañana siguiente, tenía buenas razones para temblar. La temperatura había descendido en picado durante la noche, y había dejado diamantes relucientes de escarcha en el cristal de la ventana de su habitación. Un cielo plomizo se cernía sobre el castillo, fiel reflejo de su estado de ánimo.

Aunque sabía que Jane rara vez se levantaba antes del mediodía en Bedlington, aún se sentía obligada por la costumbre de intentar sacar a la muchacha de su sopor. Pero Jane sólo gruñó una protesta, se acurrucó aún más en el colchón de plumas y se echó las pieles sobre la cabeza. Bella suspiró y deseó ser capaz de hacer lo mismo.

Sin embargo, se vistió con un vestido de lana carmesí forrado de piel y bajó a toda prisa al gran salón, en busca de un poco de calor y animación. Carlisle, sir Harry y los niños estaban reunidos alrededor de la gran mesa, mientras que varios caballeros, escuderos y soldados desayunaban en las largas mesas montadas sobre caballetes, que estaban repartidas por el salón.

Carlisle interrumpió la conversación que mantenía con sir Harry cuando ella se acercó.

— Buenos días, señora — murmuró, mientras sus ojos se entornaron para estudiarle la cara— Espero que hayáis tenido un sueño reparador.

— Absolutamente satisfactorio, milord — respondió, preguntándose si él se habría sentido defraudado al encontrar su cama fría y vacía cuando finalmente se retiró a su torre.

La silla vecina a la de Carlisle estaba vacía, pero ella se sentó deliberadamente al lado de Benjamin, en uno de los bancos. Que Carlisle pensara que estaba enfadada porque él había faltado a su cita de medianoche. Mejor eso que no dejar que sospechara la verdad.

Vestido con unas calzas marrones y un jubón de piel brillante de color verde esmeralda, Carlisle no delataba por su aspecto que hubiera pasado la noche sobre las piedras al lado del fuego.

Su mandíbula estaba acabada de afeitar y sus ojos no habían perdido su chispa habitual. Sin embargo, a sus hijos no les había sentado tan bien la experiencia. Esme removía con un dedo su cuenco de granada Peterajosa, mientras que Eric hurgaba con pereza en su pastel de higo. Garrett y Edward estaban desplomados sobre la mesa, con los ojos casi cerrados y las barbillas apoyadas cada uno en una mano. Una amodorrada Esme Alice estaba a punto de caerse encima de su cuenco. Incluso Benjamin parecía tener que hacer un esfuerzo para rebañar su plato.

Seth era el único que parecía comer con voracidad inexorable, como si se hubiera propuesto tragarse todas las granadas y pasteles de higo del castillo, aún a riesgo de morir en el intento.

La entrada de un escudero llamó la atención de los niños, que se enderezaron. El muchacho se tambaleaba bajo el peso de una bandeja de peltre cargada con una suculenta colección de carnes. Esme Alice salió al instante de su modorra, y su nariz respingona empezó a encogerse como la de un conejo.

Cuando el escudero dejó la bandeja en la mesa, Carlisle se frotó las manos de entusiasmo. Bella nunca había visto que tomara nada más consistente que pan moreno y cerveza antes del mediodía.

Los niños siguieron cada uno de sus movimientos, mientras él cortaba una gruesa tajada de tocino con su cuchillo, se la dejaba caer en la boca y empezaba a masticar con deliberada afición. Los niños tenían ya la boca abierta cuando Carlisle preguntó:

— ¿Os apetecería un poco de tocino? — Sus caras se iluminaron, aunque volvieron a ensombrecerse cuando añadió— : ¿Señora?

— No, gracias, milord — respondió Bella, tratando de esconder una sonrisa desganada—Tomaré lo mismo que los niños.

— Puedes tomarte el mío — dijo Eric, pasándole el cuenco y la cuchara— . Si vuelvo a ver otro cuenco de pastel de higo, me muero.

Bella tomó la cuchara y removió el cuenco con incluso menos entusiasmo que él. Parecía que su aflicción también le había robado el apetito.

— A mí me apetecería un poco de faisán — dijo sir Harry alegremente, cuchillo en mano.

Carlisle se estiró sobre la mesa para acercarle la bandeja. Los niños se lamieron los labios cuando las viandas les pasaron a sólo unos centímetros de la nariz. Después miraron a través de los ojos vidriosos cómo el caballero se servía una buena tajada de faisán asado, que goteaba salsa picante de ciruelas. Seth se metió otra cucharada llena a rebosar de pastel en la boca y se la tragó, con un esfuerzo considerable, que se oyó en toda la mesa

Mientras Carlisle y Harry saboreaban el festín, deteniéndose sólo para gritar hurras al cocinero y a todos sus pinches, Edward empezó a rascarse el pecho.

— ¿Podré bañarme hoy? Me empieza a picar todo.

Garrett se alejó de él, con el ceño fruncido.

— También empiezas a oler mal.

Carlisle se metió un buen trozo de carne de cerdo con tomillo en la boca.

— Lo siento, hijo, pero de acuerdo a los términos de nuestro acuerdo, no te toca baño hasta por lo menos dentro de quince días más.

Garrett se tapó la nariz con los dedos y fingió vomitar.

— No sé por qué hablas tanto — dijo Edward dándole un codazo en las costillas—Tú no hueles precisamente igual que la reina. — Se rió con disimulo— O quizá sí.

Con la intención de evitar una ronda de puñetazos, Carlisle se limpió la boca con una servilleta de tela y se levantó. Antes de que las esperanzas de sus hijos se pudieran reavivar, le hizo un gesto al escudero que asomaba por detrás de la cortina de la despensa para que retirara la bandeja.

Cuando el muchacho se hubo retirado, recorrió con una alegre mirada el círculo de caritas tristes que le rodeaban.

— Bueno, ¿a qué vamos a jugar hoy? ¿A argollas y peonzas? ¿O quizás a juegos más movidos como la gallinita ciega o el escondite?

Seth se quedó mirando a su cuenco, y el resto de los niños le miraron con expresión cansada y los ojos entornados. Esme Alice se tapó la boca para ocultar un bostezo. Carlisle se encogió de hombros y suspiró, fingiendo un aire tan compungido como el de Benjamin.

— Bueno, si nadie quiere jugar conmigo esta mañana, iré a supervisar las filas por si alguien me necesita.

Le guiñó un ojo a Bella, que sintió cómo el corazón le daba un vuelco en el pecho, y se dio la vuelta para alejarse de la mesa.

— Tal vez deberías ir a Windsor. Puede que el rey necesite que le limpies el culo.

Aunque Seth tenía la cabeza inclinada, su voz resonó en toda la sala. Todas las conversaciones y los demás ruidos cesaron de golpe. Algunos de los hombres de Carlisle se quedaron mirando abiertamente hacia la mesa principal, pero a otros se les despertó un súbito interés hacia los estandartes rojos y dorados que colgaban de las vigas. Carlisle se volvió sobre sus talones, mientras las manos se le apretaban hasta convertirse en puños.

— ¿Qué has dicho, hijo?

Bella contuvo la respiración, esperando que Seth murmurara alguna excusa, pero este los dejó a todos sorprendidos al ponerse de pie. Bella se dio cuenta entonces de que el rubor de su mandíbula no se debía a la vergüenza, sino al enfado.

Se enfrentó a su padre directamente, también con los puños apretados.

— Por favor, padre, no dejes que te entretenga. Es mejor que te des prisa en llegar a las filas y que tengas preparada tu poderosa espada, porque nunca se sabe cuándo los franceses nos pueden volver a declarar la guerra. Y ¿sabes una cosa? ¡Rezo para que lo hagan! Porque entonces tendrás que ir corriendo al lado del rey. Sólo que esta vez espero que no regreses. ¡A menos que sea colgando boca abajo sobre la espalda de tu caballo!

Carlisle miró a su hijo desde lo alto, con la cara tan impávida y amenazadora que podía haberse tratado de una efigie de granito tallada en una tumba. Bella apretó la mano temblorosa de Benjamin por debajo de la mesa mientras esperaba que Carlisle le diera un revés a su hijo mayor. En verdad, no podía decir que no se lo mereciera.

Cuando Carlisle habló por fin, su voz sonó tan suave, que todos tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo para oír sus palabras.

— Si el rey me requiere a su lado, muchacho, ciertamente acataré su orden. Pero no tengo ninguna intención de morir bajo una espada francesa. Ni siquiera por complacerte.

Con el eco de sus palabras aún resonando detrás de él, Carlisle se dio la vuelta y salió del salón a grandes zancadas, abriéndose paso entre la piña de escuderos boquiabiertos.

— ¡Carlisle! — El grito tembloroso le persiguió a través del prado, mas implacable que los helados copos de nieve que se clavaban en su cara.

Carlisle aceleró el ritmo de sus grandes zancadas, aplastando la hierba helada a cada paso. Había pasado casi toda su vida guerreando, pero lo único que deseaba ahora era un momento de paz. El indolente murmullo del río parecía una promesa de tranquilidad.

— ¡Milord! — Esta vez la voz tenía más urgencia. Y menos aliento.

— ¡Déjame en paz, Bella! — gritó por encima del hombro sin detenerse—Hoy no tengo ninguna herida que me puedas curar.

— ¿Ni siquiera la que te ha infligido tu hijo?

Carlisle se detuvo a la orilla del río, jurando entre dientes.

Se negó a girarse, ni siquiera cuando escuchó unos jadeos desesperados detrás suyo. Bella entró tropezando en su línea de visión, con el cabello espolvoreado de nieve y la falda manchada de barro, como si durante su testaruda carrera se hubiera caído más de una vez. Probablemente se habría caído rodando hacia el río si no la hubiera detenido.

Tan pronto como se hubo estabilizado, la soltó y siguió caminando río abajo.

— Puedes acompañarme si te empeñas, pero te agradeceré que no vuelvas a hablarme de mi hijo.

Ella fue tras él.

— ¿Cómo podría hablar de otra cosa? ¿No viste su cara? Estaba intentando provocarte deliberadamente.

— ¿Igual que tú ahora?

Ella continuó como si no lo hubiera oído.

— El pobre muchacho te estaba rogando que lo agarraras por el pescuezo y le dieras el meneo que se merecía. Cuando le diste la espalda y te fuiste, pensé que iba a echarse a llorar allí mismo, delante de Dios y de todo el mundo. Y si lo hubiera hecho, no creo que hubiera podido perdonarte nunca.

Carlisle siguió andando.

— No entiendo por qué dejas que el chico vague como un salvaje por ahí cuando debería estar en las filas entrenando contigo y tus hombres. — Bella alzó el tono de voz— Y no entiendo cómo es posible que lord Carlisle el Audaz, orgullo de los ingleses y terror de los franceses, pueda tener miedo de un escuálido muchacho de trece años.

Carlisle se dio la vuelta en redondo y, con los ojos en llamas, gritó:

— No tengo miedo de él, tengo miedo de mí.

Bella tropezó al detenerse de golpe. Carlisle se apartó el pelo de la cara.

— Cuando los demás hombres se enfadan: chillan, patean o gritan amenazas. Cuando yo me enfado, las cabezas ruedan por el suelo y la sangre corre. Los hombres mueren. — Se acercó a ella y le enseñó las manos—Mira estas manos, Bella. Mira su tamaño. — Las cerró, y se convirtieron en puños poderosos—Siente su fuerza. Imagínate que me enfado y golpeo a Seth con ellos. O incluso a Esme Alice. ¡Podría romperles un hueso o reducir a polvo sus pequeños cráneos sólo con un chasquido descuidado de mis dedos!

Bella no entendía cómo era posible que la misma persona tuviera un aspecto tan poderoso y tan indefenso a la vez. Lo único que sabía era que, si no hubiera descubierto ya que lo afinaba, lo habría hecho en aquel momento. Recorrió la corta distancia que los separaba y rodeó con suavidad uno de sus grandes puños con las manos.

— Lo único que sé es que estas manos son capaces de demostrar una gran ternura además de una gran fuerza. Y que es más probable que causen placer que dolor.

La expresión de Carlisle continuó triste.

— También han causado más muertes de las que puedas imaginar.

Ella le acarició los nudillos castigados por las batallas con su dedo pulgar.

— ¿Así que has evitado castigar a los niños por su terrible comportamiento durante todos estos meses por miedo a perder los estribos? Tienes miedo de caer en un frenesí de violencia como los que te ayudaban en la guerra, y que una de sus cabezas acabe rodando por el suelo del gran salón.

Él la miró con cautela.

— Podría hacerlo. ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que no lo haré?

— Estás enfadado conmigo en este momento, ¿verdad?

— Furioso — admitió.

Ella continuó acariciándole los nudillos hasta que la mano se abrió lentamente. Se inclinó y le besó la callosa palma de la mano, mientras le lanzaba una mirada desde debajo de sus pestañas.

— ¿Y estoy en peligro en este momento?

— Más de lo que puedas imaginar — dijo entre dientes, al tiempo que levantaba la otra mano para retirarle un copo de nieve del cabello.

— Pues no estoy asustada en absoluto — mintió ella, esperando que su tierna sonrisa escondiera el verdadero alcance de su miedo— Eres una persona amable y un hombre de honor, Carlisle de Cullen. Un hombre que nunca haría daño a nadie que fuera más débil que él, o que estuviera indefenso.

— Ah, pero tú no estás indefensa, señora. — Le acarició el suave labio inferior con el pulgar, como recordatorio del tierno homenaje que le había tributado el día anterior—Por el contrario. Nunca me he enfrentado a un enemigo que pusiera más en peligro mi corazón.

Cuando Carlisle llegó a las filas con paso marcial poco después, con Bella, caminando tranquilamente detrás de él, su cara llevaba impresa una determinación que sus hombres sólo habían visto en el campo de batalla. Se intercambiaron miradas sorprendidas, preguntándose si tal vez Francia habría roto la tregua, tal como su hijo había predicho, y les había vuelto a declarar la guerra.

Algunos de sus soldados y caballeros que ya estaban entrenando, recogieron las armas y le siguieron, más por costumbre que por curiosidad. La severa comitiva se dirigió hacia el patio de armas, donde un cínico Seth había reunido a algunos de los pajes más jóvenes para jugar a un juego de azar que nunca podrían ganar.

— Cuando sea señor de Cullen — estaba diciendo, mientras agitaba los dados trucados en la mano cerrada— no perderemos el tiempo aprendiendo a leer y escribir con el sacerdote. Y me encargaré de que esos arrogantes escuderos se limpien las botas ellos mismos, para que no tengáis que hacerlo vosotros. Si alguien se niega a cumplir mis órdenes, lo arrojaré a las mazmorras hasta que venga arrastrándose hasta mí, suplicando clemencia.

Seth siguió hablando y hablando a su público entregado, sin darse cuenta de que los pequeños ojos de los pajes se iban haciendo cada vez mayores hasta que una sombra imponente cayó sobre él.

Giró en redondo y se encontró a su padre detrás de él, flanqueado por una docena de guerreros con rostros severos. Mientras los pajes se dispersaban, perdió toda la fuerza en los miembros, y los dados se le cayeron al suelo. Los puntos tallados en los lados del dado le señalaban ganador, pero Seth sabía que eso no era así.

Su padre lo agarró por el cuello de la túnica. Mientras Carlisle lo levantaba hasta la altura de sus ojos, los pies de Seth quedaron colgando sobre el suelo.

La impávida cara de Carlisle se contrajo en una sonrisa tan cargada de afecto paternal que los dientes de Seth empezaron a temblar.

— Odio estropear tus grandes planes, muchacho pero aún no eres el señor de este castillo. Lo soy yo.

Cuando Seth intentó liberarse, Carlisle simplemente se lo echó sobre el hombro y regresó hacia el campo de entrenamiento. Seth movía la cabeza frenéticamente a un lado y a otro, buscando un aliado entre la creciente multitud de mirones. Entonces vio a Bella.

— ¡Bella! — gritó, mientras sus piernas calzadas con botas se movían en el aire como tijeras—¡Sálvame, Bella! Mi padre ha perdido el juicio. Tiene un ataque de rabia. ¡Por favor, no dejes que me arranque la cabeza!

— No hace mucho tiempo era a él a quien le rogabas que te protegiera de mí — dijo Bella con una sonrisa burlona— Parece que no has aprendido nada desde entonces.

Cuando se acercaron al cadalso, los lamentos de Seth se convirtieron en llanto a todo pulmón.

— ¡No! ¡La picota para dedos no! ¡No juraré nunca mas, padre! ¡Te juro que no lo haré!

Cuando Carlisle pasó las picotas de largo, Seth dirigió una mirada melancólica a las horcas. Seguramente hasta la horca sería preferible al terrible destino que su padre debía tener preparado para él.

Después de atravesar el patio y las filas, Carlisle cruzó las enormes puertas de los establos. Mientras ellos desaparecían en el interior, una docena de escuderos y de mozos de cuadra salieron corriendo como si los hubiera ahuyentado el mismo diablo.

Las puertas se cerraron con un estruendo tan ensordecedor que todos los que se hallaban cerca se encogieron de miedo.

Garrett llegó corriendo, con los ojos brillantes por la excitación, tiró de la manga a Bella.

— ¿Has visto eso? Está perdido, ¿verdad?

Rodeó los hombros del muchacho con un brazo y lo apretó contra ella, sintiendo por primera vez una punzada de duda.

Sí, muchacho, me temo que sí.

**Capítulo 22**

Carlisle lanzó a su hijo sobre una bala de heno fresco. Temía que el muchacho se acobardara y llorara, pero Seth se puso en pie de un salto y disimuló el temblor de la barbilla bajo una máscara de desafío. Carlisle no hubiera sabido expresar lo mucho que le agradó esa actitud.

— Bien, empecemos — gruñó Seth— A qué esperas para darme una paliza. Los dos sabemos que me la merezco.

— Desde luego que te daré una paliza. Cuando me parezca.

Seth se dejó caer sobre la bala de heno, y una risita irónica le curvó los labios.

— Y ¿cuándo va a ser eso? ¿Cuando hayas acabado de entrenar a tus hombres? ¿O de coserle la cabeza a una de las muñecas de Esme Alice? ¿O de meterle mano a Bella por debajo de...?

Carlisle levantó una ceja, retándole a continuar hablando, si se atrevía. Seth cogió una brizna de heno y se la puso entre los labios fruncidos, mirando al frente.

— No me había dado cuenta de que estuvieras tan ansioso por que te diera una paliza — dijo Carlisle, mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

— Me imaginé que eras tú el que tendrías prisa por acabar con este asunto — dijo Seth encogiéndose de hombros—Estoy seguro de que tienes obligaciones más importantes que atender. — Bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un murmullo malhumorado—El rey podría necesitar que le vaciaras el orinal.

Carlisle se enfureció.

— Mientras estás aquí burlándote de mi lealtad hacia nuestro rey podrías intentar recordar que, de no ser por él, aún sería un soldado sin dinero, obligado a vender su espada al mejor postor. Todo lo que tengo, todo lo que tú tienes, ha sido un regalo por servirle: mi título este castillo, la comida que tienes en el estómago, la tierra que hay bajo tus pies. ¡Si incluso tu madre fue un regalo suyo! Un bastardo como yo nunca hubiera podido soñar con tocarle ni el dobladillo de la capa a Esme sin la bendición de Edward. Por mucho que te duela, le debo lealtad. No tuve más remedio que ocupar mi sitio a su lado durante la guerra.

— ¡No tienes por qué simular que fue un sacrificio para ti! Todos veíamos el fuego en tu mirada cada vez que tenías que regresar al frente. Tanto mi madre como lady Alice se quedaban llorando durante días después de que te marcharas, pero dudo mucho que tú te acordaras de ellas ni por un instante.

Carlisle quedó tocado por la verdad que había en las acusaciones del muchacho. Herían más profundamente que cualquier látigo empuñado por una mano enemiga, así que trató de defenderse. Recorrió los establos en toda su extensión antes de volverse hacia su hijo y responderle.

— La guerra era lo único que yo conocía. Era lo único en lo que destacaba. Luché al lado del rey durante todos esos años por todos vosotros, para llenar de honor y gloria el nombre de Cullen, para que os sintierais orgullosos de mí.

El muchacho le dirigió una mirada irónica, que le hacía parecer mayor.

— ¿Era nuestro orgullo el que querías defender en el campo de batalla? ¿O el tuyo?

A Carlisle se le retorcieron las tripas al darse cuenta de que todas sus hazañas y triunfos no significaban nada para este muchacho que había crecido sin padre. Se hubiera clavado su propia espada antes de dejar en la estacada a cualquiera de los hombres que tenía bajo su mando, y sin embargo, y sin darse cuenta, eso era precisamente lo que había hecho con su hijo. Todos sus conceptos sobre el honor, el deber y el servicio al rey resonaron en su cabeza, tan huecos como la mirada de su hijo.

Se dio la vuelta para huir de aquella mirada, al entender por primera vez en su vida lo que significaba estar derrotado de verdad.

— Parece que he cometido una gran injusticia. Tú querías un padre yo sólo te ofrecí un héroe. Al final, para ti no he sido ni una cosa ni la otra.

Cuando Seth volvió a hablar, su voz sonó extrañamente distante.

— Una vez me escapé cuando era muy pequeño. Fue después de que mamá muriera. Tomé una de las espadas que te habías dejado aquí en tu última visita. Era casi el doble de grande que yo, pero conseguí arrastrarla hasta los límites de Cullen. Me llevó tanto tiempo, que pensé que ya había llegado a Francia. Cuando uno de tus aldeanos me encontró, intenté levantar la espada con todas mis fuerzas y le dije que se apartara de mi camino, porque yo era el hijo de lord Carlisle el Audaz, e iba a reunirme con mi padre en la batalla.

Carlisle giró la cabeza lentamente hacia su hijo.

— ¿Y él qué hizo?

— Me quitó la espada, se me cargó a la espalda y me llevó directamente a Siobhan — dijo Seth encogiéndose de hombros mansamente—Pataleé y chillé durante todo el camino.

— No puedo decir que eso me sorprenda. — La broma de Carlisle murió en su boca antes de acabar de pronunciarla, al ver las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de los ojos de su hijo.

— Eras mi héroe — susurró el muchacho—Yo sólo quería ser como tú.

Carlisle recorrió la distancia que los separaba en dos zancadas y lo abrazó.

— Algún día serás un excelente guerrero, y un padre mucho mejor que yo. Y también serás señor de este castillo. Pero hoy no. Hoy sólo tienes que ser mi hijo. — Acarició el cabello castaño del muchacho— Todavía recuerdo el día en que te tuve en mis brazos por primera vez. Tu madre estaba tan orgullosa por haberme dado un hijo...

— Hoy no se sentiría tan orgullosa, ¿verdad? — murmuró Seth, mientras se secaba la nariz con la manga.

Carlisle cogió la barbilla del chico y la levantó para poder mirarle directamente a los ojos.

— Al contrario. Has sido padre y madre para tus hermanos y hermanas durante todos los años que yo he estado fuera. Tu madre habría estado tan orgullosa de ti como lo estoy yo.

Una sonrisa temblorosa curvó los labios del muchacho.

— ¿De verdad lo crees?

— Sí — dijo Carlisle, con toda la convicción capaz de mostrar—Me apuesto la vida.

— Apuesta — repitió Seth de manera ausente. Se rascó la cabeza como si tratara de recordar alguna cosa y chasqueó los dedos, Se deshizo del abrazo de su padre y se dirigió corriendo hacia la puerta del establo.

— ¿Adónde crees que vas con tanta prisa? — preguntó Carlisle, caminando tras él a grandes zancadas.

— Voy a recoger mis ganancias antes de que aquellos pajes tramposos se las lleven.

— No tan deprisa, muchacho. — Carlisle lo sujetó por el hombro, dejándolo clavado al suelo.

Cuando Seth dirigió una tímida mirada a su padre por encima del hombro, este le sonrió con expresión diabólica.

— Todavía tenemos pendiente el pequeño asunto de tu paliza

Mientras la mañana avanzaba y la nieve empezaba a desprenderse de las nubes amenazadoras en copos gruesos y suaves, Bella recorría el campo de entrenamiento una y otra vez, preguntándose si no habría hecho algo terrible. Se mordía los nudillos, torturada por visiones de Carlisle saliendo de los establos con el cuerpo roto de Seth colgando de sus brazos, y con los ojos hundidos y llenos de odio hacia la mujer que le había impulsado a matar a su hijo.

Los soldados y caballeros de Carlisle fueron retirándose uno a uno, murmurando una excusa u otra. La verdad es que no eran capaces de soportar la visión de la cara atormentada de Bella, o aquel silencio, mucho más terrible que cualquier grito de terror o súplica de piedad.

Mientras el miedo de Bella aumentaba con la misma intensidad que la nieve, los niños fueron saliendo del castillo para unirse a la triste espera. Sus caritas sombrías eran como un reproche. Ni siquiera Edward sabía qué decir. Poco después de las once, Jane se dignó a honrarlos con su presencia.

— Me han contado lo que le ha dicho a su padre — susurró en el oído de Bella—La verdad, creo que lo que su padre le haga, se lo tiene bien merecido.

Bella iba a reñir a la muchacha por su rencor, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que algunas de las uñas de las que Jane estaba tan orgullosa estaban mordidas casi hasta el hueso.

Cuando las campanas de la iglesia tocaron las doce, Bella se sentó en una bala de paja y escondió la cabeza entre las manos. Casi no se dio cuenta de que Benjamin le acariciaba el cabello.

Levantó la cabeza de golpe al oír la puerta del establo que empezaba a abrirse con un crujido. Una maciza figura se silueteaba contra el interior, iluminado con antorchas. Bella se sacudió la nieve de las pestañas temiéndose lo peor. Pero lo que sus ojos vieron no fue un terrible destrozado por la maldición de su genio, sino a un hombre sonriente, que pasaba un brazo musculoso sobre los hombros de su hijo.

Seth parecía más alto, más mayor de alguna manera, como si la sombra del hombre que llegaría a ser algún día le rodeara los hombros al mismo tiempo que el brazo de su padre. Con sus ojos verdes y su cabello castaño, Bella siempre se había imaginado que debía ser la viva imagen de su madre, pero por primera vez vio la huella inconfundible de su padre en la orgullosa manera de ladear la cabeza, en su obstinado mentón, en la sonrisa torcida que formaban sus labios levemente fruncidos.

Los niños se levantaron de un salto, con Jane Peterada a sus talones. Fueron corriendo a recibir a su héroe, chillando como una camada de cachorros. Bella se recogió las faldas y corrió tras ellos. Ella tenía su propio héroe a quien saludar.

— «Seth» — gritaron los gemelos al unísono.

Emy rodeó la pierna de su hermano con sus bracitos rollizos. Esme Alice le cogió la mano que le quedaba libre y le sacudió el brazo arriba y abajo como si se tratara de una cuerda de saltar. Jane se reprimió en el último momento.

— «Teníamoz» miedo que papá te hubiera matado — dijo Esme Alice.

— Me dio una paliza — confesó Seth, mirando radiante hacia su padre— Casi me mata. — A pesar de la alegre declaración del chico, Bella no vio que tuviera ni una marca.

Carlisle se esforzó en parecer severo.

— Una buena paliza.

— ¿Te dolió? — preguntó Benjamin, con sus ojos marrones bien abiertos.

— Terriblemente — le aseguró Seth.

Jane lo miró desde encima de su nariz patricia.

— Me sorprende que no gritaras como una niña.

— No dejé escapar ni un quejido. Ni siquiera uno.

Carlisle levantó una ceja. Seth bajó la cabeza.

— Bueno, tal vez uno.

Esme, su hermana de diez años, lo examinó con un nuevo respeto.

— Eres muy valiente. Yo estoy casi segura de que hubiera llorado.

— Yo no — proclamó Edward, mientras movía las caderas en un contoneo jactancioso—Porque soy un hombre y los hombres no lloran.

Garrett le dio un empujón.

— Pero hueles tan mal que casi me haces llorar.

Antes de que empezaran a llover los puñetazos, Carlisle se interpuso entre los dos, poniéndoles una mano a cada uno en la frente y los separó.

— Vuestro hermano y yo hemos estado hablando un buen rato después de la paliza, y hemos decidido negociar algunos cambios en los términos de nuestro tratado.

Seth, radiante de orgullo por contar con la confianza de su padre, añadió:

— Así es. Ya no comeremos granadas con miel y pastel de higo en cada comida. Comeremos buena carne sólida y pan acabado de hornear.

— ¿Y verduras? — interrumpió Benjamin lleno de esperanza— ¿Incluso las asquerosas?

— Sí — dijo Carlisle— Tres veces al día — señaló a Edward con el dedo—Y tú te bañarás una vez a la semana, hijo. Aunque no lo necesites. Y como todo el mundo está exhausto por quedarse despierto hasta pasada la medianoche durante los últimos días, vamos a buscar un remedio esta misma tarde... una siesta.

Edward y Garrett intercambiaron una mirada horrorizada.

— ¿Una siesta?

— ¿Ahora?

— ¿A plena luz? — Carlisle despeinó a Garrett con la mano.

— No estés tan triste, hijo. Imagínate qué placer estar en una cama blanda y acabada de hacer, mientras el fuego crepita en el hogar y ves caer la nieve por la ventana.

La mirada de soslayo que dirigió a Bella la convenció de que una cama blanda y un alegre fuego eran sólo el comienzo de los placeres que había planeado para ella.

— ¡Daos prisa, niños! — exclamó ella entonces, abriendo los brazos para conducirlos hacia el castillo como si fueran un rebaño — Cuanto antes os durmáis, antes podréis levantaros y compartir con vuestro padre y conmigo una cena abundante de carne y verduras.

Ya había avanzado un trecho cuando se dieron cuenta de que faltaba una de ellos. Alice se había dejado caer en la nieve, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. La pequeña miraba fijamente hacia delante y la mueca de su boca mostraba que estaba enfadada.

— No quiero hacer la «zitezta». No quiero. No la haré.

Seth arqueó una ceja en dirección a Carlisle. Todos los niños miraron a su padre para ver si iba a tolerar un nuevo acto de rebelión después del nuevo acuerdo.

Carlisle dejó escapar un largo suspiro, y le dirigió a Bella una mirada llena de pesar.

— Si se niega a hacer la siesta, me temo que tendré que renunciar a la mía también. — Miró al cielo, cogió a la niña en brazos, se la cargó a la espalda y regresó a los establos a grandes pasos. A diferencia de su hermano, Esme Alice no tenía ningún interés en preservar su orgullo sufriendo en silencio. Cuando ya hacía un buen rato que Bella había dejado a sus hermanos cómodamente instalados en sus camas, los gritos rabiosos de la pequeña resonaban en todo el castillo con un entusiasmo demoníaco, que hacía que todos los que la escuchaban se persignaran y se taparan los oídos. Un tembloroso padre Humphries no se atrevió a acercarse a los establos hasta que cesaron los estridentes gritos. Cuando abrió la puerta, esperando lo peor, descubrió al pequeño diablillo, exhausto, durmiendo en brazos de su padre.

Carlisle levantó la vista hacia el sacerdote que entraba sigilosamente con sus andares de pato.

— Sshhh — susurró, llevándose un dedo a los labios—Acabo de dormirla. — Retiró un rizo húmedo de la mejilla bañada en lágrimas de su hija, lleno de tierno orgullo paterno— ¿A que es igual que un ángel?

El padre Humphries miró el rostro de la chiquilla, mientras intentaba guardarse el crucifijo y la botella de agua bendita en la manga antes de que Carlisle los viera.

— Sí, señor. Igualita a un ángel.

**Capítulo 23**

Cualquiera que hubiera visto a los hijos de Carlisle reunidos alrededor de la mesa principal del gran salón aquella noche, habría jurado que el padre Humphries les había sacado los demonios del cuerpo a todos ellos. Incluso los caballeros, que todavía gruñían por haber sido desplazados de sus sitios de honor por los cachorros de su señor, tuvieron que reconocer que nunca habían visto un grupo de niños más angelicales.

Con los ojos brillantes después de despertarse de sus siestas, acabados de bañar y vestidos con sus ropas más elegantes de terciopelo y damascos, sólo les faltaban las alas y una corona para ser unas auténticas criaturas celestiales. El pelo les brillaba bajo la luz temblorosa de las antorchas, y tenían la piel sonrosada como solamente los jóvenes la tienen. Siobhan había extendido una manta de pieles frente al hogar para que Kate y Peter pudieran unirse a la fiesta con sus risas y arrullos.

Los niños ignoraron las bandejas de carnes confitadas y pasteles que pasaban por debajo de sus narices, y prefirieron llenarse los platos con trozos crujientes de carne de cordero y hermosas cebollas sazonadas con azafrán. No se olvidaban de decir «por favor», «gracias» Y «¿Podría tomar un poco más?» con tanta educación, que los escuderos, sorprendidos, no dejaban de chocar entre ellos y de derramar salsas en los manteles de hilo.

Reclinado en su silla en el centro de la mesa, Carlisle bebió un sorbo de vino de Burdeos en su copa de plata y sacudió la cabeza, maravillado de que los duendes hubieran sido tan amables de llevarse a sus malhumorados hijos y le hubieran dejado a cambio esos desconocidos tan bien educados.

En realidad no eran los duendes los que merecían su gratitud, sino una esbelta hada llamada Bella. Su mirada se dirigió hacia las escaleras. La rabieta de Esme Alice le había privado de algo más que una siesta. Le había robado las preciosas horas que podía haber pasado en brazos de su esposa. Una sonrisa malvada le curvó los labios. Si hubiera podido hacer lo que le apetecía, hubieran dormido muy poco, y se hubieran levantado aún más deliciosamente soñolientos que antes.

Toda sensación de cansancio se desvaneció cuando Bella apareció en el rellano. Llevaba un vestido azul y suave como el vientre de un ave, y una delgada cadena de oro batido en la frente, que le dejaba sueltos los rizos oscuros que le enmarcaban la cara.

Mientras se acercaba a la mesa, Carlisle sonrió y levantó su copa, como merecido tributo.

— Mis felicitaciones por una batalla bien ganada — señaló con la cabeza a su prole—De ahora en adelante seréis conocida como la Dama del Baño.

— Estuve a punto de pedir refuerzos al rey — respondió ella, deslizándose en la silla que su marido le había reservado a su lado— , Esme Alice se acercó demasiado al brasero y se chamuscó uno de sus rizos. Tuve que salpicar a Edward tres veces por haber salpicado a Garrett. Y Benjamin se comió una pastilla de jabón, creyendo que era un pastel.

Carlisle miró a su hijo de reojo y vio que todavía le salían burbujas por la boca.

— Tal vez tendría que haberle ofrecido una a Seth hace tiempo,y así no tendría una lengua tan sucia.

— Oh, ya no será necesario. Jane le lavó la boca con un trapo lleno de jabón cuando descubrió que el muchacho estaba mirando por el escote de su vestido mientras le limpiaba la mugre de las orejas.

Carlisle suspiró.

— No me sorprende. Después de la paliza de esta tarde tuvimos una conversación muy interesante. Me preguntó cómo podría conseguir que tu pequeña sirvienta volviera a sentarse encima suyo. Me dijo que su lengua podía ser afilada, pero que ella era increíblemente suave.

Bella miró al cielo.

— Dios santo, ayúdanos. Es hijo de su padre, después de todo, Supongo que pronto tendrás que criar a su prole además de a la tuya.

— No seas ridícula. No es más que un muchacho — gruñó Carlisle. Bella pestañeó en su dirección, fingiendo inocencia.

— ¿Cuántos años tenías, mi señor, cuando una bonita muchacha te cautivó por primera vez?

Carlisle palideció y vació la copa de un trago.

— ¡Es lo único que faltaba!. Voy a encerrarlo esta misma noche.

— ¿Te encerrarás tú también?

Se acercó a Bella y esta notó la calidez de su aliento en su mejilla. .

— Sólo si tú guardas la llave.

Mientras Bella levantaba los ojos para encontrar los suyos, el resto de la sala pareció desaparecer, y quedaron solos en medio de una nube de jazmín almizcleño.

Aquella ilusión se esfumó cuando los niños empezaron a aplaudir con entusiasmo. Un escudero acababa de entrar en la sala cargando una bandeja con un pavo real con todas sus plumas. Le habían arrancado el plumaje iridiscente antes de asarlo, y posteriormente le habían vuelto a colocar las plumas para que recuperara su magnificencia original.

Mientras miraba cómo los niños saltaban de excitación en sus asientos, Carlisle susurró:

— Las siestas pueden haber sido un gran error. Me temo que no van a dormir nada esta noche.

— Tú tampoco podrás, señor.

La mirada picante que le dirigió su esposa hizo que Carlisle empezara a idear una vía de escape para los dos. Estaba empezando a sentirse como un escudero desesperado, que intentaba seducir a alguna moza del servicio para aliviarse contra ella en la pared más cercana. Le mortificaba pensar que era capaz de romper las cadenas que le aprisionaban y escaparse de una fortaleza fuertemente guardada, pero a la vez, parecía incapaz de evadirse de una docena de niños con los ojos brillantes.

Estaba a punto de echarse a Bella encima del hombro, sacar la espada y amenazar con asesinar a cualquiera que osara cruzarse en su camino cuando, para regocijo de los niños, una compañía de músicos y acróbatas que se habían refugiado de la nieve en el castillo, decidieron ganarse la cena. Un par de saltimbanquis empezaron a dar saltos mortales y volteretas por toda la sala, y se ganaron una lluvia de monedas y gritos de admiración de incluso los más exhaustos caballeros de Carlisle.

Uno de los músicos se subió a una mesa y empezó a golpear su timbal de cuero crudo con un par de bastones, mientras otro daba vueltas a la manivela de su organillo. Las alegres notas que salían del instrumento hicieron que un terrier manchado empezara a bailar sobre sus patas traseras. Bella se rió mucho cuando el animal cogió un trozo de pavo de su mano extendida antes de empezar a dar volteretas.

Carlisle observó el perfil de su esposa, tan encantado con ella como ella lo estaba con el perrito amaestrado. Aplaudía al ritmo de la música y tenía los ojos tan brillantes que no parecía mucho mayor que Esme Alice.

No pudo resistirse a pasarle un brazo alrededor de los hombros y darle un tierno abrazo.

— El pequeño es el más encantador, ¿verdad, princesa?

Ella se quedó inmóvil. Cuando él bajó la mirada, se encontró con que ella lo miraba con una peculiar expresión. Sus ojos grises estaban más abiertos y envueltos en bruma.

— Carlisle, he de confesarte algo — dijo, bajando la cabeza y retorciéndose las manos en el regazo—Yo... yo...

Él se acercó aún más, luchando por descifrar su tartamudeo por encima de los gritos agudos de los gemelos. Antes de que ella pudiera acabar de pronunciar las palabras, alguien golpeó a la puerta de manera estruendosa. Bella saltó en su asiento del sobresalto.

— Debe de ser otro viajero exhausto que busca refugiarse de la tormenta — le aseguró Carlisle, cubriendo las manos de Bella con las suyas— ¿Qué es eso que querías confesarme? ¿Algún pecado que has cometido? — Su voz se convirtió en un susurro ronco— ¿O alguno que quieres que te ayude a cometer, si podemos escaparnos de aquí?

La sonrisa malvada de Carlisle se desvaneció cuando un soldado entró a grandes zancadas en el salón, con la expresión muy seria. Soltó las manos de Bella muy a su pesar y se levantó. Esperaba que el guarda se acercara a él para informarle de lo que hubiera ocurrido, pero el hombre ponía gran cuidado de ni siquiera mirar en su dirección. Por el contrario, se dirigió hacia el hogar y le susurró algo a Siobhan en el oído.

La anciana frunció el ceño, se levantó y siguió al soldado, dejando a Peter y a Kate al cuidado de Jany, que no se preocupaba de esconder sus muecas de disgusto. Una corazonada hizo que Carlisle se estremeciera, un estremecimiento que no tenía nada que ver con la corriente de aire helado que había entrado en el salón al abrirse la puerta.

La corazonada resultó ser cierta. Siobhan volvió a entrar al cabo de momento con un bulto envuelto en harapos apretado contra su pecho, Mientras la anciana se acercaba a él arrastrando los pies, un silencio incómodo cayó sobre la sala. Los saltimbanquis volvieron a sus bancos e incluso los niños guardaban un silencio violento. El alma de Carlisle se le cayó a los pies, al darse cuenta de que no era a él a quien todo el mundo trataba de evitar mirar, sino a su esposa.

Él tampoco se atrevió a mirarla. Pero podía sentirla. Se dio cuenta cuando inspiró profundamente, y contó los segundos que tardaba en dejar escapar el aire.

Siobhan extendió los brazos, sin dejarle otra opción que coger a la criatura.

— Uno de los guardas lo encontró fuera de la reja, señor. La pobre cosita está casi azul de frío.

Carlisle retiró un pliegue de mantilla demasiado raída para considerarla algo más que un harapo. La criatura que había dentro era tan diminuta que apenas parecía humana. La piel era demasiado holgada para aquellos huesos. Aunque estaba demasiado débil para hacer algo más que maullar como un gatito medio muerto de hambre, sus ojos de un color azul apagado informaron a Carlisle de que probablemente acababa de nacer esa misma noche. Era una pena que el pequeño hubiera tenido que nacer en un mundo tan frío y despiadado.

— Había una nota — dijo Siobhan. Dado que Carlisle tenía las manos ocupadas, entregó el trozo de pergamino arrugado a sir Harry.

El caballero tuvo que esforzarse primero para entender las toscas letras, y después para pronunciar las palabras.

_«Cuidadlo, señor, es vuestro.»_

Carlisle le dirigió a Bella una mirada dolorida. Ella miraba al frente, y su cara estaba tan pálida como un pergamino de lino egipcio. Volvió a mirar a la criatura indefensa que estaba en sus brazos. El niño estaba demasiado débil para agarrarse del dedo que Carlisle utilizaba para acariciarle la palma de la mano.

— Por supuesto que es mío — dijo con firmeza, antes de devolverlo a los brazos de Siobhan—, caliéntalo ante el fuego antes de que se le caiga la nariz. Y envía a Jany a buscar a la nodriza de Kate. La mujer debe de tener suficiente leche para satisfacer las necesidades de los dos.

Barrió el salón con la misma mirada penetrante que había hecho que más de un enemigo saliera corriendo a buscar refugio.

— ¿Por qué tenéis ese aspecto tan sombrío? — preguntó, mientras se servía un nuevo trago de vino y alzaba la copa—No ocurre cada día que vuestro señor acoja a un nuevo hijo en Cullen.

Siguiendo su ejemplo, los caballeros alzaron sus copas y gritaron sonoros vítores. Los músicos empezaron a tocar una danza y los niños salieron disparados de sus asientos y se arremolinaron alrededor de Siobhan, para echar un vistazo a su nuevo hermano.

Un joven caballero golpeó a Carlisle en la espalda con una familiaridad que hubiera sido impensable sólo unos pocos minutos antes.

— Aunque la guerra haya terminado, señor, es gratificante comprobar que vuestra lanza no ha perdido su vigor.

— No hagáis caso de este cachorro impúdico — dijo sir Eleazar, con una sonrisa traviesa bailándole en la cara cubierta de canosa barba— He oído que está tan ansioso de guardar en casa su propia lanza, que falla el objetivo más veces de las que quisiera.

— Mejor una lanza ansiosa que una marchita— respondió el joven caballero, rojo hasta las orejas.

El resto de los caballeros se rieron a carcajadas. Rodearon a Carlisle, deseosos de añadir sus propios chistes verdes a mayor gloria de las proezas legendarias de su señor. Carlisle tardó varios minutos en librarse de sus chanzas. Cuando lo consiguió, la silla de Bella estaba vacía.

Se había ido.

Bella estaba estirada en la cama, rígida, mirando cómo caían los suaves copos de nieve y escuchando sonar las doce campanadas. Lo único que podía hacer era intentar no encogerse de miedo a cada tañido cristalino de la campana. Parecía que no iban a dejar de sonar nunca, pero, sin embargo, cesaron demasiado pronto y la dejaron envuelta en un silencio roto sólo por los ronquidos nada delicados de su hermanastra. No podía evitar preguntarse si Carlisle estaría recorriendo la torre arriba y abajo, esperando a que ella acudiera a su cita.

Descansaba dándole la espalda a Jane, con las manos heladas dobladas bajo la mejilla. Había fingido estar dormida cuando la muchacha se había acostado, incapaz de soportar la charla incesante de Jane acerca de la dramática llegada del bebé bastardo de lord Carlisle.

Se suponía que tenía que estar agradecida porque el bebé había llegado justo antes de que pudiera humillarse más allá de toda redención. Antes de que pudiera pronunciar esas dos palabras que hubieran dejado su corazón indefenso ante cualquier golpe.

Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras la voz de Carlisle resonaba en su cabeza, llena de cariño y alegría.

_«El pequeño es el más encantador, ¿verdad, princesa?» _

Hubiera sido capaz de resistir la dulce seducción de su abrazo, el mirar las caritas brillantes de los niños y sentir que pertenecía a una familia por primera vez en su vida. Pero la palabra cariñosa que había empleado había sido su perdición, y la había dejado reducida al patético estado de la niña pequeña que había sido tan orgullosa de creerse que todo el mundo iba a quererla. Esa palabra había hecho que su cerebro empezara a tejer un tapiz sobre su futuro en brillantes hilos de oro y plata. Un futuro en el que Cullen se convertía en el hogar que siempre había soñado tener.

En el mismo instante en que Siobhan había entrado en el salón con el niño que Carlisle había engendrado en el vientre de otra mujer en sus brazos, aquel tapiz empezó a deshacerse. Bella se dio cuenta de que el hogar que creía haber encontrado no era más que un castillo de sueños construido sobre las nubes.

Bella enterró la cara en su almohada húmeda, golpeada por una ola de odio hacia sí misma. Permaneció así durante mucho tiempo, y no se movió ni siquiera cuando las campanas de la capilla tocaron una sola nota melancólica, cargada de malos presagios.

Todavía resonaba la campanada en el aire cuando la puerta de la torre se abrió de un golpe con un gran estruendo. Bella se arrodilló en la cama y se encontró con los ojos provocadores de su esposo.

**Capítulo 24**

Jane se sentó muy erguida en la cama y dejó escapar un grito ensordecedor. Bella nunca había sentido lástima por los enemigos de Carlisle hasta aquel momento. Su boca, normalmente fruncida y dulce, dibujaba una línea apretada, y sus ojos se habían vuelto tan oscuros como una medianoche sin nubes. Brillaban con una determinación feroz, como un aviso de que no habría barricada de muebles ni olla de brea ardiendo capaz de impedir que llegara hasta ella.

Bella se sintió aliviada cuando esos ojos se dirigieron hacia Jane.

— Fuera — dijo, y la categórica orden fue mucho más inexcusable que un rugido.

— Pe...pe...pero señor — tartamudeó Jane, llevándose las mantas hasta la barbilla sin un atisbo de su habitual coquetería— , tengo la costumbre de dormir sin nada encima.

Carlisle se dirigió hacia la cama, dispuesto a echarla de allí él mismo. Jane cogió una de las pieles, pasó por encima de Bella y saltó por el lado contrario de la cama. Salió corriendo de la habitación luciendo su trasero desnudo. Cuando el frenético sonido de sus pies descalzos se hubo alejado, Carlisle cerró la puerta con una delicadeza exagerada, que dejaba ver claramente lo mucho que deseaba cerrarla de un portazo.

Por alguna razón, ese atisbo de emoción intensa que se ocultaba bajo la máscara de control impasible, le dio a Bella el valor necesario para enfrentarse a él. Si esperaba que se acobardara y se escondiera bajo las mantas como Jane, iba a sentirse muy decepcionado.

Retiró las pieles y se levantó. Se quedó de pie al lado de la cama vestida con la camisa de dormir que había encontrado en el armario la noche que llegó a Cullen. Aquella noche había temido que su esposo no fuera más que un sátiro en celo, con la única pretensión de convertirla en esclava de su lujuria.

Mientras la mirada descarada de Carlisle la recorría arriba y abajo con una meticulosidad que hizo que se le pusiera la carne de gallina, Bella tuvo que admitir que en ese momento se parecía bastante a la criatura lasciva que había imaginado. Llevaba la camisa abierta en el cuello y tenía el pelo alborotado, como si se hubiera pasado las manos por la cabeza más de una vez. Bella era consciente que no podía hacer nada por ocultar la manera cómo la seda cruda se enganchaba a sus pezones rosados o se adhería entre sus muslos, así que ni siquiera lo intentó.

Tal como había esperado, Carlisle no perdió el tiempo en prolegómenos.

— ¿Qué hubieras querido que hiciese, Bella? ¿Volver a arrojar el niño a la nieve?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Es esa la clase de mujer que crees que soy?

— Casi me gustaría que lo fueras. — Caminó hacia la ventana y regresó, pasándose los dedos por el pelo— Entonces todo sería mucho más fácil. Podría maravillarme de que tu piel fuera tan dulce y cálida, aunque sólo hubiera un pedazo de hielo latiendo bajo tus pechos. Podría justificar mis pecados condenando los tuyos. — Giró sobre sí mismo para mirarla a los ojos, y con una voz ronca llena de pasión que desmentía sus palabras le dijo— : Podría incluso aprender a odiarte.

— Lamento decepcionarte, señor, pero no fue tu caridad hacia la pobre criatura lo que me partió el corazón. Fue la lástima que vi en los ojos de sir Harry, de Siobhan, de tus hombres. — La voz se le convirtió en un susurro ronco mientras luchaba por tragarse el nudo que se le había formado en el cuello— De los niños.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

— No ha sido mi intención convertirte en objeto de burlas o de lástima de ninguno de ellos. Lo habría evitado si hubiera podido.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Negando el niño? Un niño que engendraste en el vientre de otra mujer, mientras dejabas penosamente claro que no deseabas tener ninguno conmigo.

Bella no había pretendido decir lo que había dicho, pero ahí estaban las palabras, como un guante arrojado en el suelo entre los dos. Carlisle pisoteó su desafío invisible, al cubrir en dos pasos la distancia que los separaba.

— Pensaba que estábamos de acuerdo en eso, señora. Si estaba equivocado, te aseguro que estoy más que dispuesto a cumplir con mis obligaciones maritales. Si es un hijo propio lo que deseas, tendrás un hijo propio. El primero de muchos, te lo puedo asegurar. — Se llevó las manos a las caderas, para desabrocharse el cinturón de plata trenzada que colgaba sobre ellas.

Una llamarada de pánico hizo que Bella pusiera las manos sobre las suyas. Su única intención era impedir que se sacara el cinturón, pero al rozar con los dedos el fino tejido de sus calzas, se dio cuenta de que además de dispuesto, estaba ansioso por empezar.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, él no mostró el menor atisbo de vergüenza. Fue ella la que se sonrojó. Bella retiró la mano y sujetó con ella una de las columnas de la cama, para ocultar su temblor, al mismo tiempo que levantaba la barbilla hasta un ángulo desafiante.

— Yo no soy uno de vuestros caballeros, señor, para quedar impresionada por el tamaño y la fuerza de vuestra lanza. Ni tampoco una de vuestras muchas queridas, para conformarme con un abrazo apresurado y un bebé en mi vientre cada nueve meses.

Carlisle rió con impotencia.

— Sin duda os dais cuenta de que el bebé que ha llegado al castillo esta noche fue concebido meses antes de que me planteara ni siquiera volver a casarme. — Le acarició la mejilla con los dedos, suavizando la voz al contacto con su piel—Meses antes de ver tu cara.

Bella se esforzó por mantenerse rígida, temiendo que su orgullo desfalleciera a causa de las caricias de su esposo.

— ¿Puedes prometerme que no volverá a ocurrir? ¿Puedes hacer un juramento aquí y ahora de que no volverá a haber más bebés en la puerta después de que hayamos estado casados nueve meses? ¿Un año? ¿Cinco años?

Carlisle la miró y su expresión era la de un poseído. Después de un momento, retiró la mano de la mejilla de Bella y bajó la cabeza.

— Todavía no ha llegado el día en que haga un juramento que no pueda cumplir.

Bella apoyó la mejilla contra la columna, incapaz de contener las lágrimas por más tiempo.

— En ese caso, me temo que tendré que aceptar la libertad que tan generosamente me ofreciste.

Carlisle levantó la cabeza. Los ojos le centelleaban de enfado.

— ¿Y adónde irás, señora? ¿Regresarás a servir a casa de tu padre? — Le tomó las manos y la obligó a abrirlas. Le acarició los callos que todavía le marcaban las palmas de las manos con sus grandes pulgares. Llevaría más que unas cuantas semanas de ocio borrar las huellas de toda una vida de fatigas—¿Prefieres ser tratada como la más baja de las sirvientas antes que ser mi esposa?

Bella intentó librarse de sus manos, pero él la sujetó con más fuerza.

— No tengo por qué regresar a Bedlington. ¿No fuiste tú quien sugirió que buscara refugio en un convento?

La risa áspera de Carlisle era una risa triste.

— Y tú me acusaste de querer encerrarte para que murieras convertida una vieja solterona y arrugada. — Le cogió la cara entre las manos y sus ojos hambrientos le escudriñaron la cara— ¿Es eso lo que quieres, Bella? ¿Pasar las noches en vela en una cama estrecha dura soñando conmigo? ¿Soñando con esto?

Si la hubiera besado con la misma violencia con que le había cogido las manos, hubiera sido capaz de resistirse, pero su boca se cerró sobre la de ella con una ternura tan difícil de explicar, que Bella temió estar soñando. Un beso tan encantador que hubiera podido romper todas las maldiciones, conceder todos los deseos, dar un final feliz a la historia más triste. Mientras él exploraba la cálida humedad de su boca con su lengua, Bella supo que no moriría siendo una vieja solterona arrugada. Tuvo la certeza de que cuando estuviera estirada en su cama estrecha y dura, mirando caer la nieve por la ventana y soñando con ese momento, su cuerpo lloraría por él, igual que estaba llorando en aquel momento.

Carlisle la rodeó con sus brazos y aplastó su mejilla sombreada de barba contra sus rizos suaves.

— Quédate conmigo, Bella—dijo con voz ronca—Sé mi esposa. No te faltará de nada, te lo juro.

Incluso mientras se abrazaba con fuerza a su cintura, como si no quisiera dejarlo escapar nunca, Bella sabía que no tenía otra opción que marcharse. Si se quedaba, le faltaría la única cosa sin la que no podía vivir su orgullo.

Miró hacia arriba a través de un velo de lágrimas.

— Si mi corazón no significa nada para ti, señor, no me queda otro remedio que ofrecerlo a Dios. ¿Me concederás la libertad o me retendrás aquí contra mi voluntad?

Bella nunca había sentido tanto frío como cuando Carlisle bajó los brazos y se separó de ella, con movimientos pesados y la expresión grave.

— Ya te he dicho que todavía no he hecho ningún juramento que no pueda cumplir. Si es la libertad lo que te prometí, tendrás tu libertad. Harry te escoltará a la abadía de Wayborne por la mañana. Dado que nuestra unión no ha sido consumada, no será difícil conseguir la anulación— Carlisle se dirigió hacia la puerta y, antes de irse, se giró y le dijo con amargura—: Te agradecería que te marcharas antes de que se despierten los niños. Preferiría evitarles el dolor de tener que despedirse de una tercera madre.

Cuando se hubo marchado, Bella fue tambaleándose hasta la ventana y apretó la frente contra el cristal helado. Las lágrimas le quemaban los ojos. Quería odiarle, pero sólo podía sentir desprecio por ella misma. Había huido de Bedlington para escapar del fantasma de la niñita patética que había sido y, sin embargo, era su reflejo el que veía en el cristal de la ventana.

Era la misma niña que había rendido su padre a Victoria sin defenderse. Y ahora que había encontrado por fin un hombre por el que merecía la pena luchar, se rendía antes de coger las armas. Se secó las lágrimas de la mejilla con rabia mientras veía cómo el reflejo de la niñita desaparecía. En su lugar apareció una mujer de ojos grises que la miraba con decisión.

Decidida a encontrar a la persona que pudiera mostrarle la cara de su enemigo, se puso el vestido y los zapatos, cogió la capa al vuelo y salió de la habitación a toda prisa.

— ¿Quién es ella?

Sue abrió los ojos cuando la señora de Cullen entró en su casa dando un golpe a la puerta, y esparciendo a su paso plumas de nieve como si se tratara de un ángel de la ira cambiando el plumaje. Sue miró por encima del hombro musculoso del caballero borracho que se movía entre sus piernas, y no tuvo más remedio que admirar el aplomo de Bella. La señora del castillo no se sonrojó ni tartamudeó ante la visión del joven caballero desnudo que continuaba saltando arriba y abajo con más entusiasmo que ritmo.

— ¿Quién es ella? — repitió Bella, como si estuvieran las dos solas en la cabaña iluminada por la luz del fuego.

Sue golpeó al caballero en el brazo.

— Sal de encima, patán. Tenemos visita.

— Pero no he terminado — gimoteó, con los ojos muy apretados—He pagado mi moneda. El próximo tipo puede esperar.

— No es un tipo, es una dama, pedazo de bruto — le susurró en el oído.

Salió de encima, gruñendo. Sue le cubrió rápidamente con la sábana hasta la cintura, en un intento de evitar que Bella viera algo aún más feo de lo que había visto ya. Ella sólo tenía que bajarse las faldas, ya que no había considerado que el inexperto mastuerzo se mereciera la molestia de sacárselas.

El caballero se quedó mirando con los ojos bizcos a la intrusa, y se le animó la mirada mientras devoraba sus formas esbeltas con la vista.

— ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Una ovejita perdida en busca de pastor?

— Fuera — ordenó Bella, con un tono más helado que el viento que entraba por la chimenea.

Él extendió sin gracia los brazos detrás de su cabeza, mientras una sonrisa arrogante le animaba los labios.

— No seas tan impaciente, encanto. Te aseguro que mi material es suficientemente potente para complaceros a las dos.

Sue se burló de él.

— No es potente ni siquiera para una.

Bella reconoció al engreído caballero que había alabado el vigor de la lanza de Carlisle. Con malicia deliberada, se retiró la capucha de la cara. Los ojos del caballero se abrieron de terror. Se llevó la sábana hasta la barbilla y empezó a temblar con tanta fuerza que la cama entera empezó a moverse.

— S...s...señora, por favor, disculpadme. No tenía ni idea de que fuerais vos.

— Fuera — dijo señalando hacia la puerta.

Él dirigió a Sue una mirada desvalida y después salió arrastrándose de la cama, sujetando con fuerza la sábana ante sus partes púdicas. Estaba tan ocupado haciendo reverencias que no encontró el momento de ponerse las calzas.

— ¿No diréis nada de esto a lord Carlisle, verdad? — suplicó— Me cortaría la cabeza.

— Teniendo en cuenta la naturaleza amorosa de vuestra proposición, señor, dudo que sea la cabeza lo que os corte — dijo Bella sonriendo dulcemente.

Murmurando entre dientes, el caballero cogió la espada y las espuelas y salió corriendo hacia la noche helada. Cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada, Bella se giró hacia Sue. No estaba de humor para morderse la lengua.

— ¿Cómo puedes soportarlo? No puedo imaginarme que nadie que no sea mi marido me toque de esa manera.

— No todas podemos permitirnos ser tan delicadas, señora— Sue se encogió de hombros mientras volvía a colocarse los pechos generosos en el corpiño y se apretaba las cintas—Además, una vez que ya has tenido a una docena de hombres, ¿qué importa uno más o menos? ¿o cien más o menos? — Levantó la mirada hacia Bella— Por lo menos eso es lo que me dijo mi madre, para consolarme después de haberme vendido por primera vez. Se sintió tan aliviada por no tener que servir ella sola a un regimiento entero de la guardia del rey, que dejó que me quedara con uno de los chelines que había ganado.

Desesperada por escapar de la mirada intransigente de la mujer, Bella se sacó la capa y la arrojó en el taburete frente al fuego.

— Supongo que ya sabes lo que ha pasado en Cullen esta noche.

Sue señaló hacia la puerta con la mano.

— Cuando el señor Lanza Pequeña llegó, iba farfullando al respecto. Aunque no acabo de entender por qué la llegada de otro bastardo de lord Carlisle ha causado tanto revuelo. Es algo bastante corriente, ¿no?

Bella se puso rígida. Sue la estaba desafiando de manera deliberada.

— Quiero saber quién es la madre de ese niño. Y quiero saber quiénes son las madres de los demás niños.

Sue se retiró el cabello despeinado de la cara de una sacudida y la miró de reojo.

— ¿Y qué haréis entonces, señora? ¿Las cubriréis con brea y plumas? ¿Las echaréis del pueblo? ¿Las lapidaréis?

Bella levantó la barbilla.

— Podría hacerlo.

— ¿Y si me niego a decíroslo? ¿Haréis lo mismo conmigo?

— No. — Antes de que la sonrisa de Sue se hiciera más pronunciada, Bella añadió— Te encerraría en las mazmorras de Cullen hasta que decidieras emplear esa lengua cáustica para algo más útil que satisfacer a los hombres de Carlisle.

Sue ladeó la cabeza y miró a Bella, como un mastín podría mirar a un gatito de apariencia inofensiva que acabara de arañarle el morro. Cuando se levantó de la cama, su sonrisa era más divertida que burlona,

— Sentaos, señora — dijo, mientras le servía cerveza caliente en una taza de barro desportillada— Os contaré todo lo que queréis saber sobre la mujer que mantiene cautivo el corazón de vuestro esposo.

Bella se hundió en el taburete, sintiendo que su propio corazón desfallecía al oír las palabras de Sue. Aunque rara vez bebía algo más fuerte que vino con especias, bebió un buen sorbo de cerveza para recuperar el calor y las fuerzas.

Sue se sentó en el borde de la cama y bebió directamente de la jarra.

— Llegó a Cullen una noche muy parecida a esta. Nevaba, y el viento que bajaba de las montañas era tan frío que, si alguien escupía, la saliva se helaba antes de llegar al suelo. Era la noche de Reyes, e incluso desde lejos se podían oír la música y las risas que traspasaban los muros del castillo. Sujetaba con fuerza la mano de su hijo pequeño. Estaba aterrorizada, pero sabía que, si no reunía el valor para entrar en la fortaleza aquella noche, su hijo moriría. Había tenido que vender su cuerpo para que su hijo pudiera comer, pero ahora su cuerpo ya no servia para nada, porque ella le daba al niño su ración de comida también. — Los ojos de Sue se llenaron de niebla— Se hizo un silencio terrible cuando los soldados la hicieron entrar en el gran salón. El señor del castillo presidía la mesa principal, flanqueado por su hermosa mujer y sus guapos hijos. La mujer empujó a su hijo delante de ella. Tragándose el poco orgullo que le quedaba, susurró:

— Es vuestro, señor. Os ruego que lo acojáis en vuestro castillo y en vuestro corazón.

El señor miró al muchacho arriba y abajo. Aunque no podía tener más de seis o siete años, separó sus piernecitas y miró con audacia al hombre que le habían dicho que era su padre.

El señor le acarició el cabello y soltó una ruidosa carcajada.

— ¿Para qué querría reclamar al bastardo de una puta teniendo todos estos espléndidos hijos propios?

Bella dejó la taza a un lado, incapaz de conseguir que ni un sorbo más atravesara sus dientes castañeteantes.

— A una señal de su señor, los soldados la agarraron y se la llevaron a rastras del salón. Los arrojaron fuera de las murallas del castillo, mientras se burlaban de ella y del niño. Demasiado humillada para buscar refugio en una de las granjas cercanas, cogió a su hijo en brazos y empezó a caminar penosamente por los prados. Sólo pensaba en regresar a su propia aldea, pero la ventisca la cegaba y empezó a avanzar en círculos. Creyó que si se sentaba y descansaba un poco, recuperaría las fuerzas para continuar. Abrazó con fuerza al niño contra su pecho y se hundió de rodillas en la nieve.

Sue tiró en Bella una mirada tan opaca como el cielo de aquella noche de tormenta.

— El muchacho era fuerte y robusto. Ella no. Cuando los encontraron a la mañana siguiente, él seguía abrazado a su madre, y lloraba con tanta fuerza como si quisiera fundir el hielo de su cuerpo helado y rígido con sus lágrimas. Hicieron falta tres hombres para separarlos.

Bella se puso en pie. De nuevo las lágrimas caían abiertamente sobre sus mejillas.

— ¡Estás mintiendo! Conozco a Carlisle. Sé qué clase de hombre es. Nunca sería tan cruel y despiadado como para echar del castillo a una mujer y a su hijo en plena ventisca.

Los ojos de Sue se encendieron.

— Por supuesto que no, tontita, pero su padre sí lo era.

Bella volvió a desplomarse sobre el taburete, ya que las rodillas le fallaron.

_«¿Qué hubieras querido que hiciese, Bella? ¿Volver a arrojar el niño a la nieve?» _le había preguntado Carlisle, con los ojos ardiendo de furia. Los mismos ojos que habían visto morir a su madre. Que habían derramado ardientes lágrimas de angustia sobre su cadáver helado. Que habían brillado de compasión mientras acariciaba con el dedo la palma de la diminuta mano de la criatura medio congelada que habían dejado a su cargo aquella noche.

Una oleada de impotencia y emoción la embargó.

— Los bebés — susurró, levantando la cara llena de lágrimas— ¿No son suyos, verdad?

— No — dijo Sue con sencillez— Son míos.

**Capítulo 25**

Sue se levantó, con los ojos brillantes de obstinado orgullo.

— Los dos últimos, no, pero Emy, los gemelos y el bebé que trajisteis con vos aquella mañana, todos míos.

La imagen de Sue acunando a Peter en sus brazos volvió a Bella vívidamente: la ternura con que la cogía, la expresión maravillada de sus ojos. No se le había ocurrido pensar que la mujer pudiera estar mirando la cara de su propia hija. Cuando la mente sorprendida de Bella acabó de recibir las últimas palabras de la mujer, frunció el ceño.

— Si Kate y el bebé que han abandonado esta noche no son tuyos, ¿de quién son?

— La que tú llamas Kate es de una mujer que ya tiene doce bocas que alimentar. El otro bebé ha nacido esta noche. Es hijo de una chiquilla de doce años que creyó las palabras almibaradas de un trovador joven y guapo que pasó por el pueblo hace nueve meses.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

— No entiendo cómo son capaces de abandonar a sus bebés.

— ¿Abandonarlos? — Sue escupió la palabra— El padre de Annie la amenazó con ahogar al niño en un cubo de agua si no se deshacía de él ella misma. Estaba tan débil después de dar a luz que hubiera tenido que ir a rastras hasta la verja del castillo. Pero a rastras hubiera ido si no le hubiera prometido que lo llevaría yo misma. — Sue caminó hacia el hogar y se dio la vuelta— ¿Qué destino preferiríais para vuestra hija, señora? ¿Qué creciera como yo, como la hija de la puta del pueblo? — Señaló con el dedo hacia la cama deshecha, con sus sábanas sucias y su olor almizcleño—Saber que todos los hombres del pueblo esperan que ocupes el lugar de tu madre en aquella cama cuando ella sea demasiado vieja o esté demasiado enferma para seguir aguantando sus gruñidos y manoseos. — Su voz se suavizó— ¿O que creciera como la hija querida de un señor, sin que le faltara de nada, excepto el amor de una madre?

Bella bajó la cabeza, profundamente avergonzada.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? — susurró— ¿Por qué dejó que pensara tan mal de él?

— Porque me juró que nadie sabría nunca que aquellos bebés no eran suyos. Le hice prometer que nunca tendrían que soportar las miradas, los insultos, la vergüenza de ser los bastardos de una puta.

Bella no sabía si reír o llorar. Para proteger a los niños que habían dejado a su cargo, Carlisle había estado dispuesto a dejarla creer que no era más que un lascivo semental, ávido de montar a cualquier yegua que se le pusiera por delante. Había estado dispuesto a dejarla marchar con sir Harry aquella misma mañana, para no volver más. Se rió con ternura, aunque con un pozo de amargura en la voz.

— Me advirtió que nunca había hecho un juramento que no pudiera cumplir.

— Sí — asintió Sue, mientras se sentaba en las piedras del hogar— Es un hombre de palabra. Cuando dejé el primer bebé a las puertas del castillo una helada noche de Todos los Santos, no me imaginaba que la reconocería como propia. Sólo rezaba para que alguna de las lavanderas o las criadas la acogiera. — Un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba abajo— Cuando al día siguiente, dos de sus soldados se presentaron en mi puerta para llevarme a su presencia, estaba aterrorizada pensando que iba a encerrarme en las mazmorras o en un cepo para que todo el mundo supiera qué cosa tan terrible había hecho.

Bella casi sonrió al recordar lo que le había costado a Carlisle azotar a su hijo rebelde.

— Temblaba como una hoja cuando me llevaron ante él. — Aunque Bella hubiera jurado que era imposible, la mujer se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza—Cuando despidió a los guardas y se dio la vuelta para servirse una copa de aguamiel, empecé a desvestirme, pensando que pretendía cobrarse el favor que me había hecho.

Bella arqueó una ceja.

— Debió quedarse muy sorprendido.

— Oh, desde luego — le aseguró Sue—Al principio pensé que iba a salir corriendo de la habitación. Pero después se dio cuenta de que las piernas me temblaban de miedo. Descolgó un tapiz de la pared, me envolvió en él y me condujo hasta una silla ante la chimenea para que no me desmayara. Fue entonces cuando me habló de su madre, y me prometió que ningún niño volvería a ser rechazado en Cullen. Por lo menos mientras él fuera el señor del castillo.

Bella reconoció la fiereza con que brillaban los ojos de Sue. Había visto ese mismo brillo en su propio reflejo en la ventana, hacía sólo un rato.

— Vaya, pero si estás medio enamorada de él, ¿no es cierto? — Bella lamentó haber pronunciado esas palabras casi inmediatamente, al darse cuenta de que nada podía herirla más.

Los labios de Sue se curvaron en una sonrisa triste.

— ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo, señora?

— Sí — murmuró Bella, mientras alargaba el brazo para apretar la huesuda mano de la mujer—¿Cómo no ibas a estarlo?

Bella se deslizaba por los pasillos oscuros de Cullen. Aún no había amanecido, y el castillo estaba en silencio, a excepción del susurro que levantaba el roce de su capa contra las losas del suelo. Parecía como si los habitantes del castillo hubieran caído bajo el mismo silencio encantado que el mundo helado que se encontraba del otro lado de las ventanas.

Mientras cruzaba el segundo piso, una puerta entreabierta llamó su atención.

Un aguijón peculiar se clavó en su corazón cuando vio que los hijos de Carlisle volvían a compartir la misma enorme cama. No le extrañaba, y menos en una madrugada tan fría como aquella. El fuego se había consumido. Sólo quedaban algunas brasas y Bella podía ver los fantasmas helados que salían de su boca cada vez que suspiraba. El cuervo de Seth estaba adormilado cerca de la ventana, con la cabeza escondida junto su pecho reluciente. Su gato estaba acurrucado a los pies de la cama. Cuando Bella se acercó, el gato abrió su ojo dorado y la miró.

Una cabeza llena de rizos muy rubios y desordenados descansaba al lado de la de pelo castaño de Seth. Después de que la echaran de su cama, Jane debía haber buscado refugio en la de los niños.

Bella se preguntó qué haría Seth al darse cuenta de que la muchacha estaba acurrucada junto a su espalda, y que no llevaba encima más que una manta de piel. Podría considerarse afortunado si con el susto no se caía de la cama y se rompía la crisma.

Cuando llegó a Cullen, los niños le parecieron un montón de mocosos sin cara, pero ahora, al mirar sus caritas dormidas una a una, se dio cuenta de que los había llegado a conocer mucho mejor de lo que jamás conoció a sus propios hermanos y hermanas.

El larguirucho Eric, que intentaba ser la voz de la razón, la sobria Esme, con su divertida costumbre de ver la cara negativa de las cosas; el generoso y dulce Benjamin; Edward el charlatán; Garrett, con su cabello luminoso y sus pullas sarcásticas; Esme Alice y su fuerte carácter; Emy y los gemelos, que parecían querubines gordezuelos con sus miembros rollizos y los hoyuelos de sus mejillas.

Y Seth, aún un niño, pero ya a punto de convertirse en un hombre, y más parecido a su padre de lo que él mismo creía, como lo demostraba en la manera tan fiera que tenía de defender a sus hermanos y hermanas, y siendo el único que sentía estimación por los animales.

Bella hubiera pasado de largo la habitación de los bebés, si no hubiera sido por los sonoros ronquidos de Siobhan, que atrajeron su atención. La anciana estaba acurrucada en un estrecho catre a los pies de la cuna de madera. Peter y Kate dormían juntas en la cuna, hechas un ovillo, como si fueran un par de ovejas gordas y lanudas. Bella les acarició las mejillas suaves a las dos antes de darse la vuelta para irse.

Ya estaba casi en la puerta cuando oyó un sonido débil. No llegaba a ser ni un quejido. Se volvió lentamente. Había una cesta de mimbre junto al hogar. Se arrodilló y encontró al bebé recién nacido. Un bebé que pronto se convertiría en un niño fuerte y robusto. Un niño al que nunca le faltaría el pan, y que no tendría que sentarse en la nieve y ver cómo su madre exhalaba el último aliento.

Movida por una extraña urgencia, Bella envolvió al bebé en su manta y salió sigilosamente de la habitación. Cuando se hubo alejado lo suficiente para no despertar a nadie, echó a correr. Subió a la carrera las escaleras y abrió la puerta de la torre de Carlisle sin molestarse en llamar. La habitación estaba desierta, el hogar, frío. El colchón de plumas no tenía la marca de su cuerpo. En el hogar había una copa volcada, como si alguien la hubiera arrojado allí en un acceso de furia.

Bella bajó a toda prisa las escaleras que llevaban al gran salón. Aunque el aroma del pan recién horneado empezaba a salir de las cocinas, la mayor parte de los viajeros que habían buscado refugio en el castillo aún dormía, a causa de los efectos de la cerveza que se había servido para celebrar la llegada de un nuevo hijo de lord Carlisle a la familia. Cuando Bella pisó a uno de los saltimbanquis, este se limitó a murmurar una maldición y a acurrucarse más en su capa.

Bella salió al patio desierto y miró a su alrededor, sin saber adónde ir. El sol apareció en el horizonte en aquel momento, y el resplandor sobre la nieve casi la cegó. Se protegió los ojos con las manos y reconoció la solitaria silueta del hombre que estaba de pie entre las almenas de las murallas, con el cabello volando al viento.

Cuando Bella llegó al paso superior de las murallas, había conseguido estabilizar su respiración, pero no el martilleo del corazón. Carlisle permanecía barriendo con la mirada los prados cubiertos de nieve Sus manos descansaban en las cañoneras de piedra situadas entre las almenas. No se movió, ni siquiera cuando oyó el crujido de sus zapatillas contra la nieve helada.

— ¿No se os ha ocurrido, señora — preguntó, con la voz tan helada como los fragmentos de hielo que colgaban de los árboles— que yo también pueda estar intentando evitarme el dolor de tener que decir adiós a una tercera esposa?

A pesar del frío tono de su voz, las palabras de Carlisle le calentaron el corazón. Nunca antes se había dirigido a ella como su esposa.

— ¿No se os ha ocurrido, señor, que yo también pueda estar intentando evitároslo?

— Francamente, no.

— Acabo de llegar de la habitación de los niños. — Se atrevió a acercarse un poco a pesar de su frío recibimiento—Tu nuevo hijo está estupendamente. Me atrevo a decir que, gracias a tu bondad, estará peleando con la pequeña Kate para cogerse a un pecho antes de que acabe el día.

— Me alegra que el bebé vaya a sobrevivir, pero no estoy de humor para que alaben mi generosidad. No cuando su precio es tan elevado.

Bella le dio una patada a la nieve con la punta de la zapatilla, y siguió hablando con un tono de voz deliberadamente distendido.

— Oh, no he venido a alabar tu caridad, sino a reñirte por tu orgullo.

— Es la segunda vez que me acusan de orgulloso en pocos días — gruñó— ¿Has estado hablando con Seth?

— No, he estado hablando con una amiga. — Bella agradeció que Carlisle no pudiera ver la sonrisa irónica que bailaba en sus labios—Una más devota de lo que tú te imaginas.

— Tan devota que no le importa dejarme como un idiota arrogante, parece.

— Arrogante, tal vez, pero no un idiota. — Caminó por detrás de él, y dejó escapar un suspiro burlón— Si yo fuera un poderoso guerrero, tan temido que mi nombre sólo se pronunciara en susurros entre los enemigos, también preferiría que todo el mundo pensara que mi semilla era tan potente como mi espada. Sin duda sería perjudicial para tu feroz reputación que se supiera que tu corazón es tan tierno, que no puede soportar que un niño sea arrojado de tu castillo. — Se puso de puntillas para susurrarle en el oído—Incluso uno que no sea tuyo.

Carlisle soltó la piedra que había estado sujetando con fuerza que le habían quedado los nudillos completamente blancos. Se volvió lentamente para mirarla.

— Habladurías, señora, sin duda salidas de la boca traidora de alguien que no es ningún amigo, sino un enemigo.

A pesar de la intensidad de su mirada, Bella no retrocedió ni un paso.

— ¿Son también habladurías que una mujer murió en un prado, no lejos de aquí? ¿Que se congeló hasta morir después de que tu padre la llamara puta y mandara que la echaran del castillo, a ella y a su hijo inocente, en medio de una ventisca?

De no haber sido por un rítmico tic que sacudía su mandíbula, Bella hubiera creído que se había vuelto de hielo él también.

— Aquel niño no era inocente, señora. Había pasado ya muchas noches acurrucado a la puerta de la cabaña de su madre, mientras ella recibía una sucesión de extraños apestosos y gruñones en su cama. Aunque tuviera ganas de vomitar, había aprendido a tragarse cada bocado de pan mohoso que le daba su madre, porque sabía cuánto le había costado ganarlo.

Carlisle se volvió de nuevo hacia el horizonte. Su perfil era tan severo como los lejanos riscos cubiertos de nieve.

— Cuando ella murió, juré que todo esto sería mío algún día. Mi único deseo era que mi padre viviera lo suficiente para ver llegar aquel día.

Bella le acarició el rígido antebrazo.

— Tal vez si hubiera vivido, no habrías estado batallando contra él durante todos estos años. Dime, Carlisle, ¿alguna vez has matado a algún enemigo que no tuviera una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara?

La risa seca de Carlisle no era en absoluto fruto de la diversión.

— No es su cara la que me atormenta, es la de mi madre. Es a ella a quien no puedo perdonar.

Bella comprendió en aquel momento, que por dura que hubiera sido la historia de Sue, todavía le quedaba por conocer la peor parte

— ¿Ella le amaba, no es verdad? — preguntó con un susurro ahogado.

— Le adoraba. Sólo tenía quince años cuando él la sedujo, y siempre creyó que él regresaría a buscarla algún día. Nunca aceptó que él tenía a una chiquilla como ella en cada pueblo a cien leguas a la redonda. — La amargura de su voz se hizo más profunda— Solía explicarme lo fantástico que era mi padre. ¡Lo generoso! ¡Lo amable! ¡Lo noble! Cuando se vio forzada a ejercer la prostitución, lloró, no porque había vendido su cuerpo y su alma a cambio de un mendrugo de pan, sino porque ya no sería digna de él. — Carlisle le dirigió una mirada que era mitad ruego, mitad advertencia— Su amor era una enfermedad del corazón. Y al final, la mató.

Con una gran desazón en la boca del estómago, Bella se dio cuenta de que las temibles armas que Carlisle había coleccionado a lo largo de los años, los escudos brillantes que colgaban de las paredes, todos habían sido dolorosamente escogidos para hacerle invulnerable a la flecha envenenada que había matado a su madre. Había pasado todos esos años armando su corazón contra toda posible amenaza. Incluida ella.

Llegó entonces el turno de Bella de sujetarse a la cañonera y mirar hacia la árida belleza de los prados cubiertos de nieve, mientras el viento azotaba su cabello y lo apartaba de sus ojos, que le escocían por las lágrimas no derramadas.

— Ya entiendo por qué no quieres tener más hijos propios — dijo con dulzura— Si se corre la voz de que el poderoso señor de Cullen acoge a todos los bebés que dejan a su puerta, pronto estaremos invadidos de mocosos.

— ¿Estaremos? — repitió Carlisle en voz baja, como si tuviera miedo de haber oído mal.

Bella notó cómo él se ponía detrás suyo. La calidez de su cuerpo era tan palpable como una caricia. No se había dado cuenta del frío que tenía hasta ese momento. Un día no muy lejano, Bella había sido tan arrogante que sintió lástima de las dos esposas anteriores de Carlisle, por haberse conformado a vivir sin su amor. Ahora, lo único que sentía hacia ellas era una especie de camaradería.

Se dio la vuelta para mirarle. Su barbilla estaba firme. Sus ojos, secos.

— Eres un hombre de palabra, Carlisle de Cullen. No eres dado a enfurecerte, ni a beber demasiado, ni a blasfemar. Una mujer no puede esperar más de su marido. Si no tienes más que migajas de afecto que ofrecerme, me conformaré con eso, como siempre he hecho.

— ¿Es eso lo que crees que tengo para ofrecerte? ¿Migajas? — Carlisle le acarició la mejilla con la mano, mientras los ojos se le oscurecían a causa de una extraña fiebre en su interior— Todo lo contrario, señora. Si te sientas a mi mesa, te prometo un banquete más dulce de lo que te puedas imaginar.

Bella contuvo la respiración mientras su boca descendía sobre la de ella. Su lengua, cálida y áspera, se sumergió profundamente en su boca, ofreciéndole no un sorbo de ambrosía, sino una ración del propio paraíso. Bella se colgó de su cuello mientras él la levantaba del suelo y la cogía en brazos.

La boca de Carlisle no se separó de la suya en ningún momento. Ni mientras descendían las estrechas escaleras que llevaban directamente a la torre de Bella. Ni cuando cerró a ciegas la puerta de su habitación de una patada. Ni cuando la dejó en el suelo, le desabrochó la capa y dejó que esta se deslizara hasta el suelo. Sólo cuando cogió su vestido con los puños apretados y empezó a sacárselo por encima de la cabeza, tuvo que abandonar sus labios. Lo hizo con un profundo gruñido.

Bella tendría que haber estado temblando, ya que sólo llevaba una fina camisa, pero ambos parecían inmunes al frío en aquella habitación sin fuego. Cuando Carlisle apoyó la espalda de Bella contra el poste de la cama, su poderoso cuerpo temblaba de arriba abajo, con la misma fiebre ardiente que amenazaba con consumirla a ella.

— No puedo soportar verte llorar — dijo él, mientras besaba las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

— ¿Ni siquiera cuando es tu cuerpo el que me hace llorar? — le susurró Bella en el oído, llevada por la audacia que le provocaba aquella fiebre.

Ni siquiera en sus sueños más audaces, se habría atrevido a imaginar que Carlisle se arrodillaría ante ella, le levantaría la camisa y buscaría otra clase de lágrimas. Ella ahogó un grito cuando él le separó los rizos inferiores con sus grandes pulgares, y la dejó expuesta a la maravillosa suavidad de su lengua. Su primer instinto fue apretar los muslos con fuerza, para evitar que ambos cometieran un pecado tan deliciosamente vergonzoso que sin duda tenía que ser mortal.

Carlisle pinchó con su mejilla levemente cubierta de barba el muslo blanco como la nata de Bella, mientras le decía con la voz ronca por el deseo:

— Por favor, Bella...

Bella sabía que no estaba acostumbrado a rogar. Tampoco era hombre de arrodillarse ante nadie que no fuera el rey. Pero estaba deseando humillarse ante ella para exaltarla. Al concederle esa posición dominante, la dejaba sin fuerzas para negarle nada. Le acarició el cabello con las manos, y él entendió así que ella le permitía separarle los muslos. Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza, demasiado tímida para soportar la belleza primitiva de la cabeza morena de Carlisle entre sus piernas.

Cuando Carlisle bebió el primer sorbo de su caliz rebosante, Bella se sintió sacudida por un placer tan agudo que temió que fuera a desmayarse. Se sujetó de su cabello con más fuerza, gimiendo su nombre a cada respiración, cada vez más deprisa. Él tomó sus nalgas desnudas entre las manos, dejando bien claro que, por mucho que rogara y se debatiera, iba a ser en vano. Con el rígido poste a su espalda y su boca caliente presionándola, no había manera de escapar del éxtasis impío de sus besos.

Su lengua vibraba sobre ella, explorando la deliciosa concha de su carne, como si buscara un preciado tesoro. Cuando finalmente encontró la perla reluciente que se escondía en su interior, la succionó hasta que ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y las rodillas se le doblaron. Sus dedos se clavaron en la carne tierna de las nalgas de Bella, mientras la recorría una sacudida tras otra de puro placer.

Cuando estas perdieron intensidad, Bella se derrumbó sobre el hombro de Carlisle y quedó colgando de él, como para evitar caer en un mar insondable. Había quedado demostrado que su pecado era mortal. Ella había muerto en sus brazos, y él le había robado el alma, de la misma manera como le había robado el corazón.

— No es suficiente, cariño — susurró Carlisle con fiereza con la boca apoyada contra su vientre tembloroso—Esta vez, no. Esta vez te he prometido más.

Se levantó, le quitó la camisa y la subió encima de la cama. Después se quitó su propia camisa, con una expresión tan implacable como si se estuviera preparando para entrar en combate. Bella levantó ambos brazos para recibirle, incapaz de resistir la fascinación Primitiva de su pecho plagado de cicatrices. Se quitó las botas de dos patadas y cayó sobre ella como un muerto de hambre, devorando sus labios, su cuello, sus pezones erectos. Antes de que ella pudiera recuperar la respiración, él empezó a introducir sus dedos a través de los rizos húmedos de entre sus muslos, deslizándolos por la cálida miel que su lengua había hecho brotar de su femineidad.

Hundió su dedo más largo varias veces en aquel hueco virgen, lo que provocó deliciosos estremecimientos de anhelo en su vientre. Sin darse cuenta, Bella empezó a arquear las caderas, siguiendo un ritmo tan antiguo como el tiempo, que le invitaba a entrar mas adentro, que le animaba a ser más brusco, que la hacía jadear de una manera que apenas comprendía.

Pero Carlisle parecía saber exactamente lo que necesitaba. Mientras la estaba besando con una sensualidad y una ternura que volvieron a hacer que sintiera ganas de llorar, añadió un segundo dedo al primero. Los introdujo profundamente dentro de ella, y volvió a acariciar en círculos aquella perla palpitante con su calloso dedo pulgar. Un sollozo roto se escapó de su boca, cuando otra oleada de placer llegó sin avisar, y la dejó casi desmayada de gozo, aunque extrañamente insatisfecha.

Abrió sus ojos empañados y encontró a Carlisle tumbado de espaldas a su lado, con un brazo sobre los ojos.

— ¿Carlisle? — susurró.

Él respondió con un gruñido, sin mover el brazo.

Bella rodó sobre sí misma y se quedó de lado, mientras le acariciaba el pecho y pensaba en lo curioso que era estar desnuda y no sentir vergüenza, aunque él estuviera aún medio vestido.

— Ya sé que odias estas conversaciones tan francas, pero, si hemos de seguir casados y no queremos más hijos, quizá sería conveniente que me explicaras cómo has conseguido que las mujeres que no eran tus esposas no se quedaran encintas.

— Nunca tuve este problema. No quise arriesgarme a dispersar un puñado de bastardos como yo por mis tierras. No quise que ningún hijo o hija míos creciera despreciándome.

La mano de Bella se paralizó.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que cuando te casaste con Esme eras...?

Carlisle retiró el brazo que le cubría los ojos y la miró.

— Si te ríes, solicitaré la anulación a la Iglesia. Después de haberte estrangulado.

Pero la sonrisa de Bella era de sorpresa y de alegría.

— ¿Y después de que Alice muriera, tú nunca...?

— Nunca. Aunque Dios sabe que alguna vez me costó. — Su mirada se hizo más profunda al fruncir el ceño—Especialmente la primera vez que te puse los ojos encima, señora.

El corazón de Bella se derritió ante esta confesión hecha a regañadientes. Deslizó la mano hasta su abdomen, lo que provocó que su lisa piel se erizara.

— Sue me habló de otro truco que podríamos probar — Él levantó una ceja.

— ¿Te parece sensato seguir los consejos de una mujer que ha tenido cuatro hijos?

Se inclinó hacia él y le susurró algo en el oído. Él se quedó quieto durante unos momentos, después se puso de rodillas de un salto y empezó a deshacer el nudo que se había formado en el cordón que sostenía sus calzas.

Bella se puso un poco nerviosa ante su súbito ataque de entusiasmo.

— Por supuesto, debo advertirte que Sue me dijo que sólo hay una manera segura de evitar que una mujer se quede encinta.

— ¿Y cuál es esa manera? — Carlisle le dio un salvaje estirón al infortunado cordel, que se rompió en dos trozos.

Cuando las calzas le resbalaron caderas abajo, Bella se sonrojó y volvió la cabeza a un lado, al sentir un súbito pinchazo de timidez.

— Hacer voto de castidad.

Carlisle arrojó sus calzas al otro extremo de la torre y cogió la cara de Bella entre sus manos.

— Te dejo la decisión a ti, mi vida. ¿Va a ser la castidad? — Empezó a descender lentamente sobre ella y acomodó su peso entre sus muslos abiertos—¿O yo?

— Tú — susurró Bella, hipnotizada por el brillo malvado de sus ojos de largas pestañas.

Estaba aún mirándole a los ojos cuando Carlisle se hundió profundamente dentro de ella. Le había prometido un banquete más dulce de lo que pudiera imaginar, pero se había olvidado de advertirla de que iba a ser tan abundante. Mientras su cuerpo luchaba por acogerle dentro de ella, un ronco gemido, mitad dolor, mitad placer, se escapó de su garganta. El dolor fue agudo pero efímero. En cambio el placer fue aumentando cada vez más, acompasándose con los latidos estremecidos de su corazón.

Mientras le besaba las lágrimas que habían aparecido en sus mejillas sin ser invitadas, Carlisle empezó a deslizarse dentro y fuera de ella, acariciando su vaina de miel con una ternura tan paralizante que pronto su ausencia se hizo más dolorosa que su presencia. Él era mucho más grande que ella, mucho más fuerte. Y sin embargo, Bella, notaba que él se estaba conteniendo, de la misma manera que se había contenido cuando temía hacer daño a sus hijos.

Ella se colgó de sus anchos hombros y empezó a mover la cabeza a un lado y a otro, jadeando más deprisa para no ahogarse.

— Carlisle, por favor... Oh, santo cielo, por favor...

Él confundió su ruego con una petición de libertad. Cuando empezó a retirarse de encima de ella, Bella le rodeó la cintura con las piernas y rodó con él, empalándose en la plena medida de su masculinidad. Carlisle se desplomó sobre el colchón, gruñendo como si hubiera sido él, y no ella, quien hubiera recibido la estocada mortal. Bella se sacudió el cabello de la cara, maravillada de que su frágil cuerpo fuera capaz de contener tanta fuerza y pasión. Su júbilo fue en aumento cuando vio los destellos de éxtasis que danzaban por la tosca belleza de los rasgos de Carlisle cada vez que sus caderas subían y bajaban.

Él le rodeó la cintura con las manos y se arqueó contra ella, instándola a tomarle más profundamente, cuando ella hubiera jurado que era imposible.

Mientras seguía sosteniéndola por la cintura, volvió a rodar y ella quedó prisionera bajo su cuerpo. Un escalofrío de puro placer le recorrió las venas cuando Carlisle incrementó el ritmo del movimiento de sus caderas. Su lengua le recorrió la boca, en una promesa sin palabras de que esta vez él no iba a contenerse. Que no tendría piedad, ni habría indulto hasta que ella hubiera rendido su último retazo de autocontrol a su tierno dominio.

Bella no pudo hacer otra cosa, ya que él levantó las caderas para frotar con toda su rígida longitud aquella ascua encendida que se escondía entre sus rizos. Una neblina escarlata le cubrió los ojos cuando el mundo entero explotó en llamas. Mientras el vientre de Bella se convulsionaba en una agonía de placer, el imponente cuerpo de Carlisle empezó a estremecerse.

Bella no pudo evitar intentar retenerle cuando él se separó de ella y derramó su semilla contra la suavidad de su vientre con un rugido agónico.

**Capítulo 26**

Sir Harry estaba regateando el precio de un barril de vino con un vendedor ambulante, cuando el rugido de su señor resonó por todo el castillo. No se hubiera asustado tanto de no ser porque lord Carlisle gritaba su nombre. Murmurando una excusa para huir del hombrecillo de las piernas torcidas, Harry salió de la despensa. Al doblar la esquina, abandonó la dignidad de su cargo, y empezó a correr escaleras arriba hasta la torre norte, temiéndose lo peor. La última vez que su señor lo había requerido de un modo tan ensordecedor, había encontrado a Carlisle en la torre detrás de una barricada, maldiciendo el tratado con Francia y lamentando el hecho de ser rehén de sus propios hijos.

Esta vez la puerta de la torre estaba abierta de par en par, y un charco de luz dorada se derramaba por el suelo. Cuando Harry entró tambaleándose en la torre, Carlisle dejó de mirar por la ventana y le dirigió una mirada divertida.

— ¿Me gritasteis, señor? — preguntó Harry, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

— No hacía falta correr tanto. La torre no está en llamas, y mi barba tampoco. — Carlisle se acarició la sombra de barba que oscurecía su mandíbula.

Sintiéndose un poco estúpido, Harry estiró su jubón de un golpe y se reunió con Carlisle en la ventana.

— Las viejas costumbres cuestan de cambiar, señor. ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que no os encontraría con una daga francesa clavada en el cuello, o con Esme Alice saltando encima de vuestro pecho?

Carlisle se rió.

— Durante un tiempo hubiera preferido lo primero a lo segundo, pero ahora ya no estoy tan seguro.

Un grito alegre llegó desde el patio, pero en vez de estremecerse, sonrió. El día era muy frío pero soleado, y después de casi dos meses de continuas nevadas, sólo interrumpidas por algunas rachas de lluvia helada, los niños habían salido en desbandada del castillo, como si fueran un enjambre de abejas saliendo de su panal.

En aquel momento estaban entusiasmados jugando al hombre encapuchado. Cuando Eric pidió un voluntario, Benjamin levantó la mano y empezó a saltar de entusiasmo. Después de que se pusiera la capucha de lino tosco, los niños se turnaron para darle golpes en la cabeza, mientras le reclamaban que reconociera a su asaltante. Pero como sus golpes sólo conseguían que se riera histéricamente, pronto se cansaron del juego.

Entonces Seth sugirió que jugaran a la gallinita ciega. Convenció a Jany para que se pusiera la capucha en primer lugar. Cegada por los gruesos pliegues de la capucha, empezó a buscar a tientas mientras los niños bailaban a su alrededor.

Carlisle sacudió la cabeza.

— Aún no entiendo por qué Bella defiende a esa criadita suya. Aún no la he visto trabajar ni un día.

Mientras miraban, Seth estiró uno de los rizos casi blancos que asomaban por debajo de la capucha como si fuera un niño juguetón.

Jany se sacó la capucha y se dio la vuelta hasta encontrarle, con los ojos convertidos en dos charcas azules llenas de rabia. Mientras él salía corriendo del patio, gritándole algo por encima del hombro, ella se levantó las faldas y empezó a perseguirle. Con las trenzas volando tras ella, parecía más que nunca la niña que era, en vez de la mujer que pretendía ser.

— Tal como le están creciendo las piernas al muchacho, nunca lo atrapará — auguró Harry.

— Oh, desde luego que lo atrapará — dijo Carlisle, con una sonrisa irónica jugando en su boca—Ya se encargará él de eso, te lo aseguro.

Mientras Carlisle los veía atravesar las filas a toda velocidad y desaparecer en el establo, la mirada de Harry se desvió hasta una verja de hierro en el extremo opuesto del patio. Una mujer acababa de salir del huerto de las plantas medicinales con la regordeta Peter colgada de su cadera. Los deditos curiosos del bebé se metieron en el cuidado moño que llevaba en la nuca y su bonita melena de cabello castaño claro como la miel se desplegó sobre sus hombros. En vez de reñir al bebé, le dio un beso en la mejilla rosada, mientras una sonrisa transformaba Sus propios rasgos angulosos.

Carlisle siguió la dirección de la mirada de Harry.

— ¿Es una mujer hermosa, verdad?

— Y testaruda, también— dijo Harry, sin mirar a Carlisle a la cara, para no tener que responder a su mirada interrogativa.

— Lo sé bien. Al principio rechazó la invitación de Bella de venir a vivir al castillo y ayudar a Siobhan a cuidar de los niños. No se rindió hasta que no la amenacé con casarla con el primer hombre que la quisiera.

Harry rezaba para no sonrojarse.

— Al principio Siobhan estaba un poco celosa por tener otra gata husmeando en su camada.

Carlisle se encogió de hombros.

— Estuvo de morros durante unos cuantos días, pero no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que Sue era otra criatura perdida que cuidar.

Sue no era la única criatura perdida que había pasado a engrosar la lista de personas que estaban bajo la protección de Carlisle en los últimos dos meses.

Gracias a la iniciativa de Bella, la joven Annie, la muchacha cuyo padre había amenazado con ahogar al bebé en un cubo, había pasado a engrosar el servicio del castillo. Su padre había recibido una visita personal del señor del castillo. Los aldeanos explicaron más tarde que el herrero había tardado seis horas en separar la cabeza del hombre del cubo que le servía de orinal.

Harry apartó la mirada de Sue.

— Dudo que me hayáis hecho venir para admirar a vuestros hijos o a su nueva niñera, por muy guapos que sean.

Carlisle le plantó una mano sobre el hombro y lo condujo hacia la mesa.

— Tienes mucha razón, Harry. Necesito tu agudo ingenio. Quiero que me ayudes a planear la campaña más importante de mi carrera.

En otro tiempo Harry se hubiera sentido entusiasmado por las palabras de su señor. En aquel momento, sólo sintió desánimo. La vida solitaria de soldado ya no le atraía como antaño.

— ¿Habéis recibido noticias del rey? ¿Se ha acabado la paz? ¿Hemos de reunirnos con él en Francia? Si os ha llamado a su lado, tal vez sería mejor que yo me quedara en Cullen. Después de todo, alguien tiene que encargarse de los asuntos del castillo. Odiaría ver que vuelve a caer en el caos y la desorganización.

Sin desanimarse por la falta de entusiasmo de su mayordorno Carlisle lo empujó hacia una silla.

— No quiero que me ayudes a organizar la guerra, amigo mío, sino a organizar una fiesta.

— ¿Una fiesta? — repitió Harry, casi incapaz de comprender la palabra.

— Sí, quiero que me ayudes a organizar una boda. Una boda como nunca se ha visto en Cullen. Y como no se volverá a ver. — Una sonrisa tierna curvó los labios de Carlisle— Quiero casarme con Bella — Harry sacudió la cabeza, desconcertado.

— Pero ya estáis casado con Bella. Yo lo sé bien. Estaba allí cuando ocurrió.

— Precisamente. Yo no estaba allí. Esta vez, quiero ser yo el que la espere en el altar y quien haga los votos ante el sacerdote. Quiero dotarla con todos mis bienes terrenales. — La voz y la mirada de Carlisle se suavizaron cuando dirigió una mirada a la cama que permanecía deshecha más tiempo que hecha, ahora que Bella la compartía con él— . Quiero prometer que la honraré con mi cuerpo.

— Una tarea a la que, sin duda, habéis estado dedicando vuestra atención más pía.

Sin hacer caso del sarcasmo de Harry, Carlisle le entregó una hoja de pergamino.

— Empezaremos por redactar una invitación para su familia.

La diversión de Harry se convirtió en incredulidad.

— ¿Habéis perdido el juicio, señor? Ella no era nada para ellos. La vendieron al mejor postor, como si fuera uno de los muebles.

La cara de Carlisle se ensombreció.

— Es por eso que quiero que vengan, para presenciar su triunfo. Por eso quiero que se humillen a sus pies mientras la convierto en mi esposa con todo el honor y el esplendor que se merece. Casi no puedo esperar a ver la cara que pondrá cuando los vea llegar a rendirle homenaje.

Harry tragó saliva.

— ¿Bella no sabe nada de esto?

— Por supuesto que no. Quiero que sea una sorpresa. Igual que la boda — respondió Carlisle.

Harry estuvo a punto de gruñir en voz alta.

— ¿De verdad os parece sensato organizar una boda sin el conseniento de la novia?.

— ¿Y qué podría objetar ella? Hemos estado viviendo como marido y mujer durante más de tres meses.

— ¡No creo que Bella ponga ningún inconveniente a que vuestra unión sea bendecida dos veces. Pero según mi propia experiencia,. me da la impresión de que las mujeres prefieren creer que pueden opinar sobre el asunto, sea así o no.

Carlisle sacudió la mano.

— No te ofendas, amigo mío, pero Bella me ha enseñado más sobre las mujeres de lo que había aprendido previamente en mis treinta y dos años de vida. Bueno, sabía todo lo que hay que saber sobre cómo dar placer a una mujer, pero muy poco acerca de cómo complacerlas. Sabía que su carne era tierna, pero no sabía que su corazón fuera igual de tierno— Una sombra de arrepentimiento cruzó su cara— Si lo hubiera sabido, hubiera sido mucho mejor marido para Esme y para Alice.

— Por lo que vi, señor, aquellas dos nobles damas, Dios las tenga en su gloria, no tenían ninguna queja — Carlisle le dirigió una mirada agradecida.

— Y si de mí depende, Bella tampoco tendrá ninguna. — Harry soltó una risita.

— Me agrada veros actuar como un muchacho enamorado— La sonrisa de Carlisle se desvaneció.

— No seas ridículo — dijo secamente—No soy ningún muchacho enamorado, sólo un hombre que sabe apreciar el valor de una buena esposa.

— Y de una buena espada. Y de una buena silla de montar. Y de un buen pedazo de carne de caballo — no pudo evitar añadir.

Carlisle le miró con los ojos centelleantes.

— Y de un mayordomo que sabe cuándo callarse y meterse en sus asuntos.

Harry, prudente, siguió el consejo de su señor y dedicó toda su atención a sumergir una pluma de ave acabada de cortar en el frasco de la tinta.

— Debemos darnos prisa — dijo Carlisle, mientras caminaba arriba y abajo por detrás de Harry—No sabemos cuánto va a durar este claro en el tiempo.

Cuando Carlisle empezó a dictar, Harry deseó que fuera posible captar por escrito el descarnado sarcasmo que destilaba la voz de su señor. No le llevó mucho tiempo acabar con los prolegómenos de cortesía. Básicamente, porque no había ninguno

— «Tengo el gran placer de invitaros...» el brillo de sus ojos se acentuó con un fulgor malva No, cambialo por «ordenaros». «Tengo el gran placer de ordenaros que asistáis a la boda de vuestra queridísima hija que se celebrara dentro de una semana»

— ¿Seth? — susurró Jane, mientras se deslizaba en el interior de los establos desiertos.

El fastidioso muchacho parecía haber desaparecido, así que ella tuvo que abrirse camino sola entre las sombras. Los rayos de sol que se colaban entre las grietas de las paredes doraban las motas de polvo que flotaban en el aire. Con sus inmensas vigas y su techo muy inclinado, el edificio poseía el aire silencioso y sagrado de una catedral. Jane se estremeció. Nunca le habían entusiasmado las iglesias. Tenía demasiados pensamientos impuros, y no creía que fuera a ser capaz de expiarlos todos.

— ¿Seth? — En esta ocasión su llamada lastimera fue respondida por algún relincho ahogado y algún ligero ruido de cascos de caballo. La mayor parte de los caballos y todos los mozos de cuadra estaban fuera, disfrutando de la bonanza del tiempo. El olor a heno le hizo cosquillas en la nariz.

Interrumpió un estornudo y después se quedó helada. Hubiera jurado que oía un crujido en el pajar situado encima de su cabeza. Se giró hacia un lado, pero no volvió a oírlo. Probablemente no era más que un ratón, se dijo para animarse.

— O un murciélago — murmuró, mientras empezaba a darse la vuelta para irse. Que no era más que un ratón con Jasperillos afilados como navajas, que se mantenía en equilibrio a punto de caer sobre ella y enmarañarse en sus trenzas.

El espectro de esa imagen la espoleó a marcharse. Por el rabillo del ojo vio una gran sombra que se abalanzaba sobre ella. Soltó un grito cuando la espantosa criatura la envolvió en sus alas y la arrojó sobre un montón de heno.

Jane estaba todavía chillando y agitándose, cuando se dio cuenta de que la cosa que se había abalanzado sobre ella no era ningún murciélago ni ningún monstruo, sino Seth. Todo su cuerpo se convulsionaba de risa.

— ¡Sal de encima, niño horrible! — gritó, mientras luchaba por escurrirse por debajo de él.

Sus intentos no sirvieron de nada. Unos meses antes no le habría costado sacárselo de encima, pero en los dos últimos meses se le habían ensanchado los hombros casi el doble, siguiendo el ritmo de crecimiento de sus piernas. Si el maldito muchacho no dejaba de crecer, pronto la miraría de arriba abajo

Sus ojos verdes como el musgo la miraron con malicia.

— Tendría que haberte dejado dando vueltas por el establo, balando como una oveja.

— Tal vez yo estaba balando, pero tú estarás sangrando pronto, si no me dejas en paz.

Jane le agarró el lóbulo de la oreja entre el pulgar y el índice y lo sacudió con fuerza. Él apretó los dientes, pero no se rindió.

— Deja de pellizcarme, muchacha, o te juro que yo... yo... — Mientras luchaba por pensar en alguna amenaza lo bastante vil para convencerla, su mirada se iluminó al ver los labios temblorosos de ella— Claro, te besaré.

Jane dejó de luchar bruscamente.

— No te atreverías.

Seth levantó una ceja, lo que le otorgó un aire aún más diabólico que el de su propio padre.

— ¿Ah, no?

Jane no estaba preparada para el rubor que abrasó sus mejillas. Seth tampoco. La miró boquiabierto, y cuando se dio cuenta, cerró la boca.

— ¿Nunca te han besado, no es cierto?

Jane aprovechó que la sorpresa había hecho que no la sujetara con tanta fuerza. Se lo sacó de encima de un empujón, se sentó erguida y se sacudió la paja del delantal con movimientos bruscos.

— No seas ridículo. He tenido docenas de pretendientes y por lo menos diez proposiciones.

— Pero nunca te han besado — repitió Seth, esta vez con una seguridad que hizo que ella sintiera ganas de sacudirle las orejas.

— Sí lo han hecho — respondió ella, mientras se arrastraba de espaldas para alejarse de él.

— No lo han hecho. — Mientras la espalda de Jane chocaba contra una bola de paja, Seth se rodeó una rodilla con los brazos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, riéndose a carcajadas—Imagínatelo. La dulce Jany que se pavonea luciendo el escote, moviendo su sabroso trasero y llevando a los escuderos detrás como perritos falderos, resulta que nunca ha sido besada.

Ella dejó escapar un grito de derrota.

— Oh, de acuerdo. Nunca me han besado. Ríete si quieres, pero si alguien más se entera, especialmente Bella, me moriré de vergüenza Me tiraré al río, lo juro. — Dejó escapar un patético sollozo— Si fueras un hombre de honor, me jurarías que no se lo dirás a nadie.

Seth la miró durante un largo momento.

— Nunca me habías llamado «hombre». Me gusta como suena la palabra en tu boca. — Bajó la cabeza, ya que notó cómo empezaba a sonrojarse desde la incipiente nuez de su garganta hasta su mandíbula cuadrada— Se me ocurre que no podría contarle a nadie que no te han besado — la miró a través del rebelde mechón de cabello que le había caído sobre la cara— si alguien te besara.

Si Jany hubiera encontrado el menor rastro de malicia en los ojos de Seth, no habría aceptado el trato. Pero las cristalinas profundidades de sus ojos estaban curiosamente muy serias, y en ellas se reflejaba la misma incertidumbre que sentía ella. Estaba demasiado aturdida para protestar cuando él atrapó la cuerda de color rubio platino que era su trenza, y empezó a enrollársela en la mano para atraerla hacia él. Cerró los ojos. No se hubiera sentido sorprendida si él hubiera intentado meterle la lengua en la boca, ya que sus hermanas mayores la habían avisado de que a los hombres les gustaba hacer eso. Pero sus labios simplemente rozaron los de ella en una caricia suave como un suspiro. Los dos permanecieron así durante tanto tiempo como se atrevieron, con los labios unidos pero sin tocarse. Jane respiró profundamente por la nariz y quedó sorprendida de que, en pleno invierno, él pudiera oler igual que un día de sol.

Cuando él finalmente se separó de ella, a Jane le llevó un momento reunir el valor suficiente para abrir los ojos. Decidió que, si él se reía, cogería la horca apoyada contra la pared y le atravesaría el corazón.

Abrió los ojos. Seth sonreía. Pero no era la sonrisa burlona que temía, sino una sonrisa sesgada que le llegó al corazón, de manera tan inexorable como la había sujetado por la trenza.

— Dado que no querrás que se sepa que sólo te han besado una vez — murmuró, y el tono ronco de su voz la hizo estremecer— creo que es mi deber, como hombre de honor, besarte otra vez.

— Qué caballeroso por vuestra parte, señor. — Jane se inclinó hacia delante, y sus labios formaron aquel puchero seductor que aparecía en su boca de manera tan natural como el respirar. Los labios de Seth estaban sólo a una pulgada de los suyos cuando ella susurró:

— Pero tendrás que atraparme primero.

Muerta de risa, se puso en pie de un salto y salió disparada hacia la puerta del establo. La trenza se deslizó entre sus dedos como si fuera de seda.

— ¡Pequeña traidora! — gritó Seth mientras se ponía en pie de un brinco a su vez. Pero mientras saltaba una bala de heno sin ninguna dificultad y echaba a correr para atraparla, se estaba riendo casi con tantas ganas como ella.

Bella estaba mirando desde una estrecha ventana arqueada de la segunda planta del castillo. No se acababa de creer lo que veía. Durante los últimos cinco minutos, Seth había estado persiguiendo a Jane alrededor de un banco de piedra. Sus peticiones entrecortadas de rendición se mezclaban con los gritos y risas de Jany. No es que eso sorprendiera a Bella, ya que los dos pasaban la mayor parte de las horas del día gritándose el uno al otro.

Lo que la sorprendió fue ver a Seth saltar por encima del banco y rodear a Jane con sus brazos. En vez de sacudirle las orejas, como Bella esperaba que hiciera, Jane había ladeado la cabeza y le había dirigido una mirada tímida, del todo impropia de la pequeña y audaz arpía.

Bella se quedó con la boca abierta cuando Seth tomó la barbilla de Jane en su mano y levantó su cara hacia él. La cálida neblina de sus alientos se mezcló cuando sus labios se unieron en un beso tan inocente y lleno de promesas que Bella tuvo que apartar la mirada, con los ojos ardiendo.

Avergonzada por haber presenciado su tierno interludio, cerró la contraventana en silencio. No era posible que fuera tan mezquina como para envidiar todavía la buena suerte de su hermana. ¿Cómo podía envidiarle a Jane el afecto de un muchacho inexperto, si ella era una de las mujeres más afortunadas de la tierra?

Tenía un hogar. Una familia. Ya no tenía que trabajar de la mañana a la noche en un vano intento de complacer a una señora que nunca estaba satisfecha.

Y tenía a Carlisle.

Bella se apoyó en el marco de la ventana y una tierna sonrisa le suavizó la expresión. Su marido era realmente un hombre de palabra. Él había prometido un banquete, y le entregaba cada noche una fiesta de los sentidos. Buscaba con entusiasmo nuevas formas de darle placer sin dejarla embarazada, cada una de ellas más deliciosa que la anterior.

La noche anterior la había desafiado a un juego de ajedrez. El que perdía, no sólo debía rendir la pieza capturada, sino también una prenda de ropa. Bella había ganado gracias a eso, ya que la visión de sus pechos desnudos, bañados por lenguas de fuego, había hecho que Carlisle sólo tuviera ojos para ella. Mientras gruñía entre dientes, había tirado el ajedrez al suelo de un manotazo y se había abalanzado sobre ella por encima de la mesa. Bella no había podido evitar murmurarle al oído «Jaque mate», mientras él la dejaba encima de la alfombra de piel de lobo que había enfrente del hogar.

No fue hasta más tarde, cuando acurrucada entre sus brazos protectores, y escuchando el extrañamente sedante sonido de sus ronquidos, la asaltó una leve melancolía. Carlisle podía ser su príncipe, pero nunca pronunciaría esas tres palabras mágicas que la convertirían en su princesa.

Bella no era tan ingenua como para creer que la mayor parte de los matrimonios estuvieran basados en el amor. Por el contrario, la mayoría de ellos se concertaban cuando las dos partes implicadas eran demasiado pequeñas para comprender el significado de la palabra. Su propio padre, ciertamente, no se había casado con Victoria por amor, sino por la generosa dote otorgada por el rey.

Pero Bella aún recordaba la expresión de la cara de su padre, cuando le había dicho que nunca volvería a amar a otra mujer del modo en que había amado a su madre.

Bella sacudió la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos de su mente, y se alejó de la ventana. A pesar de lo querida que Carlisle la hacía sentirse, tal vez dentro de ella siempre viviría aquella niñita insegura que había intentado agarrarse a la mano de su padre, para encontrarse con que aquella mano ya no estaba a su alcance.

**Capítulo 27**

Las manos de sir Charlie temblaban mientras destapaba la botella de plata y se la acercaba a los labios. Justo en ese momento, el carruaje volvió a pasar por encima de otro bache. La cerveza le goteó por la barbilla. Sintiéndose más viejo que nunca, se la secó con la mano, y después bebió un buen trago de la botella.

La bebida agridulce le cayó pesadamente en el estómago, pero ni siquiera su agradable calor pudo borrar el tono estridente de la risa de su esposa, o suavizar la curva sarcástica de la sonrisa de su hijastro. Victoria y Stefan habían estado cuchicheando y riéndose durante la mayor parte del camino, y parecían más una pareja de amantes que una madre con su hijo.

Era evidente que su fornido y rubio hijastro estaba más satisfecho de sí mismo de lo habitual. Estaba reclinado en el asiento acolchado contiguo al de Victoria, y sus piernas largas y musculosas ocupaban más espacio en la cabina del que le correspondía. Cuando el carruaje volvió a saltar a causa de otro bache, la rodilla del muchacho chocó contra la rodilla gotosa de Charlie, lo que hizo que este se estremeciera de dolor.

— Lo siento. — Stefan enseñó los dientes en una sonrisa lobuna, que no mostraba el menor signo de arrepentimiento. Después se sacó un pedazo de pergamino de la bolsa satinada que le colgaba del cinturón y empezó a estudiarlo. La vitela estaba amarillenta y cuarteada, como si la hubieran abierto, leído y vuelto a guardar amorosamente incontables veces. De su sello roto colgaba una gota de cera de color carmesí. Charlie estiró el cuello, pero ni siquiera así fue capaz de leer ninguna de las palabras escritas en tinta ahora borrosa.

— ¿Quieres otro almohadón, querido?— preguntó Victoria mientras le tapaba la visión de la carta con uno de los mullidos almohadones, que había bordado con sus hábiles manos.

Charlie dirigió la mirada hacia su mujer. Siempre tan amable. Tan solícita. Tan atenta a su confort. Y sin embargo, no podía sacarse de encima la sensación de que ella hubiera preferido ahogarlo con el almohadón

— No, no, gracias — respondió, separándose de ella—Debemos estar llegando a ese castillo dejado de la mano de Dios. Si no quedaremos enterrados por esa ventisca que se acerca. — Retiró la cortina de terciopelo y miró hacia las nubes que asomaban sobre los hostiles acantilados— ¿No os parece extraño que lord Carlisle nos haya mandado llamar de una manera tan despótica? Después de todo ya se casó con Bella una vez. En mi época eso era más que suficiente.

Stefan y Victoria lo miraron con la expresión de dos gatos que acabaran de compartir un sabroso canario.

— Tal vez lord Carlisle simplemente quiere dar a Bella la clase de boda que ella merece — aventuró Victoria.

— Eso al menos es lo que todos deseamos, ¿verdad? — murmuró Stefan, mientras volvía a guardarse el pergamino en la bolsa— Ver cómo Bella consigue lo que se merece.

Inquieto por el brillo voraz en los ojos del muchacho, Charlie señaló a Victoria con la cabeza.

— Al menos podrás hacer que esa rebelde hija tuya vuelva a casa — dijo.

Stefan intercambió otra mirada enigmática con su madre.

— Tal vez Jane prefiera quedarse en Cullen. En su última carta, me aseguró que lord Carlisle se había encaprichado de ella.

— Suerte que hemos dejado al resto de los niños en casa — murmuró Charlie— Podría haberse encaprichado de todos y decidir quedárselos.

Todavía le temblaban las manos cuando soltó la cortina. No acababa de entender por qué la sola idea de volver a ver a su hija le hacía temblar de anhelo, pero también le causaba un extraño presentimiento.

Recordaba la última vez que la había visto: de pie ante el sacerdote en la capilla de Bedlington, pálida y resuelta. Su voz había sonado firme en todo momento, incluso mientras juraba sus votos ante un extraño que pronto la entregaría a otro extraño.

_«No venderé a mi propia hija.»_

_«¿Y por qué no, Papá? No sería la primera vez.»_

Mientras recordaba sus palabras acusadoras, el corazón de Charlie sintió una mezcla de enfado y arrepentimiento. La muchacha no tenía derecho a reclamarle. Él siempre había buscado lo que era mejor para ella. Después de todo, ella necesitaba una madre. No habría estado bien dejarla suelta por los prados y el castillo como si fuera un espíritu salvaje.

¿Acaso no le había asegurado Victoria que, después de tener seis hijas propias, sabía cómo había que tratar a una niña testaruda? ¿No le había prometido calmar la exuberancia natural de Bella, y convertirla en modestia virginal? Y cuando Charlie se había quejado de que, tal vez, estaba siendo un poco dura con la niña, ¿no lo había calmado ella con sus palabras amables y sus labios de miel? ¿Cómo podía quejarse de su mano dura con la niña, cuando esa mano era tan tierna y tan hábil mientras estaba con él? ¿Y cómo podía protestar porque su lengua fuera tan afilada con la niña, si esa misma lengua causaba estragos tan deliciosos en la intimidad de su dormitorio?

Y cuando se había apagado la chispa de los ojos de Bella, y su risa burbujeante se había perdido en el olvido, ¿no le había asegurado Victoria que ese era el precio que tenía que pagar por dejar atrás los frívolos placeres de la niñez, y prepararse para los gozos más satisfactorios de su vida como mujer?

Charlie tomó otro trago de vino y su cara se contrajo en una mueca, al encontrarlo más amargo que dulce. Mientras el carruaje se tambaleaba colina arriba, Charlie se arrebujó en su capa.

El vino no había conseguido estabilizar el temblor de las manos, ni acallar los presentimientos, pero le había hecho caer una cortina de plomo sobre los párpados. Cerró los ojos y soñó que ya habían llegado a Cullen. Soñó que descendía del carruaje con el paso ligero que había tenido antes de que la guerra y Victoria le hubieran robado su orgullo. Que una niñita de rizos alegres y ojos grises y brillantes venía corriendo a través del patio para saludarlo, con un grito de adoración en su boca. Cuando ella se lanzó en sus brazos y le llenó la barba de besos, él tuvo que esconder la cara entre sus rizos para ocultar las lágrimas.

Bella corría por el patio de armas persiguiendo al cerdo que Esme Alice acababa de liberar de las garras y el hacha del airado carnicero.

— Eric — gritó— Va hacia ti.

Se le escapó la risa cuando el animal pasó como una exhalación entre las piernas larguiruchas del muchacho. Después giró y embisitó de una manera que a Bella le pareció deliberada, contra los traseros de Emily y de Jasper. La risa de Bella se transformó en gruñidos cuando Esme corrió hacia ella y empezó a escalarla como si fuera un árbol, en un intento frenético de escapar de la ira del animal. Cuando Edward y Garrett se acercaron a él desde dos rincones opuestos, el cerdo empezó a chillar de ira. Los niños se lanzaron de cabeza sobre él en el mismo momento. Fallaron, y el ruido que hicieron sus cabezas al entrechocar fue tan fuerte, que Bella hizo una mueca de dolor.

Cuando Benjamin apareció en la puerta del huerto de las plantas medicinales, el cerdo frenó su carrera para convertirla en un trote. El niño avanzó, con la mano extendida ante el animal.

— Aquí, cerdito, cerdito — ronroneó Benjamin— , tengo un regalo para ti.

Hipnotizado por el tono cantarín de las palabras del muchacho, el cerdo husmeó en el aire, y enterró su hocico en la palma de Benjamin, para comerse las bellotas que encontró allí.

— Cerdito guapo — ronroneó Benjamin, mientras le rascaba detrás de las orejas— , cerdito bueno.

—Cerdito delicioso — murmuró Eric, mientras gruñía de disgusto, e intentaba limpiarse las manchas de barro de sus calzones.

— El pobre animal no sabe que es mucho más fácil que se lo coma Benjamin que no el carnicero — predijo Esme, todavía subida sobre los hombros de Bella.

— ¿Crees que Benjamin se comería también al carnicero? — preguntó Edward, mientras se ponía en pie.

— Lo haría si tuviera mucha hambre — replicó Garrett, frotándose la cabeza con la mano.

Esme Alice escogió aquel preciso momento para aparecer en el patio, como si se tratara de alguna princesa pigmea.

— Oh, estás ahí, cerdito travieso. Me preguntaba dónde te habías metido. — Le pasó una cinta de color lavanda alrededor del cuello, y empezó a exhibirlo por el patio, felizmente ignorante de todo el caos que había causado.

Bella separó el talón de la zapatilla de Esme de su oreja y dejó a la niña en el suelo.

— Ya está, preciosa, creo que el peligro ha pasado.

Mientras los niños seguían al cerdo para admirar su nueva docilidad, Bella examinó los daños causados a su vestido. Había huellas de pies y manos marcadas en barro sobre lo que había sido una falda de afelpada de lana de color púrpura. Su corpiño de damasco no había salido mucho mejor parado. Los botones, incrustados con piedras preciosas, se habían cubierto de barro al caerse de cara en el patio, cuando intentaba detener al veloz cerdito. Cuando se levantó el dobladillo de la falda, descubrió que tenía las medias rotas por varios sitios, y que le faltaba un zapato.

Se echó a reír, contenta, se sacó el fajín, y lo usó para recogerse el cabello desordenado. Si tenía que actuar como una pastora de cerdos, tendría que vestirse como ellas también. Mientras iba en busca de su zapato, el viento helado hizo que le aparecieran dos rosas en las mejillas. Si tenía que fiarse de las panzas negras que parecían descolgarse de las nubes que aparecían por el norte, la tregua en las nevadas parecía haber llegado a su fin.

Se arrastró debajo de un carro, pero lo único que consiguió fue una nueva mancha de barro en la nariz. Al salir de debajo del carro, vio que Carlisle y Harry caminaban hacia ella.

Carlisle tenía todo el aspecto de un príncipe, con la barba bien arreglada, calzas de color marfil y un jubón de lana de color azul zafiro. Era tan guapo que la dejó sin respiración.

Incapaz de resistir la tentación de tomarle el pelo, Bella se levantó las faldas para hacerle una reverencia burlona, que dejó al descubierto sus medias rotas, y movió los dedos del pie sin zapato de manera impúdica.

— Buen día, mi señor. ¿Te gusta mi nuevo atuendo?

Carlisle la besó distraído en la frente y murmuró: «Es precioso, querida», antes de proseguir su camino hacia la verja.

Bella dejó caer las faldas y lo siguió con la vista, perpleja. Había estado actuando de un modo desconcertante durante todo el día. Estuvo durante un buen rato recorriendo el gran salón arriba y abalo. Después se dejó caer en su silla, y había estado tamborileando los dedos sin parar. En este preciso momento, su mirada iba, inquieta, del camino serpenteante que llevaba al castillo a las nubes negras como la tinta que se estaban formando sobre las montañas. Ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta de que su hija estaba paseando a un cerdo de gran tamaño por el patio de armas, atado con una cinta de color lavanda.

Al menos, la conducta melancólica de sir Harry no era ningún misterio. El mayordomo de Carlisle estaba sin duda sufriendo aún por los rechazos helados que le propinaba Sue cada vez que le hacía alguna proposición. A pesar de la encantadora calidez que el caballero le demostraba, el orgullo escarchado de la mujer no mostraba signos de deshielo.

— Deja de seguirme, malvado muchachito, o te sacudiré esas orejas impertinentes. — Bella se dio la vuelta y vio a Jane, que salía del huerto de las plantas medicinales, y cerraba la verja de un portazo detrás de ella. Seth saltó por encima de la verja y aterrizó con gracia sobre sus pies.

— Prefiero ser un muchacho malvado que no una niña grande y altanera, que siempre tiene su nariz repipi metida entre las nubes.

Los dos hacían esfuerzos casi cómicos por demostrar que se despreciaban mutuamente. Estas riñas constantes contrastaban tanto con las miradas lánguidas que se dedicaban cuando creían que estaban solos, que Bella no pudo evitar reírse en voz alta. Cuando Seth se alejó, fingiendo estar ofendido, Bella empezó a ir hacia su hermanastra a la pata coja, con la idea de reclutarla para la búsqueda de su zapato.

Un majestuoso trompetazo del cuerno de caza dejó a Bella helada a mitad de camino. Una oleada de excitación recorrió todo el patio. No solía haber visitas en mitad del invierno. Especialmente visitas lo suficientemente importantes para ser anunciadas por el guarda.

Bella se dio la vuelta y miró de reojo hacia la carretera.

Un único carruaje estaba subiendo la colina. No iba acompañado por una hilera de caballeros, sino por tres soldados harapientos que iban repantigados en las sillas de montar.

Incluso desde aquella distancia, Bella podía ver las astillas doradas que se desprendían de las ruedas pintadas de color crema del carruaje. No iba arrastrado por seis corceles blancos como la nieve, sino por un grupo de caballos de carga mal emparejados. Y sin embargo, las campanillas atadas a sus bridas tocaban una tonada que, aunque discordante, no le era desconocida.

El eco desafinado parecía no tener fin. Bella no escuchaba nada más que ese eco, hasta que detrás suyo, Jany pronunció la única palabra que podía atravesar su corazón con una estocada de terror.

— ¿Mamá?

Con cada una de las vueltas de las ruedas, el tiempo parecía retroceder, sumergiendo a Bella en el pasado. Mientras el carro se iba haciendo cada vez más grande, ella se iba haciendo cada vez más pequeña. Casi llegó a desear que no dejara de encogerse hasta desaparecer por completo.

Con la vista aún clavada en el camino, se llevó una mano a la cinta sucia que le sujetaba los rizos, y después se alisó el corpiño con aire ausente, casi esperando encontrar una cenefa de rosas torpemente bordadas allí.

No vio salir a Carlisle de la caseta del guarda, radiante de excitación. No vio cómo le daba un codazo a Harry y murmuraba:

— Mira qué sorprendida está.

Tampoco oyó a Harry responder:

— La verdad es que parece estar a punto de desmayarse.

Lo único que vio fue el carruaje familiar que atravesaba temblando el puente levadizo, que pasaba por debajo del arco de la caseta del guarda, y que se detenía a escasos veinte metros de donde ella se encontraba. Uno de los escuderos de Carlisle se apresuró a abrir la portezuela.

Todas las personas que se encontraban presentes en el patio parecieron contener la respiración cuando una mano elegante, cubierta hasta el codo por un guante de un blanco prístino, emergió del carruaje y se sujetó del brazo del escudero, que no tardó en sonrojarse. El tiempo había teñido los cabellos rubios de Victoria con algunos hilos de plata, pero la sonrisa que bailaba en sus labios no había perdido ni un ápice de su encanto enigmático. El cinturón con perlas incrustadas, que había pertenecido a la madre de Bella, colgaba de sus caderas bien proporcionadas.

Su mirada cruzó el patio, y se iluminó ligeramente al ver a Bella.

— ¡Oh, mi querida hija, cómo te he echado de menos! — gritó mientras descendía del carruaje.

Mientras avanzaba hacia Bella con los brazos abiertos, Carlisle frunció el ceño.

«_¿Es posible _— pensó— _que me haya equivocado tanto con esa mujer?_»

Pero en ese preciso momento, Victoria pasó de largo como si Bella no existiese, y abrazó a una boquiabierta Jany.

**Capítulo 28**

Jane colgaba de los brazos de su madre, con un aspecto tan confuso y miserable como el de un zorro con la pata atrapada en la trampa de un cazador furtivo. Victoria canturreaba, Carlisle fruncía el ceño, y Seth miraba a Jane como si lo hubiera traicionado en lo más sagrado. Bella lo veía todo a través del lóbrego velo de la conmoción.

Aquel velo no se deshizo hasta que su padre descendió con dificultad del carruaje, sujetándose el brazo enfermo con el otro brazo.

— ¿Papá? — susurró, y dio un paso hacia él.

Él se volvió hacia ella, con una sonrisa temblorosa en los labios. Antes de que Bella pudiera dar otro paso, Stefan bajó del carruaje detrás de su padre. Los dos se quedaron helados cuando Stefan adelantó a sir Charlie, sujetó a Bella por los hombros y le plantó un beso nada fraternal en la boca.

Estiró los brazos pero la mantuvo sujeta, y los rasgos de su cara intentaron aparentar preocupación.

— No estés triste porque ese bellaco despiadado te haya rechazado, querida hermanita. Mientras yo sea señor de Bedlington — dijo, ignorando el gruñido airado de sir Charlie— siempre tendrás un hogar. — acercó sus labios al oído de Bella y murmuró con voz ronca— Y una cama.

Antes de que Bella pudiera zafarse de las garras posesivas de su hermanastro, el bellaco en cuestión avanzó a grandes zancadas hacia Stefan, con la mano en la empuñadura de la espada y el asesinato reflejado en sus ojos. Victoria se interpuso entre ambos. Jane logró soltarse del abrazo de su madre y se escondió tras ella, mientras Stefan se alejaba prudentemente de Bella con una sonrisa triunfal balilándole en los labios.

— Explicaos, mujer — rugió Carlisle, sin dejar de lanzar dagas a Stefan con la mirada— . ¿Qué significa todo esto?

Victoria extendió su capa forrada con piel de hurón en una graciosa reverencia.

— Ah, vos debéis ser lord Carlisle. Permitid que me presente. Soy Victoria de Bedlington.

— Sé perfectamente quién sois. — Señaló con el dedo a Jane, que miraba por encima del hombro de su madre, con los ojos abiertos como naranjas y la cara lívida— Lo que quiero saber es quién demonios es ella.

Victoria pareció sorprendida durante un momento, pero no tardó en recuperar su aplomo y ladeó la cabeza para lanzarle a Carlisle una mirada seductora.

— Sin duda queréis burlaros de mí con vuestros acertijos, señor. Ella es mi hija y vuestra prometida, ¿no es así?

Sir Charlie empezó a balbucear muy enfadado, pero Carlisle estaba demasiado sorprendido y no pudo articular palabra. Victoria dirigió una mirada de lástima hacia Bella.

— Debo confesar que no me sorprendió demasiado saber que Bella no era apropiada para vos. Espero que no nos tengáis en cuenta que os endosáramos a la pobre chica. Nunca lo hubiéramos hecho si vuestro mayordomo no hubiera insistido. — Clavó las manos enguantadas en el brazo de Jane y la arrastró hasta colocarla ante ella— En cambio podéis estar seguro de que mi hija será una esposa maravillosa.

— ¿Os habéis vuelto loca, mujer? — rugió sir Charlie— Lord Carlisle ya tiene una esposa. Mi hija.

Carlisle recuperó por fin la voz.

— Vos, señora, sois la que habláis en acertijos. En contra de lo que podáis pensar, no tengo ninguna intención de casarme con esta... ¡esta niña!

La sonrisa irónica de Stefan desapareció y la de Victoria se heló en sus labios.

— No os comprendo, señor. Fuisteis vos quien envió la misiva invitándonos a acudir a la boda de nuestra queridísima hija. Quien insistió en que viajáramos a Cullen para el acontecimiento.

— ¿Tú? — La palabra fue pronunciada en tono suave, pero con una claridad tan cristalina que todos se dieron la vuelta para mirar hacia Bella.

Aunque Carlisle nunca había huido de una batalla, la dolida acusación que se leía en los ojos de su esposa, hizo que sintiera ganas de escapar.

— ¿Tú? — repitió— ¿Tú eres el responsable de esto? ¿Les has invitado sin consultarme? ¿Sin tener el detalle de avisarme de que estaban en camino? ¿Tú eres el causante de que haya sido objeto de esta horrible afrenta?

Carlisle le dirigió a Harry una mirada desesperada. En aquel momento hubiera deseado estar en cualquier campo de batalla en el corazón de Francia, esquivando flechas enemigas. O tal vez encadenado en una lóbrega prisión, con la única compañía de las ratas y los esqueletos. Harry se limitó a encogerse de hombros, indicándole que esa era la única batalla que tendría que librar solo.

Carlisle alargó una mano hacia ella, y usó el mismo tono de voz que había utilizado para desarmar a una espía francesa disfrazada, que había acabado confesando sus propios secretos contra los labios de Carlisle, justo antes de que este la echara de su cama.

— Los hice venir para que te rindieran homenaje, querida, mientras asistían a la magnífica boda que he preparado en tu honor.

— ¿Y es esta la manera en que crees que me gusta recibir a nuestros huéspedes? — Se sacudió las faldas manchadas de barro ante él y levantando el tono de voz dijo— : ¡Por Dios, Carlisle, mírame!

Carlisle apenas podía creer que esta criatura felina fuera la misma gatita dulce que había pasado la noche anterior acurrucada en sus brazos, ronroneando de placer. La recorrió con la mirada arriba y abajo, absorbiendo sus brillantes ojos grises, las rosas de sus mejillas, la hilera de graciosos dedos de los pies que asomaban de su media rota.

Sacudió la cabeza realmente admirado.

— Nunca te había visto tan hermosa. — Su confesión sólo consiguió que Bella gruñera— No era mi intención ser descortés contigo. Sólo quería que fuera una sorpresa.

— Oh, y lo has conseguido. ¡Una deliciosa sorpresa! Casi tan deliciosa como la visita inesperada de los recaudadores de impuestos. O como la llegada de una plaga.

— Bien, no puede decirse que eso sea muy hospitalario por tu parte — replicó entonces Victoria.

Cuando Bella se volvió hacia ella, se sintió invadida por una misteriosa calma. Ya no era una niña, sino una mujer adulta. Ya no tenía por qué tragarse ninguna pócima amarga que su madrastra decidiera darle.

— ¿Qué sabes tú de ser hospitalario, Victoria ? Me hiciste sentir incómoda en mi propia casa durante trece años.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme en ese tono tan poco respetuoso? No pienso tolerarlo — dijo Victoria golpeando el suelo con el pie.

— ¿Y cómo piensas impedirlo? — Bella se retiró el pañuelo de la cabeza para mostrarle sus rizos cortados, lo que provocó un grito ahogado de Stefan— ¿Me amenazarás con raparme al cero? ¿Con azotarme? ¿Harás que papá me envíe a la cama sin cenar?

Como si las palabras de Bella la hubieran inspirado, Victoria se giró hacia Charlie.

— Es tu hija. Tú deberías ser el que se ocupara de su insolencia. Si eres lo bastante hombre, claro.

— Pero, qué... — Sir Charlie se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y se secó la frente. El poco valor que le quedaba desapareció a la vista de la sonrisa burlona de su mujer— Tal vez si las dos hicierais un pequeño esfuerzo.

Mientras el hombre que en otra época había idolatrado estaba allí, atrapado entre su hija y su esposa, Bella deseó desesperadamente poder sentir algo por él que no fuera aquella pesada mezcla de lástima y desprecio.

— No te preocupes, papá. Intentaremos arreglarlo — le dijo dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda.

Bella miró a su madrastra, con el desafío aún brillando en sus ojos.

— Disculpadme, señora, hablé sin pensar.

Bella vio bien claro en la curvatura de la boca de su madrastra que sus palabras eran tan huecas para Victoria como para ella.

La gracia inflexible de Bella hizo que el corazón de Carlisle se llenara de orgullo. Le puso las manos sobre los hombros y barrió con una de sus impresionantes miradas a Victoria, Jane y el resto del clan.

— No sé qué tipo de plan habíais ideado con esta hija vuestra, pero es Bella la que es y siempre será mi esposa. Ella es la mujer que yo... la mujer que yo... — Mientras Carlisle le acariciaba la suave curva de la clavícula, la ternura que guardaba en su corazón pareció subirle hasta la garganta y atragantarle.

Bella le lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro con sus enormes ojos grises. Ni siquiera cuando hacían el amor había visto Carlisle una vulnerabilidad tan grande en las brumosas profundidades de sus ojos

Ella contenía el aliento, mientras él parecía tener serios problemas para recuperar el suyo. Él sabía de manera instintiva que estaba en su poder pronunciar las palabras que redimirían a los hombres de todos sus pecados, desde que el llorón de Adán había señalado a Eva con el dedo y la había acusado de darle la manzana.

Cuando por fin consiguió hablar, las palabras salieron como un torrente. .

— Ella es la mujer que yo espero que se convierta en mi esposa por segunda vez esta misma noche.

Harry gruñó y hundió la cara en una mano. Los labios de Stefan se curvaron en una sonrisa burlona que no se molestó en esconder. Bella se separó del abrazo de Carlisle con una precisión gélida que lo dejó helado hasta los huesos.

— No lo creo, señor — dijo— Porque si hubiera sabido la clase de patán maleducado que eras, nunca me habría casado contigo la primera vez. — Arrancó a Jane de los brazos de su madre y la empujó hacia Carlisle—Espero que seáis muy felices juntos.

Mientras caminaba a grandes zancadas hacia el castillo, con la cabeza bien alta, Jane rompió a llorar y salió corriendo del patio. Sus sonoros sollozos se siguieron oyendo un buen rato después de que desapareciera.

Carlisle todavía estaba siguiendo a Bella con la mirada. Sus manos vacías colgaban impotentes a ambos lados. Harry se situó detrás suyo.

— Es una suerte que os hayáis convertido en un experto en mujeres — dijo— Un hombre menos experto podía haber armado un buen lío con toda esta situación.

Seth encontró a Jane en los establos, apoyada en la misma bola de paja donde habían compartido su primer beso. Mientras él se aproximaba, ella se abrazó las rodillas y le lanzó una mirada petulante por debajo de sus pestañas cubiertas de lágrimas.

— Si has venido a reñirme, no estoy de humor.

—¿Acaso puedes culparme por estar enfadado? Me dejaste creer que no eras más que una sirvienta, y durante todo este tiempo eras una... una... — hizo una mueca de disgusto— una dama.

— Fue idea de Bella hacerme pasar por su criada. Tenía miedo de que si lord Carlisle se enteraba de que me había escapado de casa, me obligaría a regresar. — Jane se limpió la nariz con el dorso de la mano— Ahora Bella me odia, y lord Carlisle me echará, de aquí igualmente.

Seth la rodeó para mirarla fijamente a los ojos. Había tenido una idea.

— No, no lo hará — dijo, con una arrogancia que, sin duda, le resultaría de gran utilidad cuando fuera amo del castillo— No lo consentiré.

— ¿Y a ti qué te importa? — le preguntó ella enfadada—Actúas como si me odiaras también.

Seth se alejó de ella, mientras se acariciaba la pelusa de la barbilla como si fuera una barba crecida.

— Mientras eras una sirvienta, podía juguetear contigo cuanto me viniera en gana. Podía perseguirte por el jardín y robarte todos los besos que quisiera. — Se dio la vuelta para mirarla fijamente— Pero ahora que eres una dama, ya no puedo tumbarte sobre la paja y seducirte. Me temo que antes voy a tener que casarme contigo.

Jane le miró, entre las lágrimas de alegría que inundaban sus ojos azules.

— Creo que es la proposición más bonita que me han hecho nunca — susurró.

Los ojos de Seth brillaron tanto de ternura como de determinación, mientras alargaba una mano pecosa y la ayudaba a levantarse.

— Si de mí depende, señora Jane de Bedlington, también será la última.

Cuando Carlisle llegó al final de las escaleras justo antes de anochecer, encontró a diez de sus hijos acurrucados en el rellano, junto a la puerta de Bella. Sus susurros dejaban clara la gravedad de la situación. Seth y Jane compartían el último escalón, y sus manos unidas no quedaban del todo escondidas por los pliegues de la falda de la muchacha. Cuando Carlisle apareció, se sobresaltaron y se separaron, sonrojándose de culpabilidad.

_Así que esta pareja sigue adelante_, pensó Carlisle, casi divertido, mientras se abría paso entre los dos. Aunque no le apetecía nada negociar un contrato matrimonial con la avariciosa madre de la chica, por lo menos ya no tendría que seguir preocupándose porque su hijo y heredero cortejara a la sirvienta más perezosa de toda Inglaterra.

Miró con preocupación por la estrecha saetera que se abría en la pared. Si seguía nevando como en las últimas horas, se temía que iban a tener tiempo de sobras para negociar el contrato. Carlisle tembló ante la perspectiva de quedar atrapado en el castillo hasta el deshielo primaveral, con ese nido de víboras que Bella llamaba su familia. Su padre había estado bebiendo hasta caer en un profundo sopor desde la escena del patio, y Carlisle no podía ver la sonrisa sarcástica de su hermanastro sin querer darle un puñetazo en plena cara.

El gemido creciente del viento era lo único que se oía en el rellano. Unos sollozos ahogados, gritos de ira o el estruendo de la cerámica al estrellarse contra el suelo, todo hubiera sido preferible a aquel silencio doloroso que se filtraba por debajo de la puerta de Bella. Carlisle cerró los ojos un instante, maldiciéndose a sí mismo y a todos sus ancestros por ser tan terriblemente cabezotas. Si hubiera hecho caso de los consejos de Harry, ahora estaría compartiendo el lecho de Bella, en vez de estar de pie en su puerta, con las manos tan vacías como un pordiosero.

Cuando levantó la mano para llamar, los niños lo miraron con una mezcla de disgusto y lástima.

— No te dejará entrar— predijo Esme, con su cara redonda más lúgubre que nunca.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

— ¿«Erez» el último hombre «zobre» la faz de la tierra? — preguntó Esme Alice, mientras le estiraba de las calzas.

— Creo que no — conjeturó Carlisle.

La niña ponderó su respuesta durante un momento antes de responder.

— Bueno, aunque lo fueras, Bella no te dejaría entrar.

— Ni seguiría casada contigo — murmuró Eric.

— Ni te arrojaría una cuerda si te cayeras a un pozo — añadió Edward alegremente.

— ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? — preguntó Carlisle.

— Ella se lo dijo a Siobhan, y Siobhan nos lo dijo a nosotros — dijo Benjamin uniéndose a la conversación.

Carlisle dejó escapar un suspiro pensativo. Parecía que iba a ser más complicado de lo que se había imaginado. Se tragó su turbación y llamó suavemente a la puerta con los nudillos.

— ¿Bella? ¿Querida? ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?—

Aunque parecía imposible, el silencio se hizo aún más pronunciado. Presionó la oreja contra la puerta de roble, animado por un débil crujido en el interior. Su corazón se llenó de esperanza cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente con un crujido.

Y la perdió de golpe cuando la cara arrugada de Siobhan apareció en la ranura. Detrás de la anciana, el dormitorio estaba en penumbra. Siobhan lo recibió sacudiendo la cabeza negativamente.

— Será mejor que te marches, muchacho. No quiere verte ahora.

Todavía sacudiendo la cabeza, Siobhan empezó a cerrar la puerta. Carlisle introdujo la punta de la bota en la rendija.

— ¡Espera, Siobhan! Dile que...

«Dile qué?» ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Que los brazos le dolían de vacío cuando ella no estaba en ellos? ¿Que era un loco testarudo con más orgullo que valor?

Miró hacia abajo, hacia la cara espectante de Siobhan y sacudió su cabeza.

— Dile sólo que lo siento — dijo suavemente

Siobhan asintió con la cabeza antes de cerrar despacio la puerta en sus narices.

En otro tiempo, Carlisle habría ido a buscar un ariete para derribar la puerta, pero si algo había aprendido de Bella en aquellos meses, era que esa postura inflexible podía destruir el premio que aspiraba a conseguir.

Bella no permitió que la anciana encendiera una vela. Le apetecía estar a oscuras.

— Oh, Siobhan — murmuró Bella— ¡Creo que le odio!

— Por supuesto que le odias, cariño — respondió Siobhan— Es un sapo

Bella dejó de llorar el tiempo suficiente para dirigir una mirada a la anciana por encima del hombro, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas.

— Pero si no es odioso en absoluto. Es amable, fuerte y dulce. — Volvió a hundirse en el almohadón— ¡Oh, Dios mío. Eso me hace odiarle más! ¿Cómo podían soportarlo Esme y Alice? Seguramente están contentas de estar muertas. A mí también me gustaría estar muerta. — Pensó en ello con entusiasmo salvaje— Sí, creo que lloraré hasta que me muera y entonces él se arrepentirá de no haberme amado.

Siobhan le acarició el cabello con suavidad.

— Venga, venga, muchacha. No te lo tomes así. Es natural que tus sentimientos estén más tiernos en estos momentos. — Soltó una risa sofocada— Cuando yo me quedé encinta por primera vez, lloraba y berreaba hasta que mi pobre Liam estaba a punto de llorar también.

Bella no podía parar de llorar. Era como si todas las lágrimas que se había tragado desde que tenía seis años, hubieran decidido salir de una vez formando un amargo torrente. Le hubiera gustado gritar, enfadarse y patalear, como hubiera hecho Esme Alice, pero había pasado demasiados años llorando con la cara escondida en la almohada, con el cuerpo sacudido por sollozos silenciosos.

Cada vez que la salada marea remitía, la escena del patio le volvía vívidamente a la memoria. Recordaba la dolorosa confusión de su padre, la ira gélida de Victoria, y la descarada mueca de desprecio de Stefan al contemplar su humillación.

Lo peor de todo había sido el pánico que había visto en la cara de Carlisle, cuando había sido incapaz de pronunciar las palabras que hubieran redimido para siempre su orgullo delante de su familia.

El hipo tembloroso de Bella se convirtió en sollozos, y los sollozos en llanto en toda regla. Siobhan volvió a darle golpecitos en la espalda y a canturrear palabras tranquilizadoras en una lengua que no entendía. Aunque la nieve seguía cayendo pesadamente tras el cristal,

**Capítulo 29**

Las lágrimas de Bella cesaron de golpe. Se sentó y miró a Siobhan, como si a la santa mujer le acabaran de salir cuernos y cola.

— ¿Encinta?

Siobhan le dio un golpecito cariñoso al terso y menudo vientre de Bella.

— No puede cogerte tan de sorpresa, muchacha. Has estado compartiendo el lecho de lord Carlisle durante casi dos meses.

— N...no seas ridícula — balbuceó Bella—No puedo estar encinta. Carlisle no quiere más niños. Hemos tomado precauciones para no... — Se sonrojó y susurró algo en el oído de la anciana.

Esta empezó a reírse a carcajadas y a inclinarse hacia delante y hacia atrás hasta casi caerse de la cama.

— Esas patrañas pueden funcionar con un hombre menos potente. Apuesto a que, si estuvieras en un extremo del foso, y él estuviera en el otro, nuestro Carlisle encontraría la manera de colocar su bebé en tu vientre.

Bella se secó los restos de lágrimas de las mejillas, se levantó de la cama y empezó a dar vueltas por la torre, incapaz de quedarse quieta con todo aquel torbellino que se había puesto en marcha en su interior.

— Mi ciclo mensual fue algo escaso el mes pasado, pero no me he encontrado mal, ni he estado mareada. Al contrario, he comido como un caballo. ¡Ayer me viste cenar! Me comí tres pasteles de perdiz, un cuenco entero de crema de vainilla y otro lleno de ostras. Ah, y tres enormes... — Se quedó callada, al ver la sabia sonrisa de Siobhan.

— Oh — susurró Bella, mientras buscaba a tientas el taburete situado a su espalda—Será mejor que me siente. Creo que estoy un poco débil después de todo.

— Pronto te acostumbrarás a estos cambios de humor. Ahora llorando, después riendo. — Siobhan sofocó un nuevo acceso de risa—Es un milagro que los hombres puedan sobrevivir a nueve meses de esta tortura.

Bella se llevó una mano temblorosa a la suave curva de su vientre, antes de dirigir una mirada maravillada a Siobhan.

— ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

— La última vez que me comí un cuenco de ostras y un cuenco de crema de vainilla de una sentada, estaba esperando a mis primeros gemelos — respondió Siobhan haciendo una mueca.

Bella bajó la vista hacia su vientre, maravillada de que algo tan frágil como una vida invisible pudiera encontrarse en su interior.

— Nunca pensé que fuera a querer un bebé propio — dijo suavemente— , pero supongo que ahora es parte de mí.

— Y parte de él. La mejor parte — asintió Siobhan.

Bella sabía que era ahora cuando debería estar llorando, pero un brillante hilo de felicidad se había enhebrado en su corazón.

— ¿Cómo podría no quererlo? — Levantó la barbilla, dejándose llevar por un arranque de orgullo testarudo— Tal vez Carlisle no me ame, pero quizás su hijo sí lo haga.

Siobhan ladeó la cabeza y dirigió a Bella una mirada compasiva.

— Pero ¿tú qué crees que es el amor, niña? Mi Liam y yo estuvimos casados durante cuarenta y siete años, y el viejo testarudo no dijo las palabras ni una sola vez. Y sin embargo, no pasó ni un día en esos años que no me cogiera la mano, o se colara detrás de mí, para darme un abrazo. El amor no es un redoble de tambores y trompetas, ni una bandada de cisnes que baja sobre vuestras cabezas para arrullaros. El amor es compartir una taza de té al lado del fuego en una fría noche de invierno. Es la expresión en los ojos de tu marido cuando le pones a tu primer hijo en los brazos—La cara de la mujer se alteró por el dolor de sus propios recuerdos—Es el dolor que atraviesa tu corazón cuando ves apagarse la luz de sus ojos por última vez, y sabes que una parte de ti se ha ido de este mundo.

Bella no se dio cuenta de que volvía a estar llorando hasta que le cayó una lágrima en la mano. Siobhan le cogió aquella misma mano.

— Hay una razón por la cual Esme y Alice nunca lamentaron haberse casado con Carlisle. Y es que ellas sabían en sus corazones que él las amaba incluso aunque él mismo no quisiera saberlo.

La anciana le apretó la mano con firmeza y se levantó para marcharse. Bella se puso de pie y se secó las lágrimas de las mejillas. Con la esperanza de que su manera de sorber por la nariz fuera lo suficientemente digna, dijo:

— Puedes informar a mi marido de que lo recibiré ahora.

Siobhan hizo una reverencia, y su cara marchita se arrugó aún más con una sonrisa traviesa.

— Será un placer, señora.

Mientras Bella esperaba que llegara Carlisle, daba zarpazos frenéticos al interior del armario, y lanzaba vestidos, guantes, medias y camisas por encima de los hombros. Iba a tener un bebé. Una criatura fastidiosa que no pararía de menearse, estaría inquieto y le pondría las manitas sucias por todas partes. Cuando lo acunara contra su hombro, eructaría en su oreja y le vomitaría leche por la espalda. No volvería a conocer un momento de paz en toda su vida, porque siempre tendría que preocuparse por si se caía en un pozo, si quedaba atrapado entre las rejas de una ventana o, cuando creciera por si se enamoraba de alguien excesivamente aficionado a la col, o que comiera con la boca abierta.

Nunca había sido tan feliz.

Finamente se puso un vestido tejido con la más fina lana de angora, con magas amplias forradas de armiño. Se dejó caer en el taburete y se puso un nuevo par de medias y ligas nuevas. Después metió los pies en uno de los pares de delicados zapatos de piel de gamuza que Carlisle le había regalado como regalo de bodas.

En otro tiempo la habría aterrorizado la idea de decirle a Carlisle que estaría esperando un hijo suyo. Hubiera temido que su corazón se enfriara con respecto a ella, igual que había hecho su padre. La niña que había sido antes de llegar a Cullen hubiera incluso huido sin decirle nada para evitar aquella posibilidad. Pero Bella ya no era aquella niña. Ahora era una mujer. Una mujer que pronto sería madre del hijo del hombre que amaba. Y tal vez ya había llegado el momento de ofrecerle a ese hombre no sólo su amor sino también su confianza.

Cuando Bella levantó el espejo para inspeccionar su reflejo, tenía la mano firme, y los ojos serenos. Probablemente su familia no la reconocería en este momento. Se había lavado la cara Y se había peinado los rizos, que le llegaban por la altura de los hombros, hasta que habían quedado relucientes. No pudo evitar mirarse por un lado y por otro, en busca de aquel famoso brillo que se supone que tienen las mujeres que esperan un bebé. No fue hasta que enfocó el espejo hacia su estómago en busca de algún trazo de protuberancia, que se dio cuenta de que estaba actuando de modo ridículo. Si no dejaba de mirarse, ¡pronto iba a ser más presumida que Jane!

Un golpe seco sonó en la puerta. Bella se puso de pie en un salto y arrojó el espejo sobre la mesa. Se alisó las faldas, se colocó un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja, y se obligó a respirar hondo, para no parecer demasiado ansiosa. A mitad de camino, su fingida dignidad la abandonó. Corrió el resto del camino hasta la puerta y la abrió completamente, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio al hombre que se apoyaba contra el muro.

Carlisle subió los escalones de dos en dos. Las órdenes de Bella habían llegado mientras se encontraba en la caseta del guarda, buscando refugiarse de la familia de Bella. Se hubiera quedado allí gustosamente durante el resto del invierno para escapar de su compañía. Al cruzar el gran salón hacía un momento, no había visto a aquel endiablado hermanastro suyo por ninguna parte, pero su desventurado padre seguía intentando emborracharse hasta caer inconsciente, mientras lady Victoria aún le regañaba por no haber Peterado a su hija cuando la moza la había insultado.

Una sonrisa severa curvó los labios de Carlisle. Si el hombre se hubiera atrevido a levantarle la mano a Bella en su presencia, hubiera acabado con dos brazos lisiados en vez de uno.

Carlisle aflojó el paso al acercarse al rellano. Se estiró el jubón, se alisó el pelo, y se obligó a respirar hondo, para no parecer demasiado ansioso. Tal vez se le trabara la lengua cuando le pidiera perdón a Bella, pero esperaba que su elocuencia en la cama pudiera convencerla para que le perdonara cualquier ofensa, incluso la de ser un patán maleducado.

Carlisle ya había levantado la mano para llamar a la puerta cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba abierta. Se abrió con un crujido con sólo tocarla.

— ¿Bella?

La nieve que se veía caer tras el cristal de la ventana iluminaba la torre con una media luz fantasmal. La cama quedaba claramente recortada contra aquella luz, al igual que los vestidos, las medias que esparcidos por la torre como víctimas de alguna trágica batalla estaban en ella. El instinto llevó a Carlisle a amortiguar el sonido de sus pasos, como si estuviera rastreando a algún enemigo invisible, cuya cara no podría reconocer hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

Un silencio hueco se había apoderado de la habitación desierta. Un nudo de pánico que no le era desconocido le retorció las tripas. Le llevó un momento darse cuenta de por qué le era tan familiar. Era el mismo silencio que había infestado la habitación después de las muertes de Esme y de Alice. No se trataba tanto de la ausencia de sonido, sino de una especie de suspiro que permanecía en el aire. El suspiro de alguien que se ha ido para no volver. Había olvidado lo terrible que podía llegar a ser, porque Bella había expulsado su eco obsesivo con su risa ronca, su sonrisa tierna y su contacto lleno de amor.

Carlisle miró a su alrededor e inspeccionó la habitación como si se tratara del campo de batalla enemigo. No fueron los vestidos ni los guantes esparcidos los que le hicieron sentir un escalofrío. Fue el zapato que estaba al lado de la puerta. El zapato que nunca habría visto si no tuviera todos los sentidos alerta por los presentimientos.

El leve aroma de jazmín, que le llegó al revolver frenéticamente las montañas de ropa en busca de la pareja del zapato, hizo que se sintiera aún más culpable. Se puso de rodillas para buscar debajo de la cama, retiró todas las mantas y las tiró al suelo. Vació el armario de un solo golpe y casi lo tira en su afán por explorar todos los rincones y grietas.

Se quedó de pie en el centro de la habitación saqueada, intentando recuperar la respiración y sin soltar el zapato. Un zapato sin pareja, de piel de gamuza, tan delicado que hubiera podido reducirlo a polvo con una sola mano.

Mientras Carlisle salía de la habitación a toda velocidad, con el zapato bien sujeto, el viento empezó a soplar, y Carlisle no pudo ignorar la amenaza que oía en él.

— ¡Siobhan!

El rugido de Carlisle resonó por todo el castillo, sacudió las vigas y provocó que todos los escuderos, pajes y soldados temblaran. Si Siobhan no hubiera sabido por experiencia que los rugidos de Carlisle no solían presagiar nada más que una leve reprimenda, seguida por una petición de excusas, probablemente se le habría caído el bebé que sostenía en las rodillas. De hecho, lo hubiera ignorado por completo si no hubiera visto la expresión de su cara mientras bajaba las escaleras. Le entregó el bebé a la joven Annie y se reunió con él al pie de las escaleras.

— ¿Qué pasa, señor? Parece que hayáis visto un fantasma,

Los ojos de Carlisle ardían como brasas entre los rasgos cansados de su cara.

— Si es una broma, no tiene ninguna gracia.

— No sé de qué estáis hablando, señor.

Le enseñó el zapato.

— Estoy hablando de esto. Si mi esposa pretende castigarme asustándome de esta manera, te agradecería que me dijeras dónde se esconde.

— La dejé en la torre sur, esperando vuestra visita.

— Bien, pues no está allí. He rastreado todo el castillo. Los niños no la han visto y no hay ni rastro de ella.

Como si pudiera oler los problemas a distancia, lady Victoria entró en el gran salón, con las ventanas de la nariz bien abiertas.

— No temáis, señor. Bella debe haber salido a alguna parte a seguir de morros. Era una costumbre desafortunada que tenía. Siempre lloriqueaba, se quejaba y tenía rabietas cuando no conseguía lo que quería.

El padre de Bella murmuró algo ininteligible y volvió a entregarse a su jarra de cerveza. La sonrisa de Victoria se hizo más grande.

— En cambio, mi Jane siempre fue dulce y mansa como una oveja. Nunca se oyó que un quejido saliera de sus labios.

Carlisle le dirigió una mirada con la que le decía claramente que pensaba que era una loca peligrosa, antes de volver a centrar su atención en Siobhan.

— Piensa, Siobhan, piensa. ¿Te dio Bella alguna pista, algo que nos pueda servir para saber adónde ha ido?

Siobhan sacudió la cabeza, mientras murmuraba más para ella misma que para que él la oyera.

— Tal vez no debí decirle nada del bebé. Pero creí que lo sabía. No me imaginé que iba a inquietarse tanto.

— ¿Le pasa algo a alguno de los bebés? ¿A cuál? — La mirada desesperada de Carlisle barrió el salón— ¿Peter? ¿Kate? ¿Este? — Señaló hacia el bebé que sostenía Annie, olvidando su nombre a causa de la inquietud.

Siobhan miró hacia arriba, y sus legañosos ojos azules empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

— Vuestro bebé, señor. El que ella está esperando.

Victoria dejó escapar un juramento, agrio y totalmente impropio de una dama.

— Ya podemos hacer las maletas y marcharnos, Charlie. La iglesia no les concederá la anulación ahora.

— ¿Bella espera un hijo mío? — susurró Carlisle, aturdido por la sorpresa.

Siobhan asintió.

— Ella se quedó tan sorprendida como vos, sino más. Dejó de llorar enseguida que se lo dije. Se le pusieron los ojos como dos lunas de plata y dijo... — La anciana dio un paso atrás y se mordió los labios, como si se arrepintiera de sus palabras.

Carlisle la sacudió por el brazo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué dijo? — Siobhan bajó la cabeza.

— Dijo: «No seas ridícula. Carlisle no quiere más niños».

— Dios mío, ¿qué he hecho? — gruñó Carlisle— ¿Tenía miedo de que yo me enfadara con ella? ¿Amenazó con marcharse? No creo que haya sido tan imprudente como para salir en mitad de la ventisca sólo para no enfrentarse a mí.

Casi como si sus palabras hubieran invocado la ira de la tormenta, las puertas principales que estaban situadas en el extremo opuesto del salón se abrieron de golpe, y el bramido ensordecedor del viento entró acompañado por un cegador torbellino de nieve. Carlisle avanzó hacia las puertas a grandes zancadas. La esperanza luchaba por abrirse camino entre su desesperación. Pero la figura que se recortaba contra las nubes heladas no era la de Bella, sino la de Jane.

La muchacha sostenía a Seth por la cintura. Su cara estaba casi tan blanca como sus cabellos pajizos, lo que hacía resaltar aún más el tono carmesí de la sangre que brotaba de la ceja de su hijo. Carlisle los sujetó antes de que se cayeran. Jane se agarró fuertemente a su jubón y le dijo, mirando hacia arriba, con sus ojos azules turbios por el terror.

— Bella no está — susurró— Se la ha llevado.

**Capítulo 30**

Hicieron falta tres escuderos para conseguir volver a cerrar las puertas contra el viento. Después de asegurarse de que lo único que le había pasado a su hijo había sido perder el conocimiento, Carlisle dejó el muchacho en manos de Siobhan. Mientras la anciana lo sentaba en un banco y usaba su propio pañuelo para limpiar la sangre de la herida poco profunda que tenía en la ceja, Carlisle descolgó un tapiz del muro y lo colocó sobre los hombros de Jane. Los dientes de la muchacha castañeteaban con tanta fuerza que apenas podía hablar.

— ¿Qué ha pasado, Jany? — preguntó Carlisle, luchando por mantener un tono amable, a pesar del pánico que seguía creciendo en su interior— ¿Quién se ha llevado a Bella?

— S...S...Stefan. Seth y yo estábamos en los establos, e...escondidos en el pajar del altillo, cuando entró a buscar un caballo. Sostenía una d...d...daga contra el cuello de Bella y la obligó a montar a horcajadas. Cuando Seth se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, bajó del altillo de un salto y le dijo a Stefan que se rindiera. Stefan casi lo atraviesa con la daga.

Carlisle dirigió a su hijo una mirada feroz.

— Eso ha sido muy imprudente por tu parte, hijo. Y muy valiente.

Seth le dirigió un saludo, aún confundido. Los intentos desmañados del muchacho por huir de los cuidados de Siobhan quedaron interrumpidos cuando esta lo sujetó fuertemente por la oreja.

Victoria meneó un dedo, largo y patricio, en dirección a Jane.

— ¿Y tú qué hacías a solas en un pajar con ese... ese... niño?

Se volvió hacia Carlisle.

— Os hago saber, señor, que si vuestro hijo ha comprometido a mi hija de alguna manera, su padrastro y yo no nos conformaremos con menos que un contrato matrimonial. — Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa pía— O al menos, una bolsa generosa, para compensarnos por la pérdida de su virtud.

Carlisle se obligó a ignorar el torrente de palabras de la mujer, y la cara sonrojada de su hija, y sujetó a la muchacha suavemente por los hombros.

— ¿Por qué, Jany? No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué pensaría Stefan que tenía algún derecho sobre Bella?

La voz de Jane se convirtió en un susurro agónico.

— Fue culpa mía. Stefan me envió aquí para que os sedujera, y así poderse quedar él con Bella. Entonces, después de una de vuestras peleas, ella me dijo que podía quedarme con vos, y yo le mandé una carta a Stefan diciéndole que todo iba saliendo conforme a lo planeado, y que era sólo cuestión de tiempo que le mandara a buscar. La verdad es que me olvidé por completo de la carta, pero cuando Stefan recibió vuestra invitación, debió pensar que nuestro plan había triunfado. No vino a Cullen para asistir a la boda de Bella.

— Vino a reclamarla para él — acabó Carlisle con tristeza. Se dio la vuelta hacia Victoria, que retrocedió rápidamente.

— ¿Sabíais algo del complot de vuestro hijo para secuestrar a mi mujer, señora?

Una de las blancas manos de Victoria revoloteó alrededor de su cuello.

— Diría que no. Stefan siempre ha sido un muchacho cabezota. No le gusta no salirse con la suya.

Carlisle avanzó rápidamente hacia la mujer, haciéndola retroceder a cada paso.

— Debo avisaros de que a mí tampoco me gusta no salirme con la mía. Si vuestro hijo lastima a mi esposa, aunque sólo sea en un cabello, no me conformaré con menos que vuestra cabeza en una bandeja.

Victoria terminó de retroceder y acabó sentada en el regazo de su marido.

— ¿Vas a permitirle que me hable de esa manera, Charlie?

El padre de Bella se puso en pie, dejando caer a su mujer al suelo en medio de un remolino de faldas. Aunque no se mantenía demasiado firme sobre sus pies, consiguió llevarse la copa a los labios sin derramar ni una gota.

— ¿Y por qué no? Si yo hubiera tenido el valor de hablarte de esa manera hace mucho tiempo, ese malvado hijo tuyo no se habría ido con mi pequeña.

Carlisle no pudo evitar pensar que era una pena que Bella no estuviera allí para presenciar la escena. Volvió a acercarse a Jane, y esta vez ya no se esforzó en sujetarla con suavidad.

— Necesito saber hacia dónde se han dirigido. Si han seguido el camino, podría alcanzarles antes de una hora.

— Hacia el norte — murmuró Seth, mientras se ponía en pie torpemente— Se dirigieron al norte. Cruzando los prados.

Carlisle tenía fama de aguantar cualquier golpe, incluso los más fuertes, sin pestañear, pero las palabras de su hijo le hicieron flaquear. Se hundió en el último escalón de las escaleras, y se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos.

Bella estaba en alguna parte ahí fuera. Pasando frío. En la nieve. Sin su zapato. Sin él. Sólo en el tiempo que Jane y Seth habían tardado en cruzar el patio, la mano despiadada del viento habría borrado cualquier pista que Stefan pudiera haber dejado.

Carlisle casi podía verla: sus dientes blancos como perlas empezando a castañetear. Su piel, cálida y rosada, volviéndose rígida y azul. Temblaría tanto que juraría que los huesos le entrechocaban unos con otros. Dagas heladas de dolor se le clavarían en los dedos de las manos y de los pies.

Después el temblor se detendría. El dolor se desvanecería. El color azul se desplazaría hasta sus párpados, sus dedos, su boca. Las perlas de escarcha que colgaban de su cuerpo cristalizarían en una coraza de hielo, tan dura, que ni todas las lágrimas del mundo podrían derretirla. En vez de morir con un niño en brazos, como su madre, moriría con su hijo en el vientre.

Moriría sin saber cuánto les amaba, tanto a ella como a su hijo. Carlisle hundió la cabeza más profundamente en sus manos. En alguna parte, en un recóndito rincón de su alma había creído que, si era capaz de evitar amar a Bella, podría mantenerla a salvo. Si nunca pronunciaba las palabras, nunca le abandonaría, como su madre había hecho.

Una mano suave le acarició la cabeza. Durante un segundo, creyó que podía ser Bella, pero al levantar la cabeza, vio que se trataba de Jane, que estaba arrodillada ante él.

Las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas como si fueran un torrente.

— Es culpa mía, señor. No quiero que le pase nada malo. ¿Sabéis? Es la única auténtica madre que he conocido.

Sin hacer caso del grito ahogado de rabia de Victoria, Carlisle abrazó a la muchacha, acallando sus sollozos contra su pecho.

— No llores, niña — dijo con fiereza— La encontraré. Pongo a Dios como testigo. Juro que la encontraré y la traeré de regreso a casa.

Mientras apretaba los ojos con fuerza, rezó porque Dios no le hubiera permitido hacer un juramento que no pudiera cumplir con su ayuda.

— ¡Escuchad! — gritó Seth.

Carlisle ladeó la cabeza, pero lo único que oyó fueron los sollozos de Jany. Se levantó y dejó a la muchacha en brazos de Siobhan, pero aún tardó un momento en darse cuenta de lo que el muchacho quería que oyera.

El silencio.

El viento había cesado su terrible bramido, y había dejado tras él un silencio tan dulce y cristalino como el tañido de las campanas de la capilla. Carlisle fue corriendo hasta las puertas y las abrió. Plumas de nieve le cayeron en la cara, pero ya no azotadas por el viento implacable, sino suaves como plumas de ángel. La luna, igual que una perla, parecía guiñarle el ojo entre las nubes que se abrían rápidamente, mientras empapaba la nieve de plata.

Carlisle se hubiera puesto de rodillas en aquel mismo momento y lugar, si no hubiera estado dispuesto a aprovechar al máximo la bendición que Dios le enviaba.

Carlisle el Audaz cruzó a grandes zancadas el gran salón de Cullen, dispuesto para la batalla. Bajo la túnica de color azafrán, engalanada con su escudo de armas, llevaba una cota de malla tejida y una coraza de acero. La vaina de su pesada espada golpeaba contra las planchas que le protegían los muslos y las pantorrillas, contrastando con el ligero tintineo de las espuelas. Del lado contrario del cinturón colgaba una vaina pequeña y adornada con joyas, de la que asomaba una daga corta, pero mortal. Su expresión era severa. El brillo de sus ojos, letal. No iba a la batalla en defensa de su honor ni de su patria. Iba en busca de un premio más valioso que cualquiera que el rey pudiera ofrecer.

Harry trotaba a su lado, forzado a dar dos pasos por cada uno que daba su señor.

— Me gustaría acompañares. No me parece correcto que marchéis sin mí a vuestro lado.

— A mí tampoco — asintió Carlisle— Pero te necesito aquí en Cullen. Si este claro en la tormenta no dura, tendrás que cuidar del castillo — dudó durante un doloroso momento— , hasta que encuentre el camino de regreso — Frunció el ceño— Cuida también de los niños.

—Siobhan y Sue pueden cuidar de los niños. Pero me siento tan impotente. Debe haber algo más que pueda hacer para traer a Bella de regreso.

—Si, hay algo — dijo Carlisle, deteniéndose el tiempo justo para poner la mano sobre el hombro de su mayordomo— Ve a la capilla, amigo mío, y reza.

Carlisle abrió las puertas, esperando que los escuderos tuvieran lista su montura. No le decepcionaron. El pálido semental parecía emerger directamente de la nieve iluminada por la luz de la luna. Cuando respiraba, exhalaba vapor por la nariz, como si se tratara de algún dragón de leyenda. Carlisle tomó las riendas del caballo que le ofrecía un muchacha con la cara sombría, y montó en él. Saludó por última vez a Harry, y guió al caballo dando un semicírculo, para encontrarse con el puente levadizo bloqueado.

**Capítulo 31**

Seth, Eric, Esme, Benjamin, Edward, Garrett y Esme Alice le estaban esperando, y sus monturas estaban en una formación tan pulcra como la que habían observado en aquel mismo patio para dar la bienvenida a su nueva madre a Cullen.

Esme Alice montaba un poni. Carlisle no pudo evitar pensar que, al menos, era una suerte que no fuera montada en su cerdo. El arco en miniatura, con el que Bella le había disparado, colgaba de su hombro, igual que una aljaba llena de diminutas flechas.

Se habían armado con un variopinto surtido de ollas de cocina, fuentes, polainas de piel y pieles roñosas. Edward parecía que llevaba encima un oso entero, y Benjamin usaba una tetera como casco. Iban armados con una amenazadora colección de horcas, guadañas, hachas y porras, igual que aquella noche en que habían derribado la pared de su torre. La noche en que había probado el sabor de los labios de Bella por primera vez. Estaban sentados guardando silencio absoluto, esperando sus órdenes.

— Haceos a un lado — gritó— , o haré que mis hombres os encierren en los calabozos.

Seth hizo avanzar a su yegua moteada de color gris. Carlisle no estaba seguro de si se trataba de la blanca rigidez del vendaje sobre su cabello castaño, o de la hermosa rubia que montaba de costado detrás suyo, lo que le otorgaba un sorprendente nuevo aire de madurez.

— Deseamos acompañarte, padre. Bella es nuestra dama además de la tuya.

— No puedo discutir eso, hijo. Pero ya es lo suficientemente doloroso saber que la vida de mi esposa está en manos de un loco. No quiero arriesgar además las vidas de mis hijos.

— Ese loco es mi hermano — le recordó Jane— Tal vez capaz de hacerle entrar en razón.

Carlisle arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Y si no puedes? — La muchacha dirigió una mirada llena de intención hacia su espada.

— En ese caso, os dejaría actuar a vos.

Carlisle se echó hacia atrás en la silla y los miró como si los viera por primera vez. Sabía por experiencia propia lo extraordinarios adversarios que podían ser. Poseían astucia y decisión a partes iguales, dos cualidades sin las cuales un guerrero no puede sobrevivir.

— Por favor, padre — dijo Seth, con un punto de desesperación en sus ojos verdes— No nos dejes atrás otra vez. Sólo queremos ayudarte a encontrar al odioso patán que se llevó a Bella.

Una sonrisa torva se extendió lentamente por la cara de Carlisle.

— Y que Dios le ayude cuando le encontremos.

Al oír las palabras de su padre, Seth respondió con una sonrisa. Carlisle guió a su semental para ponerse al frente. Esme Alice soltó un alegre grito de guerra cuando cruzaron al trote las puertas del castillo y el puente levadizo. Bajo los cascos de los caballos la nieve se convertía en nubes brillantes de polvo de estrellas.

Harry encontró a Sue en la capilla, arrodillada frente al altar de roble bruñido. Con los ojos fuertemente apretados, y la cara bañada por la luz de las velas, le pareció tan hermosa como la virgen de mármol que presidía la nave. Dirigió una tímida mirada al cielo, rogándole a Dios que no considerara su elogio como una blasfemia.

Al oír el sonido de sus pasos, Sue se levantó y se sonrojó como si la hubieran descubierto profanando el altar, en vez de venerándolo. Cuando ella lo reconoció, su cara adoptó una expresión cautelosa que él conocía demasiado bien, lo que hizo que deseara soltar un juramento totalmente impropio del lugar donde se encontraban.

— Estaba rezando por nuestra señora — dijo ella, mientras ladeaba la cabeza, desafiante—Aunque supongo que no debéis creer que Dios escuche las plegarias de las putas.

— Por el contrario. Está escrito que, tras su resurrección, nuestro Señor se apareció en primer lugar a María Magdalena, una mujer de virtud algo dudosa.

— Es posible, pero me he encontrado a menudo con que sus seguidores están más dispuestos a tirar la primera piedra que a confesar sus propios pecados.

— No debes tener esa opinión de lady Bella, o no estarías aquí rezando para que vuelva sana y salva — Sue se encogió de hombros, pero bajó la mirada para esconder su inquietud.

— Ha sido muy buena conmigo. Igual que lord Carlisle. No quiero que les ocurra nada malo a ninguno de los dos. Ahora, si me disculpáis, señor, os dejaré para que hagáis examen de conciencia.

— No te vayas — dijo Harry, hastiado de su interminable lucha dialéctica. Ella le rozó al pasar.

— Si quieres el placer de mi compañía, te costará un chelín. Dos chelines si lo que quieres es...

Ella titubeó cuando él la sujetó fuertemente por la muñeca. Era la primera vez que se atrevía a tocarla. La primera vez que había mostrado durante un instante su verdadero carácter.

— ¿De verdad crees que sólo vales las monedas que un hombre paga por compartir tu cama? ¿Nunca se te ha ocurrido que un hombre pueda querer solamente hablar contigo, o sentarse a tu lado?

Sue echó la cabeza hacia atrás, provocándole abiertamente con la proximidad de sus labios.

— Puedes intentar hacerme creer que tu interés por mí está basado en el más casto de los motivos, pero conozco esa mirada. La he visto en los ojos de los incontables hombres que han venido antes que tú.

Harry le soltó el brazo y dio un paso atrás, deseando poder despreciarla por su crueldad.

— No voy a negar que te quiero en mi cama. No voy a negar que me despierto por las noches, temblando de deseo, y alargo la mano para buscarte. — Su voz se suavizó— Pero me contentaría con adorarte desde lejos durante el resto de mi vida. ¿Cuánto me costaría eso, Sue? Si mi devoción eterna no es suficiente para ti, tal vez esto lo será.

Harry sacó una bolsa de terciopelo de su cinto y la tiró a sus pies, con un sonoro tintineo. Consciente de que no podría soportar verla recoger la bolsa, se dio la vuelta y empezó a abandonar la capilla a grandes zancadas.

— ¿Señor?

Harry siguió caminando, ya que no estaba dispuesto a venderse tan barato.

— ¿Harry?

Esta vez, el ruego de Sue fue sólo un susurro, pero fue suficiente para dejarlo clavado en el sitio. Se giró lentamente. La mano de Sue estaba extendida, pero la bolsa seguía en el suelo. Harry la miró, hipnotizado por el temblor de su mano, y por las lágrimas que brillaban en sus ojos.

— ¿Quieres unir tus plegarias a las mías? — preguntó ella— Tal vez entonces será más fácil que lleguen a oídos de Dios.

Harry se acercó a ella y tomó su mano con suavidad. Mantuvo esa mano sujeta durante todo el tiempo, mientras se arrodillaban uno al lado del otro e inclinaban las cabezas para que Dios hiciera descender su infinita misericordia sobre su señor y su señora.

Bella se obligaba a poner una pierna temblorosa delante de la otra, con toda la atención centrada en vadear ese mar de nieve, aunque lo que en realidad deseaba hacer era hundirse en sus olas esponjosas y echarse a dormir.

Aunque si sucumbía a esa tentadora seducción, sabía que nunca se despertaría. Cuando el canto de sirenas se oía con más fuerza, Bella hubiera jurado que oía a la madre de Carlisle susurrándole al oído, dándole fuerzas para seguir avanzando, para seguir moviéndose, para seguir confiando. Aunque tal vez sólo era el viento, que lloraba por sus sueños rotos.

Se envolvió en la capa con más fuerza, pero el abrazo de sus propios brazos era demasiado débil para conseguir que dejara de temblar. Anhelaba el abrazo de Carlisle. El calor de sus brazos, la dulzura crepitante de sus besos, la ardiente presión de su carne contra la de ella.

El frío se instaló en el interior de sus huesos, la carne le temblaba y los dientes castañeteaban. Cuando las medias se solidificaron, los pies dejaron de dolerle y se volvieron insensibles.

Hasta al cabo de un buen rato no se dio cuenta de que el viento ya no le azotaba la cara con agujas de hielo. Se detuvo al pie de una colina y levantó la cabeza, para observar la tundra brillante con los ojos maravillados de una chiquilla. Copos de nieve brillaban como polvo de hadas bajo la caricia reluciente de la luna. Era tremendamente hermoso a pesar de su crueldad.

Algo la golpeó en la espalda, y cayó de rodillas. De no haber sido por la rabia que le corrió por las venas en aquel momento, Bella se hubiera quedado allí, con la cabeza colgando, derrotada. Pero aquella furia le dio la fuerza para ponerse en pie y darse la vuelta para encarar a su atacante.

— No hace falta que me mires de esa manera — le escupió Stefan, con los labios del mismo tono azul que los ojos— Si no hubieras asustado al caballo, ya estaríamos a mitad de camino de Escocia.

— Si no hubiera asustado al caballo — respondió Bella entre sus dientes castañeteantes—Estaríamos en el fondo del río. Tú fuiste el estúpido que casi lo hace saltar por el borde del acantilado.

— Sólo porque me tapabas los ojos con las manos.

— Cuánto lo siento. Pretendía taparte la boca. — Una sonrisa fea le curvó la boca.

— Puedes mirarme por encima del hombro tanto como quieras, Bella, pero por limpiarte el barro de la cara y ponerte un bonito vestido no vas a convertirte en una dama. Ni tampoco por copular con un señor. — Stefan le pasó el pulgar por la mejilla. Su contacto hizo que a Bella se le revolviera el estomago— Yo quería ser el primero — susurró él, y su aliento fue como un chorro de azufre contra su piel helada— Quería ser el que te hiciera sangrar.

Temblando a causa de algo más que el frío, Bella se sacudió su mano de encima.

— Tú serás el que sangre cuando Carlisle nos encuentre.

— Probablemente estará muy satisfecho de haberse librado de ti — gruñó Stefan— Contigo fuera de su vida, estará libre para casarse con Jane, que es lo que tenía que haber hecho desde un principio.

Bella se irguió, decidida a no dejar que la afectaran esas palabras.

— Dudo que esté tan contento de librarse de la madre de su hijo.

Mientras la mirada de Stefan descendía como un relámpago hasta la mano que se curvaba posesivamente sobre su abdomen, una sombra de miedo y de disgusto oscureció sus ojos.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que ya tienes al mocoso de ese desgraciado en tu vientre?

Ella levantó la barbilla hasta un ángulo orgulloso.

— Así es. Y te prometo que Carlisle te perseguirá hasta los confines de la tierra si haces daño a su hijo.

Stefan ladeó la cabeza y la miró pensativo.

— Probablemente tengas razón en eso.

Mientras su hermanastro desataba lentamente un trozo de cuerda que llevaba atado a la cintura, Bella dio un paso atrás, al darse cuenta, demasiado tarde, de que había menospreciado la intensidad de su depravación.

— ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? — Stefan se encogió de hombros.

— Parece que si quiero escapar de la ira de tu marido, tendré que desaparecer. — Se acercó a ella— Y tú también.

Antes de que Bella pudiera convencer a sus miembros insensibles para que se movieran, Stefan la había atrapado y le había sujetado las muñecas con la cuerda. La ató fuertemente, antes de atarle también los tobillos. Bella tiró de él, intentando que el pánico que sentía no quedara reflejado en su voz.

— No puedes hacer esto, Stefan. Si no puedo moverme, me congelaré.

— No te preocupes, hermanita, querida — dijo él, mientras daba un último y malintencionado estirón a la cuerda, y la empujaba más profundamente en la nieve— Estoy seguro de que tu devoto esposo te encontrará. Tras el deshielo.

— ¡Stefan! — gritó ella, mientras su hermanastro se alejaba sin mirar atrás.

Bella gritó hasta quedarse sin voz. Se debatió en la nieve como una tortuga boca arriba, y rezó para que la furia y la frustración la ayudaran a seguir bomJanyndo la sangre en sus venas.

Cuando las fuerzas empezaron a abandonarla, miró hacia arriba, a la cara impasible de la luna, maldiciendo lo injusto que era todo. Había luchado tanto por mantenerse en pie, para seguir andando, para seguir creyendo que Carlisle la encontraría, sin pensar cómo. Y todo había sido en vano. Él nunca sabría lo valiente que había intentado ser, ni cuánto había luchado por su hijo. Mientras hacía esfuerzos por deshacerse de las cuerdas por última vez, lágrimas amargas empezaron a caerle por las mejillas, helándose antes de llegar al suelo.

Se hizo un ovillo, intentando proteger al bebé en su vientre. Cuando la nieve empezó a caer con más intensidad, y la envolvió como una suave manta, un delicioso letargo se apoderó de ella. Estaba cansada, muy cansada. Las perlas de escarcha de sus pestañas hacían que le dolieran los ojos cuando intentaba abrirlos. Tal vez si los cerrara un ratito, sería capaz de dormir. Y si dormía, podría soñar con su príncipe y sus besos mágicos.

Bella ya no tenía que imaginarse su cara. Había recorrido cada centímetro de su tosca belleza con las puntas de sus dedos y con sus labios. Aquellos labios se curvaron en una sonrisa melancólica mientras cerraba los ojos, apoyaba la mejilla en un almohadón de nieve y esperaba que llegara su príncipe.

**Capítulo 32**

Cuando Carlisle y los niños empezaron a subir una colina, este espoleó a su caballo para ponerlo al galope. Desde que habían descubierto el rastro serpenteante en la nieve, su urgencia había ido en aumento al mismo ritmo que sus esperanzas. No le había sorprendido demasiado que el idiota del hermanastro de Bella hubiera perdido el caballo durante el camino. La bestia probablemente había vuelto al trote a Cullen y en aquellos momentos debía encontrarse comiendo bellotas al abrigo de los establos.

El rastro era demasiado errático como para considerarlo huellas, pero a Carlisle le servía para conservar la esperanza. Sólo podía significar una cosa: que Bella estaba viva.

Llevó el caballo hasta la cima de la colina, desesperado por no perder el rastro antes de que el viento lo borrara. La nieve volvía a caer con más fuerza, y justo cuando llegó a la cima, un banco de nubes ocultó la luna, sumiendo el valle en una oscuridad absoluta.

Carlisle tiró de las riendas del caballo, maldiciendo entre dientes. Los niños llegaron poco después y lo flanquearon por ambos lados. Esperaron, y cada vez que respiraban, impacientes, una nube de niebla plateada salía de sus bocas. Por fin la luna se deshizo de su velo, e inundó el valle con una luz casi sobrenatural.

Carlisle vio confirmados sus peores temores. El viento que azotaba el valle había borrado cualquier tipo de rastro. Delante suyo se extendía una alfombra de nieve recién caída, sin ningún tipo de huella.

— ¡Mira, papá! — gritó Esme Alice, mientras señalaba un punto al pie de la colina.

Entonces Carlisle tuvo que retirarse los copos de nieve de las pestañas para poder enfocar la mirada. Había algo que asomaba sobre un montón de nieve, una pincelada de color que ondulaba sobre la nieve virgen.

Sus manos sujetaron las riendas con fuerza. Aunque la sola idea de imaginarse a Bella andando por la nieve sin su capa le aterrorizaba, Carlisle rezó por que esa pieza de ropa que asomaba del montón de nieve simplemente se hubiera caído de sus hombros, y que Stefan hubiera sido tan estúpido o salvajemente cruel, que no le hubiera permitido detenerse a recogerla.

— Esperad aquí — ordenó a sus niños, mientras descendía del caballo.

Por una vez, obedecieron sin chistar. Carlisle se deslizó colina abajo tan deprisa como pudo, pero ralentizó el paso al acercarse al pedazo de ropa.

Mientras la luna se escondía tras otra nube, alargó la mano hacia la prenda, casi imaginándose ya que la desenterraba, se reía, y la agitaba en dirección a los niños, para que vieran que no tenían de qué preocuparse.

La luna volvió a aparecer, y le mostró la escena en toda su crueldad.

Un único rizo oscuro, congelado; un pedazo de carne, dura como el mármol; un pie esbelto, que debía haber estado cubierto con el zapato de piel de gamuza que él todavía llevaba en el bolsillo, al lado de su corazón.

Carlisle se dejó caer de rodillas, y empezó a cavar con furia en la nieve. Mientras cogía a Bella en sus brazos, un grito, que reflejaba su propia angustia, le llegó desde la cima de la colina. A través de una neblina de agonía, vio cómo Jane salía disparada hacia ellos; vio cómo Seth la detenía, y Jane escondía la cabeza en el pecho del muchacho.

Carlisle rompió la cuerda que ataba las muñecas de Bella y le sacudió la nieve de la cara y el cabello, mientras un grito de duelo empezaba a nacerle en lo más hondo de su cuello. Parecía que el tiempo estuviera retrocediendo, hasta que él ya no era Carlisle el Audaz, señor de Cullen, sino sólo el asustado niño de seis años que no entendía por qué su madre no se despertaba. Mientras miraba la cara de Bella, congelada para siempre en su dulce reposo, entendió por fin que lo que había matado a su madre no era el amor, sino la falta de amor.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío, perdóname! — gritó, mientras la apretaba fuertemente contra su pecho. Enterró la cara entre sus rizos, fríos y rígidos y la acunó hacia delante y hacia atrás.

— Te quiero, Bella — susurró, mientras las lágrimas empezaban a surcarle las mejillas— Te quise desde el primer momento en que te vi y te querré hasta que me muera.

Carlisle presionó los labios helados de Bella con un beso fiero, y sus lágrimas golpeaban la piel de ella como una cálida lluvia de primavera Estaba tan aturdido por el dolor que le llevó un momento darse cuenta de que ella le estaba devolviendo el beso.

Dejó escapar un grito cortante y se tambaleó hacia atrás.

— Santo Dios, pensé que estabas...

— ¿Muerta? — Bella ocultó un bostezo con la palma de la mano, párpados aún muy pesados—No seas tonto. Sólo estaba durmiendo. — Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo—Tenía tanto frío, que cuando la nieve empezó a cubrirme, me sentí mejor. Sabía que si dormía un poco, tú vendrías a buscarme. — Le dirigió una sonrisa deliciosamente tonta—Siempre acudías a mí en mis sueños. Desde que era una niña pequeña.

Carlisle le retiró los rizos helados de la cara, aun inquieto por su súbita resurrección.

— ¿Y quién crees que soy?

Ella le miró con los ojos brillantes.

— Eres mi príncipe. Y mi marido. Y el hombre a quien amo. — Su sonrisa se suavizó mientras le cogía la mano y la apoyaba contra la curva de su vientre—Y el padre de mi hijo.

Carlisle contuvo la respiración, maravillado por la vida que crecía bajo su mano como la más preciosa de las flores. La vida que calentaba la piel de Bella, y daba color a sus mejillas, bomJanyndo como la sabia más dulce a través de sus venas.

Mientras Carlisle la abrazaba y la besaba en cada centímetro de su hermosa cara, los gritos de júbilo de sus hijos llegaron a sus oídos como música celestial. Había tenido razón y había estado equivocado con Bella desde el principio. Su nombre le hacía justicia. Pero no porque fuera tan frágil que se quebrara con la brisa más ligera. Por el contrario, era lo suficientemente fuerte y flexible para combarse con el viento sin romperse. Sus brazos eran generosos, para proporcionar refugio y alivio ante cualquier tormenta. Su gracia y su valor habían echado raíces, tiernas pero irrompibles, en lo más profundo de su corazón

Carlisle no habría sabido decir si habían sido sus palabras, sus lágrimas o su beso, lo que había despertado a Bella de su letargo encantado. Sólo sabía que, al final, el amor no había sido su perdición, sino su salvación.

— Te quiero — susurró él, y la besó con fuerza en la frente. Bella le puso la mano en la mejilla y respondió, con los ojos brillando de ternura:

— Lo sé.

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	4. Epílogo

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. La historia original pertenece a la autora Teresa Medeiros.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

**Epílogo**

La mano temblorosa de Carlisle estaba suspendida en el aire entre la torre y la reina cuando un chillido estridente de mujer rompió el silencio.

— ¡Por los clavos de Cristo! — juró, mientras golpeaba la mesa con su gran puño. Tanto el tablero como las piezas salieron volando. Harry examinó sus tropas caídas con expresión severa.

— Creo que hubiera podido ganar esta partida.

Carlisle se levantó de la silla y se pasó las dos manos por el cabello, ya muy desordenado.

— ¿Cómo voy a concentrarme en este juego ridículo mientras a mi esposa la someten a la más cruel de las torturas?

— Nunca pareció preocuparos cuando eran Esme o Alice las que daban a luz — dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

— Estaba en Francia, idiota. Y además — añadió, merodeando por la torre como un gran animal herido— no tenía ni idea de que fuera un suplicio tan enorme. Pensaba que los bebés simplemente salían disparados — movió la mano— como si fueran los proyectiles de una catapulta.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos.

— Tal vez podríamos hablar de otra cosa. — Buscó un tema más alegre— Así pues, ¿cómo le va al hermanastro de Bella?

Ahora le tocó a Carlisle abrir los ojos.

— No quiere salir del calabozo. Le aterroriza la idea de que vuelva a entregarlo a los niños.

— Nunca olvidaré la noche en que lo trajeron arrastrando hasta el castillo con todas aquellas diminutas flechas clavadas a la espalda — rió Harry.

— Cuando golpeó a Benjamin en la nariz, no esperaba que el chiquillo se pondría a reír en su cara, y después le daría un cabezazo en el estómago — dijo Carlisle sonriendo— Por supuesto, no hubiera sido tan grave si Benjamin no hubiera llevado puesta la tetera en la cabeza. — Ah, pero lo que acabó con sus nervios fue ver a Edward totalmente cubierto por aquella piel de oso. ¡Stefan creyó que era un oso de verdad!

Los dos hombres se estaban riendo a carcajadas cuando por la ventana llegó el siguiente grito, más desgarrador incluso que el anterior. Carlisle dudó durante un segundo, y salió corriendo hacia la puerta. Harry lo alcanzó allí. Al tercer intento consiguió colocar el banco delante de la puerta y sentarse encima.

— Siobhan me amenazó con cortarme la cabeza si os dejaba salir de aquí. Ya oísteis lo que dijo. La sala de dar a luz no es lugar apropiado para un hombre.

— Por lo que oigo — gruñó Carlisle— , tampoco es el lugar apropiado para una mujer.

— ¿No erais vos el que habíais nacido con una tolerancia al dolor casi inhumana?

— A mi dolor, no al suyo. — Cogió una espada de la pared y apuntó con ella a la nuez de Harry—Yo no dejaría que ninguno de mis hombres fuera solo a la batalla, ¿verdad? Especialmente si yo fuera el que ha dado la orden que lo ha llevado allí.

Harry suspiró y levantó las manos en señal de rendición, sabedor de que había sido derrotado. Carlisle levantó el banco y lo apartó del medio.

— Ya le dije a Siobhan que deberíamos haberos encadenado en el calabozo — murmuró Harry.

Harry esperaba que Carlisle empezara a gritar y a gruñir. Lo que no esperaba es que se apoyara en una rodilla y cogiera con ternura una de las manos de Sue.

— ¡Eh! — Harry le golpeó en el hombro— , como acabáis de recordarme, es mi esposa.

— Y sería imposible encontrar en toda Inglaterra una compañera más amable y compasiva. — Carlisle le dirigió una mirada bajo sus largas pestañas oscuras, capaz de conmover al corazón más duro—Es por eso que estoy seguro de que no será tan cruel como para negarle a una esposa el consuelo de su marido en estos momentos tan duros..

Harry rechinó los dientes, consciente de la debilidad de su mujer por los encantos de Carlisle.

— Bueno, supongo que no pasará nada por dejárosla ver un momentito. — Sue susurró, mientras se sonrojaba sin poder evitarlo—Si no le decís a Siobhan que fui yo quien os dejó entrar.

Bella le besó la mano fervientemente.

— Tenéis mi palabra. Le diré que fue Harry.

Antes de que Harry pudiera protestar, Carlisle ya había abierto la puerta. Se retiró tan rápido como había entrado, al ver un jarro de cerámica que se dirigía hacia él, y acababa estrellándose contra el marco de la puerta. Todos se agacharon cuando vieron que la palangana a juego seguía la misma trayectoria, acompañada por un grito salvaje de Bella. Carlisle intercambió una mirada inquieta con Harry, sin saber cómo tomarse aquel ataque inesperado.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya, cariño? — le preguntó, asomando la cabeza tras la puerta.

— ¡No! — gritó Bella, mientras alargaba los brazos hacia él—Quiero que te quedes.

— Quiere que me quede — susurró él, con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios. Mientras entraba en la habitación de puntillas, Sue cerró la puerta tras él.

— ¡Oh, no, no entraréis! — gritó Sue, barrándole con los brazos el paso a la torre sur— . No podéis entrar ahí, señor. No es decoroso—

Dado que Carlisle no era capaz de apuntar con una espada a una mujer embarazada de más de seis meses, se volvió y buscó la ayuda de su mayordomo.

— Es tu esposa. Hazla entrar en razón.

— Pero es una mujer — bromeó Harry, guiñándole un ojo a Sue—No sabe lo que es razonar.

Fue la batalla más sangrienta y agotadora en la que Carlisle había participado nunca. Pero cuando hubo acabado, y Siobhan entregó a Bella aquel fardo que no se estaba quieto, su corazón se hinchó con un sentimiento de triunfo, mayor del que jamás había experimentado en el campo de batalla.

Le apartó de la cara los rizos enganchados por el sudor mientras los dos miraban la cara roja y enfadada de su hija acabada de nacer con pura adoración.

— Antes de que llegaras a mi vida — dijo él— , pensaba que Dios me había abandonado. Ahora sé que me ha bendecido con mucho más de lo que nunca pude imaginar.

Como para confirmar sus palabras, Sue abrió la puerta, y permitió que los niños entraran en la torre, uno por uno.

— ¿Podemos verla?— preguntó tímidamente Seth, que mantenía a Jane cogida de la mano.

— Quiero jugar con ella — pidió Esme Alice con una muñeca sin cabeza en la mano.

— No dejéis que la coja Benjamin — bromeó Garrett— Podría tener hambre.

Mientras los niños se reían, otra persona entró en la torre. Sir Charlie de Bedlington había hecho oídos sordos a las protestas airadas de su esposa, y había viajado a Cullen para el nacimiento de su primera nieta. Bajó la cabeza y dirigió una mirada vergonzosa a Bella, no muy seguro de cómo iba a ser recibido. Carlisle lo miró con cautela, pero Bella sonrió y alargó la mano hacia él.

— Hola, papá. Estoy muy contenta de que pudieras venir.

Él tomó su mano y se la llevó a los labios.

— Esperaba que le concedieras a este viejo testarudo una oportunidad de demostrarte que puedo ser mejor abuelo que padre. Y, aunque sé que no lo merezco, querría pedirte un favor.

Se inclinó y le susurró algo al oído. Cuando Bella asintió, el anciano sonrió feliz. Bella soltó la mano de su padre y sujetó a Carlisle por la manga.

— Papá me ha pedido si podíamos ponerle a la niña el nombre de mi madre. ¿Tienes alguna objeción?

— No, a menos que su nombre fuera Esme o Alice — bromeó Carlisle.

— No seas tonto. Mi madre era francesa. — Un brillo travieso iluminó los ojos de Bella mientras le hacía una seña a Carlisle para que se acercara. Carlisle se inclinó hacia ella y gruñó en voz alta cuando el susurro de su esposa le llegó a los oídos.

Se incorporó. Respiró profundamente y alargó los brazos. Bella no hizo caso de su pronunciado temblor, y le colocó el bebé en las manos con una sonrisa de ánimo.

— Niños y niñas — dijo, dándose la vuelta hacia ellos— quiero presentaros a vuestra nueva hermana. — Miró hacia el cielo— Marie Renée1.

Mientras los niños se agolpaban a su alrededor, lanzando exclamaciones admiradas, Carlisle miró a la pequeña, sintiendo un ataque de vértigo causado por el orgullo y el amor. Nunca había tenido entre sus brazos una criatura tan diminuta, y frágil, e inquieta, y ensangrentada.

Siobhan se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo el color de la cara rápidamente y mientras le hacía un gesto a Harry, le quitó el bebé de los brazos. Justo a tiempo.

Porque justo en el momento en que sir Harry le ponía una silla detrás, Lord Carlisle el Audaz, orgullo de los ingleses y terror de los franceses, cayó desmayado.

**Fin**

_**Quisiera agradecer a todas las personas que me siguen.**_

_**Enserio a todas gracias.**_

_**Agradecimiento también a las/los lectoras/lectores (uno nunca sabe si no hay algún hombre escondido leyendo esto) que solo hicieron eso: leer. Que también es importante, no quiero que se queden sin reconocimiento.**_

_**Esta historia es en honor de Amapola que me indico que historia querida que adaptara, espero no haberla decepcionado a ella, ni a ninguna-ningún de mis lectores. **_

_**Y por última vez les digo: "**__**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme"**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_

1El nombre original de la primera esposa del personaje es Mary y la segunda es Margarite. Y Bella decide ponerse como nombre Marie Marguerite; la gracia esta en que son los mismos nombres pero en otro idioma.


End file.
